Sometimes love just isn't enough
by Jedy
Summary: Not all stories end in happily ever afters and this story is about one of those few who don't. The story about our favorite couple, Arnold and Helga... unfinished
1. You're WHAT!?

# Hello, everyone! Jedy here with a new story. Because everyone liked my first story, Changed, I decided to write another one. This story isn't a continuation of changed. It is set in a different reality and… I guess you'll just have to find out how different.

A quick note: Sometimes Love Just Isn't Enough is just a simple romance story not like Changed where it dealt with other factors. Hope you all liked it! Oh I almost forgot to say 'Thank you!' to my dear editor. You've tremendously helped.

DISCLAIMER: Hey Arnold! is not mine.

# 

# Sometimes Love Just Isn't Enough

# 

**Prologue**

## You're WHAT?

~Thursday

Rain poured down heavily on the streets of Seattle. The lighted lamps weren't even helping to see things clearly but a tall woman, carrying a sleeping child, was able to go to her destination. The only protection the woman had from the pouring rain was a trench coat with the collar pulled up. She knew the address of the house by heart before flying all the way from Ontario, Canada. 

She took another look at the couple of bags at her feet and the child that she protectively covered under her trench coat. After taking a deep breath she knocked, praying that they would hear her. 

They did, but when the door was opened it wasn't the person she was expecting. A woman with shoulder-length blonde hair opened the door only as far as the lock chain allowed her too."Can I help you?"

"Yes, does Phoebe Heyerdahl umm, Phoebe Johanssen live here?" Her voice was tired and soft but still held some strength. 

The blonde curiously peered at her. "Yes, but who is calling?"

The visitor felt like snapping at the woman but held herself. "It's a former friend. I just came to visit her." She stopped as she got a clear view of the blonde. Her long hair from before was now reduced to shoulder-length frizzled hair. 

The visitor gave a relieved smile as she said, "Nadine, you may not recognize me. I changed a lot in seventeen years. It's me Helga. Helga..." The visitor was about to say something but stopped as if mentally correcting herself. "Helga Pataki."

The blonde's eyes widened. "H-Helga?" She stopped and noticed that she was carrying something in her arms. "I-I'm really really sorry. Just wait a second and let me unlock the door."

The door closed and a rattling sound was heard as the chain lock was removed. The door opened again and a smiling Nadine stood at the door. "Come in. Come in. I'm really sorry I didn't let you in before. Well, you could never be sure nowadays." She paused and took a good look at Helga. "You really changed, Helga. I mean, wow!"

Helga softly laughed then stepped in. "Could you put those bags in? The only way I could get help from the cab driver was to threaten him." 

Nadine blushed. "I'm really sor..."

Helga cut her off. "If I hear you apologize to me again, I swear, I'll make you really sorry."

Nadine paled. Helga noticed this and quickly added. "Nadine, I was joking. Jeez!"

"Oh, oh. I'm... I apologize," she added, teasingly. She took both huge suitcases as she heard Helga laughed. Nadine closed the door with her foot after she got the bags. "What do you have in these suitcases? Your whole life?!" she joked.

No answer. Nadine put the bags down as she looked up and saw Helga look around the house. Was it her imagination or did she see her eyes water?

"Phoebe and Geraldo's house is beautiful." She stopped as she further gaze at the living room and the hallway. She saw that the house held many luxurious but unbreakable things. Helga noticed a white sheep rug on top of the carpeted living room. 

Helga looked at Nadine, "Speaking of which where are they?"

Nadine chose not to voice her earlier observation and instead answered, "They're out of town. Phoebe, Gerald and Bea are in Harvard. Some people needed some help with their research there. They've both been gone for about a month now." She stopped and corrected herself, "They were in Harvard. They're on their way here right now. In fact, they're due to arrive in about two hours."

Nadine paused, a bit unsure if she would voice the question in her mind, but she did. "You know that they have a five year old girl, right?"

Helga nodded. "I do. We've kept in touch since I left. Bianca is her first name." Nadine nodded. 

"Could I lay her on the sofa?"

Nadine looked at her confused, but then she saw that she was referring to what she had been carrying under the trench coat. "Oh, yes, yes."

Helga gingerly opened the trench coat and Nadine saw a small blonde girl sleeping. Her long blonde hair was loose as she slept. Helga then laid her on the couch. The small girl moved only once as she settled in. Nadine and Helga looked at the sleeping girl. 

"That was why you were talking softly," Nadine said quietly. She looked at Helga who looked very proud of the child. 

"Nadine, who was that?" a male voice boomed. 

Both women looked up and glared at the newcomer. "Shh!" 

He was startled but complied. He looked questioningly at Helga then at Nadine. Nadine then checked the door to see if it was locked and ushered the newcomer and Helga. 

Helga looked at the newcomer as Nadine led her. He had grown taller but not as tall as she was. The trademark backwards hat was gone, and his hair was now cropped to a reasonable length. He was wearing a shirt and jeans. Helga grinned as she saw the ever-familiar Beatle boots in his size. Sid grew up okay. He had built himself a physically fit body.

Nadine led the both of them to the kitchen, which was far enough so they wouldn't disturb the sleeping girl but not enough to totally leave her alone. 

Sid looked at both ladies. He faced Helga first and asked, "Who are you?" And then he looked at both women and asked, "Why did you two shush me?"

Nadine rolled her eyes. "Sid, you always were rude." She pointed to Helga. "This is Helga Pataki, and the reason we shushed you is because Helga's daughter was sleeping."

Sid gaped at the person Nadine was pointing. "You're Helga? And you have a kid?"

Helga narrowed her eyes at him. "What's your problem?"

Sid nervously laughed. "Nothing. Nothing at all." 

Helga threw one final look at him and then looked at Nadine. "You two are house-sitting for the Johanssens'?"

"Well, officially it's just me but I asked Sid to keep me company during the night," Nadine replied.

"You and Sid..." Helga began.

"No, we're just friends. That's all," Sid replied. 

"Right." Helga turned to look at Nadine. "Do you think it would be okay if I stayed here for the night? I tried to book a hotel in advance but there weren't any available spaces left."

"Oh I think Phoebe and Gerald wouldn't mind. There's a guest room on the second floor to the right, next to Bea's room. I'll show it to you." 

"Great! Sid, could you bring my suitcases to that room?" Helga exclaimed.

Sid folded his arms. "Why should I?" 

Nadine waved her arms in the air in frustration and left to checkup on the child. Helga faced Sid and glared at him. "Sid, I asked you nicely." She went closer to him as she continued to say. "Because of a freak storm, Katey and I just went through a very turbulent 4-hour flight from Canada. And because it was raining so hard we couldn't get a taxi for hours. We were finally able to get one, but the taxi driver wasn't exactly a Mr. Sunshine because all he kept talking about was his problems in life. Good thing Katey fell asleep before she heard how hard his life was. And then I had to threaten to do a head lock on the guy in order to persuade him to get my bags onto the steps." 

She stopped when she was right in front of him. "I ask you as a mother who is really really tired and not as Helga the former bully, to please carry the suitcases up." Her voice became steel. "But don't worry Sid, because as a mother I can do worse things to you than the bully ever did. Much worse."

Sid's face whitened and the he gulped. "I'll carry the bags for you, ma'am," he quickly said as he joined Nadine in the living room. Helga smirked.

~Seattle Airport

A tall blonde man looked at his watch. The rain had just stopped, but it was still hard to get a taxi around here. Only half an hour had passed but he was getting a bit impatient.The night was getting darker and he wanted to avoid going to Gerald and Phoebe's place late at night. He didn't want to disturb them when he came in. 

He noticed a taxi coming around and he was about to hail it when he noticed that it was going to be used. Darn! He should have called ahead instead of waiting for the next available taxi. 

"Would you like to share the taxi with us?" a female voice asked. 

He turned around to face the woman and refuse when he noticed a black haired woman wearing wire-rimmed glasses and a business type clothes, a loose blouse and cloth pants. She was with a tall black haired man with his curly hair neatly trimmed. He was wearing a polo and some jeans and on his left arm a shy little girl, who looked about five years old, who held a death grip on him. Arnold faced the little girl and saw she had a mocha skin tone and wavy hair that was tied into two loose pigtails. His heart gave a sudden pinch but he suppressed the pain.

He smiled warmly as he greeted the two, "Gerald, Phoebe! What are you two doing here?"

Gerald smiled, "Getting a cab just like you."

"Yes, Arnold. We were hoping to arrive home before you, but my colleagues detained us for a few more days." She adjusted her glasses as she continued. "But it is a good thing we were able to run into you."

Arnold turned to face the little girl again. "What is your name?" The girl turned red and ducked behind his father's legs. 

"Bianca Johanssen," Phoebe answered. 

Arnold continued to look at the little girl. "It's nice to meet you, Bianca. My name is Arnold. I'm a friend of your mother and father." Bea continued to watch him but never left her spot. 

Arnold smiled at the little girl, feeling happiness for his friends and sadness for himself. How he wish they were safe now...

"People, people we aren't getting any younger and we need to get in the cab before somebody takes it." He offered his arm to Phoebe, "My sweet."

Phoebe blushed and took his arm. Gerald turned to face Arnold. "I would offer you my other arm, my man, but you see I'm all booked."

Arnold and Phoebe laughed. "By all means, go ahead. My arms are booked too." He gestured at the bag at his side. They grinned as they went in the cab. Gerald helped Phoebe and the little child in, and then he mockingly waited by the door. Arnold glared at him and went inside. Gerald then got in and rode by the driver.

After Gerald told the driver their address he faced Arnold and grinned. "Good to see you man! How long has it been? Ten? Eight?"

"Nine years. I've missed a lot of reunions haven't I?"

Phoebe held her sleepy daughter's head on her lap and faced Arnold, who was on her right. "Yes, but nothing changed much since we last wrote to you. The only thing that would amaze you is how much everyone's changed. We didn't get you a picture like we promised you because everybody was always busy." 

Her voice softened. "And still, I couldn't get Helga to come back here. It's been a long time since we last saw her. I haven't seen her since she transferred to a college in Canada. That was about fifteen years ago."

Arnold looked at the neighborhood he had missed so much. "I'm sure Helga is fine," he replied, but his voice held a bit of uncertainty and worry. 

Arnold turned to face them and cheerfully asked. "So, what does your house look like?"

Gerald grinned and answered him. The talk continued after that.

~Johanssens' home

"Nadine! Sid! We're home!" Gerald said as he knocked on the door. All of them were clustered on the porch of the Heyerdahl-Johanssen home. Bea was awake but she still felt a bit sleepy.

Arnold raised one eyebrow. "Sid and Nadine?"

Phoebe smiled. "No, no it's not that. Their just acquaintances." Phoebe gave a sly grin as she added. "That's what they say."

A female piped in from the inside. "Phoebe, I heard that!" Phoebe grinned. 

The door opened. Sid cheerfully greeted. "Gerald, my main man! Phoebe, my main woman! Bea, my main girl!"

"Sid the main dork!" Nadine sarcastically added from her spot on the sofa. She was on the right side of them. 

Sid turned around to face Nadine and glared at her. Arnold chuckled and even the shy Bea giggled. After all the suitcases and bags were all inside, Sid and Nadine happily greeted Arnold. 

"Where have you been all these years Arnold?" Sid asked. 

"I've been studying to be a doctor, Sid."

"Yeah, it is a much harder job than being a reporter, right Arnold?" Nadine asked. 

Before Arnold could reply, Sid countered Nadine. "Like being an entomologist is a harder job, bug-girl?"

Nadine glared at him. "Who are you calling bug-girl, big-snout!"

Phoebe and Gerald sighed. "This will take a while, Arnold. Why don't you go to the room right next to Bea's? I'll just sort some things and people out." Gerald said.

Phoebe nodded. "I'll show it to you. I'll be taking Bea there now." She nodded to Bea, whose eyelids were already dropping despite of the bickering duo in the living room. Phoebe carried Bea, "Follow me, Arnold."

They went upstairs. Arnold saw that Phoebe and Gerald decorated the house well. It looked very homey. Phoebe pointed the room Gerald was referring to and entered the room next to it. He opened the door and then closed it.

The room was dark.He was about to turn on the lights when he heard a sound. It wasn't a noise exactly, just a sound. It seemed like breathing sounds. Two breathing sounds. Extremely puzzled, he looked at the bed and noticed two body-sized lumps. One big and one small. And the breathing sounded felt familiar. 

His eyes widened. No. It couldn't be. He felt surprised for a second but he forced himself to calm down. Maybe they would have another room. Darn it! Why did Sunset Arms have to be fumigated now? 

He slowly walked out of the room to find either of the couple.

Phoebe was drinking chamomile tea in the dinning room with Gerald, Nadine, and Sid. But as for Sid, he was putting more and more sugar in his tea.

"What are you doing, Sid?" Gerald asked. 

"There's no taste in my tea, so I'm adding some sugar to it."

"Some? You've already added two sacks of sugar," Nadine put in. 

"I'm not all sweet like you are."

Gerald and Phoebe gave a sigh. Not another one. 

"Sweet!?" Nadine exclaimed.

"Well, I didn't welcome Helga in the guest room when she arrived unexpectedly. I'm sorry I'm not like you," Sid countered.

Now both Gerald and Phoebe looked at Nadine and Sid. "WHAT?" 

Nadine and Sid looked at the couple with confused faces. 

"HELGA'S HERE?!" Phoebe yelled. Nadine and Sid both nodded their heads simultaneously. 

"Yeah, she's in the guest room," a new male voice added.

All turned to the source of the voice. It was Arnold by the doorway. Phoebe stood up but Arnold stopped her. "She's sleeping..."

"Yeah, Phoebe. She's sleeping with her daughter," Nadine cut in. Arnold further went in and sat at the chair at Gerald's left.

Phoebe and Gerald looked at Nadine with very shocked faces. "She has a what?"

Arnold, Gerald, and Nadine both said, "Shhh!" to Phoebe. Sid, who was at that time just finished adding more sugar in his tea, waved his empty teaspoon to Phoebe. "I know the feeling, Phoebe. Just follow them or they'll get more cranky if you don't."

Nobody was able to respond to Sid's remark because a very small and sleepy voice asked, "Please be quiet."

Again, everybody turned around and saw a young girl, who looked about four-years old, rubbing her eyes. Her long blonde hair was messy, and her pajamas were rumpled. She opened both eyes as she continued, "I was sleeping."

Gerald, Phoebe, Nadine, and even Sid stared at the little girl. More importantly at her eyes. They were sea-green colored eyes. A very familiar color. 

"Phoebs, could you keep it down? Katey and I were sleeping, you know," a new, and much older voice added. 

Again everyone turned, this time to face a very sleepy Helga wearing pink pajamas. Phoebe would have run to Helga's arms but she really was shocked at the events. And as for Katey, when she saw Arnold beside Gerald she gave the biggest smile and ran to him, "Papa!"

Nadine, Phoebe, Sid, and Gerald stared at Arnold. He just tried to ignore them as he picked up Katey and placed her in his lap. Katey hugged him tightly. "I missed you, papa!"

Simultaneously, the four remembered Helga and turned around to face her. They saw a very pale and very near faint Helga. She went further in and backed up to the wall. Her knuckles were very white as she made them into fists. But she managed to compose herself as she released her hands and glared at Arnold. 

"So you came here too," she curtly said.

Arnold met her squarely. "Yes." 

The two glared at each other so hard that everyone felt tension in the room, and it was so thick you could slice it with a knife. Finally, both turned to face a different view. Arnold turned to a very surprised Gerald and asked for another room.

"We don't have another empty guest room. I'm sorry, Arnold," he replied. 

"Don't worry, you can have mine. I can sleep in the living room," Sid offered.

Arnold smiled, "Thanks, Sid. Are you sure it's okay with you? I could sleep on the couch."

Sid shook his head. "It's fine."

"Yeah, it's fine. He's been dying to sleep on the sheep rug for a long time now," Nadine teased.

Sid glared at Nadine but made no comment. Nadine wickedly grinned at Sid, but he ignored her. Nadine then went to Arnold and kneeled. "Katey, honey, would you like me to tuck you in?"

Katey looked at Nadine for a moment then replied, "They're going to talk adult talk, right?"

Nadine looked at Katey, very surprised, "You're very smart, aren't you?"

Katey nodded. "Mama and papa are very smart too!"

"Yup, they had to be. To have a very smart girl," Sid added. Katey broadly smiled. 

"Now, about the tucking-in?" Sid reminded her. 

Katey kissed Arnold on the cheek, "Good night, papa!"

"Good night, Katey," he replied.

Katey then quickly went to Helga. Helga kneeled and let Katey kiss her cheek as well. "Good night, mama!"

"Good night, sweetie! Remember to say your prayers," Helga reminded her. 

Katey smiled. "I will, mama!" She went back to Nadine and Sid and took one of their hands. She then pulled both of them as she yelled, "Good night, Auntie Phoebe, Uncle Gerald!"

Phoebe and Gerald looked at the parents. "Phoebe's my best friend and Geraldo's her father's. Of course she'll know you," Helga explained.

"Oh," both replied.

Silence. 

Helga sat down on Phoebe's left and at the other end of the table. She brought up her legs on the chair and crossed it.Finally, Gerald was able to voice what he and his wife had been asking in their minds. "Spill it."

Helga looked at the kitchen and didn't say anything. Arnold sighed. "Helga and I are married."

"You're WHAT?" Gerald exclaimed. Phoebe gave a gasp.

"You know, Gerald, for someone who drinks tea you really are high-strung," Helga remarked. Gerald scoffed at her. 

"Hey, hey, hey! That's my patented scoff! Nobody can scoff but me!" Helga teased.

"Helga, this is a serious situation," Arnold scolded. Helga scoffed at him.

She sighed. "We got married one year after my graduation. That was four years ago," Helga replied in a listless voice.

"Why were you two so shocked about it? You knew that Katey was our child before we told you that we were married," Arnold asked.

"Well, I figured that maybe you two had one passion-filled night," Phoebe stated. Arnold and Helga turned a deep shade of red.

"Err, yeah. Me too. I knew you two had the greatest friction against the other," Gerald added. Arnold glared at him. "Uhh, more friction on Helga's side."

Arnold looked at the window while Helga played with the cloth in her pajamas. "You two should know, we are not that kind of people," Arnold stated.

"How do we know? Both of you haven't been here for nine years! Now I can see why." Gerald stopped and looked at both of them. "Why are you two so angry at each other? Is it something to do with you two coming here separately?"

Helga spun her right hand fingers in the air. "You guessed right, my good man! You win a prize," she replied sarcastically.

Arnold faced her, "Why do you always deal things that way? Can't you ever handle a problem in a rational manner?"

"Well, do you always have to be so serious about everything? You're going to get older at a faster rate than I will!"

"Since when did you care?"

"Who says I did?"

Phoebe raised her hands in the air. "Helga! Arnold! Please stop! You both have to calm down." Both did but continued to glare at each other. 

"We are all tired from our journey so maybe we should just get a good night sleep. We'll talk about why you both are here tomorrow." 

"Okay." Helga stood up. "Good night!" Without hearing their reply she left. 

Phoebe looked at where Helga used to be and sighed. Helga always was Helga. 

Gerald also stood up. "I'll just show Arnold to his room, Phi." 

Phoebe faced him and nodded. "Good night, Arnold!" 

"Good night, Phoebe!" Arnold greeted back as he stood up. 

"This way, Arnold," Gerald said. Arnold followed him. 

Oh yes, I'm still currently working on this story at a snail pace so each upcoming chapters will be posted after a couple of days. Sorry!

Like it? Hate it? Tell me. 


	2. Welcome, Arnoldo, to Canada, eh

Hello, everyone! Thanks to all who read and reviewed. Sorry if chapter one was a bit late. And Kimba's right, the names I got for the daughters of Arnold and Helga and Gerald and Phoebe are from Taming of the Shrew. I still can't get that play out of my system perhaps because it fits HA! so much. Thanks again to my wonderful editor, Polgara. I hope you all enjoy this.

Oh yeah, I made a mistake on one part of the prologue. Gerald should have said that Arnold was gone for nine years and Helga for fifteen. That's about it, I guess. 

DISCLAIMER: Hey Arnold is not mine or these would truly be seen on TV. (I wish.)

Helga's heart swelled as she gazed at the little girl beside her. Katey's one of the most precious things in her life. That was why she rarely uttered a harsh word to her. 

She remembered the shocked expression Sid had earlier. Helga knew she was probably the person least likely to be a mother, but that all changed when she gave birth to Katey. Sweet little Katey.

She wouldn't raise her daughter the same way her parents raised her. No, she would give her all the love that she held and much more. Love her the way that she had loved her husband, with all her heart. 

Helga's hear wrenched at the thought of him. Everything used to be so beautiful and perfect before. Why did it end? Why did their marriage suffer? Did she do something wrong?

Tears fell from her eyes but she didn't stop them, she let them flow. She was used to this.Ever since they made the decision to separate, she would cry herself to sleep every night. 

However, she stopped as she heard a whimper. Helga looked at her daughter and took one of her hands and held it. Katey's whimpering ceased, but Helga still held on. All that she had of her marriage was Katey and her memories. 

Just a few doors down Arnold too lay awake. Like Helga, he remembered the past. The happy past.

**Part One**

# Chapter One

## Welcome, Arnoldo, to Canada, eh

He looked at his surroundings. There were many people getting ready for the take-off. Some were putting their carry-on in the overhead hangers and some were putting them underneath their seats. Others had already finished putting away their baggage and were sitting down, reading a book or magazine. 

He looked around and saw a man tightly gripping the arm rests. 'He must have a phobia of flying,' he mused. Another man was taking care of a girl who was on a verge of throwing tantrum. Deciding he had enough of looking around, he peered out the window and gazed at Seattle for the last time. 

The young man had the most bizarre shaped head. A kind of a taco or football shape. But his head had been even more distinct when he was young. Now it was a little bit more like the usual head shapes.

His green eyes roved the airport and the Seattle he could see. He felt sad about leaving the place he had lived in his whole life, but sooner or later he had too. Especially, if he wanted to be a good doctor. He had to go to a good school, one that offered medicine and is affordable. It was just his luck that it was so far away from his hometown. But that really wasn't the main reason he chose Ontario, Canada, what he really wanted was to...

He sighed. 

Maybe Gerald was right. There's a very slim chance that his parents are still alive. Maybe he should back out now. They still hadn't left the airport terminal. He could tell the flight attendant, or whoever questions him, that he had changed his mind. That he'll just stay here in Seattle with all his friends.

A memory flitted in his head as he continued to gaze at his hometown. 

_They all looked at him. He could tell they wanted to say something. Grinning at them, he said in his most cheerful voice, "We'll see each other again soon."_

_They murmured among themselves. The girls were more open about their feelings than the boys. They all looked like they were about to cry, while the boys looked at anything or anyone other than their soon to be departing friend._

_"After all the inspirational speeches you've given before, what you just said doesn't console me at all!" Rhonda exclaimed. Rhonda still wore the latest trend in clothing. And now at his departure she looked like she was going to a party. Her hair, her clothes, and her shoes were all very formal. _

_She reddened as she realized what she had just said."Err... you know that we'll all miss you, Arnold," she replied softly. _

_He gave her a grin. "We'll all be leaving soon, Rhonda. You're going to Princeton, right?"_

_She nodded._

_"It isn't making you're departure any easier for us, Arnold," Gerald said. Heads nodded._

_Arnold could feel himself getting misty-eyed so he just smiled at all of them. Yes, all of them. The former fourth grade class of Mr. Simmons littered the departure gate to his flight. _

_Everyone began to talk to Arnold, asking him questions about what his new life would be like. Part of him missed one biting voice. _

_Before he knew it, they all started talking among themselves about their plans for their future. That was when Arnold noticed Phoebe slowly approaching him. The years had been great to Phoebe as she grew up. Her hair was still in the same style, same with her clothes. Still as conservative as ever._

_"Arnold, if I may ask a favor of you?" she asked softly.He nodded. _

_She looked down and played with her hands, a gesture she developed after Helga left. Phoebe then looked up, "Could... If you see Helga could you tell her that I just mailed her my letter?" She paused. "And that I miss her?"_

_Arnold went over to Phoebe and hugged her. "I will," he said, before he realized what Phoebe had just said._

"Helga's in Canada?" he asked, while letting go of Phoebe.

_She nodded, "That's where she moved to seven years ago." _

_"Well, if I do see her then I'll tell her."_

_"Thank you so much, Arnold."_

_"Flight 176 to Ontario, Canada, is now boarding."_

_Arnold turned to face all his friends, of the last eighteen years. "See you soon, guys."_

_The words were no sooner out of his mouth when he was tightly hugged. Arnold smiled as Gerald drew away. "Write to me, man. And be sure you'll visit during vacations!"_

_"And don't forget to send me all the pictures of all the Canadian babes you've seen!" Curly exclaimed. _

_Rhonda smacked him. "Ow!" He teasingly glared at her. "Jealous, babe?" another smack. _

_Arnold laughed at their antics. He was sure going to miss this. _

_After that everyone, from Torvald to Eugene, said their farewells, Arnold waved to them.He looked at them for the last time, all bunched together. He knew he would miss all of them. _

"Sir! Sir!" 

Arnold turned around to see a flight attendant looking at him. The older woman next to Arnold was also looking. 

"We're about to take-off. Could you please fasten you're seatbelt?" he added.

Arnold smiled sheepishly. "Sorry." He began to fasten his seatbelt. 

"Thank you, sir," was all the flight attendant said before he left. 

Arnold then remembered that he wanted to tell the flight attendant that he wanted to leave, but then the older woman beside him exclaimed, "First time?"

He faced her and nodded. 

She smiled at him."Don't worry, you'll be back." She stopped as she noticed the surprised look on his face "I can tell by the way you're all moping around. You were having second doubts right?" She grinned. "You know, ties are strengthened when they're apart. It's tough, but the end results are good." 

Arnold nodded at her and smiled. She was right; he just hoped he could handle it.

~7:40, University of Ottawa

A tall blonde, carrying a heavy backpack, was rapidly entering the campus grounds. To an ordinary observer it looked like she was sprinting, but to it was just her natural walk. 

She was dressed in simple clothes, a loose T-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. Her long hair, which was still wet, swayed as she walked in. 'Criminey! First day of classes and I'm behind schedule.'

Ahead of her, she saw a rather tall blond man with a backpack. He was looking at the entrance gate of the college. 'If he doesn't stop gawking. He'll be late!" She scoffed. "Oh who cares about him? He's just a guy with a weird shaped..."

She was only a few feet behind him when she stopped walking. She took a really good look at the man in front of her. 

Like she had noted earlier, he was taller than she was and had blonde hair. His body wasn't puny anymore. No, in fact it looked like he had done some heavy-duty work. The blue hat was gone, and he let his hair grow a little bit more. 

She nearly dropped the binder she was carrying as she softly uttered, "Arnold!"

'So this is the University of Ottawa.'

"Since you've never been here before, I would suggest that you gawk at the school during your break. You'll need all the time you can in order to find all the rooms you need to go to," a female voice retorted.

The tone was familiar to him but the voice wasn't. He turned around to see a young woman that looked like she had just taken a bath. The young woman looked like a model with her wet hair forming waves and her commanding presence. She was dressed simply, and was armed with binders and a backpack. 

She seemed familiar, but he couldn't put a name to the face until he saw a pair of very amused blue eyes. "Helga?"

She waved her free hand. "In the flesh, Arnoldo." She grinned as she said, "Welcome, Arnoldo, to Canada, eh."

Arnold laughed. She took one of his hands and proceeded to drag him inside. "I would love to ask you some questions but I need to go to my class. When's your first class?"

"Uh, 8:00."

"Okay, so we both need to go to class. Where's your sheet?"

"Sheet?"

She gritted her teeth. "The sheet where all your classes are written."

"Oh." He took it out of his pocket and gave it to her. 

She grabbed it from his hand and scanned it. Helga shoved the paper back to him. "It's in the building in front of us. Go in that building and make a right at the first corridor. The room numbers are posted at the top of the door."

She really was in a hurry. "Umm, thanks Helga."

Helga waved him off. "Yeah, yeah!" She stopped. "When's you're break?"

He looked at the sheet. "11:30."

"Great! I'll meet you in front of the cafeteria. See you, Arnold!" Helga walked away and waved. 

Arnold was still in shock at having seen her and her blatant acts of kindness. "Bye." 

Helga hastily walked up the stairs. 'Stupid, professor. He had to go on and on about the joy of essay writing. Yeesh!'

She was already a few minutes late but she hoped he was still there. 'Knowing his personality, he probably had many friends already.If he can't wait for me he's probably eating with them now.' 

At that thought she slowed down. Truthfully, she was looking forward to eating with him. He was her beloved, for Pete's sake. He still was, even after all those years. 

Helga sighed. Sure, she was a hopeless case. Loving him secretly, ever since she was in kindergarten. Why did she continue loving him, even if the chances of him loving her back were impossible?

She smiled. Fate had been kind to her. Maybe it's a kind of leeway, making him go to the same university as her. Maybe the only role she was to ever have in her beloved's life was that of a friend. After all, it wouldn't surprise her that he had a girlfriend waiting for him in Seattle; he had grown so much. Maybe he had been able to convince Lila to love him. It was better that they be friends than have her be a bully and him the victim.It was better than nothing.

Helga recalled their talk earlier. She remembered how he looked, the way he talked, how he stood, and especially his aura. He had grown up to be a very handsome young man, but his loving, caring, and friendly aura still showed. She hoped that he never lose his naïve way of looking at things. 

And the feeling that stirred up in her, at seeing him again after so many years, was nerve-wracking. It was still the same passion she had when she was young. But somehow it felt like it had changed. Helga didn't know in what way it changed. She just hoped it wasn't bad.

Helga was already at the top of the stairs. She let her eyes roamed around the cafeteria as she searched for the familiar football head. Scratch that. Almost football head.

She saw him standing near the end of the plastic tables and benches searching for her. Her heart gave a sudden leap as he turned in her direction and their eyes met. His green eyes brightened at seeing her. Helga scolded herself for her body's reaction. 

So, she just hid her clammy hands and rapid heartbeat by grinning at him as she walked toward him. To further shorten the distance he also came to her. When they were face to face, "So, not-so-football-head what do you feel like eating? American food? French? Canadian? There are a few restaurants near here."

His eyebrows wrinkled. "We're not eating here?"

"Oh, please Arnoldo. Cafeteria food is the same in all schools and universities." She began to walk away from the cafeteria with Arnold following. "Let's just start with Canadian. I know this little restaurant that serves great food. I'll take you there. Oh by the way, how long is your lunch break?"

"An hour and a half."

Helga smiled. "Good! We'll have time to catch up."

"Uh, Helga?"

She stopped and turned around to face him. He looked at her in a weird way. "What?"

"You've become more open," he commented. He stopped and smiled. "It's great to finally see you after seven years."

Helga suppressed the urge to faint then and there. "I'm surprised you counted how long I was gone," she replied, a bit hesitant.

He smiled. "Of course, I did. You were one of my friends."

She was disappointed. 'Like he's going to say that he missed you because he loves you. Oh please!' Helga forced herself to grin. "I'm surprised, football head. Me?" she pointed to herself. "Your friend?"

"Of course! Now, where were we going to eat?"

She still felt disappointment but she quickly went to him and pulled him in the right direction, "This way Arnoldo or we may never get to our next class on time."

~ Restaurant

Helga grinned as she gazed at his face. "Trying to read the French version?"

Arnold looked up from his menu at her. "Yeah." He said while putting the menu down.

"I'll just order for the both of us," Helga stated. 

When she saw him nod she focused her attention on the waiter and ordered their food in perfect French. Arnold just gazed at the scenery, through the window beside him, but his ears were on Helga and the waiter. He was amazed at how fluent Helga sounded. 

Then she repeated something in French. Thinking she was still talking to the waiter he continued to stare out the window. She repeated herself again, this time she waved her hand in his face. He faced her.

"Were you daydreaming again? 'Cause I've been repeating what I said to you about three times!"

"Oh. I thought you were talking to the waiter."

She exasperatedly sighed. "You have to learn to speak and understand French if you're going to live here for a while. You're lucky Ottawa is mainly French and English. If you had been in Quebec you would _really_ need to learn French." 

Helga slyly grinned. "Besides, when you do get back to Seattle you'll be speaking..." Her voice had a French accent as she said, "...The language of love." It hurt her deeply to say those words, but she remembered that she wasn't going to be the woman in his life.

He sheepishly smiled. "I don't have someone to say that to."

She felt giddy but restrained herself. "Oh come on, football head. You can tell me. You told me a while ago that I was your friend. What about Lila?" 

He shook his head. "Well, I confronted Lila about my feelings and she replied that she will never like me like-me. So I gave up."

Helga scoffed. "Don't you ever wonder were Lila came up with that word? Jeez! It makes the speaker sound like a broken record." She looked at him and waited for him to defend Lila but he didn't. Helga looked at Arnold and softened. "You'll find someone here, football head. There are lots of women to choose from." She clenched her right hand that was beneath the table. 

He smiled at her. "I don't think I'll be dating much. It would probably just distract me from my studies. Maybe after college."

Whatever small hope she had was dashed as he uttered those words. Helga covered her disappointment by saying, "Like you'll be able to do that. Anyway, I noticed you've been looking at the scenery a lot. How do you like Ottawa?"

He grinned. "Well, I'm just a bit... surprised. Everything looks so fresh and green."

Helga nodded. "I know, that was my reaction when I first arrived here too. Ottawa's like a province compared to Seattle. That was why I never want to leave this place again." 

Arnold looked at her, a bit concerned. "You don't want to come home anymore?"

She scoffed. "Home? Home is where the heart is, Arnold. And my heart is certainly here."

He wanted to say something else but he decided not to pursue it anymore. 

"How's Phoebs?" she asked softly.

He faced her. "She misses you terribly. In fact, before I left she asked me, that if I ever saw you, to tell you that she just mailed her letter to you and that she misses you."

Helga just nodded. She looked at the beautiful scenery through the window. "So what are you going to be?"

"A doctor."

"It fits. You being caring and all."

He smiled even though she couldn't see it. "Thanks. What about you?"

"Lawyer."

Arnold smiled again. "Wow! That's great, Helga!"

"Yeah, yeah." She paused. "Why did you come to this college, Arnold? There are many great colleges and universities in America. Why come here?" She still didn't face him when she asked the question.

"Well, this was the best medical school I could afford."

She looked at him. Disbelief, clearly written on her face.

He was a bit surprised that she knew he was lying but didn't say anything. 

"Look, Arnold, there are many people that buy goods in America and bring them here. You know why?" She didn't wait for his answer. "Because the taxes here are too much. It's like 15%! Compare that to our own taxes." 

Helga looked at his green eyes. "What's the real reason you're here?"

Arnold sighed. "My mother graduated from here," he softly replied.

"Oh." Her heart went out to him.

Silence. 

Helga sneaked a look at Arnold and found him to be looking outside again. She wanted to comfort him but she didn't know how. She felt so useless. How can she be a friend to him when she can't even console him?

But she can introduce a new topic so she did. "Uh, are you staying in a dorm?"

He faced her and nodded. "I live only a few blocks away from here."

"Do you have anyone to show you around Ottawa. If not I'll show you around."

He smiled again. "That would be great."

"When do you have any free time?"

"I don't have any classes this weekend."

"Good. Give me your address and I'll pick you at your place at 8:00 am."

Arnold became uncertain. "Isn't that a bit early?"

He was saved from an upcoming tease by the arrival of the waiter. Helga wickedly grinned at him, somehow telling him that he was spared... for now. 

No words were uttered after the waiter left because they silently ate their meals.

~Wednesday

Helga read the bulletin that was posted on the board in front of her. It had become a sort of a ritual, whenever she passed by the auditorium she would stop and read the bulletin board that was located in front of the building.She had been doing this since she first started studying here and was still in high school. This was where they posted the upcoming shows and plays that were to be shown in the auditorium, as well as any upcoming auditions.

Ever since she had played Juliet for her school play she wanted to be on stage acting. It wasn't that she enjoyed having had the chance to play Arnold's love. It was the queasy feeling that she got seconds before going on stage, the thrill of performing to a live audiences and the sound of everybody clapping because they enjoyed her acting. Oh, how she wanted to act. 

She held her binder close to her and sighed. It was because she was afraid of them that she didn't want to act. If only things were different.

Arnold was about to go inside the administration building when he saw a familiar back. She was reading something on the wall of the auditorium.He smiled. They hadn't seen each other for about a week, not since that first day.He thought about going over to her and say 'Hi!'

Arnold walked across the small road, used for small trucks for disabled students, toward Helga, who was still reading. When he was only a few meters away from her he looked over her shoulder to see what she was so engrossed about. It looked like she was reading a notice for an audition to a play written by some guy. 

He stopped beside her and said, "Maybe you should try out."

Helga faced him a bit surprised. She regained her senses and glared at him. "Don't sneak up on me!"

Arnold was confused. "I wasn't sneaking up on you. You were just engrossed about the flyer."

He was expecting an angry comeback but none came. "No I wasn't engrossed," was all Helga said before she turned around and started walking away. Arnold followed her.

"Aren't you going to try out? Everyone loved you when you played Juliet. I know I did."

Her usual cool façade was broken. Helga cursed her heart's reaction. Why did he have to say those exact words? 

She just faced him and mustered a fake grin. "That was eons ago, football head. And I've forgotten how to act. If you want to, maybe you should audition," she replied with a tone of finality. 

He looked at her. Something was wrong but he didn't know what it was. So he just brought up a new topic. "I wanted to thank you for showing me the sights the other day."

She looked at her watch and continued to walk. Helga didn't even face him as she replied, "There weren't that many sights to see, Arnoldo. Besides, you already thanked me last week after the tour."

"I know, but I just wanted you to know that I enjoyed it."

"It's no big deal." She stopped in front of a building, as did he. Helga looked at him and sighed. "Look, Arnold, I'm sorry if I'm a bit of a bear to you, but I guess I should have warned you that I'm not approachable during school. Once classes get started I put my whole attention on school."

He nodded and she grinned again. "I'm already late. So I'll see you when I see you, not-so-football-head!"

Arnold just chuckled as he watched her enter the building.

He looked at the clock on top of the blackboard. The professor was already ten minutes late. Arnold sighed as he gazed at his classmates. A brunette who was reading noticed his gaze and smiled at him. He smiled back. The brunette then resumed reading. 

Arnold looked at the door then the clock. His thoughts then turned to Helga. Until now he still couldn't believe Helga's personality. He knew from grade school that there was more to Helga's nasty attitude. He had known that she was nice inside but he hadn't expected her to be like this. 

She was nice and friendly. And even though she wouldn't admit it, he knew she was a very caring individual. Let them call him crazy but he liked her fiery nature. It was probably one of the things he liked most about Helga. Why he considered her one of his friends.

He was pulled from his musings by an out of breath older woman. "Sorry class but my car just broke down." 

Groans were heard. "Now, now class. If you continue to dawdle on I'll be force to give extra assignments." 

The groans dwindled. Arnold had to force himself to be attentive.

'Why is it that when it comes to Arnold I always tell a lie? Why can't I just blab everything to him? Can't I just say that I love him, and have loved him for almost all my life?' 

Helga clutched her binder close to her. Since she was used to the usual weight of the bag she tends to forget about her backpack. So as she was walking along the hallways, towards the parking lot, she was thinking about him, again. 

She sighed, for the hundredth time that day. Ever since he came her attention, which used to be solely for school, was now divided between him and school. She hated it, yet...

"Ms. Pataki!"

A startled Helga turned around to see a middle-aged man, with thinning hair and wearing a suit and tie, walking with her. He seemed concerned at her behavior.

"Y-yes, Mr. Gorvino?" Helga asked after stopping.

By habit he fixed his tie as he replied, "I have been complimenting you on your debating skills, Ms. Pataki, but it seems like your mind was on something else. Is it perhaps your next class?"

She grew red. "Uh, no. Mr. Gorvino. I-I was jus..."

He noted her blush and grinned. "I believe it concerns someone special."

Helga blushed again. "Sir, please... I beg of you. Don't..."

Mr. Gorvino held up one hand and she stopped. "I won't tell a soul. I'm not like Ms. Lecuyee." She breathed a sigh of relief. 

He smiled at her. "Ms. Pataki is human after all. May I know who the lucky man is?"

Helga shook her head. "That is all you will know, sir." 

He just laughed. "See you on Friday, Ms. Pataki." She waved to him and then walked on. 

She continued toward her destination. She also continued thinking about him and her lies. 'You are forgetting that he holds your heart in his hands. If you tell him the truth and he says he doesn't love you you'd be hurt. Extremely hurt.'

Helga was about to go out of the building her last class, Mr. Gorvino's, was in, when she stopped and leaned on the wall beside the door. She brought her binder close to her chest as she imagined his rejection. 

Helga knees felt very weak. She leaned further on the wall for support.

'The relationship we have now is all I have. If I confess, I might jeopardize everything. He won't be my friend anymore. He'll just be a former acquaintance.'

She nervously pushed her fingers through her hair. "No... No, I can't let that happen. Besides, he said so himself, he isn't interested in dating anyone. Much less dating someone like me. I'm not even good-looking.' 

Helga strengthened herself. 'I'll just be his friend, but I'll be the best friend he'll have.' She moved away from the wall and was about to go out the door when she heard a familiar voice on the other side.

"This is where her last class should be. She said so herself."

She went back against the wall. Arnold? Who was he talking to?

A male voice answered him but his voice wasn't as husky as Arnold's. "Maybe her class got cancelled, or they were let off early or late."

"Maybe she just used a different exit. There are about four more entrance/exit in the San Anael building," a female voice retorted. 

Helga quieted the surge of jealousy that hummed through her veins. She didn't look up for fear of being seen.

"Ignore Chelsea. She's just miffed that she got a 'D' on her essay," another female voice said.

Helga made a fist with her right hand.

"I was sure that I would at least get a 'C'. Although I was aiming for a 'B'," the first female voice exclaimed.

"You'll get it next time," Arnold paused. "Maybe you're right Patrick. She might already be gone by now. I'll introduce you guys some other time." There were some footsteps heard. "I'm really sorry I brought you here for nothing."

"Hey, no sweat, Arnold my man. We'll meet her soon. She isn't going anywhere," Patrick, the first male voice added.

"Yeah, then I'll ask her out," a new male voice exclaimed.

Helga narrowed her eyes. That voice. Oh how she hated that voice. 

A smacking sound was heard. "Hey! What did I ever do to you?"

"You're alive," Chelsea, the first female voice, retorted.

"Stop it, both of you. Some of us have other classes and jobs to go to in half an hour," the second female voice cut in. "You didn't tell her that you'll be introducing us, right?"

Helga heard his sheepish laughter. "Uh no."

"Well, that's the problem. Next time you see her, tell her. I for one am looking forward to meeting this wonderful friend of yours, Arnold. She sounds pretty great."

Jealousy forgotten, Helga felt heat rush to her face. He thought she was great. Only a friend but great one nonetheless.

"Okay, Alicia. And I'm really sorry," Arnold said.

"There's no need to be sorry, Arnold. You couldn't foretell that this would happen. You should only be apologizing when your actions or words are deliberately done. But then again, some people apologize for the immense guilt that they feel and not for the other person's feelings..." a new and monotone female voice stated.

"Now you've done it. Now Tish would go on and on," Patrick said.

"I won't give you the satisfaction of replying to you," Tish replied.

"We have classes and jobs to go to people!" Alicia exclaimed. 

Helga then heard them say their parting words. She waited for a few seconds then she stood up and went outside. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw no one. Helga then continued her trek to the parking lot.

A couple of curious green eyes looked on as they watched Helga walk through the doors and out of the building. She had seen everything. From the moment Helga looked a bit weak, and leaned on the wall for support, until a while ago when she left. 

And she was very astonished. She knew Helga to be a very prim, proper, and studious girl. Helga was always serious but sometimes she would crack a smile or two for them, them meaning the teachers. In all of the years she had watched Helga, she had never ever seen her talk to her classmates. It seemed like she was a pariah.

But now, she just saw a multitude of emotions flash through her face. Pain, sorrow, regret, anger, and... she wasn't sure but she thought she also saw love. 

Eyebrows wrinkled. But why? What brought upon this kind of reaction to her? More importantly, who brought it? 

'It's not suppose to be any of my business, but to quote Myrtie Barker, _The idea of strictly minding our own business is moldy rubbish. Who could be so selfish?_' Helga was like her very own daughter. "I have to find out what's wrong with her soon." 

"Good afternoon, Ms. Lecuyee!" a chirpy voice greeted. 

She turned around to face a smiling young woman. "Good afternoon to you too, Dao."

The young woman nodded back and then went through the doors. Ms. Lecuyee then continued walking straight to her own destination.

When she got to her Beetle, Helga closed the door and locked it. She folded her arms on the steering wheel and put her head there. She closed her eyes as she recalled what a close call it had been. If she hadn't been thinking about him she would have met his new friends. And she mustn't meet them. Never.

There really is a university of Ottawa but I've never been there so the setting I had in mind for his story is based on my college. That goes the same with the courses offered.

All reviews and constructive criticisms are very much welcome. 


	3. Spending Some Time

****My deepest apologies to everyone for sending this chapter late. Without further ado…

DISCLAIMER: Hey Arnold! is not mine. 

** **

**Chapter Two**

# Spending Some Time

~Thursday, library

Blue eyes roamed through the pages of the book. She was determined to absorb the textbook she was reading but someone tapped her on her shoulder. Very irritated, she turned around to face whoever it was.

Helga softly sighed as she pushed her chair away from the desk and properly faced him. He looked like he had just come in because he was still carrying his backpack.

"Follow me," she whispered to him.

She gathered all her things, took her bag and binder, and headed to where the study rooms were. Arnold followed her as she entered an empty room.

Arnold closed the door and turned around to see Helga putting the things she had been reading earlier out. He gazed at the room they were in and saw a plain room with a whiteboard on the wall to his right. There was a small table with four chairs, Helga was sitting on the chair that was facing the huge window at his back. In the corner of his eyes he noticed that Helga was looking at him. 

He cleared his throat and sat on the chair to her left. Without a word, he placed his bag on the empty chair to his right and faced her, only to see her extremely annoyed. 

"Are you ever going to spit out what you want from me? Because I was planning on finishing my studies before the next millennium comes," she hissed.

He wasn't fazed a bit. "That was why I was a bit hesitant about talking to you blatantly," he coolly answered. He looked at her face as if daring to make a cutting comeback.

Instead, a grin wove through her lips. "At last! You've finally gotten a backbone, football head!"

"Please! I was just letting you win all those years," he retorted. 

Her eyes narrowed at him. "A step too far."

He sheepishly grinned. "Sorry." 

Laughter was her only reply. He smiled.

"Other than an audience for your entertainment, what do you want from me?" she asked, after calming down.

He was a bit hesitant. He had never asked her to do anything for him. Well, there were some incidents in which he asked her a favor but that was years ago. He didn't know how she would react now.

Well, he would never find out if he didn't ask. "Uh,doyouwanttomeetmyfriends?" 

She knew what he was going ask her the minute she saw him. Helga had already planned what she would say to him. So, even though he sputtered his question she understood him. She put on an amused smile, "When?"

"How about tomorrow after you're last class?"

Helga feigned thinking. "Friday? I'm sorry but I can't. I have to do a project for my SocSci class."

He looked away. "Well, next week we're all going to be busy." He sighed.

Helga looked at him and began to feel bad for lying to him but she couldn't tell the truth. He would ask her why and then everything would go down...

"I'm the only one free during the weekend because they're all going to be working."

It was extremely important to him that she meets his friends. Her heart felt lighter as she discovered how important she was to him. But still she couldn't meet them. It would hurt her even more. Helga just bit her lip as she looked at him.

'Well, that went rather well.' He would just ask his friends schedules and then maybe two weeks from now Helga could meet them.

New friends. What about Helga's friends? He was so anxious for them to meet her that he forgot to ask Helga about her friends. Or about her even. All he knew about Helga was her class schedule and her chosen course. Maybe...

He looked at her concerned blue eyes. He briefly smiled at the extent of concern that he saw. She really was a good person.

"Helga, are you free this weekend?"

Her heart began to beat rapidly. D-did he just asked her on a date? No, it couldn't be? "Uh, what do you want, Arnold?" 

"Forgive me for being blunt but I just realized that I know next to nothing about you. And the best way of getting to know someone is to spend some time with them."

No! Why can't he be happy with what he already knows of her? She couldn't let him know. "I don't know, Arnold. Can't we just talk here in school?"

He shook his head. "School is nice but I want a change of venue. How about where you live"

She immediately shook her head. "No!" Helga calmed down a bit. "I mean, no. My place isn't good at all. Umm, how about the park?"

Arnold looked at Helga's face and asked, "What's wrong with your place? And it isn't fair, Helga. You've already seen my dorm..."

"I saw the facade of your dorm," she corrected.

"But you've seen it nevertheless. Can't I at least take a peek at your place?"

Helga looked all around her, hesitation clear on her face. Arnold worriedly gazed at her and wondered what was wrong but kept quiet. Finally Helga replied, "Okay, football head. You got yourself a deal. I'll pick you up on Saturday. Be ready at 9:00 am." All the time she was speaking she didn't face him.

Arnold looked at her. "What's wrong, Helga? I feel like you're hiding something from me."

Blue eyes blazed with fury looked back at him. "It's none of your business, Arnoldo." She then stood up and began to pack her things.

He was so surprised at her sudden outburst that he just silently watched her. Helga was still aware they were in the library because when she walked out of the room she didn't slam the door. She didn't even look back as she walked away.

And as for Arnold, he just sighed and looked at the chair Helga had been sitting on. Just when he was getting to know her she shut him out. Why is it that Helga Pataki always pushes every single person that comes close to her away?

"Hey Arnold!"

Arnold turned around to see a blonde young man walking towards him. Arnold smiled and replied, "Leaving for work, Patrick?"

Patrick was only a few inches shorter than Arnold and was known to be very good in debates and politics. There were rumors that he might run for senate someday. "Yeah, although I'm late already." He paused. "It's a bit unfair that I'll miss meeting your friend, Helga."

Arnold nodded. "But there will always be a next time."

Patrick grinned. "Right! Are you staying long?"

Arnold nodded. "Don't worry, I'll be back in the dorm before it gets dark. I'll be able to feed Gary his food."

"Great!" Patrick began to walk away. "Thanks, Arnold! Bye!"

"Bye!"

Arnold watched Patrick walk out of the lobby of the dormitory. He then looked at his watch. It was already 9:04. He sighed. She might not come at all.

He wanted to apologize to her but it seemed like she was avoiding him. And since he didn't have her phone number he couldn't call her. Arnold sat in one of the sofas in the lobby but he still kept an eye out on the door. 

The entrance of a young woman wearing green carpenter pants and a form-fitting pink blouse rewarded his patience. Arnold gave a relieved smile as he watched a serious Helga walk towards him. He noted that during the seven years absence Helga acquired a more feminine gait. The way her hips seemed to...

He forced his thoughts to stop there. 'What are you thinking?! Helga is mad at you and you're thinking about the way she walks!' Thankfully, by the time Helga arrived in front of him he was able to push his earlier thought away.

Her face still held a serious expression as she looked at him and said, "Let's go."

He silently followed her to her car.

They had been driving for a few minutes now and Arnold tried to memorize every single turn she took. It was all he could do since Helga was as silent as ever.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you," a soft voice said.

Arnold looked at Helga in surprise. She rarely apologized and here she was apologizing to him. It takes a bit of getting use to. He genuinely smiled at her and replied, "I'm sorry to, Helga. I guess I shouldn't butt in your affairs."

She kept her eyes focused on the road as she talked. "It isn't your fault, Arnoldo. It's just the way you are. You have this tendency to go into other people's lives to make it a little bit easier. But, you should know that some people don't want other people in their business." In a softer tone she said, "you shouldn't do that but I know I can't stop you."

He looked at her, very astonished. "How can you know so much about me yet I know so little of you?"

He didn't notice that she tightened her grip on steering wheel. After a moments pause she responded, "My sister once said that I was a great judge of character. Maybe that's the reason."

"Oh." He paused. "Speaking of your sister, where is she now?"

"She's in Toronto. We used to live in the same house for about three years but since she got a job in Toronto she moved there. In fact, she just called yesterday. She's getting married."

"Married? That's wonderful!"

"Yeah, yeah!" She paused. "My father is extremely happy that she's going to marry her boss's son. Imagine a daughter of Big Bob's Beepers and the CEO of an investment company." Helga chuckled. "A match made in heaven."

Arnold looked at her a bit surprised at her words. "Helga!"

"I was joking! Jeez! But they are a match made in heaven. My sister's great in Math and Economics. Instead of just being your average social rich wife she could help her husband in business."

"It seems like great business sense runs in your family. Your father, mother, and now you're sister," he commented. 

"Except me. I don't really care for buying and selling. I would much rather see justice be served, send scumbags to jail and then watch them suffer." She chuckled.

He laughed along with her. "You have a great talent for that."

"Thank you," she proudly replied.

"I mean, watching other people suffer, not, seeing justice serve and sending them to jail."

Arnold stopped to look at her and see if he went too far. Helga just grinned at him. "You're learning, Arnold. A little bit green but stick with me and after a few years we'll have made you into a great heckler."

He just laughed.

"Here we are."

Arnold stopped laughing to look at the neighborhood where Helga lives. He noticed that there weren't any apartments, only houses. She lived in the suburbs.

Helga then pointed to a house. "That house with various flowers that surround it is where I live."

They passed the house and then she turned left at the next street. She turned yet another left and then proceeded to go into an alley. She stopped at a white gate and parked temporarily, "Just stay here for a bit, football head." Then without hearing a reply she got out of the car.

He watched her pull out some keys from her pocket and go near a small door a few feet away from the white gate. She opened the door using one of the keys and went inside.

After a few seconds, Helga opened the gate, got into the car again and drove into the garage.

As Helga was properly parking the Beetle Arnold exclaimed, "You should have just let me open the gate for you."

She scoffed at him, "You're a guest, Arnold. And besides, I've been doing this for nearly three years." Helga got out of the car once more, this time Arnold followed suit. 

He looked at the garage. It was big enough to let two cars park there. It was also clean, with a few flowering plants planted at the edges. He also noticed a small structure on the left side, near the door where Helga came in a while ago. It looked like a tool shed.

He then focused on the house, or more specifically the back of the house. Up front the house looked small but because they went around he could see that it was big. "You live in this house by yourself? Forgive my rudeness but how are you able to pay for this?"

Helga waved him off. She began to walk towards the house and he followed her. "I don't pay for this house now but I will once I finish college. And besides, the person I live with presently pays for it."

He noticed that beside the walkway they were on there were a variety of vegetable plants. Arnold then looked at her. Person? "Are you married?" he cautiously asked.

For the very first time since he came in Canada, Helga heartily laughed. Since they were already in front of the door Helga opened it but still couldn't stop laughing. When she was finally able to calm herself down she exclaimed, "Please, Arnold! At my age? I live with my grandmother."

"Grandmother?"

Helga nodded.

"Geraldine, is that you?" an older female voice yelled.

"Yes, ma!" Helga yelled back.

She noticed his inquiring look. "She doesn't want to be called grandmother since it makes her feel older." She paused. "Since she's in the garden, let's go outside."

Geraldine, is that you?" an older female voice yelled.   
"Yes, ma!" Helga yelled back.   
She noticed his inquiring look. "She doesn't want to be called grandmother since it makes her feel old." She paused. "Come on, I'll introduce you to her, she's out in the garden."   
She was about to leave when Arnold stopped her. "Can I ask why she called you Geraldine?"   
Helga looked at him as if he had grown extra appendages. Then she looked like she realized something because she suddenly (but lightly) smacked her head. "Criminey! I didn't tell you what 'G' stands for in Helga G. Pataki. Its Geraldine."   
"Oh."   
"Now come one, football head. Let me introduce you to my grandmother." Helga led him in front of the house. When he arrived there he saw a woman among the roses. She was wearing a wide-brimmed hat and some gloves. He couldn't see what clothes she wore since the tall flowers covered his view.

Helga's grandmother looked up at their arrival and smiled. "Good morning, Arnold! I trust you are well on this wonderful day?"

"He smiled. "Yes, ma'am."

"I'm no ma'am, Arnold. My name is Felizia, but please call me Lizi."

Arnold looked at Felizia a bit confused. "Felizia? It sounds like Felicia but..."

"It's the Swedish version of Felicia," Felizia replied.

This time he faced Helga. "Then that must mean you're Swedish."

Helga grinned. "Part Swedish. She's the mother of my dad, who with her husband immigrated here to Canada. And dad married my mom who's an American. So, I'm one-half Swedish."

Arnold looked at the both of them in awe. 

Helga grinned wickedly at him. "You're awestruck now, but what will your reaction be after you stay here a bit longer?" she teased.

Lizi gingerly walked out of the garden and into the cemented floor. She began to walk towards the two and said to Arnold with a serious expression,"To tell you the truth, Arnold, the reason we're a bit secretive is because we're a family of liars, thieves, and murderers. That was why my husband and I immigrated here." She was beside him now. "We like to keep our family in the dark so no one will come snooping around. But since you kept intruding on my granddaughter's privacy, well..." She paused. "I'm afraid. I'm going to have to kill you."

He silently looked at her. Was she telling the truth?

A jovial laugh broke his musings. He turned around to see Helga laughing and wiping tears in her eyes. "Ma, you always could tell a story!" 

Still laughing Helga went near Arnold and put a hand on one of his shoulders. "You believed what she said, hook line and sinker!" Arnold couldn't help but laugh along with her.

Lizi smiled at the two. "Relax, Arnold." She waited for the two to calm down and then asked Arnold, "What do you want to eat? We have some eggs and bacon here, do you want Helga to cook you some?"

"No, I'm really not hungry, Lizi."

"Well, you must have something to drink then."

He was a bit uncertain. "Well, water would be just fine."

Lizi waved him off. 

'Now, I know where Helga got that gesture,' he thought.

She turned to face Helga and said, "Geraldine, why don't you get Arnold something to drink. I think we have some juice there." Lizi faced him again. "Do you want a soft drinks?" 

"No, thanks."

Lizi smiled. "Good! I for one don't believe in drinking soda in the morning." She faced her granddaughter. "What are you still doing here? Come on! Get!"

"Keep your shirt one, ma!" Helga began to walk in the house.

"I'm not wearing a shirt!"

"Keep whatever you're wearing on!" Judging by the slightly muffled voice Helga was already in the house. 

Arnold looked at Lizi and grinned. In some way, Lizi reminded him of his own grandmother. His grin turned into a smile. Maybe living here won't be bad after all. He looked at the house, more specifically at the part of the house where Helga had gone through. Not bad after all.

Meanwhile, Lizi removed her soil-ridden gloves and hat as she approached Arnold. She put the gloves and the hat in one hand while taking his arm at the other. She found out they were about the same in height. 

"Let's stay at the balcony. The sun is getting a bit too harsh for my liking." 

He nodded. "Sure."

They walked only a few steps for the balcony was just in front of them. It really wasn't as grand as you would normally expect a balcony should be. It was as wide as the house and you took only three steps to get to it. A small table and four chairs were in one corner and two tall potted plants were situated on the sides of the door that was located on the center of the balcony. 

Lizi sat on one chair and faced her garden while Arnold sat on the chair at her right. "Lizi, I'm really sorry I disturbed your gardening." 

She faced him and shook her head. "No, you didn't. I was about to stop when you two came. I just wanted to do some last minute checks on my flowers."

"Oh." He paused and smiled. Arnold then noticed that the narrow vegetable that he saw on the way in the house stretched until it was only a few meters from the front gate. He faced Lizi again and exclaimed, "I saw you're vegetable garden as we were going in the house. It looks great. I imagine that you always have the juiciest vegetables around."

It was Lizi's turn to smile. "That is one of the joys of gardening. She stopped for a second. "So tell me about yourself. Helga doesn't say much about you, not even your last name, except that you go way back."

Arnold sheepishly smiled. "The thing is, I myself don't know it either." He grinned. "But she's right. We really go way back. We were classmates right until she moved here, which was in grade six."Lizi nodded and he continued. 

Helga stared at the moonless night sky. It was already late at night and she had just finished her homework. Arnold's visit lasted only till before five. He insisted that he had to be back before nighttime. It was okay with her since she had homework to do. 

"I like him."

Helga faced her grandmother who was at her right. They were on the balcony sitting and drinking hot drinks. She was on the same chair she was when she finished making the lemonade, using their very own lemons. 

Helga found her grandmother and Arnold talking about their grade school life and for a moment she had feared that he would tell her grandmother everything. It wasn't that she didn't know, but receiving it from Arnold himself is not a good situation. But her fears were lessened as she heard him talk about her... err...mischief in a placid manner. Helga peeked around and smiled lovingly at him. 

She banished that memory and looked at her grandmother. Lizi was cradling her cup of tea. "It's part of his charm, ma," she quietly replied. She looked at her own hot milk and took a sip. She faced the night sky again and enjoyed the warmth the milk gave from her hands and inside of her.

"He's a fine addition to our family."

Helga quickly faced Lizi and good thing that the cup she was holding was nearly empty. She didn't say anything but the shocked expression on her face was enough.

Lizi innocently gazed at her granddaughter, "Is anything the matter?'

Still Helga couldn't say anything for fear of giving everything away.

"Arnold will be visiting here often. He'll be like another grandson of mine, right, Helga?"

Helga noticed Lizi's choice of words but didn't give any rash reactions. A simple nod was all she did and continued to face the night sky. She took her milk and began to finish it. 

Lizi slyly grinned at her granddaughter's hands. They were shaking. 

Like? Hate? Comments and Reviews please. 


	4. It's the Ice Queen!

# Hello! I apologize to everybody for sending this out late. This chapter took a long time to write and edit. I still haven't finished chapter four so I might post that also a bit late. Muchos gracias to my editor, Polgara. I hope you all like this chapter. 

DISCLAIMER: Hey Arnold! Not mine. 

# 

# Chapter Three

**It's the Ice Queen!**

Dear Gerald, 

How are you? How's Phoebe and the rest of the gang? Do you still keep in touch with them? I hope they're all okay. I still haven't received Rhonda's letter, maybe she's busy in Princeton. 

I received your letter on Saturday but couldn't reply to you sooner. Time sure flies fast.Our finals were this week already and now I am glad they're over. I think I did pretty okay with all my exams I think I passed all of them. How about yours? And, I know I shouldn't ask but how did Phoebe fare in the exam? Did she ace it?

I am a little worried about Helga right now and I know you're going to tell me to stop doing that but a semester has already passed and I still haven't introduced her to them. I have a feeling that she hasn't made many friends here so I really want them to meet. And I know they will like Helga. Even if you still don't believe it, Helga is much nicer and friendlier now. She's still as fiery as ever but she's not a bully anymore. It's probably because of her grandmother (Remember Lizi?) and she's more open now. 

Speaking of Lizi, I am now a full-fledged gardener. Lizi been teaching how to make and keep a garden healthy whenever I visit her. Helga will sometimes join us and tell a few funny anecdotes to make the work a bit easier. And the other times she'll do her homework or her assignments on the balcony.

Arnold gazed at his unfinished letter. He wanted to add that even though he visited Helga's home as often as he could he still knew only a little bit about her. Helga did reveal a few things, but it was mostly due to Lizi's stories that he got to know her a little bit better. But, during the last few times he noticed that Lizi would stop or she would change the subject suddenly. He did get to know her by observation.

"Hey Arnoldo, how did your finals go?"

He quickly, but neatly, folded the paper and inserted it in a book. He looked up and saw Helga with a binder in one hand. "Okay, but I'm a bit unsure about my answers on genetics."

He stood up and walked away from the wall he had been leaning on. The two of them then proceeded to walk together. 

"Sometimes I don't get why we have to study subjects that don't have anything to do with our major." She paused. "Although now that I think of it genetics does tie in with your major." Helga waved her free hand. "Anyway, I guess our society still follows the old ways of the Greeks by being a well-rounded society."

Arnold grinned. "Let me guess, your last final was Philosophy?" 

Helga grinned back and then hung her head and sighed. "I know!" She groaned. "I think I studied too hard."

He chuckled. "Don't worry, you'll see that what you did was great when you receive your grades." He paused. "So, how did yours go?"

She shrugged. "Fine I guess but I don't think much about it. I have this philosophy..." She paused as she cringed but continued. "...That I don't think much about my grades. I only worry when the day they give the grades back arrives."

Arnold smiled. "Hey, I do that too! Actually I've been doing that ever since grade school."

Helga looked a bit startled and then she gave a weak laugh. "Yeah, what do you know?" She tried to think of a different topic and one came to her. "I almost forgot! The tomatoes that you planted are starting to grow. Ma already saw the seedlings this morning."

"Really?! What did you do?"

"We looked at it. What else are we suppose to do?"

"Helga!"

"You need to cool down! Someday you're going to have a heart attack." Her tone softened, "Ma quickly inspected the seedlings and the soil. And then she..." Helga went on.

"Where is he? We've been waiting for him for ten minutes." A handsome blond young man sat down beside another blond man who was reading a book. 

The blond-haired young woman at his left glared at him and exclaimed, "Why are you so impatient? It's finals week, remember? He might have stayed behind to finish his exam. Besides, it's the last scheduled test. Have a little bit of patience."

"I know why Logan is so impatient. He's going to ask one of our classmates for a date," the female auburn-haired retorted. She rolled her eyes and began to scan the incoming crowds for their familiar friend.

They were all seated in a cemented bench outside the San Gabriel building. The last scheduled exam had already passed and all where waiting for their friend. 

The blonde-haired woman broke their silent search. "Has anyone seen Arnold's friend, Helga, yet? I've been dying to meet her the whole sem but I haven't seen hide nor hair of her." 

The young man who was earlier reading a book looked at her and then said, "Now that you mentioned it, neither have I. He often goes to her place to do some gardening but he hasn't introduced us to her yet. I've asked him about it and he says that she's busy when we have free time, but when it comes to his free time she's available."

No one was able to ponder his words because the brunette at the far left end of the group exclaimed, "I think that the person that you're talking about and the person we're waiting for are coming our way."

The auburn-haired woman faced her and said, "Why can't you just say that Arnold and Helga are coming?" Then realization hit her. "...They're coming?!" 

The group quickly faced the direction the brunette was looking, which was to their right, and sure enough Arnold and a blonde, who was a little bit shorter than him, were walking side by side. The blonde was at their side while Arnold was at the other. They were heading their way but Arnold didn't seem to notice the group watching them. The group couldn't see the blonde's face because she and Arnold were engaged in a friendly conversation. 

Only a few feet remained and then finally the blonde faced their direction. All gave exclamations of surprise.

The blonde woman exclaimed, "Oh my..."

"...God." The auburn-haired finished the exclamation.

The young man who spoke earlier exclaimed, "It's the Ice Queen!"

At the mention of the title the blonde faced them and glared. They could feel her blue eyes turn ice cold as she gazed at them. 

Arnold noticed the sudden change in Helga's attitude and turned to look at her. He then followed her gaze and saw the group. His eyes showed confusion for a brief moment and turned to face Helga again but only saw air. He looked ahead and noticed Helga was walking away from them at a fast pace.

He turned to the group and said, "Just a sec," then jogged to catch up with Helga. When he was at her side he matched his stride with hers and asked, "What's the matter, Helga? Have you met my friends before?"

Arnold noticed she was clenching and unclenching her fists. Her facial expression turned into a scowl. The old Helga was back. 

"Just one," she gritted.

He felt helpless as he watched her silently fume. This was the first time he had ever seen the old Helga since she left after the graduation. Years had already passed; would consoling her still work? 

He released a deep breath and grabbed hold of her right hand and stopped, this in turn made Helga stop. A pair of very angry eyes looked at him.

For a second Arnold was scared at her smothering look but he took hold of a bit of courage and asked, "Please tell me what's wrong?"

Arnold could feel her trying to jerk her hand off his hold but he held on tighter. Finally she stopped her efforts and looked into his eyes. 

"It's a long story," she replied in a tired voice.

He was partly relieved and partly concerned. He could feel that Helga was finally opening up to him. "We just finished our finals. I have two weeks to listen," he softly replied.

She gave a small laugh. "Fine."

Arnold smiled. "Great! We can start this with my friends." He felt her stiffened at his words. 

"No, Arnold, not with them." She looked at him with pleading eyes. "Please."

He could feel himself softening up at that gaze but he strengthened his resolve. "No, you have to face your problems now."

She looked down. 

He was right, she was running away from her problems. Helga clenched the fist that Arnold wasn't holding. Why did he have to be right all the time? 

Helga sighed deeply and gently tried to remove his hold on her. She faced the other way and uttered, "Lead the way."

"I wonder what they're saying?" Logan asked.

The group looked over to the two people that they were talking about. They could still see the couple but they couldn't hear them. Even the brunette, who usually didn't bother much about gossip, was looking.

The auburn-haired turned to Logan and hissed, "What do you think they're talking about?"

Logan faced her with an annoyed look and asked, "What are you hissing at me for, Chelsea?"

"You're the one who called her the Ice Queen!"

"Isn't that what we call her?"

Chelsea stopped but then exclaimed, "You didn't have to blurt it out loud!"

"Do you think they're a couple?" the blonde female suddenly asked.

Chelsea and Logan stopped arguing. The rest turned to face the blonde. 

"Well, look at their body language. It looks real intimate."

"Please don't practice you're soon-to-be profession, Alicia. It really doesn't suit you," Logan uttered.

Alicia ignored him. She turned to face the couple again, they seemed to have a very tense atmosphere. "Maybe that's why he really wanted us to meet her." She paused then said softly, "That is so sweet."

Logan looked at Helga with a very satisfied look. Even though she was wearing loose clothing he knew she had a very flattering figure underneath. "Well, I can account for his taste." 

Smack!

"Ow! Well, forgive me for being a bit heartless but how could he be close to her. She is what her title says."Logan stated while rubbing his head.Chelsea just glared at him then turned to once again spy on the two individuals.

Finally the brunette talked again, "I think it's only something that Arnold sees in her. I for one like a part of her personality. She's direct and lets others know how she feels about them. Although our society doesn't approve of that behavior it is rather refreshing to see. But what I admire most is her strength." She pauses as if she was thinking some more. "It is like she is against the world but she still keeps her back straight."

Alicia turned to face the brunette and Logan, sensing what she would do, faced Alicia and silently shook his head and waved his arms. Alicia and the brunette ignored him. "How did she come about with that personality, Tish?"

Tish's mouth opened and Logan hung his head. "No one has been able to really figure out how. Most of the specialists say that it's nature while some say it's nurture. In my opinion, as well as others, it's nature and nurture. I would hypothesize, in Helga's case, that something happened when she was young that left a bad imprint on her life. I cannot specify if it's nature or nurture."

"Of course you would say that. That's what the television shows and movies usually demonstrate," Chelsea adds. 

Tish reddens a bit. "Oh."

"Now that's how a psychologist is suppose to be," Logan exclaims. He faces Tish and said, "How come you didn't choose to be a psychologist and picked out a culinary chef instead?"

Tish was about to answer when Chelsea butted in. "Shh! They're coming!"

All looked to where Helga and Arnold were and sure enough they were heading their way although Arnold seemed the most eager of the two of them. Helga walked a bit slowly behind him. When they finally arrived everyone became uneasy. 

Arnold looked at his friends and then at Helga. Helga could feel the tension all around them but she did nothing to stop it. It was Arnold who finally broke the awkwardness, "Everyone, I would like you to meet Helga Pataki. Helga this is..."

He pointed to the blonde young man who was wearing glasses and holding a book. "Patrick."

Arnold then pointed to the other blonde man who was clearly the handsomest one, "Logan." Logan smiled flirtatiously.

Helga narrowed her eyes at Logan. "We've met."

Arnold looked at her as if wanting Helga to explain it further but he decided against it and continued the introductions. He then pointed to the blonde young woman, who had the longest hair among the females, beside Logan. "Alicia." Alicia smiled.

Then the auburn-haired female, who had the shoulder length hair, beside her. "Chelsea." 

And lastly the brunette, "Morticia or Tish as she likes to be called."

Helga nodded to each and every one of the introductions except for Logan. Arnold then looked at her and asked where did she and Logan meet. Helga looked a bit hesitant to say what happened. She bit her lower lip and looked at Logan. To everyone's surprise she asked him, "Is it okay?"

Still in shock, he dumbly nodded.

Her voice was neither soft nor loud. In fact it was emotionless as she retold what had happened on her second week in the first year of high school.

Helga slowly closed the door to her locker and then locked it. In the corner of her eyes she could see the other students avoid her like she was carrying a plague. Her sharp ears detected what they were whispering about her. Cruel names...false assumptions...but she kept quiet. 

She was headed to her next class when she felt someone put one of their arms on her shoulders. Helga stiffened but said nothing. It was the first time anyone had touched her but then she realized she didn't know who this person was and shook off the hand. The hand stayed there. 

Helga turned to her right to glare at the person and found the most handsome young man. His blonde hair was short but he kept his bangs long. He gave a flirtatious smile and asked what her name was. 

Her eyes narrowed and she tried to shake of the hand again. This time she shook it much harder but still his hand stayed. "What is it to you?"

He smiled again, a smile that usually warms all the female hearts. "I need to know your name. How can I ask you out if I don't even your name?"

Instead of being flattered her eyes had an angry look in them. "Why do you think I would go out with you?"

"It's tradition for all the newcomer females to have a date with me." He drew her closer. "So what do you say?"

To his relief Helga relaxed. "Here's my answer." She clenched her right fist and hit him. Helga could feel something break but didn't turn around to face him as she continued to walk to her classroom. 

Helga boldly looked at everyone after telling the story. She saw somber facial expressions except for the auburn-haired girl, Chelsea. She was grinning. "What do you mean you hit him? You whacked him!"

Chelsea noticed her fallen expression. "Don't worry you're pretty little head. He deserved it! And I was wondering who did that to him. He was nursing his broken nose for a week. That was the highlight of my life, if not that of the female population in our high school."

Logan just boyishly grinned while Helga produces the briefest of smiles.

He could feel the tension lessening. Arnold gave a small smile. "Since that's cleared up why don't we all go celebrate the end of our first sem. Do any of you have any ideas?"

There was a minute of silence. Then Alicia says, "Come on, Arnold, you've been here for more than three months already. You still don't know where the good places are?"

"Well, I do know that but I was just considering the various taste our group has." 

"Where shall we go?" Patrick asked.

"How about the Museum of Civilizations. They're showing The Journey of Man that's performed by Cirque du Soleil," Tish suggested. 

"Do any of you have any good ideas?" Logan inquires.

Tish glares at him but speaks again, "How about The Buzz?"

All except Arnold and Helga turn to look at Tish with shock on their faces. 

"What The Buzz?" Arnold asked.

"It's the biggest arcade in Ottawa and it's quite near here. It houses nearly all the available game consoles sold in the market," Patrick answered.

"Great!" He turned to face everyone "Is it okay with everyone if we go there?" All, even Helga, nodded in affirmation.

Link, with his sword ready, opened the door. He had opened many doors already and they all hid enemies of every caliber. He wondered what this door would open up to him. 

The enormous room was empty save a huge column that was located on the center and platforms on the floor. He could feel the heat radiate as he went inside and wondered where it was coming from. Even though he was inside the mountain it was pretty cool on the hallway he just passed through.

Focus. There might be an enemy here so he has to be ready. He tightly gripped his sword and made a mental inventory check of his arsenal. He had enough nuts and arrows to fend them off. Now all he needed was the enemy. 

Wait a minute! He could feel another presence in this room. Then he heard clicking sounds. It sounded like it was coming closer to him. He held his sword in front of him and walked around the platform he was standing on. In his search for the enemy he noticed that between the platforms were piping hot lava.

An angry hiss to his right... Link quickly faced that direction and saw a lizard that was taller than a man. It even walked upright like a man. It's beady eyes looked at him and he swear it sneered at him. The lizard-man was dressed in only the bottom part. Link noticed it's long sharp claws and in one of its hands a sharp sword. 

He suddenly swung his sword at the lizard-man but it was too fast. It avoided the attack and jumped over him. Link turned around to face it and found it jumping around as if taunting him. In rage Link sliced him or tried to as it jumped at his left. The lizard-man must have realized his poor swordsmanship skills because he kept jumping around him, taunting him. Then Link heard another hiss. There was another creature in the room. 

Because of either fright or anger, Link attacked the lizard-man and was finally able to hit him. The creature hissed and growled and it's beady yellow eyes turned into red. It slashed at him using its claws. Link tried to back away but stopped as he remembered the lava. Even though he was hurt Link attacked the creature with blind rage. But he will never be successful if only blind rage was his tool. Pretty soon the creature attacked him continuously. Link tried to attack the creature but he was too weak and hurt. He could feel faint coming. Link failed his mission...failed the princess...

Do you still want to play?

Alicia was about to hit the game in frustration when a male voice uttered, "Tut, tut. Alicia, I didn't know you could use such colorful language?"

She ignored Logan and began to search for the others. Alicia walked a bit and looked all around her. Logan must have noticed what she was doing because he told her, "They're everywhere. Tish is teaching Patrick on some game. Chelsea's on the skeeball loosing as usual and Helga's on the second floor playing Street fighter. It's an old game but Helga knows all the special moves on all the characters."

She noticed that at the mention of Helga his voice became a bit annoyed and stiff. She didn't mention aloud her thoughts and just searched for Helga. She was intrigued to see her play. 

Alicia could feel Logan grow closer to her. "Follow me," he said stiffly. She complied. 

They passed all the new games and various people playing them and proceeded to go to the second floor. They were still on the middle of the steps when they heard cheering and shouting. When they were finally on the second floor groans were heard but a massive cheer overpowered them. They could see a huge crowd on one of the games. Then a short young man walked out of the crowd. He hung his head as he walked out. Later on a blonde female walked out of the huge crowd. A much louder groan was heard. 

Alicia saw Helga's impassive face and wondered how Arnold could have managed to befriend such a cold person. Helga must have noticed her look for she looked up and met Alicia's gaze. They stayed that way for a minute staring into each other's eyes, measuring each other. Well, to Alicia it felt like Helga was measuring her. Then Helga broke it off by going off to another new game. While looking into those cold blue eyes, Alicia could've sworn she felt a flicker of friendship but it couldn't be...

"What happened?"

She turned around to see Logan. She had forgotten he was there. "Nothing."

"You two stared at each other for quite some time. That wasn't nothing."

"It's nothing. She wasn't mad or anything." Alicia knew he was still unconvinced so she decided to change the subject. "I noticed you've been edgy every time you mention Helga." She smirked. "Did she beat you?"

She hit it right on the head when she saw him frown. "Beat me at every game. Even at skeeball," he darkly muttered. He looked around at stopped. "I'll just try this game out." 

Alicia grinned at his retreating figure then faced the direction where Helga was. She was still there so Alicia just walked near one of the walls and watched Helga there. She noticed that Helga's eyes were focused on the screen while her hands were quick at pushing the buttons.

Alicia then noticed an older man, who looked to be in his forties, approach Helga. "School's out already?"

Helga pushed a button and the game was paused. She faced him and gave a small smile. "Yes."

They talked a bit and Alicia continued to watch them. Helga always gave short answers to the older man's questions but the usual cold tone she heard from her was gone. The older man even had the courage to tease her, which Helga rudely countered.

Ever since they had all agreed to celebrate the beginning of their vacation here Alicia noted that Helga kept to herself. Arnold continuously tried to include her in their conversations but Helga always gave them short answers and never expounded on them. It didn't bother him one bit as he continued to ask her questions.

Apart from being cold and distant she was also rude. Even when the two were alone she could hear Helga insult Arnold. What was weird was Arnold wasn't even angry. He just grinned or smiled at her as if it was nothing. How come Arnold and the older man are fine with her attitude?

"I just wonder how you became so good in both playing games and in your studies?"

Alicia was steered out of her thoughts by the question and tried to listen to her reply but Helga's answer was so soft that she didn't heard it.

The older man chuckled. "Right you are!" He calmed down a bit. "I haven't seen this much points since the last time you were here." He paused. "Maybe you should check out the couple the other end of the room. There's someone among the two who could have the potential of beating you." He pointed the game that was indeed on the other side of the room. 

Helga and Alicia turned to face the said game and couple. Even though there were many games on the center of the room they could see a couple on the corner of the room playing. A familiar brunette and blonde. 

Then suddenly the blonde man, Patrick, yelled, "Arrgh! Even in games you beat me! Isn't there something you're not good at?"

They could hear Tish laugh. Alicia smiled. In the background she could hear another female chuckle.

"Bye Arnold! Bye Helga! Bye guys! I'll call you all soon!" Chelsea yelled. Beside her were Tish and Alicia, who were both waving. Then they began to walk to the right, to where Alicia's car was.

On the other side was Logan ready to leave. "See you guys soon!" he said while leaving.

It was already dinnertime and everyone wanted to go home and eat. Patrick, Arnold, and Helga were in front of the arcade building waving and saying their farewells. At least Patrick and Arnold were. Helga just gave a slight wave and then faced Patrick and Arnold.

"I've got to go too." She faced Patrick, "Patrick." He gave a small smile and waved too. She then faced Arnold. "Arnold." 

But he didn't say his goodbye. Instead he faced Patrick and said, "I'll be going with Helga, Patrick. See you later." He ignored Helga's immediate protests as he said those words.

Patrick looked at his earnest face and then at Helga's scowling face and hid a smile. "Sure, just knock. I'll be watching some television." 

Arnold nodded. "Bye!" Patrick then left. Arnold faced a frowning Helga and smiled. Helga scoffed at him. "We're not through yet."

Helga scowled. "Why don't you just mind your own business," she darkly muttered. She then felt his warm hands on her right shoulder. She looked up to see a concerned face. Helga's scowl vanished and then she sighed. "Let's go."

"You could start telling the story now if it's long." As soon as they were on the road Arnold began the conversation.

"I told you, some people don't like other people butting into their business. I ought to pound you for that," Helga muttered.

Arnold was looking at the various sights at the road. "You can't pound me Helga. You never did have any intentions of pounding me or any of the kids. Well, except Brainy. Even during grade school. I think you were all threats." His voice was serious and didn't have the usual warmth.

He was speaking the truth but her dignity was bruised. She tightly gripped the steering wheel as she hissed, "So you got me all figured out. What do you intend to do with that information?" Helga didn't want to look at him for fear of an accident and for fear that he would find out the whole truth. 

"Nothing. I just wanted you to know that I know. I just realized it a while ago."

Helga had nothing to say after that. 

They still had a bit of a long way to go. If from Helga's house to the university was half an hour long it would take twice as long from The Buzz to her house. But Arnold couldn't let Helga's stubbornness stop him from finding out the truth. "Since you don't want to start maybe I should." 

Helga dreaded what he would say next.

"I only partly figured it out so I may be wrong. It all began during junior high right? Nobody came near you when you first appeared. You were hurt but didn't do anything about it." He paused. "And I am sure you didn't pound anybody."

He was right. It wasn't the whole truth but he was right. How did he figure it out? Still she didn't utter a word.

"Can you tell me the whole story?" 

She wanted to yield to his soft and warm voice but she strengthened herself. Helga remained silent. To her surprise she could feel his anger rising. Helga was rather surprised by this and began to get worried. She looked at the road in front of her and parked at the edge of the street. It was a good thing she did because as she turned to face him she saw an angry Arnold.

Helga wanted to runaway. It was better than facing him this way. This was extremely dangerous, he was her weak point and if he uttered words that would hurt her she would be devastated. 

"Look at me."

Her hands were shaking. She quickly hid them behind her and tried to muster some courage. When she had a sliver of courage she slowly faced him. Helga bit her lip as she saw a frown in his face.

"You can't push everyone away." His voice was low but to Helga it had the same force as if he was yelling at her. Arnold never did that kind of voice to anyone. 

"You can't just push everyone who cares for you. You may have convinced yourself that you could live without friends. But there will come a time when you'll be proven wrong." His frown vanished as he sighed. "It's already starting, you know. I did notice that you are being isolated but you also isolate yourself. Even during grade school." In the last sentences his voice had gone soft. 

Helga began to face front but Arnold was too fast for her. He quickly grabbed her shoulders and made her face him. Instead she closed her eyes.

"Stop that!" His voice became steel but it softened again. "Showing that you care for someone isn't a sign of weakness." 

Her eyes opened and a few tears came out. She looked at him, half in fear and half in amazement. 

Arnold gave a rueful smile. "I was right then." He let go of her. "You cared for your grandmother but you were afraid of introducing her to me. And now you're not telling me the whole story because you thought I would think you were soft, weak."

He looked at her tear-filled blue eyes. "Why must you always show to everyone that you're strong to the point of becoming a bully or making yourself a pariah?" 

She met his gaze even though a few drops of tears were falling. "I was taught by my family that to survive this world you have to be strong.Weakness is not an option."

Arnold took out his handkerchief and offered it to her. "You have a wrong conception of strength."

She looked at his offered handkerchief and then she took it. But still she didn't wipe her face. She lightly fingered the small cloth and softly said, "I know. You are far more stronger than I am."

His eyes widened a bit at her words but he remained quiet. 

Helga began to wipe her tear-streaked face. "I can't change. It's far too hard for me." She paused. "Since you wanted to know what happened I'll tell you."

"When I first arrived here I was scared. My sister had to drag me with her to some strange country because of a job which she didn't last very long in. Plus I was forced to live with my grandmother who was very strict. She forced me to do chores around the house. I had to learn how to do housework but I had never done any back in Seattle. I scowled, yelled at her, but her tongue was sharper than mine. When I yelled insults at her she would hurl much damaging ones."

"And school was even worse. The first day some students welcomed me. They tried to befriend me but they never lasted long. They were offended by my cold attitude. I did talk to them when they ask me questions but I couldn't prolong the conversation. I didn't know what to say. Pretty soon, nobody came near me but I was used to being alone so I didn't chase after them."

"As weeks went by, I was discovered to be a very good student. Jealous students began to spread rumors about me. They said I was flirting with the male teachers and some even said much worse than that. Nobody really knew anything about me so they all believed those rumors. I was called names behind my back but I could hear them." 

She gave a cruel laugh. "I became a game for them." She waved her hands in the air as if she was reading a banner in the air. "Guess Helga's history."

"Teachers stood by me and tried to stop those rumors but it became even worse. I thanked them for their help but I had to handle this problem on my own. I decided to just ignore them. And I have been doing that ever since."

Her voice became soft. "When I went home from school one night crying ma consoled me. I let loose all the anguish I had stored for so long. I told her about everything and soon she became what she is today. She explained to me that it was the only way for me to learn to get along with her. I had to learn the hard way."

Helga looked at him as if wanting to know what his reaction will be. 

He smiled at her. "How do you feel now?"

She looked at him in confusion. "I-I feel fine, I guess," she answered uncertainly. 

"Lightened?"

"I guess so."

A grin appeared in his lips. "I don't think you're weak at all Helga Geraldine Pataki." He tried to imitate one of his professors by raising his finger and saying, "By facing your problems one does become strong." He faced her and slyly grinned. 

Helga couldn't control the smile that was weaving in her face. She looked at him and he looked at her. Both had smiles in their faces.

"Just one question," Arnold suddenly asked. Helga looked at him, a bit confused. 

"Do you always have to whack every admirer you have?" Helga laughed.

Just a note: (Kimba brought this to my attention a long time ago) I wrote the prologue before the first new episodes of Hey Arnold! so I assumed their hometown to be Seattle and not Hillwood. I couldn't change their hometown so I stuck with Seattle. In the future fics (I hope) I'll change it to Hillwood. 


	5. Trouble Will Brew Between These Three

****Hello again! Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the story. I greatly appreciated it. Whew! This is the longest chapter I've ever written. I hope you all like it!

Just one more thing: ~Neo~ The comment that you wrote about Helga not being religious, I agree with you. Helga isn't religious based on the series. But in this story I made her a wee bit religious since she lived with her grandmother for several years. I've lived with both of my grandmothers nearly all my life and they influenced me in some ways. Also I made Lizi religious since, based on Encarta, Sweden is primary a Lutheran country. (I don't know much about Lutherans, being a Catholic myself, but I hope I was close.)

**Chapter 4**

# Trouble will brew between these three

Helga looked at her watch. Her timing was perfect, 6:45 a.m., only a few students would be up this early in the morning.There should only be a handful of people over at the administration building. 

She casually walked into the building. Her eyes roved over the small flight of stairs and the information desk. No one was in sight. 

Helga walked forward then turned left at the corner. She walked until she reached a much longer flight of stairs at the end of the hall. She went up and looked at the signs on top of the doors and stopped in front of one of them. Helga looked around. There was still no one in sight. She opened her binder and removed a folded piece of paper from the pocket. Helga slid the paper underneath the door and quickly, but silently, went back toward the stairs. 

Her timing was perfect; she had no sooner reached the stairs than a brown haired young man wearing glasses opened the door.Finding only an empty hallway he shrugged and went back inside with the piece of paper held firmly in his hands and closed the door behind him.

~3:45 p.m.

Various cloud formations passed her sight as she gazed at the afternoon sky. It was siesta time and Tish and her friends were resting underneath the shade of a huge tree located in the small park at the back of their school. 

It had become a tradition for all of them to meet underneath the tree at the end of classes. But today their schedule wasn't the same. Alicia and Helga still had classes until 5:00 but both had an hour break from 3-4. Or had one since both girls were missing. 

The tradition had started when Patrick had been waiting for Logan one day. He had passed the time reading a book, like always. Patrick liked the shade of the tree and the silence of the area and now whenever he would wait for someone he would suggest this very spot. Pretty soon everyone came to love the place as well. Tish just liked the fact that she could enjoy watching the sky uninterrupted. 

Morticia was lying down on the grass enjoying the silence and nature. She then took a small glance upwards and saw Patrick leaning on the tree and reading a magazine. 'It's a change of pace.'

Below and to the right of Patrick was Logan, lying down on the grass and reading an Archie comic. Tish turned to the right and saw Arnold gazing at the sky. His arms were pillowing his head. She then turned her attention to various students walking through the small park. 

She noticed a familiar blonde wearing gray cloth pants and a red blouse. Tish noted that the blonde's hair was let down and seemed wet. 'She must have been playing a sport and then taken a shower.'

In the corner of her eyes she noticed both Arnold and Logan watching Helga as she approached them. 'Trouble will brew between these three.' 

She watched Helga come near them. For the past semesters Helga had been joining them but she had remained distant to them until now. Although she would at times put in a few words in a conversation or tease somebody (in reality her tease would be a sarcastic remark but by now they know it's a tease). And, the hardest person Helga got along with was Alicia. Tish figured Alicia wasn't used to behavior like Helga's. But recently the two had been getting along pretty well. 

She was also discovering various things about Helga. Helga was silent but extremely smart streetwise and book wise. She was also temperamental, but warm and friendly too. That is if she would just open up to them some more. Tish had come to these conclusions by watching Helga and Arnold interact.

Helga was already in front of them when Patrick yelled a greeting. Helga waved back. 

"You took a shower?" Logan asked. He must have noticed her hair too.

Helga rolled her eyes. "Yes, I did."

"Did you just play a sport?" Tish asked. 

She nodded. "I went to the gym and did some work-out. My history class got canceled." Helga sat down on Tish's left. She placed her book and binder below her and scoured the group. 

"Chelsea just went out for a drink. Alicia still hasn't arrived yet," Arnold said. Helga just nodded. 

Silence. 

Logan stretched his arms and exclaimed, "I can't believe that this sem marks the end of our second year. Only two more to go and I get a degree. Yes!"

"I still have 8 or more years," Arnold added. 

Tish was about to open her mouth but Logan cut her off. "I think you're going to graduate much earlier than us, Tish."

"I was thinking after I get my degree I'm going back to school again to get a degree in marine biology," Tish said. 

"You're going back to school again?" Logan cried out.

Tish looked at him with a serious face. "Yes."

Logan just sighed and refrained from saying anything. Suddenly a female screeched. "Chels!! It's HERE!!!"

A sly smile appeared on Tish's lips and both Logan and Patrick groaned. 'I guess his attention wasn't wholly on his magazine.'

Another female screeched, this time the sound came from behind them. A blur ran from behind them and another blur ran in front of them. Both blur met in front of the group. It was Alicia and Chelsea. 

"Mouse published another poem," Patrick loudly muttered, "That's the only time Alicia ever gets like this."Morticia detected a hint of jealousy in his voice.

Arnold and Helga looked at the two hysterical females and noticed that Alicia was holding the school newspaper. Then both looked at Patrick. 

"Ever since junior high the school paper has been receiving love poems from Anonymous. Or what we call him Mouse," Patrick explained.

It seems Alicia wasn't exactly on dreamland right now for she retorted, "They're just jealous because those two couldn't write a romantic poem in their life. They're not like him." 

Chelsea sighs dreamily. "I bet Anonymous is a shy handsome guy who writes about his secret love through poetry. And then when she reads it she knows it's from him and they rendezvous under the moonlit sky and spend the time gazing at the night sky." Logan and Patrick groaned.

"How do you know that Anonymous is a male," Tish asked. 

Big mistake. Furious brown and green eyes looked at her. Alicia thrusted the school paper at Tish's hands. She pointed at a particular poem. Tish then read the sad article and then looked at Alicia and Chelsea. "I still don't see why Anonymous should be a male."

Chelsea groaned in frustration. "Look at the way he describes his sweetheart!" 

Tish saw Logan and Patrick look at each other and mouth 'sweetheart?' to one another.

Chelsea continued, "And he calls her 'Beloved'! Look at his words!!"

Tish scanned the poem again and then shook her head. Alicia and Chelsea rolled their eyes and sat down. "But I do understand why you and all the other females, with the exception of Helga, swoon at Anonymous' poems. It is quite soul stirring. And the why he or she use the words is very extraordinary."

Helga suddenly sat up. "I agree with Tish. Anonymous might be a boy or a girl. And you don't have to take it severely when someone disagrees with you." She dusted herself and then gathered her things. "And now I have to go. Au revoir, people!" Helga began to walk away. 

Alicia's eyes widened. "Is it four already? Helga, wait up!" She quickly gathered her things and ran to catch up to Helga. "Why didn't you tell me it was time already?"

They were already a fair distance away from the group, seeing how Helga was a fast walker, but those gathered under the tree were still able to hear Helga's reply: "And come between you and Anonymous? I don't think so."

Tish looked at the departing two and smiled. Yes, Helga would fit in naturally.

Days had passed since that incident and now the group was in Helga and Lizi's front garden. Actually, The boys were on their hands and knees weeding the front garden, while the girls just sat on the porch watching them. 

Having been intrigued by Arnold's success, the group would often visit Lizi's home in order to learn how to garden.On this day though, the boys were the only ones doing any of the work.There was a slight shower, and Helga had announced that Lizi couldn't weed in this type of weather, so Arnold, being the caring guy that he is, volunteered to help out.It had originally started with everyone working.They had all put on old clothes in order to keep their good clothes from getting muddied, but somehow during the weeding process the only people that were left doing any work were the boys.

"I can't believe we're out here in the garden during a rain," Logan complained.

Lizi was seated on the balcony drinking tea. She smirked at Logan. "It's just a little shower, dear. Don't tell me a strong man like you can take a little rain?" Logan became quiet after that. 

This time it was a muddy Patrick who complained. "But why must we weed now? Can't we do this tomorrow?"

"Well, I need plenty of help today for the weeding and it's so good of you boys to volunteer." The said boys became quiet. "We can't do it tomorrow since we'll be behind schedule. Tomorrow I have to till the soil to be planted and you know I have a very huge garden."

"I just remembered I have to do a report tomorrow so I can't help you. Sorry," Patrick quickly said.

"Uh me too. I have to do some research," Logan added.

Alicia and Chelsea hid their giggles while Helga and Lizi smirked. 

"Don't worry, boys. Helga's going to help me."

"Ouch! That has got to have damaged their male pride," Chelsea whispered to Alicia. Giggles again. 

The girls sat around a small circular table, with Alicia sitting at the far left, a little bit behind Chelsea, then Helga and Lizi, followed by Tish at the other end.They were all drinking some form or another of hot liquids. Lizi and Alicia had tea, while Chelsea and Tish had some coffee, and Helga sipped some hot milk. 

"I still can't believe the girls can't partake in this," Patrick muttered. 

"You know I dislike snails.Specially the one I just saw a while ago," Alicia replied.

Patrick stopped weeding and faced her. "Dislike?! Hah! You're downright terrified of them." 

Alicia glared at him but didn't say anything. 

Patrick went back to work but wasn't finished with his tirade. "You just saw one snail and then screamed your lungs out. Ow!"

He rubbed his sore head and glared murderously at Alicia. She had a triumphant look on her face. Patrick resumed his work but muttered, "She-demon!" 

Arnold looked at Alicia, "You got a good throwing arm there, Alicia. Why don't you join the school's softball, football, or basketball team?"

"You're not helping," Patrick uttered as he turned to glare at Arnold. 

Arnold just shrugged. "It'd be a waste of talent. Besides it's a girls team, there's no reason to be jealous." He stopped as if he was thinking. "Although I did hear from my classmates that the coaches are what they call 'hotties'."

"Like I'm jealous." Patrick then went back to weeding. The boys were silent after that.

Meanwhile the girls

Chelsea tugged Alicia's t-shirt. "You shouldn't have thrown that rock at him, Lees."

Alicia scoffed. "He deserved it!"

Lizi looked at the boys then at the girls. She leaned over to Tish and whispered, "Don't you ever get lonely with this group?"

Tish understood her. She shook her head. "Even though they're all couples I feel quite happy being with them." She noticed a strange look in Lizi's face and wondered what's wrong. She became worried when she saw Helga mirror the same look. Tish looked around her, wondering what could possibly be wrong, and that's when she noticed a blonde lady holding an umbrella, walking on the cemented path that led to the house.She was wearing sunglasses and an attire that suggested that she was a very successful businesswoman. She also had a cool and a very aloof air around her.

The lady opened the gate and went in. Her walk slowed down as she noticed that there was a great deal of people present. She stopped in front of the balcony and, removing her sunglasses to reveal cold blue eyes, faced Lizi and Helga. 

"Ma, Helga. I see you have visitors so I'll be brief." She took a medium-sized envelope from her purse and presented it to Lizi.

Lizi smiled as she took the envelope. "So you finally settled the wedding date, Olga. I though you'd never get married, you've already postponed your wedding twice."

Olga shrugged. "Calvin's business couldn't help it," she nonchalantly answered. 

To the audience the interaction seemed kind of weird. Lizi was very warm to Olga but Olga was just as cool as ever. It was as if Lizi was nothing more than a stranger on the street instead of her grandmother. Helga worriedly looked at Lizi then at Olga. She wanted to say something, to make Olga realize that she was hurting Lizi, but couldn't find any strength to do so.

The silence was unbearable. Olga then began to walk away. "Everything you need to know about the wedding and the reception is right there. See you there, Ma, Helga." She turned and saw the boys. Her eyes stopped on Arnold who was still holding a weed. Olga narrowed her eyes. "You're familiar to me. Yes, you must be Helga's friend from when we used to live in Seattle. Please come to my wedding, Arnold. You could be Helga's date." When he nodded she nodded in return. 

"Good bye, everybody. Forgive me for interrupting you." 

She was about to open the gate when Lizi called out, "Why don't you stay for a while, Olga? It isn't safe to be driving right now."

Olga faced Lizi and shook her head. "I'm sorry, ma. I have some business to attend to." With that she began to walk back to her car, which was parked in front.

Logan shivered. "Is it just me or did the air suddenly become cold a while ago?"

Patrick punched him in the arm. "Stop that!" he hissed. Logan turned at Patrick with a very confused look but Patrick didn't explain anything to him.

Meanwhile, Arnold just gazed at Helga and Lizi with a very confused face. How could that woman be the always-cheerful Olga Pataki that he used to know?It's like they were two different people. His confusion turned into worry as he continued to look at the two. 

After the blonde woman, who the group later found out was Helga's older sister, Olga, left, almost everything went back to normal. The males resumed weeding since they were nearly done and they wanted to finish as soon as possible. The females on the other hand began chatting about their latest visitor. Helga became silent but Lizi answered all their questions freely.

"Forgive me for being rude but is it because of Olga that Helga became a bit err unfriendly?" Alicia asked.

Lizi sipped her now cold tea. "No. Olga became cold just recently when the girls moved here to Canada." 

"My coldness stems from a much younger age, as Tish hypothesized when she first met me," Helga added. She faced the path were her sister was as she stroked her mug.

Chelsea and Alicia looked again at Lizi. "Do you know what happened to make her like that?" Chelsea asked. 

Lizi sighed and let the cup down on the table. "I'm afraid I don't know."

"When we were still living in our old neighborhood Olga was the only constant sunshine in the family. Even though she was older than I she had her own naiveté. She always looked for the positive side, rarely on the negative. She believed life held only good things for her since that's what she was exposed to. But, when she came here she had problems, one after the other. Since we were immigrants Olga had a hard time finding a job. When she did find a job she had to start at the bottom. Olga couldn't handle all these failures so she became cold, or more specifically, numb."

Helga stopped because she felt six pairs of eyes on her. She looked at all of them in surprise. "What?"

Arnold smiled at her. Helga knew the meaning of his smile and scowled. She also knew what he would likely say so she turned her face away from him. 

Alicia and Chelsea sensed another disagreement between the two.

"Helga, could you show Alicia and me the pictures of your friends in PS 118? You've been promising us a long time ago but you haven't fulfilled it yet."Chelsea asked while taking a hold of Helga's arms.

"Sure." 

The three girls left. 

Lizi turned to Tish. "I recall that Arnold and Helga had another dispute about two days ago. Have they made up yet?"

Tish nodded. "They did, but it looks like they're at it again." Both ladies sighed.

~ Olga's wedding, about a month later, 9:00 AM

Helga and Arnold looked at the huge mansion with awe. They were still inside Helga's Beetle, gazing up at the Victorian style mansion before them. The house was big and the lot even more so. It wasn't really the appearance of the mansion that made it so grand but the immense size. When Helga first saw the mansion she guessed it could house more than a hundred guests. 

"Wow," Arnold breathed.

She couldn't help but smirk at him. "That's an understatement."

He turned to look at her with a smile on his face. "Right. Did you remember to bring the invitation?"

Invitation? She looked at him incredulously. Why would he be so worried about a simple piece of cardboard? But Helga felt like indulging him, so she began to remove her seat belt to get her purse, which was at the back of her seat. She heard him get out of the car and walk. 'Must be excited to see the house up close,' she thought to herself.

Helga was just turning around with her small purse in hand when she heard her door open. She saw Arnold grinning maniacally. 'That conniving little...' Helga didn't want to give him the privilege of yelling at him. Instead she just rolled her eyes at him as she went out of the car. 

From some unknown place a uniformed valet appeared beside her. She silently gave him the keys and dragged Arnold through the entrance. She looked at him critically."Are you sure that you're okay with coming here this early?" she asked him. "We are five hours early."

He shook his head. "I get to see your dress for the wedding," he replied eyeing her jeans and blouse. 

She scowled at him. Darn him! She was hoping he had forgotten about the dratted dress.

"How come all the secrecy? Even during the practice you didn't tell us when and where it was."

"You're not part of the entourage so I didn't tell you," she coolly answered.

Silence.

Arnold looked at Helga with a worried look on his face. She was looking at anything other than the door and him. "Helga?"

Instead of answering him she faced him and critically analyzed his appearance. For a moment her heart lightened as she saw his attractive face and fine build which his dark gray business attire enhanced. But she had to force those thoughts away, so Helga began dusting off lint and adjusting his necktie. 

Arnold noticed her nervousness and smiled softly. "You have to calm down, Helga. The wedding is going to be great and you're going to be a wonderful maid of honor."

She still didn't stop. "It's not that. It's the relatives."

"Your relatives and your brother-in-law's relatives are going to be just fine. I don't think that your brother-in-law's relatives would shun yours."

Helga stopped and let her head lean on his chest. "It's not that either. It's meeting them, again," she softly said. She sighed. 

After a second or two she began to notice how comfortable it was being with him. But she stopped herself and moved away. At this movement Arnold felt a brief regret but he didn't say anything aloud. 

She gave him a small smile. "My relatives aren't exactly a normal bunch. I've always dreaded having to go to reunions or any sort of special occasion that would gather them all in one place."

He put an arm around her to show his support. "They can't be that bad."

Helga looked at him seriously. "Wait 'till you meet them."

Arnold raised an eyebrow. They couldn't be as bad as she made them out to be... could they?

He wasn't able to pursue this line of thought anymore since Helga had already knocked on the door. A man in a tuxedo answered and led them inside.

If the house from the outside didn't have the grandeur of other mansions, the inside more than made up for it. Almost every decoration, furniture, and style screamed luxury. He also noticed that most of the decorations seem to have come from the Victorian period.

"Arnold?" He faced her and saw her look serious at him. "I can still drive you back and pick you up later, because you won't be able to see me until the ceremony."

He grinned at her. "Why are you adamant about not letting me see your gown until much later?"

Helga rolled her eyes. "It's not that." 

She noticed his disbelieving look. "Okay so it' s one of the reasons, but it's not the main reason. I told you before I really don't like wearing gowns or dresses. Especially this one." She muttered the last part softly. 

Arnold shook his head. "I know you'd look great in them. Later on during the wedding I bet that everybody will say that you are even more gorgeous than the bride."

Helga laughed at him. "I'll take you up on that bet, Arnoldo. Prepare to lose some big money." But deep inside she was ready to faint. He said she was gorgeous. Or would be gorgeous in the gown. She was about to put an arm around him but stopped. With his words of compliment she was even more aware of her actions and words. She had to stop this! 

So instead she gingerly reached for his hand, but once more changed her mind at the last second. In the end, she just grabbed the sleeve of his jacket near his hand and led him from the foyer and into the patio, where judging from the noise is where the people were. There they could see various people milling about and talking amongst themselves. Only a few looked at them when they entered. Those that saw them waved, smiled, or yelled a greeting. Helga just forced a smile and nodded.

A couple immediately went to them. Arnold noticed from the way Helga was tightening her hold on his sleeve that this must be one of Helga's unique relatives. The man was a bit shorter than his wife and had a cropped blonde hair. His wife was a brunette and very much pregnant. Her husband looked like he was really at home in this extravagant mansion, he wore a shirt with no sleeves and shorts, but as for his wife, she was wearing a long flowered dress. 

"Hello, Uncle Mather, Aunt Beth," Helga greeted with as much cheerfulness as she could force into her voice. "Have you been staying long in the mansion?"

"Not really, pumpkin. We just arrived yesterday," Uncle Mather replied.

Aunt Beth nodded. "We had to leave your little nieces and nephews behind, we didn't want them to cause trouble in this fine mansion." She paused as she looked around and sighed. Beth quickly added, "Oh, who is this fine young man with us?"

"This is my friend, Arnold. We used to be classmates when we were younger," Helga answered.

The couple nodded. "Are you two going to be next after Olga?" Helga's uncle crudely asked.

Helga paled and Arnold's eyes widened. "We're not like that, Uncle Mather." She looked around for the other guests and stopped at a particular person. "Oh look there's Vivian! I'll see you later!" Helga dragged Arnold away.

It was in this way that Helga spent the hour, jumping from relative to relative, trying to avoid embarrassment in the process. Vivian, Helga's niece, mostly giggled throughout the conversation and blatantly flirted with Arnold. One of Helga's bachelor uncles was from the military and kept talking about the past wars and battles. Meanwhile Arnold was enjoying himself meeting Helga's colorful relatives. And most of these colorful relatives always deduced that he and Helga were a couple. During some of the introductions Arnold even put an arm around Helga and nodded an affirmative to their accusations. But Helga wasn't taking his little jokes lightly, she would scowl or glare at him and sometimes would threaten to deck him right then and there. To Helga's relatives this appeared to be just a little lover's spat and even teased them further. Even though Helga would react this way she would never remove his arm from around her or release his hold on her hand. From across the room a pair of angry blue eyes specially noted this.

After parting ways with one of Helga's many relatives, Arnold noticed that Helga was looking around rather apprehensively. He voiced his concern to Helga.

"I saw one of my cousins. I thought he would arrive much later," was her brief answer. 

Helga's eyes wandered from person to person. He looked at her with puzzlement in her face but didn't say anything. Suddenly...

"Cousin Helga!"

"Criminey!" Helga quickly uttered, but she slowly turned around and faced the new comer, a forced smile plastered on her face.

"Hello, Auguste!"

Auguste quickly hugged Helga, and because of his vast size managed to make her seem so much smaller. He turned to Arnold who was watching this spectacle with a hint of amusement. August grinned, "Ah is this your date? Hello, I'm Auguste Pataki, one of Helga's many cousins. By now you may now have noticed that we are a huge family."

Arnold shook his offered hand. "Arnold."

Auguste let go of his hand and smiled. "Finally you have found a special someone!"

Helga just nodded and began to tug at Arnold's hand. "Right. Well, we have to go. Bye, Auguste!" 

"Wait! You have to let me..."

She began to strongly tug Arnold's arm. "Maybe later."

"Helga Geraldine Pataki! If you don't let me finish what I want to say I will talk to your date later." 

To Arnold's ears that didn't sound much like a threat but that statement made Helga shudder a bit and stop. He heard her utter to herself about being born into a different genetic pool as she slowly turned around and walked back to Auguste. "Go ahead," she wearily said.

Auguste smiled and quickly took Helga's left hand and Arnold's right hand. He looked into both of their eyes. About a minute had already passed and Arnold wondered what he was doing. He seemed like he was measuring them. 

Finally, "Your relationship...your relationship is like a pure white cloth with rust stains. Adversity in the form of soap and water will continue to come your way, but you must cling to each other." He paused and looked much deeper into their eyes. "The love between you two is great. Greater than some couples. Because of this great love you would challenge to the extreme but you must not lose hope in your love. Never lose hope."

The love between them? Arnold took a quick glance at Helga and saw her. He recalled what she looked like when they were young: pigtails, pink ribbon, and overalls. She had always had a scowl on her face but there were moments that she would laugh, and he noted that her face would light up. Helga was a bully, bossy, and sarcastic even to her best friend. Everyone would say that she was a bad girl.

The Helga that he knew now still scowled. She was still bossy and sarcastic, but somehow she wasn't a bully anymore. Patrick and the others knew what she was and accepted her. Even though sometimes Helga kept to herself she would always know the right words to say. With her sarcastic personality she would liven up the group. Now he noticed that she would often do this when they didn't have anything to say or when they were down. 

Helga was all these things to him but how come Auguste said that there was a great love between them? It was occurring right now. Was it? He considered her as a friend but he couldn't hide to himself there were times that it seemed like it was more. Did he love her? And does she love him? 

He felt his arm being slightly pulled. Arnold looked at Helga, she was smiling and slowly backing away. "Hmm, thanks for the prediction, Auguste. We'll keep that in mind. See you later!" And once again he was dragged. 

This time Helga dragged him back to the foyer. She looked around and saw no one so she released him and plopped down on the antique sofa. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, then opened them again and grinned at him. Helga patted the space beside her. Arnold quietly sat down. 

"Whew! We got off easy with my cousin. I thought he would say something much worse." She laughed. "Rust stains in a pure whit cloth indeed! I wonder where he learned astrology? Probably in one of those lame Do-It-Yourself books." She laughed again. 

Arnold looked at Helga. Maybe he should handle this like she did. He was just taking all of what Auguste had said a little too seriously. He began to smile at the absurdity of her cousin's predictions. 

Helga noticed this. "I thought you were taking him too seriously, football head." She chuckled. "You looked like you discovered something big." Helga laughed again as her eyes wondered up at the doorway where the footman was ushering a new guest in. 

He noticed her eyes lit up. "Uncle Fred! Aunt Linda!" She quickly walked to them and hugged them. From her reaction, these must be the relatives Helga actually liked. He watched them talk to each other and judging from their reactions it must have been a long time since they last saw each other. Moments later Helga remembered him and called him over. 

"Aunt Linda, Uncle Fred this is my friend Arnold," Helga said when he was beside her. They shook hands with him. "I was really waiting for you, Aunt Linda, because I wanted to ask you if it's okay if I leave Arnold to you and Uncle Fred. I'm just going to be fixed-up for the wedding."

Linda and Fred laughed. "You couldn't trust the others right. Sure go ahead. Arnold's in safe hands," Linda exclaimed. 

"Run along, Helga." Fred paused. "I'm sure Arnold's going to love what you're going to wear later on." 

Helga groaned and just waved a goodbye to both of them. As for Arnold, "Don't believe anything they say." And then she was gone. 

Linda linked one of her arms in Arnold's. "Where do you want me to start? When she was a baby or when she was much older?" 

Helga closed the door and leaned on it. Her heart was still beating so fast. Ever since her dear cousin's predictions she felt like she wanted to hide herself far far away from any civilized people. Of all the predictions he had to say why did he have to say that particular one. What had Arnold thought when he heard it? She recalled his stupefied reaction and hoped he wasn't disgusted with her.

And what had she thought of it? For one blissful moment she was floating on air. She and Arnold have a love so great and deep? Just the idea alone of Arnold loving her would be perfect but the two of them the greatest couple? It was beyond perfection. 

But realization set in and as she looked at his reactions. He was as still as a rock with an expression you couldn't even paint. It seemed like he was shocked. Her elation was replaced by desolation. Arnold didn't like her in that way. They will be forever be just friends. 

It was a good thing he reacted that way. It woke her up from a near daydream. If he should ever know that she loved him it would be disastrous. And now that she knew he didn't feel the same way it would be a catastrophe.

"Helga, are you all right?" 

Helga looked up and saw her sister sitting in front of a mirror wearing a tight bodice and an underskirt. A male hairstylist was fussing over the curls in her hair, checking to see if any of the hair came loose. A manicurist was gingerly painting her fingernails on her right hand. 

Helga looked around and saw that the room was pristine with the exception of the area near Olga, which was littered with make-up and other accessories. On top of the bed were two 17th century English gowns. Helga shuddered. It was the gown that the bride and the maid-of-honor would wear. Both gowns were pastel in color; Olga had more of a light green and yellow combination while Helga had a light pink and white combination. Like other gowns from the same century, these gowns were graceful in outline and made of lighter fabrics. But, Olga's gown had a very long train while Helga's didn't. 

Helga didn't like to wear gowns but that wasn't the big reason she abhorred her outfit. It was the gown's very low neckline and tight fit to her body that made her shudder at the sight of the dress. Helga unconsciously raised her blouse up to her neck at very thought of the neckline. 

"Are you okay?" Olga repeated. 

Helga faced Olga and nodded an affirmative. Olga turned to the mirror once again. "Good. We've been waiting for you to come. Philippe has been waiting for you especially." She indicated the hairstylist that was fussing at her hair.

The pony tailed hairstylist nodded. "Oui, Mademoiselle Helga." He took another chair from across the room and placed it beside Olga, forcing the make-up artist to go away. The manicurist muttered something in French but didn't say anything out loud. Philippe either didn't notice this or ignored her, and just asked Helga to sit down. Helga complied. 

Philippe removed the ponytail holder Helga was wearing and gently fluffed her hair. Judging from his facial expression he was thinking of an appropriate hairstyle for her hair.

"What took you so long?" Olga asked without looking at Helga. 

Helga watched Philippe comb her hair in the mirror. "I had to leave Arnold with a reliable relative." 

"Oh." She paused. "So Aunt Linda and Uncle Fred just arrived."

Olga's cool and unattached voice reminded her Helga why she hated her older sister now. That Arctic attitude of hers is hurting their grandmother and still she kept on acting that way. Helga had kept her own mouth shut for years because she feared hurting Lizi further with a fight. Deep inside she wanted to badly slap her sister.

Helga remembered the day Olga personally delivered the invitations to them. She recalled the meaningful smile and look Arnold gave her. The former showed how close she was to Olga (which she abhorred being known publicly) and that she was to talk to her sister (although she would rather confess Arnold the truth first). Like her earlier reaction to him, Helga would rather snub him rather than listen. Who cares if Olga destroys her marriage if she continues with that kind of attitude? It wasn't her life. Helga took a quick glance at Olga. 

In reality it was. It was also her life that she would be hurting because Arnold was right. Olga was her sister, even though she hated her being the center of attention and making her nearly nonexistent at home. Hated that she got the perfect life while she got the opposite when they were young. She was after all her sister. Helga internally blanched. And she loved her.

Helga took another quick glance at Olga. She was watching the manicurist paint her nails. Better begin now. "Do you love him?"

At those words everybody looked at her. The room had gone remarkably quiet as everyone stared at her, startled expressions on their faces. This was only a temporary thing since Philippe, the manicurist, and the make-up artist went back to work.As for Olga, she answered her in her usual unemotional voice. "Of course."

Helga just looked at her sister's reflection in the mirror. "Really? Could have fooled me."

Olga must have noted the sarcastic tone and raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing, Helga?"

Helga softly mimicked her sister's words and tone and added, "Just asking."

"And why, pray tell, would you ask that question on my wedding day?" Helga noticed that Olga's voice had a touch of anger in it. 

She shrugged. "Well, it's the only time I could talk to you." She saw Olga flinched. Helga gave a slight grin. At that grin Olga became evidently angry.

Even though Philippe and the others didn't understand much of their words they could sense the hostility between the sisters. They all stopped working and began to back away. Philippe muttered a brief excuse; something about getting hungry and that he'll be back later. He quickly went to the door with the manicurist and the make-up artist at his heels. 

Olga turned to her sister and glared at her. "Look at what you've done! It takes a long time for both of us to be fixed-up!"

Another nonchalant shrug. "My fault? I'm not the one getting angry." Helga paused. "Besides, you can just postpone the wedding again."

"Are you implying that the wedding was postponed because of me?" 

"Well, it does come to mind. I mean I've never seen you hold hands with him except for appearances' sake. And I wonder how many times you've said 'I love you' to him and kissed him." She paused and looked into Olga's eyes. "Maybe you just don't love him. His love for you I can see, but as for you..." Helga sighed. 

Olga shot up and clenched her fists. "How dare you accuse me of not loving him?! I do love him! I hated the world that asked too much of me before I met him. Be this! Be that!" Olga flung her arms in frustration. "All my life, I had to strive much harder than you do. I had to be perfect! I MUST be perfect.I am THE ideal student, the ideal daughter."

Her voice fell and she looked down. She slowly sat down again and looked at her, silently asking Helga to apologize to her.

But Helga just looked at her in a perfectly calm face as if the outburst earlier were a natural occurrence. "You're singing an old song, Olga. That may be what you're saying to yourself but I know that you overcame that problem before we came here." Sensing her sister shaking with anger, she stood up. Helga slowly went to the bed, which was much nearer to the door, and sat down in a space not occupied by their gowns. 

Helga looked all around her and then settled her eyes on her sister's. "I, for one, believe that you don't have any strength at all. But don't react just yet..." Helga quickly added since she saw Olga's face contorted in anger. "Oh sure you've had trophies on the wall and medals to display. You're extremely talented, smart, and had a personality that made most people love you. For the first years in your life everything went your way; and you were a little Mary Sunshine."

"But you see, Olga, you can't always be on top. As someone said, 'Life is like a wheel. There are times when we are on top and there are times when we are below.' And when you are given trials that seem too hard, you just give up, expecting that it will get better. But it won't unless you do something. And what do you do when trials come? You shut yourself. You let yourself be numb. You've become a Gloomy Gus." Helga scoffed. "Like that'll solve your problems." 

Silence.

Helga stood up, turned her back to Olga and slowly walked towards the door. She was about to touch the doorknob when she heard Olga's voice say, "You're just jealous. I'm getting married today to a rich, handsome, and caring man while you're hoping Arnold will notice you." Olga's voice became mocking. "I know how you've pined for him ever since grade school. But you see, I have someone who loves me while you don't. You. Envy. Me." She stressed the last three words. 

The hand that nearly touched the doorknob shook. Ouch. Those were the very exact words that would deeply inflict her because Olga was right. She was jealous of her. Ever since she was young she dreamed of marrying Arnold. It wasn't just because she loved him (she did truly love him) but because having grow up with him she knew all his faults and accepted them. Helga knew that if she was given a chance, that Arnold would learn to love her, she would be the best other half there was. But Fate hadn't granted her that wish and she would just have to live with it.

Words were already forming in her brain for a comeback but she held herself back. Olga was just distracting her. Removing her attention from what really was at hand. She held the doorknob and slowly turned it. "When you announced that you were marrying your boss I was jealous, but I'm not anymore. Because if you continue being like this, well, it's going to end in a divorce."The door opened and she went out. She was just closing the door when she heard something smash the door. It sounded like pottery of some kind. 

Helga slowly leaned back on the door and looked down on the wooden floor. Her placid attitude was gone and weariness came. 

"Thank you."

Helga looked up and saw a tall and very handsome man with a very muscular built. Judging by his face and body structure he was British, but his words didn't have a British accent. It was more like an American, and at the moment he was wearing white shirt and breeches.

He talked again, his baritone voice displaying warmth. "I wanted to talk to her but you beat me to it. Thank you again, sister." He slightly bowed.

Helga stood up and grinned. "You don't get to call me sister until after the wedding." She paused and became serious. "You're welcome. Somebody had to knock some sense into her."

Calvin Barton grinned. "If I hadn't heard everything I would have been worried by what you just said." He pointed to the door to the right of the room she had just came out of. "Why don't you go in? Philippe, Marcie, and Monique will tend to you. After that you can tell them to go back to Olga."

Helga nodded her thanks and waved at him before she opened the door and went in.

Even though a while ago she had been very confident that Olga would get past her anger and understand what was wrong with her, Helga was very nervous as she waited by the door that led outside to the gardens. Yes, her sister was going to have a garden wedding. But Helga still didn't know what the decorations were like since she had spent the remaining three hours being pampered and fixed. Darn her romantic sister for choosing a Victorian theme for her wedding. She hadn't experienced being babied but now she vowed she wouldn't let that experience ever happen again. Her hair hurt from being pulled too much (that Philippe would never be a great nurse) and then her eyebrows. She nearly punched that man for plucking too much of her eyebrows. (Helga thought that dividing her unibrow into two would spare her from another trip with the tweezers but no...) And then there was the darn corset--she couldn't breathe normally. Then there was the matter of the plunging neckline. Right now no one could see it since she was wearing a light pink cloak. But when she first beheld herself in the mirror she wanted to remove it immediately. It was really REALLY deep. Well, for her anyway. Philippe said she was perfect. Marcie had wondered if plastic surgery would produce the same results on her, and Monique stated that she envied her flattering figure. Helga would have listened to them if they weren't being paid.

And now that the entourage had been waiting for the bride for about ten minutes. She still couldn't see what the gardens had been transformed into. The patio doors were covered with thick curtains that you couldn't see through, and Helga was too nervous to take a peek. 

'Now where is she?' She was so nervous she was mentally babbling to herself. What really mattered to her was the wedding. Would it really be postponed? Or even worse, canceled? 

She was starting to regret her earlier words to her sister when she felt long arms encircle her waist. She had been having a tough time breathing before, now she couldn't breathe, period. Helga slightly turned around to see who was hugging her. She saw a blonde with ribbons on both sides of the head, with curls tumbling down. A blonde wearing a very extravagant white 17th century Victorian wedding dress. 

"Thank you, baby sister." A smile wove through Helga's lips.

The wedding went off without a major hitch. Helga's relatives acted with extreme civility and sophistication (much to her relief) and Olga was her usual sunny self (although she had to roll her eyes and mimic gagging movements whenever Olga sweetly thanked a guest for coming).

The only problem that they encountered was when the entourage was about to march. The wedding coordinator saw that she was still wearing her cloak and politely asked her to remove it. 

Helga shook her head. 

Again the coordinator asked Helga, reasoning that she would damage the balance of the entourage by wearing a cloak while marching. 

Helga declined. 

This time the coordinator was already near begging but since Helga was stubborn it did him no good.He was ready to throttle Helga when Olga butted in and politely asked her sister to remove the cloak. A few minutes of staring was what ensued, and then finally Helga gave the cloak to the coordinator who looked ready to stick out his tongue at Her. (A good thing he didn't since Helga so wanted to punch him).

The march took place and Helga was rubbing her arms so much that the glove she was wearing nearly thinned. The fact that the best man was constantly looking at her (more specifically at one particular part of her) wasn't helping. She tried to ignore Calvin's best friend but her temper wasn't very long to begin with. When she was ready to explode she narrowed her eyes at her partner and said in a very low voice to quit it. He quickly nodded and faced the front. His hold on Helga loosened but she didn't notice it. When it was finally their turn to march her agitation increased tenfold. She bit her lip and decided to get it over with. 

It wasn't so bad. Calvin's relatives just looked at her and only a few whispered. On the other hand, her relatives had huge smiles on their faces like that of the Cheshire cat. If it wasn't for the fact that it would destroy the wedding she would have yelled at them. And then there was also Arnold... it wasn't that bad (okay it was bad, but she had to be cool and calm about it) his jaw was nearly hanging on the floor (since he was sitting in the middle of the second row) but her dear, sweet Aunt Linda had to make a huge ceremony of closing his mouth. During the wedding she could feel his eyes were constantly on her but it didn't give her the feeling of disgust. It was something else... She didn't discover it until the last part of the wedding--he was proud of her. 

Even though the theme was Victorian style the wedding ceremony was very much modern. Olga cried during the ceremony and Calvin immediately offered his handkerchief. Helga could hear sighs of envy from among the younger female population. And when it was over Helga once again calmly walked down the aisle and immediately went to her chair. 

She looked at the scenery around her. The reception was just beside the place where the wedding had taken place. Like the wedding place, the reception was covered with orchids, roses, and lilacs. It surrounded the long table were the bride and the entire entourage would sit down. The flowers also decorated the tabletops of the guests. And as for the guests, they were already walking around, mingling with one another. 

Helga sighed. Do all weddings take this long? She sighed again. 

"You're not used to weddings aren't you?"

Helga turned around and saw Logan, still as handsome as ever in a white tuxedo. "What're you doing here?" 

He grinned at her. "A female cousin of Calvin was my former classmate during junior high. She invited me."

Helga nodded. "Oh."

Logan bowed deeply at her. "My lady, you look smashing in your gown."

Helga laughed and waved her hand at him. "Thank you for the compliment, but I think you got your words wrong. The word 'smashing' wasn't used until much later. Since my dress was from the 17th cen..."

"Ugh. Helga, please can I attend a single occasion where I don't have to be reminded of formal learning?" 

Helga laughed again. "Fine. Fine." She paused as she noticed a young woman looking around for someone. "I think you're date is looking for you." 

Logan looked in the direction where Helga was looking and said, "Well, see you later." 

"Right."

The wedding reception had already begun and everyone was enjoying themselves. The Patakis was being their usual spirited selves and they were little by little influencing the Bartons. By nightfall the reception was turning into a lively party. Helga gave a small smile and shook her head. If every Pataki were to marry every single family on earth, what a planet this would be. 

She noticed that her sister was gathering every single female. Helga knew what was about to happen and quickly went inside the house. She climbed up the stairs and directly went to the small oval balcony that oversaw the reception. She would watch the bouquet tossing at a safe distance. A very safe distance. 

Helga sat sideways on the marble seat and leaned down. She watched her sister futilely search for her. She gave a soft laugh.

"Even after all these years you still like to give your sister a hard time."

She didn't need to turn around because she knew who it was. Helga just shrugged. She knew he was just teasing her. She felt him sit beside her and gave an inward smile. Whenever Arnold was around she felt a very comforting warmth. 

Her eyes remained watching the bouquet tossing in progress and the cheers of the audience. "Are you okay with all of this?" she asked softly. 

She turned to see him looking at her with a confuse face. The answer must have come to him because, "Oh. You mean with all of your relatives coming from all round the world and the close relationship between them?" He looked at her, smiled and shook his head. "You don't have to worry, Helga. I'm fine."

Helga scoffed. "Fine, my foot!"

Arnold laughed softly. "I keep forgetting how deep you know me. You're right, I did feel slightly envious of you but I've accepted the fact that the only family I know are my grandparents."

She looped her right arm with his left one and softly said, "Hey, it's okay to tell me. I may not have tall black hair and dark colored skin but I can also be trusted." Her serious voice was replaced with a teasing tone. "How many times do I have to tell you that?" Arnold laughed. 

Silence. Both of them turned to watch the ongoing reception. Arnold broke it, "Your relatives may seem a bit weird but deep down I know they're nice people." 

"Yup, but it's very deep down," Helga added. Arnold chuckled. 

Silence again. 

"Are you thirsty?"

Helga looked at him. "Arnold, if you're thirsty why don't you just get yourself a drink. I'll just be right here." She continued again when she saw him open his mouth. "And I know you were just being polite. Look, just get me whatever you have."

"You are a very hard person to please, Helga," was all Arnold said. Helga laughed as he went away. 

Only a few minutes had passed since Arnold left and Helga watched the reception to pass the time. She felt another presence behind her. "Arn..." She paused as she turned around and saw who it was. Helga was disappointed for a second but smiled again. "Come to enjoy the scenery from above, Logan?"

Logan sat beside her, right in the spot where Arnold had been sitting, and nodded. "Yeah. I noticed that you were gone from the party. You're sister was looking for you."

Helga shrugged. "Yes, I know. I just didn't want to participate in the bouquet tossing. It just isn't my thing."

Silence. 

"Why are you so attached to him?" 

Helga looked at him in confusion.His voice was serious and didn't have the usual teasing tone. 

"What does Arnold have that I don't?"

They had already patched things up even though they didn't have a very good first meeting. And ever since then they had become friends, they weren't the closest of friends but they had come to an understanding--he didn't flirt with her and they'd get along fine. Well, it seemed to Helga that they met an understanding. Why was he saying these words to her now?

"Answer me, Helga."

She looked at him with mixed emotions. She was still confused, but he was her friend after all. She couldn't yell to him or result to physical violence. So, Helga decided to back off, pretend that she didn't hear what he just said. So she stood up, faced him and gently smiled. "I have to go down. I guess it's time for me to attend the reception." 

She began to leave him but he immediately took a hold of her arm. Helga turned to face him. "I have to go now, Logan." 

Instead of letting her go, Logan stood up and made her face him. He firmly held her shoulders as he said, "Tell me why he's much better than me. I know I'm far cuter than he is. I'm nice and friendly. And I know you like me. We've been getting along fine these past two years, unlike your relationship with him. You always get ticked off with him and you constantly fight with each other. Now tell me, why do you still favor him over ME?!"

While he was saying his litany his hold on her shoulders was tightening. Helga just winced and said nothing. He was jealous of Arnold but it made her wonder how come he knew she loved Arnold? Was she that obvious? 

"He's a know-it-all, insensitive jerk that kept you hanging..."

Helga's eyes widened. Did Arnold know she love him and if he did would he really do that to her? 

"...He may be an all-around athlete but he's also full of himself..."

He was confident she knew that. He was the member of almost all the sports available in the school but somehow he manages to do excellent performance in all of them. She had watched all his games and knew first hand how good he was. She also knew that plenty of females had a crush on him. Logan had nailed it right on the head, even though it wasn't what he really meant--Arnold would never like her. There were too many females out there that were far more suitable for him.

"...And the way he sticks his nose into other people's business, it's as if he's the ultimate savior; that we can't make a single mistake without him lecturing us..."

Her eyes narrowed. Even though he showed that Arnold would never love her that didn't mean that he had to degrade Arnold to her face. She knew his faults, but they weren't any of those that Logan mentioned. He was too much of a romantic and way too naïve. Normally, Arnold wouldn't stand a chance in this harsh world.But, if there was a war between Arnold and the world, on who could change whom, Helga knew Arnold would win. 

But she was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't realize that Logan wasn't holding her by the shoulders anymore. He held her hands at her back, which made her a little bit closer to him. Helga sensed what was happening when she was already near him. She quickly tried to wiggle away from him but he held her close to him. Then she tried to remove his hold on her but his hands were clamped tight. 

"Maybe..." 

Helga looked at him but didn't stop trying to break free. 

"Maybe if I kiss you you'd change your mind."

Her eyes widened and she quickly reacted. Since he held her hands she resorted to her legs. Helga kicked him on the groin and quickly turned around to kick him once again this time on the chest. He fell back and hit the side of the balcony. Logan was knocked unconscious. 

Helga kneeled down beside him to check if he was breathing normally. He was fine. She looked at his face. 'Well, so much for not resorting to violence.'

The night was calm once again. The voices and the music from the reception drifted back into the balcony once more. Helga was still kneeling beside Logan and became calm little by little. It was probably because of this that she sensed another presence with them. Helga looked up and saw a very agitated Arnold. When her eyes met his he seemed to wake up as if in a trance and immediately left. Helga looked at where she last saw him, wanting to follow him but deciding otherwise. He was Arnold after all. He took care of others so he can take care of himself.


	6. Experiencing the Aftermath

****

**Greetings, everyone! Umm, I apologize for the very, very long delay. Like I've said on the Fanfiction message board I didn't really expect to take this long on writing part 1, especially on the last chapters. Again, I apologize to everyone. I'll try to write fast on the other chapters. **

My dearest, dearest editor: Muchos gracias, salamat, arigato, and thanks! 

Thanks to all those who've been waiting and those who've read my stories. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Hey Arnold is the property of Mr. Craig Bartlett. 

** **

Chapter 5 Experiencing the Aftermath 

**_ _**

~Saturday, 8:15 am

_ _

__Arnold wiped his forehead as he tried to recharge for a little while. He could hear various shouts all around as players tried to outmaneuver the opposing team. He was the quarterback for the school team, but after the coach saw him fumble as he tried to catch the ball he ordered Arnold to take the bench. It was, after all, only a practice game. 

A feminine hand carrying a water bottle came into his view. Arnold slightly turned around to see a brunette cheerleader. He smiled his thanks. In response to this she giggled uncontrollably and cheerfully left. 

Arnold drank from the water bottle. It was very refreshing. He then shook his head. Arnold didn't understand why the coach had to schedule an all-day practice today. They had been practicing for the past three months for the championship game to be held next Friday. The least he could do for them is to give this Saturday as an off day. 

He sighed. 'Oh well.' He might as well try to see what they had been doing wrong. The home team couldn't break through the opponent's defenses but the good news was the opponents couldn't also break through theirs.

For the first few minutes he focused all his attention on the ongoing game but a nagging thought came to him. Now wasn't the perfect time to analyze his problems, but the thought became so persistent he was forced to follow it…__

_ _

_~Olga's wedding reception_

_ _

_He smiled to himself as he watched Helga looking at the wedding reception from her sit on the balcony. Her blonde curls swaying gently in the breeze. She had a dedicated look on her face as she watched the Barton-Pataki family dance together. She gave a small smile as one of her aunts roughly took Calvin's bachelor uncle to the dance floor all the while smiling coyly at him. The breeze became stronger and he began to worry, wondering if she was warm enough up there. _

_Arnold stopped as he realized the meaning of his thoughts. He felt something spill on his hand and remembered that he was carrying two glasses of punch. Stopping at an empty table, he took out his handkerchief and began wiping the spill. Meanwhile, his thoughts tumbled and tossed._

_When had she become this important to him? Yes, there had been a hint here and there. Helga was very fun to be with. She had this ability to make you loosen up. Her tactics may not be considered nice but the results were the same as the gentle prodding. She was funny, nice, temperamental, and sarcastic. She was also great friend. He smiled as he remembered how she had yelled at him when he had failed one of his midterms. 'Criminey! That was just a midterm, football head! A fraction of your grade! That's not a valid reason to feel like it's the end of the world. You're a smart person. Remember, you beat me in the state spelling bee contest. Now, stop looking like a painting of Picasso's and let's play at the arcade.' _

_She was loud, but that didn't matter to him. Whenever he recollected her lectures he always laughed at himself and as a result he rarely made the same mistake twice. _

_'You can always tell what she's feeling, which is very refreshing since people often hide their feelings. Alicia and the others avoid her when they see a deep frown marring her face or whenever her fists are clenched. Other times they talk and tease her. And don't forget to add that she's one of the most beautiful women in the world.'_

_He could feel his temperature rising. _

_'Wait a minute! Where did that thought come from?'_

_Arnold recalled how she had looked when she first entered. She was extremely sexy, with a perfect figure, and also… he forced his thoughts to stop there since they were heading in a dangerous area. Her hair was in curls like her sister's, but it was pinned at the back. And, she had the most serious, dedicated, and sophisticated air around her._

_She was all these things to him. Maybe…maybe he loved her. He gave a small smile as he looked up…_

_And saw Logan's firm hold on Helga. _

_"Tell me why he's much better than me. I know I'm far cuter than he is. I'm nice and friendly. And I know you like me. We've been getting along fine these past two years, unlike your relationship with him. You always get ticked off with him and you constantly fight with each other. Now, tell me why do you still favor him over ME?!"_

_Arnold looked on very confused. What was happening here? Even though he was puzzled he could see that Logan's hold on Helga was tightening. Arnold saw Helga wince, but did and said nothing to stop it. _

_"He's a know-it-all, insensitive jerk that kept you hanging..."_

_He saw her eyes widen. _

_"...He may be an all-around athlete but he's also full of himself. And the way he sticks his nose into other people's business, it's as if he's the ultimate savior; that we can't make a single mistake without him lecturing us..."_

_Logan's description of the guy Helga was supposed to love was beginning to dawn on him. It was him. Wait a minute, Helga loved him?! It couldn't be… _

_Helga wasn't doing anything to show whether or not she agreed with Logan's accusations. She probably considered him only as a friend. His thoughts were stopped as he felt a different atmosphere. He continued to watch silently._

_Her eyes narrowed at Logan, but then later on acted as if she was in a trance. Arnold saw Logan change his hold on her and felt very uneasy. Helga was very close to Logan now. Arnold's hold on the glasses was beginning to tighten. He began to feel both hot and cold._

_Helga then sensed what was happening to her. She quickly tried to wiggle away from Logan but he held her close to him. Then she tried to remove his hold on her, but his hands were clamped tight. _

_"Maybe..."_

_He was going to do something to her. Arnold could feel himself getting angrier. If he dare hurt her he'll… _

_"Maybe if I kiss you you'd change your mind."_

_Now that riled him even more. He could feel his temper rising. Arnold was about to step forward when he saw Helga kick Logan in the groin. He winced slightly as Logan fell forward. And, as fast as lightening, Helga spun around and kicked Logan right on the chest. Arnold watched Logan fall in the opposite direction and saw that he was knocked unconscious as he hit the side of the balcony. He was out._

_Arnold felt relieved. But why would he feel relief? He had just witnessed Helga knock Logan unconscious. Logan was his friend. _

_'But he tried to take advantage of Helga,' a side of him pointed out._

_'Helga took good care of herself. She didn't need me anymore.' _

_'You're still worried about her. And even though Logan's your friend it doesn't mean he has to flirt with your girl.'_

_'MY girl? Helga's not my girl'_

_'You love her don't you? A while ago you said you loved her.' _

_He didn't want to reply at that comment. _

_He forced his swirling thoughts to stop as he felt her eyes on him. Their eyes met and he felt like she was searching him. Arnold immediately left. If he had stayed one second more Helga might have found out the truth from his eyes._

_ _

~Present

_ _

"Hey Arnold, watch OUT!" a male voice shouted. 

"Huh? What?" Arnold barely had time to return to the real world before a football was thrown to him at an extremely fast speed. The impact of the ball was enough to push him back and off the bench.

The home team and the opponents crowded around him checking to see if he was all right, but all the coach could say was "Good wake-up call, Briggs! But next time try to aim the ball at the end zone." 

~Bleachers 

_ _

It was a perfect day. The shining sun didn't give too much heat nor too little. There was a gentle breeze blowing and plenty of birds were chirping, probably communicating with each other on how wonderful the day was. What made the day even more perfect was the fact that there were no classes.

There was a loud cheer. 

Even though the day was perfect for relaxing outside, it had also proven to be the perfect day to watch football. And, that was what Patrick and the rest of the group, as well as some other females were doing. 

Patrick looked away from the beautiful scenery and turned his attention back to the game, or more specifically the 'practice' game. The alumni football team had volunteered to help the current team in practicing; so far they were tied.

Another loud cheer, which sounded more like high-pitched squeals, went up. His poor right ear was about to pop at the intensity of the shrieks emanating from Chelsea and Alicia. It was a good thing that Helga and Tish were quieter in their cheers; he couldn't take this anymore. Don't get him wrong, he enjoyed watching a good football game, but the passionate cheering wasn't very pleasing to his poor ears; and add the fact that the game was taking too long, well... Patrick guessed that by the end of the game he would be tone deaf.

He went back to watching the football game. Suddenly, from the far right side of their group Alicia yelled, "KICK their butts off!! Throw that pigskin in the END ZONE!!!"

To which Chelsea added, "YEAH!! What she just said!" 

Patrick hung his head and sighed. 'All this for a practice game?' 

He turned to his left and wondered what happened to the silent duo. Tish was watching the game very closely, almost as if she was scrutinizing every detail. And Helga was looking very bored. At the beginning, she had been ardently watching the game and a specific player, but now she was just bored. 

The coach blew the whistle, which signaled the end of the game. 'Finally.' 

Helga stood up and began to go down. Patrick and the others followed her down the bleachers, but instead of approaching a certain football headed player like the others did, she stopped and waited at the end lines. Patrick noticed her just looking at the person they were waiting for. He focused his eyes on Arnold and found him being surrounded by the entire cheering squad and a platoon of female admirers. 

"Did you see that, Helga? Arnold just threw the ball from the farthest line!" Chelsea said. Helga just nodded.

"Yes, according to the school records nobody has ever thrown something that far," Tish added. 

'Oh, so that's why she was watching the game so intently,' Patrick thought. He decided to add his two cents in. 

"From among all the sports he's joined, I would say that he's more of an expert in football."

Helga smirked. "At least the shape of his head proved to be good for something else other than making him weird." They all laughed.

"Thanks for waiting, guys." 

They all turned around to see a sweaty Arnold wearing a very dirty sleeveless T-shirt and shorts. In the corner of his eyes, Patrick saw Helga give a disapproving frown. "You are not joining us like that! Why don't you go to the locker room like the rest of your teammates and take a shower? You stink!" She pushed him in the direction of the showers. "Just meet us at the tree when you're finished."

Arnold hid a grin. "What tree?"

Helga pushed him again and rolled her eyes. "The one where we usually meet! Doi!" 

Arnold feigned realization. "Oh, that tree!"

Helga immediately scoffed. Without saying a word she began to walk to the back of the school. The rest of the group silently followed her. 

Patrick gazed at the four females in front of him. Helga was fuming, Tish was cold, Alicia appeared to be deep in thought, and Chelsea had a very serious expression on her face. Today was a perfect day, but unfortunately it didn't feel like it to the group, they were still experiencing the aftermath of the last couple of weeks. 

Two and a half-weeks had passed since Arnold, Helga, and Logan attended Helga's sister's wedding. Something had happened between the three of them, but they had remained silent about it. Whatever it was that occurred between them it had a great impact, although it appeared very subtle to the group. 

For the first week Logan had rarely joined their group outings. It, hadn't been a big change, Logan sometimes did that. But, just last week Logan stopped coming all together, and Chelsea discovered that he was with another group, his classmates from journalism class. 

Also, Arnold had been acting cold toward Logan all of the previous week. In all the years that Patrick had known Arnold, he had never seen him be cold to anybody, not once. Arnold was friendly to everyone even those that were despised. Logan must have done something extremely unpleasant in order to make Arnold behave this way. But what could have happened to cause this?

As for Helga, she avoided talking to both as much as she could. She would either retreat into herself or talk to the others, most often with Tish. It seemed she chose to be impartial by not communicating with either of them.

But, when Chelsea reported that she had just seen Logan plan an outing with another group, both Arnold and Helga had slowly begun to change. Helga began to talk to him again and he even tried to tease her, something he hadn't done before. 

Nearly one week had gone by and Logan still hadn't come back to the group. Arnold and Helga still bickered as usual, but never in the same way as before. These changes affected the remaining four as well. Chelsea didn't smile as often and Alicia was worried about everybody else. 

'If only I could help her- . . .'

"You're thinking about them again, aren't you?" an unemotional voice broke through Patrick's thoughts. 

He lowered his book and looked down at Tish.She was laying on the grass, looking up at him. 

"Yeah."

She went back to looking at the clouds. "You wish there was something you could do, but there isn't. You're frustrated that they won't tell you anything."

He nodded, even though she couldn't see it. 

"I feel the same way." 

Patrick looked at her incredulously.

"Chelsea may not be cheerful as usual, and all Alicia can talk about is 'what might have happened to them', but we handle this problem in our own way. We handle it by keeping to ourselves and trying to find the solution." She looked up at him with a small smile on her face.

"Forgive me for prattling on like that. My thoughts just seem to tumble non-stop."

Patrick smiled at her. "Hey, we all handle problems in our own different way." Tish grinned. 

A newly bathed Arnold quickly walked to the back of the school. From an observer's point of view he looked like he was late for a very important meeting, with his brisk walk and serious expression on his face. A couple of male students greeted him but he just passed by them. They looked at each other in brief confusion and then shrugged their shoulders. Both continued on their way.

He didn't notice them; he was too deep in thought. It was what he had been doing ever since Olga's wedding. Sometime he would find time for analyzing, like right now, and sometimes the problem would present itself on inopportune times, like earlier during the practice game. But in al cases he kept this from his friends. He wanted to solve it for himself. And a good way to solve a problem was to analyze the situation.

Arnold forced the memories back and looked around. He was thinking so deeply that he had forgotten where he was walking. He gave a small grin as he recognizes the familiar sight of the parking lot. This was where he'd met Helga when… 

Darn! Couldn't he stop thinking about her for just a second? 

"Hello, Arnold!" An older female voice greeted.

He spun around and saw a short female carrying a stack of papers. Arnold noted that she had a smile on her lips, sparkling green eyes, and an extremely big stomach. 

"Do you need help?" he offered.

She shook her head and smiled. "No, thanks. I can handle this pretty well." She paused. "I'm sorry. I haven't introduced myself. I'm one of Helga's former teachers, Mrs. Lecuyee-Thatcher. Helga told me all about you when she was in my class." 

She stopped and gave a girlish giggle, "Actually, she didn't tell me about you per se, she just kept mentioning your name in almost all our conversations." Her eyes held a serious look but still had a twinkle of amusement. "Helga seems to hold you up high in a pedestal. She follows every advice that you have given her."

Arnold felt a slight blush appear on his face as he slowly shook his head. "Helga's just exaggerating, Mrs. Thatcher. She doesn't follow all my advice. Most of the time she scoffs and ignores them."

"Ah, but not all actions speak louder than words. She follows them through and through. Helga just doesn't want you to now she abides by them." 

He shook his head but gave no further comment on the subject. "By the way. Mrs. Thatcher, how did you know I was the person Helga was talking about?"

"Oh. Well, I've seen you two walk together lots of times. Sometimes with a group of people." Mrs. Thatcher sighed. "I always wanted to meet Helga's friends, but I must confess I didn't have the courage to ask Helga. She seems a bit… err… closed."

Arnold nodded. "In all the time I've known her, Helga has always detached herself from others."

"Yes, but lately I've noticed that she's beginning to open herself to others, to you and your friends." She gave a small smile. "You've done a great job, Arnold."

He shook his head, "I didn't do all the work. Patrick and the others also helped." She just nodded.

Silence.

"Forgive me for being rude, Mrs. Thatcher, but do you still work in your condition?"

She laughed. "No, no. I just stopped by to pick up some papers to check. Being six months pregnant can sometimes be boring." He smiled.

"You were very serious a while ago. Do you have a problem you need to work out on?"

He shook his head. "It's nothing, Mrs. Thatcher. You said you had something to tell me."

Mrs. Thatcher sighed. "I wasn't going to tell you.It seems like you have a problem and I don't want to burden you in anyway, but since you asked, I just wanted you to talk to Helga. Toronto has been persistently asking the faculty to convince her to transfer there." Arnold scrunched his eyebrows.

To answer his look she replied, "For the past three years the University of Toronto has been 'courting' Helga.They want her to transfer there, its been going on since she graduated from high school. She refused their first offer flat out. She told me that she had to take care of her grandmother. They were silent for a year, but when they found out about her grades they asked her again. Each year they're becoming more persistent, but she keeps on refusing all their offers."

Mrs. Thatcher smiled at him. "I'll sound like a traitor for saying this, but the University of Toronto is one of the best universities in Canada. She'll benefit more from the professors there than here." She stopped and looked at his eyes. 

"Could you talk to her for me? I know her grandmother is pretty strong for her age, and Helga could always visit her on her free time."

Arnold nodded. "Sure. I'll tell her that."

She smiled. "Thanks so much, Arnold! Oh! Could you walk with me to my car? I have something for Helga." 

He was curious as to what it was. "Okay."

Mrs. Thatcher grabbed one of his arms and led him to her car.

Patrick watched Helga check her watch for about the fifteenth time. He could hear her mutter, "If he doesn't show up in the next five minutes I'll storm in without any warning."

They were still laying down on their spot, enjoying the cool shade. He was positioned near the bottom of the tree and a little bit downward Tish sat watching the clouds role by, a peaceful expression on her face. Helga, who was sitting next to Tish, was frowning; next to her sat Alicia, who was listening to some music on her portable CD player with her eyes closed. Chelsea just laid there on the grass next to Alicia. 

Patrick sighed.

This had been pretty much the case since Logan had left.They had rarely had lapses of silence before, but now… Patrick sighed again. They were missing him.

His thoughts stopped as he felt a small but sharp pain in his leg. He looked down and glared at Tish. She calmly answered his glare.

"You have been sighing for quite some time now. The first few times can be tolerated, but after fifteen minutes of the same hopeless and dejected sighs it's beginning to get irritating."

Silence again.

Patrick looked at the females. This was getting to be a bit unnerving. 

"Umm, anybody read a good book lately?" he asked, only to be replied with a round of groans. 

Alicia took off her headphones and sat up. "If you're going to start a conversation you better do it right." 

"That has got to be the lamest topic," Helga put in. 

He was about to burst out when Tish said, "It is quite noble of you to cover this silence with conversation but your choice of topics leaves something to be desired." 

"Yeah, like my upcoming graduation!" Chelsea cheerfully declared.

Groans again. 

"Not again, Chels. We have been talking about your graduation for the past month now. Can't we talk about something else?" 

Chelsea pursed her lips.

"How about an upcoming baby shower?" a new voice added. They all looked up and saw Arnold. They sat up and made room for him. He sat down near to where Helga was.

"I didn't know Helga was pregnant." Alicia said. She was rewarded by a backpack being thrown in her direction. "Ow! What was that for? And what is in your backpack? Heavy machinery?" A scowl answered her.

Arnold tried to ignore what just happened as he gave Helga a peach colored envelope. She looked at it quizzically. "It's from your former teacher Mrs. Lecuyee-Thatcher."

Realization dawned on her. She accepted the envelope and sat up. As she was opening the envelope she said, "You sure took your sweet time." Arnold smiled at her even though Helga was focused on reading the card.

After a few seconds Helga looked at the group. 

"Ms…. I mean Mrs. Thatcher just invited us to her baby shower on Friday. Can all of you come?" 

"Mrs. Thatcher? Is she the one teaching Biology?" Alicia asked. Helga nodded.

"Oh. I've had her." Alicia paused. "Just one question, why did she invite us? We were never that close and she never met the others." 

Helga shrugged. "I don't know. So, are you guys, coming?" 

Patrick shook his head. "Aren't baby showers only for females?"

"No, they're becoming more modern nowadays. I remember attending one last year and there were guys present. It was really fun, especially when I joined a contest where you try and guess the flavor of the baby food," Chelsea stated.

Alicia, Arnold, and Patrick looked at her disbelievingly. 

"Eew…" Alicia muttered. 

But, Chelsea wasn't daunted. "I know. Well, except for peaches. Mmm, they tasted sooo good!" 

The trio looked at her in a weird way. "Well, umm okay." Patrick stopped as he turned to face Helga. "Now I really don't want to go." 

Helga just shrugged. "Okay." She turned to the others, "What about you guys?"

"Count me in!" Chelsea cheerfully replied. Tish and Alicia just nodded. 

Arnold shook his head. "Sorry, I have a game to attend."

"Oh my gosh! You're right!" Alicia exclaimed. 

"Don't worry. You guys attend the baby shower and I'll root for him," Patrick uttered.

But Alicia was still uncertain. "Well…" 

Patrick went near to her and put his arms around her. "I'll try to borrow my brother's camcorder. You can see how Arnold wins the game."

She looked at his face for a minute and then sighed. "Okay." 

Chelsea cheered.

"You're all certain that we'll win?" Arnold asked.

Helga grinned maliciously at him. "Who else would believe that a football head like you could win the game?"

"Har de har har."

"So when and where will this shower be?" Tish cut in. 

"More importantly, do we have clothes to wear?" Chelsea asked. Helga rolled her eyes as she gave Tish the invitation. 

"Don't you roll your eyes on me missy. We might be the youngest at the shower and we have to look our best."

"I have a few decent clothes at home," Helga replied. 

"We have a different meaning of 'decent'." With a tone of finality Chelsea continued, "On Wednesday after classes we're going to hit the mall!" Alicia smiled brightly. 

Amidst the two happy females, Helga noticed Tish groaning. "What's the matter?"

"A shopping spree with only these two is an event that you would never want to happen to you," was her only reply. Helga looked at the jubilant two and wondered what would happen on Wednesday. 

~Wednesday

Four tired but happy females plopped on various areas around the living room of Chelsea, Alicia, and Tish's condo. Well, to be more specific all where tired, but only Chelsea and Alicia were happy. Tish sent a knowing look to Helga that seemed to say, 'I told you so.'

Helga's answer was to sink further into the love seat she was sitting on, her four paper bags on the floor near her feet. 

Chelsea must have caught this little exchange and haughtily said, "For someone who's known to be physically fit you sure tire easily during a shopping spree."

A muffled voice replied, "I don't exercise non-stop for five hours." 

Her only answer was a 'humph!'

"Anyway, I wasn't the one who prolonged our shopping. I'm not the one who insists on wearing dull and dark colors…"

"I happen to like those colors, and if you're going to say that it isn't 'in' let me tell you that I don't very much care what society thinks," Tish vehemently exclaimed.

Chelsea just sighed and continued on talking. "…And there was a matter of visiting five stores until she found the right tone. And then we had to go over the cycle again and again for the other three attires."

Helga's muffled voice responded, "I told you before that I don't usually shop. I am very picky when it comes to clothes."

"You said it!" Alicia muttered. A pillow flew and hit her on the face. "Must you always throw something at me when I say something you don't like?" A hand shot up with a thumbs-up sign. Alicia groaned. 

No one talked to each other after that. The only sounds heard were groans.

Suddenly Chelsea stood up and happily said, "Let me get you guys something to eat."

The remaining three looked at Chelsea as she disappeared into the kitchen. Then they looked at each other. "Have you happen to notice that Chelsea's been unusually lively for the past month?Even more so when Arnold gave the invitation to Helga." Alicia asked. Nods came from Tish and Helga.

"It might be because she's envious of Arnold and Helga's relationship, or probably because of the idea of Helga's teacher and her husband. She might have been trying to hide her sadness by being unusually happy," Tish concluded.

"In either case, it all leads to Logan moving away. What can we do to help her?" Alicia asked.

No one was able to answer her since Chelsea arrived with sodas. She put them on the table and everybody took one. Chelsea was about to sip her soda when Helga spoke up.

"You should tell your friends when you have a problem you can't seem to find a solution to. Keeping it to yourself isn't going to help."

They all stopped drinking and turned to look at Helga. "Well, that's one way of helping her," Tish uttered.

Chelsea looked at Helga then at the rest of her friends. She could see that they were all concerned about her. She looked down at the soda she was holding. There were a few bubbles appearing. 

"It hurts," she whispered.

When she looked up at them they could see that she had tears in her eyes and a sad smile on her lips. "A few weeks have already passed, but it still hurts. Logan leaving the group, I mean."

"Have you ever considered that you love him?" Alicia asked softly.

A cruel laugh answered her. "I considered it along time ago. I've known I loved him since we were Juniors." Tish and Alicia looked at each other, confused and surprised. 

Chelsea took small sip of her drink. "It really wasn't entirely his fault, Helga. You were the first female to ever turn him down." She looked at Helga. "And knowing you, you turned him down with a little bit more than words."

Now Helga was the one surprised. "How did you know?"

Chelsea just shrugged. "I know him and I know he likes you. Logan has only one thing he's passionate about and that's females. Only one thing could have made him move away from the group he's been with ever since middle school."

"He must have made a move on you during the wedding, and judging by how the three of you have been acting I would have to say that Arnold saw you two. I don't know if he left before or after you 'turned Logan down' but he was deeply affected."

Helga was about to open her mouth but Chelsea cut her off. "Don't apologize, Helga. I know it's not your fault. Logan wasn't capable of handling a rejection. He took your constant rejections as an insult to his ego and that's what made him use force on you."

Tish nodded. "Most of the females he's met have been very much subjected to his charms. I must confess that I had a crush on him when I was young. He must have sensed my feelings of infatuation and I unknowingly bolstered his idea that no female could resist him."

Alicia smiled sheepishly. "We were neighbors and playmates when we were just children. I had the tiniest crush on him then."

Chelsea scoffed. "Tiny? You followed him around like a lost dog! Your mom scolded you when she saw you were about to enter the bathroom he had just gone in."

Alicia reddened while Chelsea and Tish laughed. Helga smiled at the group, but she felt a bit bad that she had to break the warm atmosphere. She had to remind them of the real problem. "Since we're all confessing the truth here, could you tell us why did you hid this problem from us?"

Chelsea shrugged again. "Well, I decided to handle this on my own. It is my love life and I felt like I was depending on you guys for every problem that I have."

Alicia gently slapped her on the arm. "That's what we're here for! You're getting more brainless with each year that passes." She sighed dramatically. "Well, it's a good thing this is your last sem. At the rate your brain cells are deteriorating you wouldn't be able to graduate next year."

Chelsea was about to shrug again when she caught the meaning of Alicia's words, "What do you mean?" 

To answer her Alicia just muttered, "See!" 

Chelsea huffed indignantly.

~Graduation day

Helga gave a small smile as she watched the graduation. Her smile grew a bit bigger as she saw Chelsea smiling brightly among the throngs of graduates. 

"With the intensity of her smile one would think that she graduated as a Magna Cum Laude or something," Tish whispered at her left. 

Helga faced her and grinned. She also took a peek at her other friends, who were all watching the ceremony. Alicia, who was beside Tish, was clearly focused at the ceremony. Patrick found the whole event quite amusing; he kept distracting her by asking various questions. As for Arnold, he was like Alicia, focused on the ceremony but he sometimes would take a peek at Chelsea.

Finally the ceremony was over and all the graduates threw their hats. Unfortunately, Chelsea threw hers a little too hard and ended up hitting somebody when it landed. Helga grinned as she watched Chelsea profusely apologize to her 'victim', who just waved the whole incident off. Chelsea resumed greeting and hugging everybody. 

Helga approached the happy graduates while watching Chelsea hug a fellow graduate. She smiled as she noticed that the said graduate looked at Chelsea as if she was nuts. 'Her enthusiasm has led her to hug every single person, even strangers.' And so she removed her eyes on Chelsea and began to search for another graduate. 

One would call her crazy if they found out whom she was searching for. Why would someone find the person who nearly took advantage of them? Well, she would. After all, he was once a friend. But, even though she searched for his face her feelings were still mixed-up. 

Her eyes stopped on a guy who was being wrapped in the arms of a girl. And as quick as lightening the girl kissed him on the lips. He was shocked, but he smiled as she let go and went among the other graduates. Helga bit her lip and worriedly looked at Chelsea. She gave a brief sigh as she noticed that Chelsea hadn't seen anything. 

Helga then faced him again and found that he was looking at her. She was still for a moment. She wanted to congratulate Logan, but she still couldn't forget what had happened. So she mustered up all her courage and gave him a sloppy grin. He smiled at her and went to her. 

Helga began to rub her arms. "Well, I just… I just wanted to say 'congratulations!'" She tried to maintain looking at his face as she said those words and waited for his reply. She wanted to say more, like ask what he would do after graduation, but found no voice. All her strength was focused on keeping her eyes on her face.

Logan smiled, and much to her surprise hugged her. For the first few seconds she wondered if he was taking advantage of her again but she soon loosened up. Helga could only feel friendship in this hug. Upon discovering this, she hugged him back. She could feel him loosening up too. 

'He must have been wondering if I was still mad at him.'

He let go of her and gave her a kiss on her forehead. She looked up at him, a bit perplexed by his actions, but he just smiled at her one last time and walked away. She was still confused, but realization set in. He was saying goodbye to her. Helga smiled as she silently bid him farewell. 

"What were you doing?" a very irritated voice hissed in her left ear.

Helga turned around and saw Arnold with his eyes narrowed down and his arms folded. She narrowed her eyes back at him as she replied.

"None of your business." She didn't wait for his reaction and quickly went to the others who were already greeting Chelsea. 

He took a quick glance at his digital watch, it read 9:06. He resumed his focus on the road, but his mind was elsewhere. He had just left the congratulatory party of Chelsea at their condo. Patrick was still there, but he was very drunk and he doubted that Alicia would allow him to leave in his condition. Helga had left the party thirty minutes ago with the excuse she had to go home to be with her grandmother.

Arnold frowned as he recalled how he had acted during the party. He was the complete opposite of a party animal. Meanwhile, Helga was her old self, although she completely ignored him. Darn her! It was all because of her that he was like this. 

Why did she have to go and look for him of all people? Why did she have to smile at him and allow him to hug and kiss her? His grip on the stirring wheel tightened. 

The traffic signal turned red. He stepped on the brake and sighed. What was happening to him? He hadn't become this angry when he'd seen Lila with his cousin. What's the difference between his feelings for Lila and his feelings for Helga?

The traffic light turned green again. 

He drove on.

For some unknown reason Morticia's speech came to his mind, 'We inherit love from our earliest ancestors, because of this when man feels this primitive emotion it may bring out the worst of him. He may feel aggressive and possessive. But, unlike the primitive man, the modern man learns to suppress these feelings, whether from the pains of first love or from another man's experiences…'

Until now, Arnold had never thought that the lessons he had learned in school would be applied in real life. Tish was right. He had never felt this way before. His emotions had been very confused when he had seen how Logan was so close to his Helga. He had felt his anger flare up, but he hadn't known what his true emotions were then. Now, he realized he felt pure jealousy.

When he had seen Helga purposely go to Logan and willingly accept his hug and kiss he had felt... empty... like he had died. He had approached her with anger, but he wasn't angry at her or Logan, he was angry with himself. He had lost his chance with Helga. 

He had lost.

Arnold saw the familiar blue-gray building. He was only a block from his dorm. When he got there he would probably just plop down his head and watch TV. He sighed. How pathetic. 

He was about to make the turn that would lead him to the underground garage when he stopped. Arnold glanced around the street and saw no cars in sight. He quickly made a u-turn and drove in the opposite direction.

It just occurred to him how ironic everything was. When it came to other people he would tell them to be brave and do what their hearts told them to do. But, when it came to his own love life he was a pathetic and dejected man. A grin finally came to his face. He should've listen to himself in the first place. He began to drive to her house. Maybe there was still time.

Arnold beheld the sight before him in silent wonder. He had been watching her from the front gate for the past five minutes. Helga had her arms folded up on top of the table and she was resting her head on top of her arms. He couldn't see her face since she was looking up at the night sky. Her hair was let loose from its usual ponytail and it tumbled across her shoulders. She looked so innocent and carefree. He suppressed the grin that came to his lips; right now she was so unlike Helga. Arnold knew she was awake since he could hear her sigh form time to time. 

But, that wasn't the main reason he couldn't come inside. Okay so watching her was a major reason, but he was also scared. He was about to make a confession to her and whatever her answer was... well, he was afraid to find out. 

He shook his head. No, he couldn't continue living with only what-ifs. He had to find out what she felt for him. He had to take this like a man. He mustered up all the courage he had and went to open the gate; only to find it locked. 

He muttered a curse and decided to just jump over the fence. When he was finally inside he looked at her again and saw that she still hadn't noticed his presence. He wiped his now clammy hands on his pants and walked up to her. She must have been deep in thought, since he was now in front of her and she still hadn't said anything. 

He could see her face now, it was set in determination. Her eyes were directed up at the sky as if looking for something. Then he heard her mutter a few words.

What should he say to her? 

He couldn't just begin with 'I love you'? Helga would probably be shocked and scared. She might push him away without hearing him out first. But, what could he start with? Oh yeah… 

"I'm sorry, Helga."

He heard his voice become soft. He was sorry for throwing his anger on her. Maybe if she forgave him it might be easier to confess. He swallowed a lump in his throat and looked at her reaction. Helga just looked at him as if she was trying to figure him out. 

'Does this mean she's still angry with me?' He looked down at the ground. Maybe this was a hopeless cause. Arnold was about to mutter a goodbye when he heard her soft voice ask, "Why don't you sit down?"

He immediately looked up and focused his eyes on her. He was so surprised by the tone of her voice. But he remembered her offer and slowly climbed the stairs and entered the balcony. She straightened up as he sat beside her. He looked at his hands. 

"Arnold, you don't have to worry about me. I took care of myself. You saw me kick his butt right?" She tried to add humor, but her voice was still soft. "He just said goodbye to me a while ago. He wont hurt me again." 

'Goodbye?' His heart lightened. He still had a chance with Helga! But his happiness was brief since he remembered how sad she had looked before. She might be heartbroken by Logan's departure. He couldn't help himself and said, "I thought I'd lose you." 

He looked at her face and saw confusion. "What? You must have misunderstood something. Logan didn't try and push me off the balcony. Even if he did I would probably only have suffered a few broken bones. But, the point I'm really trying to make is that I wasn't going to die, Arnold." 

He shook his head. "It wasn't that." He paused and tried to sort out all the thoughts in his head. Could he tell her that he was scared of losing her, that he loved her too much and that he couldn't live without her by his side?

But he took too long in thinking up the right words to say since Helga had decided to lighten the mood. "Don't worry, you know I'm not like those other females that just screams and does nothing. I don't spend my free time kick-boxing just for nothing." She acted as if she was thinking. "Now, I know I've mastered it already maybe I'll try boxing," For added effect she mimicked a few boxing moves with her hands. 

Arnold smiled at her movements. She was trying to cheer him up. He noticed that she looked at him and grinned when she saw his smile. "Then when some jerk tries to take advantage of me again I'm going to be like Muhammad Ali." She made her voice high-pitched like many of the actors who imitated the famous boxer. "I'm going to float like a butterfly and sting like a bee." She looked at him again and then added. "But he might just run away from me thinking I must have just come out of an institution."

Arnold chuckled and Helga laughed along with him. She put her arms around him and continued, "So you see, my dear, I am not like other females who wait for their prince." 

His smile slowly vanished as he felt their closeness. Helga calling him 'my dear' wasn't helping matters either. Arnold had to say those words now.

But, when she removed her arms from around him his strength faltered. He missed her warmth. As for Helga, she folded her hands in a prayer-like position. She then began to sing Snow White's song, "some day my prince will come…" 

Helga looked into his eyes as she sang. Maybe it was because she was a great actress or maybe it was because she did actually love him, whatever the reason, when Helga looked into his eyes he could see hope and love. 

"…Some day we'll meet again

And away to his castle we'll go

To be happy forever I know…"

Her voice was heavenly and he wondered how come she didn't sing as often. And while she was singing her eyes had a teasing glint and she smiled. Arnold felt his heart perform somersaults. She was imitating Snow White, but somehow to Arnold she became a siren. She was luring him to her; and he hoped that at the end he wouldn't be like the Greek sailors, who met their end when they found out it was all an act.

"…Some day when spring is here

We'll find our love anew

And the birds will sing

And wedding bells will ring

Some day when my dreams come true."

He continued to watch her as she sang the words. And at the last stanza she closed her eyes as she sang the last words. Her voice may have stopped but the song kept replaying in his ears. He was drawn to her, and looking at her soft and beautiful face he couldn't resist the temptation. 

He kissed her.

It wasn't really a kiss, just the touching of his lips with hers. And at the contact he could feel her eyes on him. He opened his eyes and slowly drew away from her feeling regret, shame, and (he couldn't help himself) hunger for more. He was doing this while he was looking at her eyes. Arnold was trying to find out what she felt when he kissed her. The only emotions he could see were confusion and... wait a minute! He could see a glimpse of love. Did he see it right? Did she really love him? He didn't have time to further ponder the questions since her eyes seemed to welcome him and her lips looked inviting. He kissed her again but this time he intended it to be much longer.

For the first few seconds she gave no response, but little by little he could feel a slight pressure on his lips. She was kissing him back! 

The kiss became even deeper. 

As they kissed, Arnold felt her pull closer to him and he felt her finally relaxing in his arms. And after that... he couldn't remember what happened after that. All he remembered was Helga in his arms, his rapid heartbeat, and his tumultuous emotions. When her lips first touched his he felt numb, and then suddenly, as if his emotions were bottled up for a long time, they burst forth and flowed continuously.

The kiss continued on and it seemed that both didn't need any air, only each other. 

Finally, Arnold slowly pulled back. He wanted the feeling their kiss gave him, but he couldn't kiss her forever. He could only love her forever. He saw her open her eyes and tried to breath again all the while looking at him. Arnold could see a slight tinge of red on her face and a glazed look on her eyes, but he also saw a light confusion.

Arnold looked at her, feeling very lightheaded. When he was finally able to catch his breath he blushed. 

"I couldn't resist you." 

Helga blushed a much darker shade than he did. He knew she loved him back. He could feel the intensity of her love in the kiss they just shared, and now looking at her face he briefly wondered how she had been able to hide such a strong emotion. 

He looked deep into her eyes, even though he was still blushing. "I... I came here to tell you the truth. I came to tell you that I love you."

Arnold heard her gasped. He saw doubt as she looked into his eyes and was slightly hurt. But he pushed this emotion away; he was going too fast for her. He had to show her that he truly did love her. He could start by telling her the truth, the real reason behind all his actions.

"When I saw you with Logan on... on that day, I was so confused. I was feeling so many emotions that I couldn't sort them out, but mainly I was feeling something I've never felt before-pure jealousy. He had you in his arms while I didn't. And then..." he paused and shook his head as if clearing a memory. "If you hadn't kicked him away I would have separated both of you myself." He looked down. "And Logan wouldn't get off with only an aching head."

"And today when you hugged Logan and let him kiss you on the forehead I felt like I had died. I thought that you loved him and I couldn't handle that."

Arnold felt her place her hand on his so he looked up. Helga shook her head. "It isn't that."

He nodded. "I know." She looked at him very much confused. 

Arnold gave a small smile and he felt a slight warmth in his face. Why? He was remembering an earlier event. "I felt it in your kiss." 

Helga must have also remembered the kiss and blushed as well. 

Silence ensued. 

It was quite weird, but suddenly the couple felt shy with each other as both tried to look at everything but the other. Arnold finally broke the silence by asking, "So does this mean we're a couple?" 

He was answered by a smack on the arm. He rubbed the sore part and looked at her. Arnold saw humor in her eyes, "No, it means we're arch-enemies. Doi! Of course we're a couple."

He couldn't help but grin at her. Helga truly wasn't the ideal girlfriend. Like she had said earlier, she wasn't a soft and frail girl who depended on another. Helga was strong and independent. Her tongue could be sharp at times, but there were times when she would be soft and have a need for someone to help and console her, that's when he would be the strong one, the one who would chase all her fears away.


	7. Only Some Memories

Chapter 6

You all must be a bit annoyed that it took me this long to post. I apologize. The good news is that I posted two chapters. Yup, TWO chapters. 

I hope you all like the following chapters. And thanks to all who read and reviewed _Changed_ and _SLJIE. _Enjoy!

** **

**DISCLAIMER: The characters of Hey Arnold! are not mine. The others and the story are.******

** **

**Chapter 6******

**_Only Some Memories_**

His confession had been really simple but sweet. And Arnold made up for his lack of romance over the years that followed. It also gave her pride a small push to know that this was a first for him. Helga remembered enjoying each other's company at the balcony the night he confessed she was his first love. He had dated other girls when he was in middle school but he had never felt this great intensity, this love toward any other. Arnold sheepishly confessed that he felt very awkward about this emotion. She had then grabbed one of his hands and squeezed it. "We will learn together," Helga consoled.

Together. Throughout the next few years that passed they learned to love each other deeply.But, they were not together forever.

Helga opened her eyes and looked at the sleeping girl next to her. She gave a soft smile as she saw her sleeping soundly, undisturbed. She then turned to the wall where the clock was hanging and looked at the time. It was already 11: 46 pm. Helga gave a soft sigh as she realized that she had been reminiscing for quite some time now. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep. After laying there, with her eyes closed for god knows how long, Helga gave up all attempts to sleep- her mind just wouldn't let her rest. 

Slowly and carefully, so as not to wake Katie, Helga sat up and went to the corner of the room where their bags lay. She removed a pink book that was locked together with a bow. Helga grinned at the rush of memories that appeared as she gingerly opened the pages and scanned the contents. Ever since she could remember she had always had a little pink book with her. And even now, as a twenty-nine year old, she still had one. Somewhere along the way, she had lost count of how many pink books she'd had, but one thing was for certain… no living soul had ever seen the contents of all her pink books. 

This particular pink book was different from all the others. It contained her happiest memories. It also contained her wedding ring. She'd carved a small hole in the middle of the pages, like when she was still young, but this time she'd placed her wedding ring inside it. But like everything else in the book, it was only a memory to her now. Helga remembered having a hard time writing in the notebook with a hole in it but she got used to it. She wanted to store the ring someplace special even though it wasn't a symbol of eternal love, anymore. 

Helga gazed at the simple gold and silver band. The memories that came with this ring were the greatest in her life. A small smile came to her face as she recalled the first time she saw the ring. It all started on the day she came home late. She had some good news to tell her grandmother...

^^^^*^^^^*^^^^

_~4 years ago___

____

_Helga opened the small gate, practically skipping to where her grandmother was sipping tea, but stopped as she noticed Arnold. After giving him a bright smile she suddenly went to him and kissed him soundly on the lips. She saw his eyes briefly widen but Helga knew why he was surprised. In all their three-year relationship Helga wasn't the type to publicly display affection. Even in front of her grandmother. She only allowed holding hands, hugging and just holding her. Anything exceeding that and Helga would become stiff and unresponsive. ___

_But today she was brimming with so much happiness she didn't care if she French kissed him in front of a large crowd. Helga suddenly became red. Well, maybe she did care. She quickly vanished that thought and resumed her place in front of them. ___

_But it seems her grandmother was tired of waiting, "Let me guess," Liz said, " I'm going to have a grandchild, right?" Both Arnold and Helga turned a deeper shade of red. ___

_"Ma, you know we aren't that kind of people. Sure there were temptations but we both decided it wasn't the right time," Helga quickly said. She noticed Arnold gaped at her and smiled at him. Helga was comfortable about telling Lizi some parts of their relationships, but only some.___

_Helga focused her attention on them again. "The reason I'm so ecstatic is because I was promoted at the Cohen and Meyers firm. I'm no longer a clerk there but a full-fledged lawyer!!" She spun around and clasped her hands. "I feel like I just won the lotto! I'm so blissfully happy, jubilant, ecstatic, overjoyed! I feel triumphant, like I jumped over the moon..."___

_"Well, I wouldn't count on that, Geraldine," Lizi cut in.___

_That stopped her soliloquy. She gazed her grandmother in confusion but didn't say anything. Instead Lizi mysteriously smiled and said, "I'll just leave you two to celebrate." Lizi stood and was about to enter the house.___

_Helga was still confused. "But, ma, you're also part of the celebration. I was planning to treat you two at..."___

_Lizi wickedly grinned at her. "I think the celebration would be best if it's only the two of you." ___

_Helga noted that Arnold blushed again. She turned to face Lizi but only found a closed door. Helga went to Arnold and sat beside him, still trying to figure out what Lizi's mysterious words meant, but judging by Arnold's reactions he knew what Lizi was talking about so she decided to ask him. ___

_He blushed slightly but said; "I thought you'd be late working at your internship so I didn't have a speech prepared." ___

_She scrunched up her eyebrows. "What speech? Are you running for some kind of office?" ___

_Arnold smiled softly but shook his head. "No." He took a deep breath and was about to say something but stopped and slowly looked at her. "What's wrong, Helga?"___

_She could see deep concern in his green eyes so she looked down. She was just being stupid but she couldn't help but be scared whenever they started to discuss something important. And now since the mood was so serious Helga couldn't help but feel some doubt. ___

_Sure she was being paranoid but she couldn't help but entertain this nagging thought that the blissful years that she and Arnold shared were just a dream; that some time soon she would wake up and find herself an ugly nine year old bully and far apart from her beloved. Helga summed up all these thoughts into one sentence. "I...I don't deserve you."___

_She immediately felt hands tightly grasp her own. Helga looked up and saw Arnold's intense green eyes. She had never seen this great intensity in his eyes before and felt a bit frightened. Helga would have rubbed her arms in nervousness but his firm hold on her stopped her.___

_Arnold must have noticed what he was doing to her because his eyes softened. "Why do you say that?"___

_He was always the healer and the counselor; Helga found herself loving him even more. She bit her lip and said, "I am not Ruth, Lila, or that girl from the beach; I am not like your old girlfriends." Her voice wavered as she said those words and she looked down again.___

_She could feel him softly stroking her left cheek. Helga couldn't help but blush at this gesture. Here he was consoling her and she was making it even harder for him. Helga gathered up her strength and looked up at him, only to see him give her a small smile. ___

_"You aren't, and that's why I love you." ___

_Helga gave him a shaky smile. She would never tire of hearing those words. She was about to respond but he continued speaking. ___

_"You aren't shallow or finicky, and most specially you have never 'used' me." He paused as if he was reflecting. "I've never told you why I stopped liking Ruth, did I?" Arnold then told her about a certain Valentines Day. Helga squirmed in her seat. After telling the story he shook his head as if he chided his past actions. ___

_Then he looked at Helga and smiled again. "The reason I'm here is because I wanted to ask your grandmother's permission." He gave a sheepish smile. "It is a bit old fashioned but you deserve only the best." ___

Helga had one thing on her mind as to what he was talking about, but she couldn't believe it. She watched him stand up, push his chair aside and kneel in front of her. All the while she was telling herself it wasn't true, that he probably wanted to dust his black pants for some dirt or maybe there was money on the floor.

_Arnold took booth her hands. Maybe he wanted me to help him stand up. Ridiculous as her thoughts were they just kept denying what was obvious all along.___

_He looked at her with so much love and hope that her crazy notions just vanished into the air. She was tempted to say an affirmative but Helga knew the trouble he was going through just to properly do this. So she kept quiet and held her tears. Helga gave him a smile to encourage him but she was so nervous that it didn't hold.___

_"Would you consider me worthy enough to be with you forever or until we both die of old age? Whichever comes first?" ___

_His twinkling eyes told her that he was comforting her. Helga couldn't stop her tears as she mentally scolded him-gently of course. 'Stupid, stupid football head. Stop thinking about me and start thinking about yourself.'___

_Arnold's eyes became serious. "Will you marry me, Helga Geraldine Pataki?" ___

_Then he took a small velvety box from his pocket and opened it in front of her. Helga saw a sleek and simple gold and silver ring, which twined and wriggled to form an intricate design. A small diamond twinkled at Helga. ___

_Now her tears flowed strongly as she hugged Arnold.___

^^^^*^^^^*^^^^

~Present

Helga's eyes misted as she slowly turned the ring over and over. It wasn't the most extravagant engagement ring but she knew the sacrifices Arnold had gone through in order to buy it. He had still been studying and had only been working for two years. He only had enough money to finish college, thanks to his grandparents who saved some money.

A slow smile appeared on her lips as she recalled the announcement she made to their friends. 

^^^^*^^^^*^^^^

_~About half a month had passed since Arnold proposed___

__

_The atmosphere of the exclusive restaurant was a little restrained. You could only hear snatches of conversation here and there since most of the patrons of the restaurant spoke in hushed voices. ___

_At one table, four females were each wearing semi-formal outfits. Morticia and Chelsea looked like they had gone into a parlor and were now sporting elegant hairstyles. They were also wearing cocktail dresses. Alicia and Helga were wearing business suits. Alicia had her hair done in a French braid while Helga had hers braided and then coiled into two buns. As for Patrick and Arnold, they just wore slacks and polo shirts. ___

_In spite of the elegant atmosphere, Alicia was glaring at the dolled up duo. "Why are you two wearing..." She gestured at their attires. "...That?"___

_From across the table, Chelsea smiled sweetly while Tish didn't show any emotion. "Envious?" Chelsea teased.___

_"Before we start acting anymore childish, I just want to tell you congratulations on your promotion. Also thanks for treating us," Tish formally stated.___

_Chelsea rolled her eyes. "I still don't understand why you're always like that. Like you're a walking textbook." She turned her attention to Helga and cheerfully said, "I can't believe that you're a full-fledged lawyer now." Chelsea sighed. "I was hoping that my next paycheck would allow me to treat you guys to this kind of restaurant."___

_"You're right, Chels. It wouldn't look good if we ordered hamburgers in these outfits," Patrick exclaimed. Chelsea glared at him.___

_The waitress appeared with their orders. After she left, the discussion resumed while they were eating. Alicia focused on Helga and Arnold. "So, other than celebrating your promotion is there anything you want to tell us?"___

_Arnold and Helga looked at her in surprise. "How did you know?" Arnold asked.___

_Alicia cut her steak. "You're both anxious," she replied nonchalantly.___

_Helga looked at Arnold. He took her hand and gently squeezed it. Helga turned to face their friends, "Arnold and I are engaged."___

_Patrick dropped his fork, Alicia looked at them in surprise, and Chelsea choked on the vegetable she was eating. Tish was quietly eating. After swallowing her salad she looked at the two, smiled and said, "Congratulations!" _

_"Congratulations!? How...how come it didn't come as a shock to you?" Chelsea inquired.___

_"Yeah. I knew you guys had a surprise but I didn't expect that!" Alicia added. ___

_"Well, I did. I once heard them talking about marriage and raising a family. And besides, Arnold and Helga are deeply in love. It's just a natural course for them to get married. Since Helga's already in a career with extensive benefits it would seem a logical step."___

_Chelsea scoffed. "You sound so cold, Tish. What we're talking about is love! Feelings!" The rest of group laughed. ___

_"So, may I see the ring?" Alicia asked. ___

_Helga showed her left hand to the group. Patrick whistled while Chelsea and Alicia gushed at the ring. Tish merely nodded her head.___

_"It...it isn't much but after I get a job I'll buy Helga a much grander ring," Arnold said.___

_Helga glared at him. "Hey, did I tell you to change the ring?" She quirked one eyebrow. "How many times do I have to tell you that I love the ring you gave me?" Her voice softened as she softly said, "The ring design is very unique and even though it may only cost a small amount the value of the ring is much bigger to me." ___

_He looked at her intently then gave her a loving smile. "I guess I forgot." _

_She lightly scoffed. "I'll keep on reminding you until you get it through your thick football head," Helga gently reprimanded him. Arnold merely smiled at her.___

_"That is so sweet!"___

_Arnold and Helga both became startled and turned to face the group.___

_Patrick gave them a sly smile, "Lost in your own world, eh?" Both blushed.___

_Chelsea cheerfully raised one hand. "I got first dibs as a godmother to their child."___

_Helga raised an eyebrow and Arnold was about to say something but Alicia immediately cut in. "First dibs?! You're talking about a person here, Chels, not a thing. Besides, I'm going to be the godmother."___

_"No way!" ___

_"Yes way!" ___

_Tish slowly shook her head. "Sometimes I wonder about those two," she turned her attention to the engaged couple. "So what are you're plans? Where do you plan to live? And what happens to your children while you're working?"___

_Patrick put one of his arms around Tish. "You sound like a parent," he teased. He faced the two. "Even though she sounds so clipped, her questions sounds reasonable. So?"___

_Helga leaned backward to her beloved's embrace and sighed. She looked at Arnold's face to see if he wanted to answer the questions. He did. ___

_"Well, we planned on renting a small apartment, but Lizi insisted we stayed at the house. Lizi said that she wanted her grandchildren..."___

_Helga cut in. "Stressing on the word 'grandchildren'." ___

_Arnold blushed and nodded. "Uh yeah right. Anyway, she wanted her grandchildren and her great grandchildren to live there. Lizi confessed that it was a dream of hers. And our work hours will provide a hassle to our umm...children. We'll just have to make our free time to spend with them." ___

_"You're planning to have kids already?" Patrick inquired.___

_"Talk about getting busy," Tish remarked. The engaged couple blushed a deep red.___

_"We-we didn't mean it that way!" Helga burst out.___

_"It's just a possibility," Arnold stated. ___

_"Yeah right," Tish said.___

_Alicia butted in, "You should spend as much time possible to your kids. A person's personality and well-being depend on how he/she is raised. Although it isn't the sole reason--".___

_Patrick hid a small grin and waved her off. "Yeah, yeah. We know what you mean. Tish already told us that before. Nurture vs. Nature." Alicia glared at him. Patrick glared back. ___

_Amidst quarrelling females and glaring couple, Helga gazed at their friends and whispered to Arnold. "We sure can pick them, eh beloved?" ___

_She heard a deep chuckle. "We sure can." ___

^^^^*^^^^*^^^^

~Present

It's funny how important ones friends can come to be.Thinking about them always made her feel a little bit lighter. Even though they had all grown older they had basically still remained unchanged. They were able to help relieve the stress of arranging the wedding. Patrick and the others even managed to make meeting her parents and relatives easier. 

Helga grasped her ring tightly as she remembered the little talk she and her parents had a few hours before the wedding. She still couldn't believe her father stammered as he tried to talk to her. And as for her mother, she talked for one hour non-stop. After the talk she was able to finally see and feel the love that she longed for from them. Helga only had a glimpse of that love during one special Thanksgiving but now they promised to be more responsible parents. After they were reunited, her father and mother had become a bit more timid.

^^^^*^^^^*^^^^

_~The wedding___

__

_As they were about to leave her father paused and faced her, "Oh and congratulations! Umm, even though when you were both young I knew Alfred was the one for you."___

_Her father must have sensed her confusion because he continued. "I may not have been much of a father then but I know when some boy's taking a shine to my daughter."___

_Helga looked at him with an open mouth. Bob grinned at her expression. "Uh, thanks, Dad." He nodded and began to go out of the room but stopped when Helga called him. "And it's Arnold, Dad. Not Alfred." ___

_For the second time since they talked, Big Bob Pataki grinned. "I know."___

_She had never known her father was full of surprises. As she watched him walk out of the room she could have sworn that he was kidding.___

^^^^*^^^^*^^^^

~Present

As for the wedding... Helga shook her head as she tried to grasp the memories of the formal union of Arnold and herself. It was everything she had wanted it to be. What she had been dreaming of ever since she could dream. The weird thing was she cried before the wedding instead of during the wedding. She just shoved her sister and her friends out of the room when she felt tears were about to come out and sobbed inside the room. 

^^^^*^^^^*^^^^

_~Past___

__

_Helga was sitting on a couch crying. She hid her face with her hands to muffle the sounds. She didn't want anyone to hear her now. They'll probably tell her to relax and that it was just wedding day jitters. Sure she was nervous and scared but it wasn't just 'jitters'. She, Helga G. Pataki, was about to officially marry her beloved, her light in this crazy mixed-up world. Would she be a good wife and mother? Could she handle the stress of married life and work? Would Arnold ever tire of loving her? ___

_She gave a bitter laugh. 'Helga ol' girl, you're always a basket case. You're becoming even more obsessed. How can a normal person be this passionate over becoming a good and dutiful wife?' she mentally chided to herself.___

_A knock startled her out of her reverie. Helga wiped the tears from her eyes and the tear stains from her face. A slip of paper was slipped from under the doorway but no knock came again. Puzzled, she stood up and went over the paper and picked it up. ___

_After a few moments of reading, Helga cried again but this time they were tears of joy and love. ___

^^^^*^^^^*^^^^^

~Present

Helga wiped a few tears from her eyes and closed the pink book. After tying the ribbon, she returned it the book to her bag. A yawn escaped her mouth as she looked at the clock. 1:15 am. She then turned to check on Katey to see if she was sleeping soundly. She was.

The smile still held as she recalled the night she was conceived-their wedding night.

^^^^*^^^^*^^^^

_~Past___

__

_Arnold carried her in a lovers' carry even though she was protesting and squirming all the way to their room. It was a good thing her grandmother was staying at Olga's mansion because if she saw what was happening Helga was sure she would never hear the end of it. And all through her fussing and insults Arnold just silently carried her. ___

_When they were already inside Arnold finally looked at her and seriously said, "Have you already forgotten what I wrote to you before?"___

_He was right, she had forgotten what he wrote but because of his reminder she remembered.She then stopped and looked at him in wonder but she couldn't stop the tears that fell from her eyes. Helga was about to look down and wipe away her tears but a gentle hand beat her. She let his soft hands wipe away her tear-stained face. Helga wasn't a religious person but she found herself thanking the Creator for bringing her a sweet angel.___

^^^^*^^^^*^^^^

~Present

Fresh tears escaped from her eyes. He had been being so traditional in everything. Arnold went through such tedious methods just to make her feel important. Helga shook her head. Her husband had been sweet, naïve and a complete romantic. __

She remembered all the words in the letter that he so inconspicuously slipped beneath the door. Helga recalled all the words because it was forever etched in her heart. A ghost of a smile appeared on her face. She was beginning to sound like a true romantic. 

__

"We may not be husband and wife yet but let me tell you that I will continue on treating you as though you are special because you are. I pampered you when we were still going out and I will pamper you even more so after we're married. Don't belittle yourself, my dear. 

We have known each other for most of our lives. That's quite an accomplishment considering most couple have less time than that. We both know what our weaknesses and strengths are. You have seen me at my worst and the same goes for you. There is nothing more in the world that would disapprove of our love. You have felt my great love for you but now its time for you to realize it. I love you Helga Geraldine Pataki. I love you with all my body and soul. __

__

Helga yawned again but this time she was beginning to feel the weariness of their sudden travel and the recollection of her brief heaven. 'And speaking of heaven...' her thought was stopped as soft girlish giggle escaped her lips as another memory presented itself. 'Arnold would have made any saint look like an ill-mannered charlatan with the way he acted around me when I was pregnant and about to give birth.' 

Helga's eyes were beginning to grow heavy but a small smile still lingered as she closed them. 'He looked like he was going to be executed for something he didn't do.' These were her last waking thoughts as she lay down on the carpet beside the bags and drifted off to dreamland.

But instead of dreaming usual dreams her mind chose to recall what it was denied earlier.

^^^^*^^^^*^^^^

_Helga stole a glance at the clock in the dinning room. It was already 10:16 pm. She let out a tired sigh as she looked at the paperwork cluttered all over the table. Their dinning table was of medium size but now it seemed too small to accommodate all the papers she was required to read and study. And she had to organize all of them before her husband arrives. ___

_She stood up and straightened her back. Helga heard a few bones crack and winced. She then began sorting the papers to give adequate room to Arnold, who was arriving in about fourteen minutes.___

_True to her estimation of time, Arnold arrived at 10:32 pm and tiredly grinned at her. Helga went and gave him a quick peck on the cheek and resumed to her paperwork. " I've already heated up some soup and you'll find some scraps of food in the microwave," she teased.___

_He exaggerated a wince and replied, "I come home from a tiring and exhausting day at work only to be given table scraps?"___

_Helga was scribbling something down on her legal pad but answered, "It wasn't table scraps, darling. I just said 'scraps'."___

_"There's a difference?"___

_"Yes," came her nonchalant reply. ___

_"And what is that?"___

_She placed the paper she was reading on one pile and took another paper from another. "Of course, one has the word table in it while the other doesn't." Helga looked at him with wry amusement. "Now that I think about it, how did you become a doctor if you didn't know the simple difference between 'scraps' and 'table scraps'." ___

_Helga looked at him for a second more and then resumed working. Seconds later she could hear deep chuckling then felt a kiss on her hair. Arnold chuckled again as he began to go to their room but before he left the doorway he softly uttered. "Don't work too hard, dear Helga. For you and for our child."___

_Her hands shook for a moment at the sound of deep concern for her and then became still again. Helga gave a brief sigh and resumed working.___

_Minutes later a freshly dressed Arnold entered the room. It was becoming a tradition in their lives for Helga to work on the dinning table while Arnold ate dinner. They would occasionally talk about various things and sometimes just relaxed and do what they did with the other's presence.___

_"So have you given the birthday gift to Evelyn?" She was referring to a nurse who had been working in the hospital for a long time.___

_Helga watched as Arnold looked up from his food to her. A smile appeared on his face. "Yes, she definitely enjoyed the bath set. I even told her that you were the one who picked it." She noticed a weird expression on her beloved's face so she asked him about it. ___

_"Oh, well what she said next was the strangest thing. No, I was wrong. What she said and did was the strangest thing."___

_"What did she do?"___

_She saw him scratch his head. "She-she sort of let a deep air out..."___

_"She sighed," Helga amended.___

_Arnold nodded. "She sighed and said that we were very romantic."___

_Helga hid a smile. "Really? I wonder why?"___

_"Beats me. I don't know she thinks shopping together is romantic."___

_Helga continued reading the paper she was holding. Even after so many years he could sometimes still be very dense. ___

^^^^*^^^^*^^^^

_She wasn't having a good day. No, she hadn't overslept or missed an important meeting. Helga arrived early and confident that they were going to win the case. She wasn't the lead lawyer but she was part of the team that was defending their client. Helga had spent countless of research and later on they are going to find out if it had been worth it. ___

_It hadn't been. And her day went downhill from there. ___

_Helga slammed her fists on the railing and bit back a curse as the error of doing that action came to her. She was about to yell at the stupid railing when a deep voice intruded.___

_"I find it hard to release one's anger on hard objects, but if you wanted not only a reprieve but also something to overpower your anger then be my guest."___

_She didn't need to turn around to know who it was. "You've been hanging around ma for too long. You're starting to sound just like her."___

_Arnold didn't answer but just stood next to her on the balcony watching the transforming sky. ___

_She found the silence a bit more unnerving so she gruffly asked, "How come you're home early?"___

_"Jameson covered for me. He was feeling generous I sort of abused it."___

_Normally that would have prompted a tease or a scathing remark from Helga but she chose to remain silent.___

_"What happened?" ___

_Helga didn't know why that simple question angered her but it did. "It's none of your business," she coldly answered.___

_His voice became pleading. "Please, Helga." ___

_She faced him with a cold and piercing graze but Arnold boldly and stubbornly looked back at her. Helga could feel her resolve slowly dissipate that she suddenly face forward and gaze at the downtown. She was silent for the next few minutes but Arnold stayed by her side. ___

_"I-we lost the case".___

_"The one you were working diligently for the past two weeks," she heard him whisper. ___

_"Yes, that's the one," she sarcastically informed. Helga didn't understand why she was still angry but it was such a relief to lash out at him.___

_She could feel him go closer to her so she took one step to her left. Helga was too slow since he was able to grasp her elbow and gently made her face him.___

_"Tell me more."___

_It might be because that she overstayed outside or maybe because she overexerted both her emotions and her body today. Whatever the reason was she found herself wearily narrating the day to him. After her narration Arnold hugged her and continued holding her close.___

_She didn't tell him that she felt better after having him hear her out, but standing with him under a dawning sun she knew he knew.___

^^^^*^^^^*^^^^

_Helga was exhausted. Her legs felt like they were manacled to two-ton weights as she opened the gate and locked it. Even the duffel bag she was carrying seemed to increase their weight with each step that she took. ___

_Today was even more tiring than all her other visits. And even though she felt physically tired she kind of felt free. Free...___

_"Where have you been?"___

_Helga whirled around and guilt was already showing in her face. He arrived early!___

_Arnold climbed down the short flight of stairs and slowly approached her. "I said, where have you been?"___

_She didn't know what to say to him. Helga couldn't tell him the truth. It was very personal and...___

_"Tell me!"___

_It was those words. Those very words. Helga looked at him in anger. "Mind your own business!"___

_He was about to open his mouth but Helga cut him off with a violent whisper. "Would you think before you yell any further?! Our daughter is fast asleep right now."___

_That stopped his yelling but not his anger. He continued to glare at her. She glared back at him for a moment and then marched inside the house. ___

^^^^*^^^^*^^^^

_"So it has come to this then?"___

_"You're being unusually quiet about this, Helga. This is a big step."___

_"I know. It was inevitable. It is the only reasonable solution."___

_Pause. ___

_"What is it?"___

_Sigh. ___

_"What about Katey?"___

_There was about a minute of silence.___

_A note of weariness crept onto her voice. "We can't do this. No, Katey would be... we couldn't."___

_Silence.___

_"But it'll only hurt Katey in the future."___

_"But it'll also hurt Katey if we did."___

_Another bout of silence.___

_"Maybe we could give it a trial basis. If Katey adjusts umm...well to the idea we could do it."___

_She was grateful but she became hesitant. "If you could...can you...?"___

_He nodded. "Katey can go with you."___

_A smile but it slowly vanished. "We have to tell her everything."___

_Another nod.___

_"Then it's settled."___

__

^^^^*^^^^*^^^^

"Mama." 

_Who's calling me?_

"Mama."

_Katey? What's the matter?_

"Mama, you were talking again."

_Talking? What do you mean?_

"Mama..."

_Why aren't you...? Oh._

Helga slowly opened her eyes and saw Katey staring at her. She groaned tiredly. It was only a dream. Somehow while she was reminiscing about the past she fell asleep and dreamed about it. 

"Mama?"

Helga opened her eyes again to look at her daughter and reassure her. It was then she noticed that she wasn't and that Katey weren't on the bed. She and her daughter were on a carpet. Helga took a swift look at the time 2 a.m. She turned back her attention to Katey and still saw the same look of concern. "I'm okay, honey. I jus...I was just dreaming." She began sitting up and approaching the abandoned bed.

Katey followed her. Even though her mother wasn't able to see her actions she nodded as if she understood everything. "You were dreaming about Papa."

Helga stopped and looked at her in surprise. Katey just lay down on the same spot she had occupied earlier. Helga seized her watchful gaze and resumed laying down on the bed. Katey then snuggled closer to her mother and softly said, "You and Papa will sleep together soon because me and grandmamma prayed."

She said this with such finality and belief that for a second Helga believed her. But that was only for a moment. The truth of the matter was that she and Arnold would never be together. Their marriage just didn't work out. And now, lying in the bed inside her best friend and her husband's room, with only Katey beside her, she was beginning to believe they really weren't meant to be. 


	8. Sometimes Love Just Isn't Enough

DISCLAIMER

DISCLAIMER: Hey Arnold!'s not mine.

****

Chapter 7

Sometimes love just isn't enough

Arnold had been staring at the same spot on the whitewashed ceiling for three hours now, but he didn't seem to notice what he was doing. Then he sighed.

Remembering the past always made him angry. It reminded him of the times he'd understood Helga, well at least when he thought he did, considering the current status of their marriage. He didn't know who was at fault here. Maybe Helga wasn't meant to be his wife just his girlfriend, for they'd sure had a great time when they still had that relationship. Or maybe it was his fault. Arnold shook his head. No it didn't matter whose fault it was. What really mattered really was that they are on the verge of a divorce.

He closed his eyes as if to vanish those dismal thoughts. A small smile wove through his lips as he opened his eyes again. Well, there were times when they had special moments, like when he proposed to her. The time and the setting weren't exactly what he'd planned but when he noticed her anxiety he had to soothe her.

He'd been as nervous as her. Arnold understood that this Helga wasn't the same girl he had known as a child. She wouldn't laugh or beat him up when he proposed, but it was still in the back of his mind. It was the deep love that he felt for her that gave him the courage to propose to her then. Besides, he'd already faced her parents and grandmother and that was no easy feat.

Arnold shook his again but this time it was with amusement. 'No easy feat indeed…'

^^^^*^^^^*^^^^

Arnold looked outside the airplane window trying to see anything besides clouds, clouds and more clouds. He'd been sitting there for two hours but he still couldn't see anything visible outside the window other than clouds.

He clenched his jaw. 'It's going to be over in no time. I'll just knock on the door and ask if I could talk to them for a minute. If I'm lucky, they won't slam the door in my face, and they'll listen to me and agree to my proposal. Yeah, that's simple enough. But he knew it wasn't that simple. Miriam might be a little difficult to talk to but as for her father… He cringed inwardly.

'I was just a boy then and Mr. Pataki…' he held his face in his hand 'I can't even call him by his first name.'

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to Seattle…" a cheerful male voice greeted.

When the passengers heard that announcement most of them cheered except for the young man by the window who was burying his face on his hands and groaning.

He looked at the familiar door and continued to do so for over a minute. Arnold was clenching and unclenching his hands, all the while muttering self-encouraging words. Taking a deep breath he knocked.

Silence.

Then a booming voice shouted, "Miriam!"

"Coming!" a female voice exclaimed.

Moments later the door opened and Arnold saw a middle-aged woman with her blonde hair pinned up in a messy bun. Instead of looking at him blearily, Miriam gazed down at him with a stern look set firmly on her face.

"Hello, Mrs. Pataki. My name is Arnold. I'm one of Helga's friends."

The stern look left her and was replaced by a smile. "Oh yes!" Miriam looked at him apologetically. " I'm sorry if I was a bit rude there but you seem familiar to me awhile ago."

She smiled at him and opened the door even further. "You're welcome to come in, Arnold, but I'm sorry to tell you that Helga's no longer living here. She and her sister left for Canada."

Arnold smiled and shook his head at her. "I know, Mrs. Pataki…"

She cut in. "Please call me Miriam."

He nodded. "Miriam. I know they're there. I just came from Ottawa myself." Arnold paused and looked straight in her eyes. "The reason I'm here is because I have something important to tell you."

Miriam looked at him for a second or two then she nodded and asked him to enter. As she was closing the door she said in a serious tone, "I'll tell B." And then she left.

As he watched her stride inside the living room Arnold had a sinking feeling that she knew the reason why he was here. And judging from her actions the outcome of the meeting wouldn't be good because if he couldn't even convince Miriam how was he to handle Big Bob?

Miriam peeked in. "Come in, Arnold." He followed her.

Arnold walked into the room and noticed the living room slightly changed. It had acquired a more feminine taste. But one thing that hadn't change was Big Bob's position. He was in his favorite seat but he was facing him instead of the T.V. Arnold gulped because Big Bob was glaring at him.

"What do YOU want?"

Before, he had been sure of what to tell Helga's parents to convince them why he was asking for her hand, but now under the baleful scrutiny both of them he forgot what he was about to say.

"Well?"

It was wrong thing to do but he did it anyway. Arnold took a swift look at them, noting their taunt stances and hard looks. He didn't have to be a genius to see that they weren't satisfied about letting him join their family.

Family.

This family ignored her.

This family (if they were fit to be called family) denied her of the love she needed, the love that is the basis of a person's personality.

It was because of them his love suffered all those years.

It was because of them that he hadn't fallen in love with her sooner, since she was always pushing away whenever he got close to her.

Arnold looked at the couple again. This time he was seeing them differently. He was seeing them with anger.

"Are you just going to stare at us?"

"No." His voice became cool and nonchalant. "I just came down to tell you that Helga and I are getting married."

Arnold looked at their stunned reactions for a second. They were probably surprised at his sudden change of attitude and the way he broke the news. But he didn't care for what was going on inside their heads so he began to go out of the house. He had just closed the door and was on the second step when the door opened and gruff voice said, "Hey kid! I want to talk to you!"

Arnold stopped and gave him a sidelong glance then kept on moving.

He heard Big Bob groaning. "Fine!" His voice became softer. " Could I talk to you for a sec, Arnold?"

THAT stopped him. In all the years he'd been around Big Bob he had never once heard him speak his name…his real name. The effect was even greater than hearing him speak in a low tone of voice.

Arnold turned around but kept his face passive. "I'm sorry, Bob, but I have a plane to catch."

Big Bob's anger flared up. "If you're such in a hurry then why make all the trouble of coming all the way here if you're just telling us the news? HUH?!"

Arnold gave him a devious smile that would have made Helga proud. "Just for the fun of it." He looked at Big Bob and smiled even further. "Believe me. It was."

He saw Big Bob clench his fists and then suddenly his temper was gone. "Please, Arnold?"

Arnold would have ignored him and resumed walking but something in Bob's demeanor and voice stopped him. He looked at him for a second and then nodded. "Whatever." Bob opened the door even further and let him in.

Arnold was seated in a one-seater while Bob and Miriam were on the couch. This time the television was turned off and silence ruled.

A frown was dominant in his features as he looked at the couple. He was still angry with them and he knew that no matter how sorry they were it would never be the same. Helga was deeply hurt by their negligence. She had never known real love-any kind of love-when she was young.

His frown suddenly lost some of its aggravation as he began to think even more. No matter how angry he was at Helga's parents it wouldn't serve any real purpose. It was already in the past and he couldn't do anything to change it. Maybe instead of just informing them of their upcoming marriage he could also use it as basis for reconciliation.

He was jolted out of his reverie by Big Bob. "So you and Helga are getting hitched,"

Before he was able to answer Miriam took one of her husband's hands and gave a squeeze. Bob looked at her briefly before saying, "Okay. So you two are getting married?"

Arnold nodded.

"How's Helga?"

He was quite surprised at that question but he answered it anyway. "She's fine."

"You must have remembered how we treated our daughter. You're right. We're jerks." Bob looked down at the floor and continued. "I expected too much from her, you know? In my own conceited way I thought that all my children should be smart and talented." His voice became soft. "I guess I pushed her too hard."

"We both did, B," Miriam added.

Bob scoffed. "But I was worse. I didn't stop when I pushed her too hard. I had to remind her that she wasn't what I wanted her to be. Even though there were times I connected with that kid I still expected her to be like her sister."

He looked at Arnold. "It sounds a bit off but I just wanted to be a great father. My own father was a great man who loved all of his kids. He always told us that to be a great father you have to teach your children how to live in this world. We have to teach them stuff that would ensure them a great life. In my twisted way I thought that they had to be genius and when Olga was born it verified what I believed."

Bob jutted his jaw forward and looked past Arnold. Miriam still kept her hold on her husband's hands as she apologetically looked at Arnold. "I'm not a strong person, Arnold. I wasn't that way when I was small, I had a backbone then but…" she paused and briefly looked at Bob. "But ever since I got married I lost my courage. Well, my will. But it wasn't B's fault really. We just rushed into marriage and never knew what it really meant. Life never became easy for us but when Olga was born things changed. We were both proud of her and wanted her to be the best." Pride shone in her face. "Olga made us proud with all her accomplishments even at an early age."

Her face became even brighter. "And then Helga was born. We showered her with the same attention and, even though you might not believe this, loved her." That same glow dimmed a little. "But Helga just wasn't showing any special talents. In our desperate attempt we even read to her Shakespeare. Every night, when I would tuck her in I would read to her a portion of Shakespeare but she was just silent."

Miriam's eyes were a bit teary. "We know we are just giving you excuses but…" She paused and shook her head. Instead she continued, "We are sorry, Arnold."

He looked at the couple. Arnold didn't know what to say or do. True, it really sounds futile to apologize when it was in the past. But they shouldn't apologize to him. He was angry with them but he was angry for Helga. But…

Understanding dawned on him. Of course! They knew their mistakes and were sorry for doing it. And one thing he knew from living with adults most of his life was that they had pride. This pride always seemed to be the hardest to overcome. Now, looking at the two people, he knew they were having a rough time admitting to him their shortcomings because… His heart soared. They accepted him! Both were telling him what probably even their daughters didn't know. He was being informed of what he would face by attaching himself to this family.

He shook his head and gently smiled at them. "Don't worry, mom and dad. It's okay."

^^^^*^^^^*^^^^

Arnold cautiously looked at the house. He knew Helga was going to arrive late today since her clerkship made her work a mountain load of paper works. But still, there was a chance that she might come home early.

"She isn't here yet so you don't need to stretch your neck out like that," a voice said from among the vegetables.

Arnold looked to his right and saw Lizi sitting on a low stool doing some digging. He opened the gate and went inside to her. "You shouldn't be gardening, Lizi."

Lizi rolled her eyes at him. "Please, Arnold. I am not like some grandmothers who knit and do whatever else they do." He couldn't help but chuckle at her.

"Well, I can always do that tomorrow. It is getting rather late. What time is it?"

He looked at his watch. "4:29."

"It is late. Why don't you wait on the balcony while I freshen up." Lizi began to stand up while holding her spade. But she had only stood up only an inch when she stopped and made a face. "Umm, could you give me a hand, Arnold?"

Arnold stifled his laughter as he helped Lizi up.

The flowers swayed in the breeze, and he could smell their sweet fragrance when the breeze changed its direction. Lizi and Helga did a wonderful job maintaining the garden.

"They aren't going to walk towards you no matter how hard you stare at them."

Arnold spun around to see Lizi just settling down to a chair next to him. A pitcher of lemonade and two glasses were also on the table. He filled both glasses with lemonade and offered one glass to Lizi. She drank hers while looking at him.

"So what did they say?" she asked when she finished drinking.

He scrunched his eyebrows at first and then understood what she meant. "I should stop being amazed by now but I'm not." He stopped and smiled at her. "Well, you could tell it went great. I even slept at the house."

A sly smile appeared briefly on her lips. "My, my. Finally, Bob and Miriam realized what was wrong."

"You didn't approve of their marriage?"

"At that time no. They were madly in love with each other yes, but sometimes love just isn't enough. They learned that the hard way."

Sometimes love just isn't enough. Now that he thought of it, was he also making a bad decision by wanting Helga to marry him?

No. They weren't just crazy for each other. Both of them knew what the other's weaknesses were. Both of them knew their worst characteristics and accepted them. They wouldn't end up like Bob and Miriam.

"So, what's you're next step?" Lizi suddenly asked.

Arnold looked at her and simply replied, "Ask for your permission to take her hand."

For the very first time, Lizi looked at him in shock and was speechless. Then a big grin appeared on her face. "You're a bold young man, Arnold."

He smiled at her. After hearing that same phrase over and over, now it felt like it really suited him.

^^^^*^^^^*^^^^

~Present

"Arnold! Arnold!"

Arnold started out of his reverie and looked at the source of the noise. It was the door and it looked like Gerald wanted to talk to him. He sighed deeply and climbed out of the bed to open the door.

Gerald, who was wearing light blue pajamas, greeted him. From the looks of his pristine pajamas, Gerald had yet to go to bed. "Is anything the matter, Gerald?" Arnold whispered.

Gerald looked at his outfit for a moment. "I was just in the kitchen drinking some tea." He shook his head and looked at Arnold in the eyes. "I was-still am--worried about you, Arnold."

"Look, Gerald. I appreciate your concern but the problem is between me and Helga."

Anger sparked in Gerald's eyes. "Between you and Helga? We're best friends. We've been through nearly twenty-six years of mischief and escapades. You will not shut me out now."

Arnold looked at him for a few seconds and sighed. "Can we talk someplace else? We don't want to wake anybody."

Gerald nodded. "Let's go to the kitchen."

Arnold glanced at the dark green leaf floating on the light green water. It slowly swirled around the water, following no directions just aimlessly floating.

"The water is already boiled, you know," Gerald quipped. He was seated in front of Arnold, also holding a steaming cup of tea.

Arnold began to chuckle, which turned into a deep-throated laugh. His best friend just looked at him strangely. "It wasn't that funny, Arnold."

Arnold tried to control his laughter while looking at Gerald's confused face. When he was able to contain his laughter, Arnold smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry. You just reminded me of someone."

Gerald quirked his eyebrows. "Who?"

"Lizi, Helga's grandmother."

"I am not like her!"

Arnold nodded. "Okay, okay."

"The possibility of that being true is nil."

"Right."

"That's just impossible."

"Gerald, I get the idea!" He paused. "Tell me, why don't you want to be like Lizi?"

"I don't want to be like any relation to Helga G. Pataki."

Arnold grinned at him. "You happen to forget that I was married to her once."

Gerald's face turned serious. "You are still legally married to her right?"

The teasing light in Arnold's eyes died. He turned to look at the kitchen. "Yeah."

"Would you like to tell me everything or must I ask you all the questions?"

Arnold sighed again. "Okay, Gerald. I was standing in front of the college, trying to grasp the beauty of the building when a feminine voice curtly said--"

"After talking to her parents and her grandmother, I proposed to her."

Arnold stopped and took a sip from his tea while Gerald refilled his cup. They now had a steaming pot of tea in front of them. "You know, Gerald, once you get past your eleventh cup this stuff starts to taste really good!"

Gerald chuckled. "Look at us. A couple of married guys getting drunk with tea at 12:38 am."

Arnold also laughed. "Don't tell anyone about this, understand?"

"Understood." After his chuckles died out he asked, "So what happened next? Did you have a fight right away?"

Arnold shook his head. "No. Helga and I had a blissful married life." He looked down. "The first three years anyway. And Helga was the perfect wife and mother." Arnold hid a smile as he continued. "I have to admit that I was a little surprise at they way she handled Katey. She was sweet, gentle but when times need be, also strict."

Gerald grinned. "Speaking of Katey, how were you when you found out Helga was pregnant?"

Arnold groaned and buried his face in his hands.

"That bad huh?"

"Worse," came the muffled voice.

^^^^*^^^^*^^^^

~About four years ago

It was the most uneventful week of his life. Sure, he did his usual rounds and helped a number of people but nothing exciting happened. He was being selfish but after experiencing the same monotone routine he was begging for anything to cease this humdrum. Anything.

Arnold opened the kitchen door to a silent house. "I'm home!" No response.

"Helga? Lizi?"

He heard footsteps in the hallway and approached the sound. It was Lizi.

"Shh!" was all Lizi said.

Arnold became confused but Lizi didn't explain. Instead she left him to go someplace. He followed her to her destination, which turned out to be the living room.

It was the beginning of winter but it wasn't that cold yet but right now the living room fireplace was lit. He looked around in search of his wife and found her lying on the sofa, sound as sleep. She looked very tired.

Tired? Arnold began to worry as he quickly went to Helga but Lizi stopped him. "What's wrong with her?" he whispered.

Lizi shook her head. "Let her rest, Arnold. She had a tiring day."

"But Helga's never that tired."

At his words Helga began to stir. She opened her eyes and groggily gazed at them. All the while his grandmother-in-law clucked her tongue and muttered to herself, "If he's like this right now imagine what he would be when he hears the news."

"Those words should have clued me in but they didn't." Arnold groaned softly. "I can't believe I was that dense!"

"You're still that dense, my man," Gerald teased.

"Gerald!"

He chuckled. "Go on with the story, Arnold."

Helga sat up and smiled at Arnold. "Hey."

Arnold slowly approached and kneeled in front of her. "Hi."

She stretched. "What's the matter, Arnoldo? You look kind of distressed."

"I'm worried about you."

"Me?"

"Well, it's not every day that I find you sleeping on the couch at 3:30 in the afternoon."

"Oh that. Well, Arnold, I have something to tell you."

She looked so anxious that Arnold believed that she was severely sick. No…He clasped both her hands and held them tight.

Helga was looking at everything but him. "Arnold, you see…" She paused and drew a deep breath. Helga then looked at his face and said, "The reason I was so tired was because I'm two months pregnant."

Pregnant. Arnold's senses dulled and it seemed too hard to breathe anymore. He could feel his hands sweating and his heart beat speeding up. "H-how did it happen?"

He heard Helga laugh. "Beloved, you're a doctor. Surely you know that when we…"

Arnold felt his face heat up. "I know, Helga. It's just that I'm shocked."

"That's an understatement."

"Helga!"

She laughed again and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Just teasing you. Gosh, Arnold, if I didn't know better I swear you weren't expecting to have any kids."

Silence.

Helga released her hold on him only to see her husband's body fall to the carpet.

Helga then heard a monotone voice say, "Oh dear, he fainted."

^^^^*^^^^*^^^^

~Present

Gerald was laughing so hard that he was pounding the table. Arnold just contented himself to silently plotting various 'accidents' to his best friend.

"I'm sorry, Arnold, but…but that was the most…" Gerald couldn't continue anymore since another laughing fit overcame him.

"Oh gee and to think I wanted to tell you some more," he replied sarcastically.

Gerald bit his lip as he tried to put on a serious face. "G-go on."

Arnold rolled his eyes but he continued.

^^^^*^^^^*^^^^

~ About 7 months later

Arnold was reading a medicinal magazine in the living room. While he was sitting upright on the couch he was listening to some jazz music. Every once in a while he would glance at the room at the far end of the hallway.

It was already two weeks later than the scheduled date and he was getting to be more worried every day. It was ironic that Helga was taking this far calmer than he was. Arnold couldn't understand how could she do that.

Arnold recalled the times when they thought Helga was going to deliver the baby. He ran around the house packing Helga's stuff even though she already had some things packed. Then he would hang around his wife not knowing what to do next. It was only through Helga herself that he was able to get her in the car and drive her to the hospital (She even had to yell the directions to him!).

He dropped the magazine he was holding and sighed. What was even worse was that not only did he do it once he did it three times. Pathetic.

However that wouldn't happen again. When his wife was ready he would calmly take her and her bag to the car and to the hospital. Yup, that is what he was going to do.

"It's time, Arnold!" Helga shouted from their room.

Time?!

Arnold bolted to their room and began opening their drawers and closets, looking for other stuff Helga might need. He threw the ones he though she would need on the bed and then grabbed a duffel bag. When everything was in the duffel bag he then grabbed the other bag and ran to the car. He came puffing and huffing back and slowly led Helga to the car. Arnold was able to move the car only a couple of meters when he went out and opened the gate. After leaving the garage he stepped out again to close it. He went inside the car and stared out front.

"You go straight out of the alley and then turn right. You turn right again at the intersection…" Helga slowly stated.

There were times when he though that Time enjoyed torturing him. He remembered when he was young he would repeatedly look at the clock hoping it would ring to signal the beginning of spring break or the end of another year.

Now it seemed that Time was immensely enjoying itself at torturing him. His wife was already twenty hours in labor. Why was it taking so long? He hoped, no he prayed that no harm would come to both Helga and their child.

The door opened and an exhausted female doctor stepped out. She grinned at him as he quickly walked in front of her with an agitated look on his face. "Let me guess, first child?"

Arnold nodded.

She smiled at him. "Helga and your baby are both fine. Don't worry about why she gave birth a little bit late it happens to some family. There were no complications before, during and after the procedure. Everything's hunky-dory."

He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Oh, I'm sorry." She smiled and held out a hand. "Congratulations, Arnold, you have a healthy baby girl."

Arnold accepted her hand and gave her a shaky smile. "A-a girl?"

"Yup!" The doctor put an arm on his back and led him inside. "Let's go inside and meet them."

^^^^*^^^^*^^^^

~Present

"So you didn't faint?"

Arnold narrowed his eyes. "Must you remind me every time?"

He grinned. "You didn't answer my question."

Arnold groaned. "I did. AfterIwentinsidetheroomandsawHelgaandKatey."

"What?"

"After I went inside the room and saw Helga and Katey," Arnold muttered.

His best friend smirked at him. "Now was that too hard?"

Arnold rolled his eyes.

"Well, it sounds to me that you guys had a great marriage. I mean, if Helga was able to put up with you through all that she must really love you man."

"It's not that simple, Gerald." Arnold shook his head as if to clear his thoughts and then looked back at his best friend's face. "Did you marry Phoebe just because you loved her?"

Gerald seemed a bit surprised by his question. "W-well, love was the main reason." A pause. "Her looks and body were also factors," Gerald added while wiggling his eyebrows.

"It's a serious question, Gerald."

"Okay, okay. Just lightening up the mood. I fell in love with her because she's dependable, sweet, loving, patient, and will listen to everything you say no matter how long it will take. She has a good head, scratch that, she has a great head on her shoulders and knows what to say and when to say it. I might be making her perfect but she's not. She's still shy and she doesn't go to parties without me or another one of her friends. But the thing I admire about her the most is her strong spirit. Phoebe will love and defend the things that she cherishes. And when someone hurts does loves well…" Gerald trailed off.

Arnold smiled at his best friend, happy that at least one of them was having a great life. "That's wonderful, G. I know the both of you will grow old together."

"Why did you ask me that question, Arnold?"

"I do love Helga. Heck, I am deeply in love with her." Arnold looked down. "But you see, even though I love her I can't trust her. Not anymore. And a marriage without trust is doomed to failure."

Silence.

Arnold looked up to see Gerald looking at him with pity and sadness in his eyes. "D-did she cheat on you?" he softly asked.

"No!" Arnold quickly replied but then he faltered, "I don't know. She's been keeping secrets from me."

Gerald smiled with relief but he still felt sad at him. "Everyone is entitled to keep secrets from others. Even husbands and wives."

"I know. It started with that but it grew worse."

^^^^*^^^^*^^^^

~Past

The sun was shining and a gentle breeze blew so Arnold decided to study outside on the balcony. He was just getting comfortably seated when Helga burst in holding their one-year old Katey.

"Could you hold, Katey for a sec., beloved? I'm expecting Tish to call."

Arnold was a bit reluctant but he accepted Katey. As soon as Katey was in her father's arms she began to try and reach his hair. He lifted her up and she grabbed a handful of his hair. "I think she likes my hair or maybe she knows that it's the same color as hers."

"Probably." Helga positioned herself at the right side of Arnold and Katey. She smiled at the picture the two made all the while leaning on the railing.

Arnold took a quick glance at his wife and smiled. He was somehow reminded of events when they were young. "Hon, do you remember when we were just kids?" He noted her reaction and saw her put her hands behind her back. Helga must feel awkward when he reminded her of those days.

"Umm, yeah."

Katey released her hold on his hair and settled on his hold. Arnold continued watching her at edge of his eyes. "Did it ever cross your head that we would get married in the future?"

He heard her gave an offhand laugh. "Don't flatter yourself, football head. I hated you then."

Arnold knew she was lying in the way she was reacting. "Really?" He kept his voice cool and aloof.

"Yes." She had put firmness in her answer.

A frown marred his features. Why was she so adamant in lying for her previous feelings for him? It really didn't matter to him if she liked him only a little bit but here she was denying she didn't have any feelings for him other than hate.

He was about to ask her why she was lying when the phone suddenly rang.

"It's Tish," Helga suddenly said and sped off to the phone.

Arnold looked worriedly at her and then turned to look at Katey. "I hope it's nothing big Kat-Kat."

^^^^*^^^^*^^^^

~Present

"It's not that big," Gerald remarked.

Arnold shook his head. "No, that was just the first time I knew she was hiding something from me. About three years later I noticed that she was acting weird. Helga was on the phone even more than usual but that lasted only for some weeks."

"And then she arrives home at later hours. Now, I know that her job consumes a lot of time but she arrives home near midnight almost everyday. She's ignoring both her husband and her daughter."

"Did you ever tell her that you were aware of her nightly…uh…escapades?"

Arnold's face turned grim. "I did when I caught her just coming home."

^^^^*^^^^*^^^^

~A few months earlier

Arnold was seething mad. He planned to surprise his family by treating them to a family dinner but when he came home he found only Lizi and Katey. He asked Lizi if she knew where Helga was. She didn't.

"Maybe she's caught up in her work," Lizi hypothesized.

Arnold knew that that wasn't true because Helga told him two days ago that her senior partners gave her a light case. Today was the final court appearance and she expected to come home in the afternoon. Even though he had this knowledge he answered Lizi with, "That's probably it." And then left to wait for her in the balcony since her car was in the garage.

His wife had been acting like she was hiding something from him. Arnold noticed that she was sometimes fidgety. Then one time Lizi told him that Helga had been arriving late for four consecutive days when he was on the late shift.

And now at 6:34 pm Helga wasn't home yet.

Arnold closed his eyes. There must be some plausible explanation why she hadn't come home yet. Yes, there must explanations why Helga was becoming secretive to him. She was can keep secrets from him. It wasn't required for a wife to tell her husband everything.

Oh, but he was getting even more angry with her.

Two hours passed and Helga still hadn't come home. Arnold sat, with his face hard, on one of the chairs looking ahead. At his back, Lizi was peering worriedly though the window. The weather was cold but he made no move to get a jacket or sweater instead he just sat there waiting for Helga.

Suddenly he heard the sound of someone walking and turned his head to face the front gate. Arnold could see a figure walking towards the house. He noticed that the figure seemed to be dragging its feet. This only made him even more angry.  
Behind him, Lizi quickly left her post to go to her great-grandchild.

When he could see Helga's features he stood up and began to go down the steps. "Where have you been?" he asked her roughly.

Arnold saw her look at him in shock and guilt. She really was guilty! He found her silence even more infuriating. "I said, where have you been?!"

Helga looked away from him. She was probably thinking of an excuse! The nerve of her! "Tell me!"

Somehow Helga pulled herself together and was now also looking at him with fury. "Would you think before you yell any further?! Our daughter is fast asleep right now."

She was right, darn her. He had to stop yelling at her but it wouldn't his anger towards her. Arnold contented himself at just glaring murderously at her. As if they were arguing she glared at him back with the same intensity. Then as if he wasn't worth her time she continued her trek inside the house and left him. Arnold wouldn't give her the satisfaction and followed her inside.

^^^*^^^^*^^^^

~Present

Arnold looked at Gerald, who had been silent during the telling of the story and still remained so. Arnold wanted him to say something but he remained silent.

Finally, "Did you two talk about what happened?"

"I tried to talk to her but she wouldn't tell me what she was doing."

"Even if it means the end of your marriage? Even though Katey would be affected?"

Arnold nodded.

"Then what happened?"

"I suggested we get a divorce."

Gerald made a low sucking sound. "What did she say?"

^^^^*^^^^*^^^^

~A few months earlier

"So it has come to this then?"

Arnold looked at her seriously. Helga held an impassive look. "You're being unusually quiet about this, Helga. This is a big step."

She shrugged. "I know. It was inevitable. It is the only reasonable solution."

He hid his clenched fists. Why was she acting as if they were just talking something mundane? Was she that heartless?

No, she wasn't. Arnold noticed that Helga was grieving about something. Could it be she was regretting her actions now? "What is it?"

He heard her sigh. "What about Katey?"

Katey. She was only worried about their daughter and not their crumbling marriage. Arnold felt a little relief. Maybe she wasn't completely heartless after all. At least she still loved Katey.

But her question did bring a good question. If they separated what would happen to Katey? He knew how deeply it would hurt her if she knew that her parents just didn't love each other anymore and that they lived in two different places. He knew how hard it was to live without his parents. At least now he knew they didn't deeply love each other but what about Katey?

Helga broke his soliloquy. "We can't do this. No, Katey would be... we couldn't." Arnold noticed that her voice became tired.

He didn't know how to answer her question but he had to make her realize the truth.

"But it'll only hurt Katey in the future," he heard her say.

"But it'll also hurt Katey if we did."

What could they do? Maybe…"Maybe we could give it a trial basis. If Katey adjusts umm...well to the idea we could do it."

"If you could...can you...?" She was grateful but she became hesitant.

He nodded. "Katey can go with you."

Helga smiled at him for a second but then her smile slowly faded, as she seemed to realize something. "We have to tell her everything."

Arnold nodded.

"Then it's settled."

It felt like their marriage really ended with those words. Arnold looked at his wife of four years and felt a small pang of sadness. They did have some good times.

^^^^*^^^^*^^^^

~Present

"And we settled on separating for two months to see how Katey would adjust to us living apart. Helga and I didn't tell each other where we were headed. I assumed she would stay at home with Lizi but I guess wrong," Arnold concluded.

Gerald looked at him for a minute and then said, "I apologize, Arnold. I thought that if I listened to the whole story I could find a solution to your problem but I didn't."

Arnold smiled at him. "Don't worry, G. You already did help me."

His best friend brightened. "So you and Helga are getting back together?"

Arnold shook his head. "No. You lessened the weight of the problem by listening to me. Besides, I don't think Helga and I will ever get back together."

Gerald gaped at him. "No way, man! What happened to the optimist friend of mine? Why are you giving up already?"

"If there's one thing I know about Helga it's that she can be stubborn or overly loyal. And if she won't tell me what she was hiding then how can we make our marriage work again."

Gerald shook his head and laid a hand on Arnold's shoulder. "If you don't believe it yourself then I will believe for you. You and Helga will get back together."

Arnold just gave him a small smile.

"So, do you want to do something tomorrow?"

"Don't you have a job?"

"I have some free time."

"Well, okay. Where are we going?'

"Oh, somewhere were you haven't been."

Arnold nodded. "Sure, if we wake up early that is."

Gerald looked at the clock and grinned. It was already 2:47 am.

****

End of Part one.

Thanks to all who read and reviewed. See you all on the next chapter!!


	9. For Friendship's Sake

Hey! I just wanted to tell you that this chapter is a special foreign languages chapter. To start off let me say the disclaimer in my own native tongue.

DISCLAIMER: Ang palabas at ang mga tauhan ng Hey Arnold! ay pagmamay-ari ni Ginoong Craig Bartlett.****

Do I still need to translate it? Well, okay: The show and the cast of Hey Arnold belongs to Mr. Craig Bartlett.

**Chapter Eight**

**_For Friendship's sake_**

~Friday

She opened her eyes to see a sparkly ceiling. Her eyebrows crinkled. She didn't have a sparkly ceiling in their…her room. The events from last night began to trickle in her memory. She growled under her breath.

He's here! Why is it that where ever she goes he happens to be going there also? Helga took a pillow from her side and buried her face with it. Fate must really be punishing her for all the insulting and bullying she did when she was young.

"Are you thinking of papa?" a soft voice asked.

She was awake already?

Helga removed the pillow on top of her face and saw sea-green eyes looking at her worriedly. Of all the things Katey inherited from her father it had to be his eyes.

"You _are_ thinking of papa."

Helga smiled as she reached out to remove some of the hair on Katey's face. "Yes, I was. Katey. Now, do you want to spend the day today with your papa?"

Katey giggled. "Why are you calling him my papa? You used to call him papa too."

She did whenever she teased Arnold in front of Katey. Helga's heart squeezed. "Not anymore, Katey darling." She smiled. "You haven't answered me yet."

Katey nodded. "I want to spend today with papa but I don't want to make you sad."

Helga smiled. "You won't, Katey. You'll give mama some time alone with her best friend."

"Okay, mama."

"Ask your papa before breakfast okay?" Katey nodded.

"Now go and wash up. I don't want everyone to smell your bad breath!"

Katey giggled, took her pillow and hit Helga. "Mama, you're mean!"

Helga laughed. "It is true. I put up with your bad breath because I'm your mama. All mothers do that!"

Katey giggled. "You're very silly, mama!" She scrambled out of the bed to go to the bathroom, which they had inside the room.

Helga also got out of bed and fixed the bed.

Helga peered into the brown colored liquid in her cup. With one hand she lifted the cup and took a sip. She felt the warm liquid down her throat and realized why her best friend like this stuff so much. It somehow soothed her, giving her temporary peace.

Helga faced her best friend and smiled as she gazed at the shorthaired Japanese woman. She was dressed as if going to work with her pale blue loose fitted blouse and black pants.

"You know Phoebs, you don't look like someone who has a five-year old girl," Helga exclaimed.

Phoebe was surprised at her sudden talk and the topic. But, she remembered this was Helga Pataki, her best friend, and let the brusqueness of the comment pass. "Why, thank you, Helga. I always exercise in the morning. We have a gym not far from here."

Helga smiled. "Oh, I thought your exercise compromised of t'ai chi and yoga. Since you are a woman of the world, I thought you'd be doing something from the other culture."

Phoebe laughed and shook her head. "I don't do that anymore, Helga. I find it very confusing for Bea to be raised with a multi-cultural aspect in her environment. Maybe when she is able to assimilate the American and Japanese culture will I expose her to the other cultures."

Helga grinned. She never did change. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

Phoebe became surprised, "I thought we would talk about you. Don't you remember yesterday?"

Helga gritted her teeth but refrained from letting Phoebe know her anger. "I don't want to talk about that, Phoebs." Helga's voice lost its steel. "Please, Phoebe." She was so very tired…

Phoebe looked at Helga through worried eyes. "But Helga you mustn't run away from your problems. They will only grow worse if you do," she softly uttered.

The blonde looked at her best friend with fury. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Helga then turned her back from her.

Phoebe gasped. In all the years she had known Helga, Phoebe had never seen her so angry. The brunette was beginning to be a little afraid but Helga was her best friend. So, Phoebe gathered all the strength she could muster and stood and to face her. "Helga, I'm your best friend. I'm sorry but I can't comply to your request."

Helga's eyes narrowed. "Little miss know-it-all has grown a backbone, I see."

Phoebe winced.

The blonde then rolled her eyes and glared contemptuously at Phoebe. "But that isn't enough to make _me_ follow _you,_" she hissed.

Tears had begun filling Phoebe's eyes. Why was Helga doing this? She… she couldn't comprehend what reason would make Helga lash out at her at this extremity. Phoebe felt like she was nine-years old all over again. "If you keep on pushing everyone away then maybe… maybe you'll succeed in your desire for solitude." She paused and said with a sneer. "But wait a minute, you wouldn't need that much effort because hardly anyone would worry about you!"

The taller woman stood up and stared at the crying Phoebe. Helga's face was emotionless. "Who cares if you're right?" her voice was soft yet deadly.

Phoebe gave a cruel laugh. "That's it, isn't it? Nobody cares!"

"You're doing an awful job of not caring if you're being this insistent."

"Haven't you been listening? Or maybe this conversation is too high for you to comprehend."

"Oh, you're right," Helga softly said. But then she added, "If you hate me so much then why don't you leave!"

Brown eyes glared at Helga. "I may just do that!" Phoebe then walked out of the living room. On the way out she passed a very bewildered Nadine.

Only ten seconds had passed then it was Helga's turn to leave.

It was a perfect day to go to the beach. At first she thought it would increase the stress she had been feeling for quite some time now because of all the people but she had forgotten that today was a weekday morning. Most people would be at work right now.

And so Helga found herself sitting in the sand, feeling the water as small waves smashed onto her legs. Above her, she could hear the seagulls cry to each other while flying. The blonde placed her head on top of her folded knees as she lowered her defenses. It had been a very long time since she did so but now her body and soul demanded it.

She didn't know when the hurting started. Helga only knew the pain and its source. But still, she loved him so much; so very much. Her eyes stung but no tears had fallen. She had already cried too much. And it was all because of him… Arnold.

The soft sea breeze and the warm sun felt so good against her skin. She could finally get away from it all.

_"But Helga you mustn't run away from your problems. They will only grow worse if you do."_

_"LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

The blonde cringed.

_"Helga, I'm your best friend. I'm sorry but I can't comply to your request."_

_"Little miss know-it-all has grown a backbone, I see. But that isn't enough to make me follow _you._"_

Couldn't she have only a few minutes of peace?

_"If you keep on pushing everyone away then maybe… maybe you'll succeed in your desire for solitude."_

_"But wait a minute, you wouldn't need that much effort because hardly anyone would worry about you!"_

_"Who cares if you're right?"_

_"That's it, isn't it? Nobody cares!"_

Helga buried herself deeper in her arms. No more. No more…

_"You're doing an awful job of not caring if you're being this insistent."_

_"Haven't you been listening? Or maybe this conversation is too high for you to comprehend."_

_"Oh, you're right. If you hate me so much then why don't you leave!"_

_"I may just do that!"_

Darn it! Why had she said those words to Phoebe?

_"I said, where have you been?"_

_"Tell me!"_

_"Mind your own business!"_

Why must she always be like that?

Suddenly, it seemed that a cloud covered the sun. "Even though it's morning, you shouldn't just sit there without any protection from the sun."

Helga groaned as she noticed the arrival of her mocha-colored friend, Nadine. She didn't say anything as she felt Nadine move about.

"You know it's a good thing that the guys had already left with Bea and Katey when you two began WWW III," she said in a soft voice.

Helga remained silent. She felt Nadine sit down beside her although not too near.

"I'm no Phoebe, Helga. So whatever you say or do, I'm not moving from this spot. FYI, I've been best friends with Rhonda for quite a long time so and I have a much more higher tolerance level. But then again maybe Phoebe has a higher one…"

The longhaired blonde sighed. Gods, she was beginning to sound and prattle on like the princess. Can't she just leave her alone?

"Look, Helga, why can't you tell Phoebe what's wrong? Do you still find it hard to open up to someone, even after all these years?" Nadine paused and said with uncertainty. "Is that why you and Arnold are having marital problems?"

"It isn't that."

In spite of herself, Nadine was surprised at Helga's sudden response. "Can you explain it to me then?"

Helga lifted her head to meet Nadine's face. "It's just that…" She stopped and looked down at the sand.

"Go on…" Nadine prodded.

"For the past few years I've been feeling exhausted," she replied softly.

The frizzy blonde raised an eyebrow. "Exhausted?" Nadine stopped as if an idea hit her. "Are you sick Helga?"

"Yes…No! Not in the way you're thinking. I've just recently had my annual check-up. There's nothing wrong with me. I just feel worn out." A pause. "And stressed out."

Helga buried her head on her arms again. "When Phoebe asked me to tell her what happened I… I couldn't do that. It would mean bringing back those feelings and I don't want to feel them again."

Helga was speaking in riddles. Before she was saying that she was tired and now she didn't want to feel some unknown emotion again. "Uh, could you explain it to me Helga? I'm kind of lost."

She lifted her head again but this time she looked at Nadine with confusion.

"Do you know why you're tired? What are these emotions you don't want to feel again?"

Nadine noticed that Helga's eyes clouded over, and watched as the ex-bully turned her head to face the ocean. "I don't know why I've been tired lately. I just do. All I know is that it hurts. It really hurts and I've been feeling it for so long I'm getting tired from it. I just want it to end."

The shorthaired blonde put her arms behind her back and leaned on them. It was still a bit fuzzy but it was a little bit clearer now than before. And from the way Helga had been acting it seemed as if it was a psychological problem. She was no psychiatrist or psychologist but she had to settle things between Phoebe and Helga soon or things will grow worse.

Nadine noticed that her arms were beginning to loose their feeling so she leaned back and lied down on the sand. She let the sea wet her lower body and finally relaxed. The sunglasses that she had placed on top of her head a while ago were now placed on her nose. It was a good thing she had thought ahead and brought a huge beach umbrella, their tank tops weren't offering much protection from the sun.

"Helga?"

The sitting blonde turned to look at her. "What?"

"Thanks for sharing that to me. Don't worry I won't tell a soul."

A smile graced Helga's face. "You better or I'll let…"

"Old Betsy and the five avengers have a meeting with my face. Oh grow-up, Helga."

Silence and then chuckles were heard.

"I can't believe you still remember," Helga stated between guffaws.

"You are pretty unforgettable. Maybe that's why Arnold never forgot you when you left after sixth grade. At first Gerald was annoyed when Arnold mentioned it a few million times but then suddenly he just stopped."

Helga's laughter died away.

"Oops, wrong topic, huh?"

A weak smile answered her. "You could say that."

"Sorry."

Silence.

Nadine stretched her whole body while Helga looked straight ahead in the sea.

"Gosh, this feels so good. It's not everyday a part time biology teacher can come to the beach, especially when almost no one's around."

"You're a biology teacher? I thought for sure you'd be an entomologist or something."

"Oh, I am. In fact I just recently finished my thesis on flies. I'm just doing the teaching job until Harvard approves my application there as a scientist. Phoebe told me that they have the biggest and most complete equipment on entomology." Nadine paused. "What's your job?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm a lawyer."

The frizzy haired blonde looked at Helga for a second but since Helga was still looking at the sea she didn't noticed it. Nadine let Helga's inattentiveness pass. "Do you work in a firm?"

A nod.

"I know the words that both of you uttered earlier had no meaning," Nadine said quietly.

Helga laughed offhand. "I know. The second to last part kind of gave her away. Phoebe's never discriminated a person's intelligence." She continued to laugh until it gave way to tears.

Nadine sat up and put a comforting arm around her.

"I've never blown up like that to her before!" Helga cried.

"It's okay, Helga. It's okay."

"It's not okay. I don't know what I'd do without Phoebs. First, Arnold and now…"

The entomologist let her friend cry on her shoulder. Finally when the tears seemed to be subsiding, "You may not like my idea, Helga but you have to do it. You have to apologize to her."

No answer.

Nadine gave Helga a small hug. "For friendship's sake, Helga. Please."

She felt a nod. Nadine continued hugging her until she felt Helga's gentle push. Helga looked at her wet tank top and smiled. "You look like you went in for a swim."

Nadine chuckled. "Well, the beach is the perfect place to bawl on me."

Helga laughed at her with teary eyes.

"Now how about a little relaxation? This is why we came here for."

Still smiling, Helga nodded.

Nadine suppressed the sigh that she was about to make. No need to alert her friend about a certain problem she had been having for some time; a certain Beatle-boots-wearing problem. It didn't help that Helga's basic problem was her love life, which had only reminded her of her own.

She was supposed to be relaxing! Why in the world did she have to think about _that_ right now?

Nadine shifted her legs to a more comfortable position. She then looked at her friend, who was now waist deep in water. Helga seemed to be looking at something in the seawater.

She didn't know when she fell in love with that panicky man. Well, he wasn't as bad as he used to be when they were young but he still could be considered nervous. Oh, there she goes again. What did she see in him anyway? Sure, he's tall and cute but one look at a tarantula and he freaks! A date with him wouldn't last long if he knows next to nothing about earwigs.

Now why was she thinking about a date with Sid?

"You're apprehensive about something aren't you? Or should I say someone."

Nadine pulled down her shades until she could clearly see Helga, who still had her back turned at her. "What?"

Helga didn't answer.

Nadine sighed. "Fine! I like him a lot. Okay!?"

"Who?"

She sounded so innocent. Sometimes, Nadine preferred the Helga from years before to the present Helga. Then, she had been just a straightforward bully now she was becoming more devious. "I like Sid a lot. Happy?" 

"Very."

Nadine rolled her eyes.

Silence.

"What does he do?" Helga asked again but this time there was a sudden wistfulness in her voice.

"Sid's working at the local newspaper. He has been working there ever since he graduated."

"Oh. How is he?"

"He's still the same edgy, paranoid boy you left behind eighteen years ago. Nothing new." Nadine looked at her weirdly. "Why did you ask? We were just with him a while ago."

"Well, I've only been with him for less than a day. I can't exactly tell from that short time."

"Oh."

"Then you must really love him then, huh?"

Nadine nodded. "Yeah… wait a minute!" She looked at Helga who was smirking at her.

"Did you two ever date?"

Nadine folded her arms. "Hmph! FYI, Rhonda and Sid dated. We just hang around together."

Helga hung her head. "Criminey! That word again. I swear if Rhonda's this contagious it's a good thing I moved to Canada."

Giggles ensued after that statement.

"Phoebe? Phoebe?"

The Asian woman looked up from her seat and saw hazel brown eyes of compassion. "Oh, sorry about that, Sheena. I just got something on my mind."

Phoebe really looked at Sheena this time and saw a tall woman wearing a sleeveless tee and long skirt, leaning on the wall. Her brown hair was tied in a ponytail. "What were you saying?"

Phoebe sat back in Sheena's comfortable recliner. They were inside Sheena's small room where the marine biologist did her research. Currently, the said owner was sitting on the swivel chair by the desk watching her friend lie down.

"That I won't be leaving until the funds arrived. So until then I'll just stay here at the research center." Sheena sighed. "The whales will have to wait but then I'll always have the beach to comfort me."

Silence.

The brown haired woman looked at Phoebe and saw her staring at the ceiling. "Phoebe?"

Phoebe looked at her. "Yes?"

Sheena sighed but continued. "Are we going to continue with the plan? And are you sure Sid and Nadine are going to be there?"

"Oh, well I can't participate in the plan. If you still want to you can do it but please exclude me."

"Is something wrong, Phoebe?"

Phoebe looked at her in surprise. "Excuse me?"

Sheena quirked an eyebrow. "I've never seen you so out of it. There must be some problem."

Brown eyes looked into Sheena's face for a moment and then looked down. "Helga's back, but she's going through a crisis in her marriage. I wanted her to tell me the details but she shut me out. We ended up in a big fight."

"Oh. What are you going to do now?"

"I guess I should speak to her."

"Then it's settled." Sheena went to Phoebe and patted her hand. "Sometimes I wonder about you, Phoebe," she gently teased.

Phoebe laughed.

"Now thatyour problem's solved it's your turn to help me."

Phoebe turned to fully face Sheena. "What is it?"

Sheena sweetly smiled. "Would you care to explain everything to me?"

"Oh." Phoebe sheepishly smiled. "Well, you see Helga and her daughter arrived last night."

"A daughter? As I live and breathe, Helga Pataki has a daughter. Where is her husband?"

A knowing smile appeared on Phoebe's lips. "Actually, we met her husband at the airport. We were on our way here when we saw him."

Sheena raised an eyebrow. "You know him?"

"Of course. So do you. It's Arnold."

"Arnold? Arnold who? I don't know an Arnold except for… oh my…" She looked at Phoebe for confirmation.

The Asian nodded. "Yes, it's our Arnold."

Sheena slouched on her seat. "Helga… and… Arnold. I mean… It's inconceivable. The possibility of that happening…" Finally, all she could say was, "Oh my!"

Phoebe laughed.

RING! RING!

Phoebe looked at Sheena and grinned as she saw the astonishment written on her face. "Excuse me for just a moment." She took her cell phone on her pocket. "Phoebe Heyerdahl speaking. Whom am I speaking to?"

She heard a tsking sound on the other end. "I told you to break that habit, Phoebe. Anyway, I just want to let you know that she's here with me at the beach." Nadine paused and then continued in a much softer voice. "I'll stay with her until you come, okay?"

Phoebe gave a soft smile. "Thanks, Nadine. I owe you one."

"I know. You already have a long list of favors with me."

She chuckled. "See you later."

"You better." Nadine hung-up.

Phoebe looked at Sheena. The brown- haired woman nodded and smiled. No words were uttered as Phoebe began to leave.

Nadine walked slowly along the beach. She would stop from time to time to gingerly dig the sand to see what life can be found underneath the sand. She had to do it for appearance's sake since she told Helga she was going to look for Tiger beetles. Of course, there wouldn't be any Tiger beetles here. Even though they live in sandy places the beach isn't an ideal place for them.

"You know, one of these days someone is going to know the insect world as much as you do. What would your excuse be if that ever happens?" a high-pitched voice asked.

The blonde looked up and saw Sheena. Nadine smiled and stood up. "Hi! I thought you'd left already." The two began walking.

Sheena shook her head. "The funding got held back."

"That's too bad. What are you going to do in the meantime?"

"Well, I could help with the rally this Saturday. There were rumors about our local official giving the go signal to build a nuclear power plant."

Nadine smiled and put an arm around her. "My friend, a marine biologist and activist."

Sheena beamed shyly. Her smile slowly vanished as she noticed something. She jabbed Nadine and pointed at something. Nadine looked to where she was pointing and grinned.

Nadine and Sheena were too far away to actually hear anything so they just relied on their sight. They saw Helga wading in the water. Phoebe was at her back, hesitantly approaching her. After softly saying something (which they guessed to be Helga's name), the blonde turned around and looked at her impassively.

No one said anything as they looked at each other.

Finally, Helga muttered something. Phoebe smiled at her while nodding. When Helga was finished Phoebe started talking and she talked and talked and talked…

"Gosh, even at times like this Phoebe still talks for a long time," Sheena whispered.

Nadine chuckled. Since she hadn't let go of her embrace, Nadine led Sheena away from the scene. "I heard from Rhonda that there's going to be a reunion here in the park. It's kind of like Parent's day when we were in fourth grade. And did you know Mr. Simmons is going to be there?"

"Really? Where has he been all this time?"

"Well…"

Sheena and Nadine continued to walk away. At their back were Helga and Phoebe hugging and crying.

A small white ball rolled towards the windmill. It missed being hit by one of its blades as it went in the hole. The ball continued to roll as it went through the windmill and into the hole.

"Yoshi!" A girlish voice screamed.

Pretty soon a little black-haired girl appeared beside the hole and began jumping up and down.

"Vraiment? Felicitations!!" Another girl, a blonde one, came into view beside the earlier girl and began jumping and hugging her at the same time.

Together the two girls were yelling, "Yoshi!" and "Felicitations!"

The two fathers looked at them with amusement.

"I take it their happy," Gerald remarked. Arnold nodded.

The two girls then enthusiastically chatted with each other in their own language and somehow managed to understand what the other was saying.

Arnold heard his best friend sigh. "Is something wrong, G?"

Gerald placed his golf club on his right shoulder. "I wish I could understand what they're saying? I'm older than both of them combined and I can't speak a single foreign word!"

His best friend raised an eyebrow then placed a friendly arm around Gerald's shoulders. "Ce n'est pas grave. Tout va s'arranger."

Gerald glared at him. "I hate you." A chuckle answered him, which became a chortle and then full-fledged laughter. Arnold was saved from any physical harm by an arrival.

"I'm back!"

The two men faced the newcomer and saw Sid, holding some drinks. He noticed the two rejoicing girls and went to them. "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?"

"Augh!"

Arnold suppressed his laughter as he followed a dejected Gerald but he then faced Sid. "Sid, could you watch the girls for the time being? Gerald and I will just be in the soda shop."

"Sure, Arnold!"

The blonde then waved to the girls and joined Gerald.

Arnold pushed open the glass door to the soda shop. He spotted Gerald in one of the booths and proceeded to go there. Arnold was about to sit down when a perky waitress in one of those 1950's style waitress outfit arrived and asked for his order. After she left, Arnold looked at Gerald trying to see if his best friend was still annoyed. He still was.

"Whew! Miniature golf is fun. I've never played this game before. And I can't believe Bea is that good."

Silence.

Arnold looked at him and saw a frown. "Come on, Gerald. Lighten up. I could teach you French if you want to."

Gerald sighed. "Thanks for the offer, Arnold but I'm really hard to teach. Phoebe already tried teaching me Japanese but I can't seem to remember all the grammatical stuff and words. Besides that's not the main reason I'm like this."

Arnold looked at him in curiosity and worry. "What's the main reason?"

His best friend looked at him. Gerald was serious. "I didn't want to add to your problems, Arnold but you see…" He paused. "When you spoke in French it reminded that we aren't close anymore. I feel like I don't know you anymore."

The blonde's eye widened.

Gerald continued talking, focusing only on the table in front of him. "We've been best friends ever since pre-school. Even though you left we still communicated with each other." He paused again. "I have to confess that during our last letters I knew that there was something that you've been keeping from me. Now I know why."

His relationship with Helga; ever since they were young whenever Arnold fancied a girl he would notice that his best friend was slightly irritated. Arnold knew that Gerald was jealous because there would be an additional person he cared about. He always assumed that Gerald would see he was wrong, but now in this situation it doesn't seem to apply anymore.

Arnold had moved to Canada, far away from his best friend. They had never been apart that long and that far but then he got married to Helga. Now Arnold was not only physically separated from Gerald but emotionally too.

"And then in the last few years you stopped writing altogether. I thought you must have moved or maybe you traveled as a doctor around the world but I always expected a letter from you. And then, out of the blue, you wrote back, saying that you'll be coming for a visit."

"I admit I was angry with you when I learned that you got married to Helga. Even though I really didn't like her I would have like to come to your wedding. I know it seems childish but I miss the bond that we share. We are adults now and adults just don't have the close bonds that one has when they're young."

"Who says that?"

Gerald finally looked at Arnold. "Huh?"

"Who says that we can't have the same bonds that we had when we were young?" Arnold rolled his eyes. "Honestly, Gerald. You yourself told me that we have a close friendship but you never learned to look at the bright side like I do. We have a close bond. It just changed because we aren't nine years old anymore. We can still play football or stickball. You can come over at Sunset Arms and play checkers with me. We can also throw rocks at the dumpster but..."

Gerald caught on his drift. "We might get sued when whoever owns the dumpster finds out."

Chuckles were then heard.

Blue eyes opened and adjusted to the darkness. She then slowly slid off the bed and into her things. It was a good thing that Katey was sleeping with her father this night; Helga could finally set her plans in motion.

She then went to her things and took out a small rectangular object. Helga opened it and pressed some buttons. After a while she said, "Hey! Could you do me a favor?"

Yoshi! = Japanese for 'All right!'

Ce n'est pas grave = French for 'Don't worry.'

Vraiment? = French for 'Really'

Tout va s'arranger = French for 'Everything will work out.'

Felicitations = French for 'Congratulations!'

Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? = French for 'What happened?'

Okay so it wasn't much of a special foreign languages chapter but I did use more than one language. If you think I used the wrong words please tell me. The source for the French phrases was from my French book: Motifs by Jansma and Kassen. ~I'm still a beginner, okay!~ The Japanese I got from this website: http://www.savergen.com/onldict/jap.html

Anyways, thanks for reading. 'Till next chapter!


	10. A perfect family outing

Author's Notes: Before reading further please note that this is an unedited chapter. Meaning, you can expect grammatical errors. As you've known in the past, I'm not exactly very good in that area. Hope it doesn't destroy the flow of the story too much. Polgara's currently busy so if any of you, dear sweet readers, could help me with correcting my chapters it would be very much welcome. If you're interested please send me an official copy of your report card and mail it to…  kidding. You could just e-mail me at **jedy147@excite.com**. 

Happy New Year to everyone!

Before I forget: The show Hey Arnold! is not mine.  Chapter Nine A Perfect Family Outing 

~8:00 am

Bea drew a black line on a blank paper. She then drew squiggles in random places. A sigh escaped her lips as she looked up at her best friend. Katey was still tracing the face of Bea's doll. Bea sighed again as she returned to her drawing.

            The older girl was getting worried. Katey had been holding the doll ever since she came over in Bea's own room to play. They were supposed to come together in her room but Uncle Arnold had something to say to her. Bea also noted that the blonde girl seemed even sadder than before. 'Maybe her daddy said something to her that made her even more sad.'

            At those thoughts tears came to her eyes. She never liked anyone to feel sad, especially if it's because of their daddy and mommy. Katey told her that the whole story while they were playing golf and while their daddies was talking. Maybe she could do something to Katey. 

            "Umm, Katey?" Bea hesitantly called. She slowly looked up at Katey.

            Katey looked at her with a serious face. "Yeah?" 

            Bea bit her lip. She was afraid to tell her this because she was her very first friend. What would happen if she said the wrong thing? But part of her told her it was okay. Katey is a good friend. 

            "D-did you ever pretend that your mommy and daddy love each other?" A brief panic surged through her as she tentatively looked at Katey.

            But Katey was now looking at the doll again. "Sometimes. Sometimes when I see mama staring in the air or when papa hugs me when we sleep," she replied in a quiet voice. The blonde looked at her with a small smile. "We have four rooms at our house: one for mama, papa and me, another for grandma and the others for visitors. Before, we used to sleep in one room because both of them are very busy in the morning. But then… papa moved to the other room so one night I sleep in mama's and… mama's room and then the next night I sleep in papa's room."

            One tear now slid off Bea's left eye. Followed by another and another. Pretty soon she was crying so hard she couldn't stop her tears. Suddenly someone went to her and hugged her. 

            "You know, papa always told me that hugs are the best medicine in the world. He always hugged me when I cry and when I am sick. I even saw papa hug grandpa even though no one ever did. That's what grandma said to me." 

Bea smiled in her tears and hugged Katey in return. Her tears had subsided but she was still crying. "Maybe your papa should talk to mommy. She always give me yucky tasting medicine when I get sick." 

Katey didn't say anything but continued hugging her. 'She is braver than I am,' Bea thought. But she noticed that her tee was getting even more wet and Katey's hug was even more tight. Bea couldn't find any words so she just hugged her friend.

"Papa told me that he was going to his old home and he was going to live there. He said that if I wanted to meet my other great-grandma and great-grandpa I would go with him," Katey finally said.

"I met my other great-otousan and great-okaasan. They're nice so maybe your grandparents would be nice too." 

Katey didn't answer her.

Katey cried for a long time but Bea continued on hugging her. When Katey finished, she smiled at Bea and went back to the doll. Bea looked at Katey for a second and also went back to what she was doing earlier.

"Hey, Bea."

Bea looked up.

"Can we play dolly?" 

Bea smiled and went to her friend.

A few minutes only had passed when the door opened and Beatrice's mother peeked in. "Hello, girls!"

Bea and Katey turned to face and greeted back. 

Phoebe further went in and walked towards them. She kneeled beside the two and looked at her daughter. "Bea, I need to talk to Katey for a moment. That is…" she paused and turned to look at the blonde girl. "That is if she's finished playing."

Katey nodded. "I'm finished!" She paused and looked a bit solemn. "But could I have I have a chocolate milkshake?"

Phoebe had to grin at that remark. Katey truly was her best friend's daughter. "Sure." 

But Bea was not to be outdone. "Me, too! I want chocolate milkshake with whip cream on top!"

The older woman raised both her hands in complaisance. "Okay, okay! I'll make you girls chocolate milkshakes but only after I talk to Katey."

Both girls raise their hands. "Hooray!!"

Phoebe stood up. "Now that's settled. Let's go Katey!"

Katey jumped up and followed Phoebe. "Can I also have whip cream, cherry _and _rainbow sprinkles?"

Her only answer was a laugh.

            "Mama, mama, mama, mama!"

            Helga looked up just in time to see a yellow blur land unceremoniously on her lap. "Oof!" Helga uttered as the blur landed. 

            It was good thing that the magazine she was holding earlier was dropped or else the borrowed publication would be crinkled.

            "Where's the fire?" Helga asked as she positioned her daughter in her lap. 

            An infectious grin answered her. "Auntie Phoebe told Bea and me that you went to the beach yesterday. Can we please go to the beach, mama? Can we? Huh? Can we?"

            The older blonde raised an eyebrow. "I don't know, Katey…"

            "PUH-LEEZ, mama!" Teary, pleading eyes and a sad frown was displayed.     

            "That face won't work on me. So you better change tactics."

            Her daughter's face became even more pleading. Helga sighed and muttered to herself, "Only you and your papa are the only ones that could get me to change my mind with that kind of face." 

            With a resigned voice, Helga agreed. They could go today. 

            "YEHAY!"

            Without warning, the young blonde jumped out of her lap and ran out of the living room. Helga shook her head and resumed her reading.

            A few minutes later she heard Katey's cheerful voice. "We could go this afternoon. Hooray! Papa, me and mama, on the beach!"

            Helga never looked up when she first heard her daughter's voice but now Helga looked up. And when she did, she saw Katey pulling a surprised Arnold.

            It seems that Katey was ignorant of their facial expressions and continued to chat about what she would do when they get to the beach. "…I could go to the sea and look for sea animals and then…"

            "Uh, Kat dear…" Arnold began to say.

            Katey looked up to her father. 

            He looked at her confused face and then seemed as if it broken whatever resolve he had. "Umm, I don't think it would be a good idea… to you know… go to the beach."

            Her smile immediately vanished. "But why?"

            "Well…" Arnold stopped and looked at Helga for help. Helga just gave him a blank look.            "We just can't be together. I'm sorry, Kat."

            "But why?"

            "We just can't."

            Katey pouted. "Why?"

Arnold gave a tired smile. "Remember what we told you two months ago. You're mama and I just don't love each other anymore so we can't spend any time together."

            Curious eyes looked at him. "Just because you and mama don't love each other doesn't mean you can't be together."

            Dumbfounded, Arnold looked at Helga. "You can't beat that reasoning," Helga answered him, or more appropriately answered his confused look.

            He frowned. "Thanks for the help," he darkly muttered.

            "You're welcome," she cheerily answered him. 

            Arnold glared at her for a second then happily looked at Katey. "Okay, your mama and I will just prepare. Why don't you do that also?"

            "Hooray!" With that exclamation, Katey quickly ran out of the room. 

            "Hey! I never said I would go!"

            Arnold looked at her with a mischievous smirk. "If I suffer so will you." He then walked out of the living room.

            "Hmph!" 

~7:00 pm, Ottawa

            Someone sighed. "I wonder what time will my boyfriend arrive?"

            The setting was a semi-dark living room. Even through the lack of light you could see the silhouette of two small settees and couch. The voice that uttered the sentence seemed to come from one of the settees. 

            "Augh! Chelsea, could you just stop sighing and mentioning your boyfriend? He has a name you know?" replied a voice from the petite couch. 

            "You're just jealous, Lees." 

            Lees, or Alicia, was just about to answer when the door to the far right opened. The shadow seemed to belong to a man, and judging from the slump of the shoulders, a very tired one. He shuffled his feet to the carpet as he approached the light switch and turned the light on.

            Chelsea then immediately sat up from her place. "Good evening, Patrick!"

            To which Patrick answered with a scream. "Don't ever do that to me!" he later said after calming down. 

            Patrick then looked around and saw Alicia and Tish sitting up from their places. Alicia waved a hello and Tish just stood up. "I'll just use the kitchen. I'll make us some dinner if you have something good to eat that is."

            Offended, Patrick said, "Hey, you're being stereotypical. I'm not like one of those bachelors that you see on TV."

            Tish didn't answer him but just proceeded to go to his small kitchen. 

            After watching the brunette leave he turned to the remaining females. He frowned at them. "You know, I gave you the key for emergencies only."

            "It is an emergency," Alicia answered, sitting down.

            Patrick then sat down beside her. "What's the emergency?"

            "We're bored," Chelsea responded. She folded her legs, Indian style. 

            He rolled his eyes.

            The blonde glared at her friend. "The truth is it's because we hardly see each other anymore."

            Patrick looked at Alicia in confusion. "We just saw each other two nights ago."

            Alicia blushed. "N-no! I mean, the group. The last time we had a group outing was two months ago."

            The trio then heard a loud clang and a curse uttered in French from the kitchen. 

Patrick sheepishly smiled. "Umm, okay. The outing…" He paused but then a look of surprise came to his face. "Two months ago? Time sure flies…"

Chelsea nodded and leaned back on the chair. "So we decided to go here. Have an impromptu group date."

The blonde man looked at her. "By the way, where's Logan?"

"He said he was going to be late. He was researching something for his weekday show." Chelsea then shrugged, "Logan's becoming too dedicated for my taste."

Patrick raised an eyebrow. "Shouldn't you be there to help him? Both of you are on the same morning show."

Again, Chelsea shrugged. "He's one of the lead anchorman. I am just the lowly news correspondent."

Alicia shook her head and smiled. "I still can't believe Logan was the one who got the job. I don't mean any offense to him but he always seemed…like you know…"

"Lazy?" Chelsea cheerfully added. 

Patrick chuckled. Alicia and Chelsea smiled.

            Silence.

            "So… what do we do now?" Alicia asked.

            No one answered. 

            Finally, "I never thought that Helga and Arnold would ever experience a severe break-up, or even just a break-up," Chelsea quietly remarked.

            Alicia and Patrick looked at her for a second and then looked away. A melancholy mood seemed to settle on the trio. 

            "I wonder what really happened?" Patrick inquired. The two females shrugged.

            "Helga didn't even tell us a word," Alicia muttered.

            "She just went in our condo and told us that she and Arnold are thinking about divorce. After that she switched on the TV and began watching," Chelsea added.

            "But we knew she really wasn't watching. Her face was so… stoic."

            The blonde woman nodded. "She was hurt pretty bad."

            Patrick leaned back on the couch. "From Arnold's point of view, it seemed like it was her fault. She was the one who didn't even tell him what she was doing whenever she came home late."

            Alicia shook her head. "Helga must have a valid reason."

            Patrick looked at her and then Chelsea. "Do you think that perhaps she's…"

            "Having an affair? No way!" Chelsea immediately interjected. "I've never seen anyone who's so in love with their husband like Helga."

            "But how come she didn't tell Arnold where was?" Patrick asked her.

            Chelsea bit her lip. "I don't know."

            Silence.

            "Poor Katey. This must be equally hard on her too," Alicia articulated. Patrick and Chelsea nodded.

            Silence again.

            Suddenly a muffled sound of the Valkyrie was heard. Alicia instantly dove to the empty settee and rummaged through the handbag. 

            "What's that?" Patrick asked.

            "Tish's new cell phone. It's her ring tone," Chelsea answered.

            Alicia was then able to produce the cell phone. Patrick and Chelsea followed the cell phone as Alicia threw it over their heads. Tish, who was now in the living room, caught it and answered the call.  

            "Umm, she bought another one?" was all Patrick was able to say.

            "Yup," Chelsea answered.

            The trio then looked at Tish. 

 "Hi, Helga!"

            "Hey, Tish. I was hoping to reach you after your work."

            "Well, you did. I'm in Patrick's apartment."

            "Patrick's?"

            "Yeah. Chelsea and Alicia got bored so we went here."

            Hey!

            Tish heard Helga chuckle at the other end. "I take it that the two are near you."

            "They are." Tish paused. "So, what's new?"

            Helga sighed. "Remember when I told you that Katey and I are planning to go back in Seattle?"

            "Yes."

            "Well, Arnold _also_ decided to go back home."

            The brunette's eyes grew large. "You're kidding?"

            Kidding? What does she mean?

            Tish ignored Chelsea. "So what happened?"

            Helga's voice became softer. "Katey and I are currently staying at Phoebe's house. Remember Phoebe? She married Arnold's best friend?"

            "Yeah, I remember her."

"Well, Arnold also decided to stay with his best friend."

"Oh."

Helga sighed. "I couldn't very well stay at my parents' and he can't stay at his old home. It's being fumigated."

            Tish clucked her tongue. "It seems as if Destiny continually touches your lives."

            Destiny? What happened?

            "You got that right."

            "So what happened next?"

            Helga groaned. "Now             my daughter of mine wants the three of us to go to the beach. Katey wants Arnold and I to go with her." She sighed. "I don't know if I should."

            A knowing smirk played on Tish's lips. "You should, Helga. The problem is between you and Arnold. Don't make it any worse by including Katey."

            Helga sighed. "You're right but I couldn't help but feel as if she's conspiring against me. Conspiring against Arnold and me."

            Tish laughed. "Helga, you're talking about a four-year-old. Katey can't possibly have a hidden agenda."

            "You're right." She paused. "So how are you, Tish? How's everybody?"

            "We're all great except we miss our muse of the group."

            She could hear Helga laugh. "Katey's already befriending Phoebe's daughter. I can't believe how like her mother Bea is."

            "So it's like déjà vu all over again with the second generation of Phoebe and Helga."

            Helga laughed. 

            I want to speak to her!

            "Hey, Helga. Chelsea wants to speak to you."

            "Sure. Put her through."

            Tish threw the phone to Chelsea who caught it easily. "Hello, Helga! So have you bought me something from Seattle?"

            Patrick looked at the talking Chelsea and then at Tish and Alicia. "Haven't you guys ever heard of handing objects over?"   
            Alicia grinned. Tish just went back to the small kitchen with a sly smile appeared on her face.

~4:00 pm, the beach

"Here we are."

            Arnold looked at the low sun on the horizon. Today was a great time to go to the beach since it was a weekday and the temperature wasn't too hot. He continued walking. 

He gripped the blanket and umbrella he borrowed from Gerald and Phoebe as he gazed at the crashing waves. At edge of his sight he could see Helga carrying a medium basket. He remembered Phoebe insisting them to pack some food so they could have a _long _fun time on the beach. 

A tiny laughing voice brought his attention to the edge of beach where a small blonde girl was running. It was a perfect family outing.

Yeah right.

It would be a perfect family outing if the husband and wife weren't at each other's throats whenever a conversation would happen between them. 

A joyful scream rang in the air. "Papa! I saw a small crab inside a shell!"

Ahh, the joy of innocence. "That's a hermit crab, Kat."

"Ooh." Katey stopped as if remembering something. "Do you know where the tidal pools are, papa? B, told me that they have many animals in them."

"Go with her. I'll just fix our place."

Arnold looked at his left and saw Helga putting down the basket. She didn't look at him but proceeded to take a look at the contents. He wanted to ask her if that's what she really wanted but stopped himself. He just opened the umbrella and laid down the blanket. Helga didn't utter any protests and focused on the basket. When he was down he cast a lingering look on the blanket and on Helga. After that he left.

The search for tidal pools proved to be a success. Arnold had found plenty of tidal pools but Katey insisted that she wanted to stay on the first one they found. She wanted to look at all of the animals and watch them. Already an hour had passed and Arnold told her they had to go. 

"Your mama must be worried by now."

He was answered by a giggle. "Papa, you and mama are the same. Why don't you call her like you use to?" 

Arnold saddened. It seems that Katey will have a hard time accepting their divorce. He gave her a weak smile. "Let's go now, Kat-Kat."

Katey grinned and skipped towards her mother. He slowly followed. 

When he arrived Katey was relating to Helga everything that she saw while eating a sand which. 

"And then it went like this…" Katey extended both her arms forward (one with a sand which at hand) and mimicked a hermit crab slowly peeking out of its shell. 

Helga nodded as if this were a normal conversation. "What did it do next?" 

"Went back in itsh shell," Katey answered with her mouth full.

"Katey," Helga said with a reproving tone. 

Katey swallowed her food. "Sorry, mama." 

Helga looked at her for a moment longer and then asked, "Where's your papa?"

"Here," Arnold finally said. 

Helga looked up in surprise but a serious face quickly replaced it. "Have some sandwiches. Phoebe and I made them."

Arnold sat down between their daughter and Helga but more next to Katey. "Thanks. I will." 

No sounds were heard except the sound of eating. 

"I'll go to the sea!" Katey happily announced after finally able to finish eating.  

"No you won't," Arnold quickly said.

Katey stopped her trek to the sea. "But why?"

"You'll get cramps," Helga answered.

The small girl furrowed her eyebrows. "What does cramps mean?"

"It's something you feel when you go to the water after eating. You won't be able to move your arms and legs and because of that you'll drown."

Katey looked at her with wide eyes. She looked at the sand as if in thought then looked at her parents. "Could I walk in the sand?"

Both nodded. "Okay."

"Don't go to far," Helga said.

Arnold stood up and began to follow Katey. Katey noticed this. "Papa, you and mama stay," she gently reprimanded.

Her parents looked at her in amusement. "I'm sorry, Ms. Katey," Arnold replied with a hidden smile.

"That's okay," Katey said as she went away. "Stay, papa!" 

Chuckling, Arnold began to sit down. "She treats me like a dog."

He heard her laugh. "That's a new meaning to the term." 

Arnold smiled as he looked at her. Their eyes met for the briefest of seconds and then both looked away. 

"So uh…" he began.

Helga looked at him, waiting for what he was going to say. 

"When are you going to visit your parents?" Arnold asked. He thought to himself that there was a time that when he called them his parents but that was a long time ago. 

"Tomorrow." Helga stopped and then looked at him. "When are you going to visit Phil and Gertie?"  

A smile crept in his lips. "Would you believe that I also decided to go home tomorrow?"

Arnold expected her to smile but she didn't. "I would. It's not an abnormal circumstance in my life."

Helga didn't elaborate so he added, "I asked Katey if she would like to visit them with me."

"Did she agree?"

"She did."

"There's more, right?"

He couldn't help but laugh. "Sometimes I am amazed on how well you know me." Arnold shook his head but continued, "Yes, there's more. I'm planning on moving back to Sunset Arms and staying there for the whole vacation. I might stay even longer."

She looked at him in surprise. Arnold could see sadness and hurt in her face but it was short-lived. "Well, I hope you won't have any trouble," she muttered.   

 Silence.

"Could you tell your grandparents that I might drop by and visit them?" Helga softly asked.

He looked at her in surprise. Arnold had never known her to be attached to his grandparents. "Sure. They would love it."

No one said another word for the next few minutes but Arnold spent his silence thinking about her attachment to his grandparents. Pretty soon, his curiosity overcame him so he asked, "Helga, don't take this the wrong way but can I ask when have you became close to them?"

To his shock, Helga colored and looked away. "There were times that they have been kind to me when we were young." 

Arnold had always enjoyed making his former wife blush since it always happened to be his doing (to tell the truth he doesn't understand how come it was always because of him but he stopped asking that question a long time ago). So he couldn't help himself but covertly grinned and added, "Don't tell me you and my grandparents have some sort of secret that I don't know about?"

Helga blushed a much deeper color. To make matters worse she spoke, "I d-don't know what y-you're talking about."

She was blushing and stuttering. This was getting to be even more interesting! Arnold went closer to her. "Pretty please," he said while making a pleading face.

"No!" 

He drew even closer to her and grinned at her. Finally she sighed. "Fine!" Helga looked at him in the eye. "Sometimes I wonder how big an influence you are to Katey." 

Arnold looked at her quizzically but she didn't explain it further. 

"Mama! Papa! Let's build sandcastles!"

Both parents looked at the direction of Katey's voice and found her skipping towards them from the right. 

"What?" Arnold asked.

Katey stopped and pointed to something from where she came from. The grown-ups could make out a hunk of sand with a small kid next to it. At the same instant that they saw the image both remembered a memory from so long ago.

"Yes, it's perfectly fine because, the thing is, I just heard Summer talking, and it turns out she's actually evil! And she's got this whole crazy plot against you!"

"Arnold…" 

"_Forget it Helga. Go away. I'm waiting for Summer."_

_            "But, Arnold… she's over there."_

"Sandcastles? Do you know how to make one?" Helga suddenly asked.

            Arnold mentally shook his head clear of the memories. He was getting close to the memory on where they found out the truth about Summer… 

            He looked at Helga with a sudden realization. Could it be that she purposely broke his train of thoughts because he was getting closer to the painful part? No, that couldn't be it. That would mean that they were thinking about the same thing. Helga must have forgotten that memory a long time ago. 

            But then there was also… 

            "Papa, you have a red face!" 

            Sometimes his daughter can be too much observant and loud. He turned away, hoping to alleviate his blush. Arnold heard a female chuckle and was surprise to feel someone took hold of his left wrist. He looked up and saw Helga standing up with an impish smile on her face. 

            "Let's go, Arnold, or you'll make your feelings more known to our daughter." She winked at him. "Besides, we're near the exact place were they filmed the scene."

            He blushed again. No way! She couldn't possibly have remembered. 

            Arnold wasn't able to say anything in reply as Helga dragged him. He looked at her in confusion and disbelief while she was leading him to where Katey was sitting down near the sea. Their daughter was already beginning to make sandcastles that look a little like molehills.

            "Let your parents help you, Katey. Don't you know that we even won a sandcastle contest when we were just nine years old?"

            Katey looked at Arnold for confirmation.

            Arnold gave a shaky smile. "Err, right. What your mama said."

            "Really, mama? Tell me what happened?"

            'Oh no…' Arnold hid his grief as he sat down beside Helga. 

            Helga, who was very much aware of what was happening to Arnold, stood up and walked towards the water carrying a small bucket. "You see, my dad, your grandfather, wanted to have some rest from work so he took me and my mom to the beach. Your father was also on his way here with his grandparents and their boarders… umm, friends…" 

            Katey and Arnold listened with wide eyes and open ears although both have different reasons for doing so. 

"You put a… a lobster on another girl's hair?" Katey giggled. 

            Helga shook her finger. "No, my dear. I didn't put the lobster on her hair. I just conveniently placed it on the serving dish where it proceeded to attack her hair." Helga chuckled, remembering the look on Summer's face. 

            Arnold, despite himself, began to smile too. He continued shaping the pointed roof on one of the tall towers.

            "Then what happened?"

            "Well, your father was able to remove the frightened lobster. They then began eating but not before Summer spending about an hour to fix her hair. Later on I was just lying down on the beach when I noticed a flock of hungry seagulls flying above. Being a good little girl…"

            "Oh, sure," Arnold muttered.

            Katey didn't notice his statement but Helga did. She hid a small smile as she continued. "Being a good girl I bought a loaf of bread and began feeding them. Imagine my surprise when the birds were attacking Summer." 

            The girl giggled again. 

            "Yeah, right. What a surprise that was," he said in a disbelieving voice.

            Helga innocently looked at him. "What do you mean? It was an accident."

            "Like the lobster and the raft were?"    

            "Don't you believe me?"

            "No."

            She slowly shook her head. "Well, I can't do anything about that. You can believe what you want." Helga turned to Katey. "Right?"

            Katey bobbed her head. 

            "See?"

            Arnold looked at her through half-lidded eyes. Now she was making him the one at fault. That feisty, conniving… 

            He could see a sly smile appearing on her lips. Helga was watching their daughter get more water but he could see a particular quirk of her mouth. A subtle move that she always gave him whenever she knew that her teasing was successful.

            Ever since he had known her she always teased him. Even when they were already married it was some sort of fun for her to tease him. The teasing wasn't as harmful as before but it was still teasing nonetheless.  But that doesn't mean that he hated it whenever she teased him, in fact he loved it. Her teasing just proves how well he knew her and how at ease she was with him. It made him relax in her presence even more. 

            Now that you think about it there were occasions that he teased her in turn, like what he was doing earlier…

            "You know I always wondered where you always go whenever you daydream?" a female voice whispered.

            Arnold looked at her in surprise. Helga was looking at him intently with her head tilted off to one side. "Uh you see…"

            A very girlish giggle escaped her lips. "Relax, Arnoldo. Your little mental hideaway will remain a secret." She winked at him. "That is one of the things that I would like to remain a secret." She laughed again. 

            Slowly a smile formed in his lips as he watched his wife chuckle. If he didn't know any better it would seem as if he was falling in love with her all over again. 

            "Papa, why is mama laughing? Did she continue telling the story?" 

            Oh, Katey has returned. He faced her. "No, I believe it's because of me. Again."

            Katey giggled. "Oh." She then placed the bucket of water and sat down between him and Helga. 

            When Helga was finally able to stop laughing Katey asked her to continue the story. Helga complied and this time Arnold listened with ease.

            After Helga finished telling the story, the sandcastle was finished. Katey decided to go to the sea and wade. Her parents decided to just watch her from their position. Helga was lying down in front of the sandcastle, watching Katey and Arnold sat down behind the sandcastle. 

            "It's a good thing you weren't as tense as you were when I finished the story. Honestly, would it hurt to tell our daughter stories about us when we were little?"

            He chuckled. "That wasn't exactly what I was tense about. It was what happened at the Babe Watch shooting but I guess I was worrying for nothing."

            "Oh that. I think it would be a good thing to tell her one of our misadventures. She may not be able to understand the full story now but when she gets older she will."

            "I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about when you shoved the actress and ensued to give me CPR." He laughed. "A pretty long one, might I add."   

            He didn't hear any answer. Arnold looked down and noticed that Helga had an expressionless face. "Helga? Are you okay?"

            She gave him a forced smile. "I'm fine."

            Arnold went back to his original position. "So back to the topic. It was kind of weird that you would do something like that."

            "I don't want to discuss it, Arnold."

            He was surprised. They were getting along so well but then this happens. "How come?"

            Helga locked her gaze at Katey. "I just don't want to." Her voice was neutral.  

            "But I need a reason."

            "I don't want to give a reason."

            Why was she so adamant? "Why?"

            Now she looked up at him with anger. "Is there some law that I have to tell everything to you?!"

            It was beginning all over again. No, not when everything was going along okay. "No there isn't but this is important. I want to know why you always close yourself to me." Arnold's voice was beginning to be a little frantic. "Did I do something wrong?!"

            She didn't answer but she began to stand up. 

            "I am talking to you, Helga."

            Helga turned to face him. "Well, gee whiz I wonder why I'm leaving? Oh right, it's because I DON"T WANT TO TALK." She continued walking away. 

            "I'm your husband, Helga."

            "Oh please. We're getting a divorce remember? Even if we aren't, I'm not your slave."

            "Mama? Papa?" a small voice queried.

            Both adults faced the source and saw a trembling Katey. 'Oh no…' They began to go to her but Helga stopped. She let Arnold hug and pacify their daughter. 

            Helga then went back to their stuff and began to pack their things. 

~6:57 pm

Phoebe opened the door with a smile. "Did you all have fun?"

            The smile vanished as a serious Helga went in carrying a sleeping girl. Phoebe noticed that Katey had some tearstains on her face. She looked at Helga hoping for an explanation.  

"Don't ask."    

              She then turned to Arnold who was carrying all their stuff. He shook his head. "Maybe later but right now isn't a good time."

            Phoebe closed the door and went to her friend. "Let me help you clean up. You must be tired." 

            Arnold smiled at her. "Thanks." 

            As Arnold gave Phoebe some of the stuff he looked at where Helga exited the living room. 'I know she's keeping a secret from me. And maybe that secret would have to do with what she did when we were kids.'

~11:12 pm

Helga slowly opened the door and peeked outside. No one was in sight. Good. 

            She tiptoed across the hallway and went down the stairs. Before opening the door she made sure that no one was about and then checked to see if she had the keys on her duffel bag.

            'It was hard getting this keys from Phoebe without telling her the real reason.'

            Since all seemed to be in their beds. Helga opened the door and went out. 'I wonder if he'll be there.'

Please review.  


	11. Unexpected Visitors

_Hello, everyone! I am really sorry that I haven't posted this chapter earlier. School life is getting harder each semester. That's why I'm announcing that I will disappear for a period of time after I finish this fiction. I'm going to finish the next story before posting it. That's right I have another story after this. What kind? Well, you'll just have to find out… _

_One more announcement. I have a beta-reader: Jooles! Hooray! The only being that had the courage to face my horrible grammatical errors. Thanks, Jooles! _

_Thanks to everyone that read and reviewed. All of them are very much appreciated. _

_Standard disclaimers apply.      _

**Chapter Ten**

**_Unexpected Visitors_**

~Friday, 9:00 am

Phoebe grabbed the last of the dirty plates and began cleaning it with a soapy sponge. A sigh escaped her lips as she recalled the disastrous results of her plan. 

They were supposed to be together after spending a relaxing day on the beach. The plan was perfect but it seemed as if even a perfect plan cannot put those two back together. Maybe she should just give up…

She began rinsing all that soapy dishes. No! She wouldn't give up. A new plan is just what was needed but she couldn't think of any more.

'Oh Kami, God, Yahweh, Allah, whatever You are called. It would be a great help if You would send me a miracle.' 

DING! DONG!

Phoebe dried her hands with a towel and proceeded to go to the front door. 'I wonder who it is?'

She opened the door and met three women and one man. One of the women, a brunette, immediately said, "Take me to your kitchen."

Phoebe gave her a puzzled look but the blonde female explained, "I apologize for that. We're looking for Arnold, Helga and Katey. Are they here?"

"They just left. Umm, can I ask who you are?"

"Oh. Well, we're friends of theirs from Canada. I'm Alicia, the brunette is Tish, the red-head is Chelsea and he's Patrick."

The Asian woman smiled. "Oh, they told me about you guys. Please come in." She opened the door a little bit further. The group complied.

Phoebe led them to the couch and made them sit. "Would you like some refreshments?"

"I'll help you make one," Tish said.

Phoebe looked at her for a second and then smiled. "Okay."

Chelsea laughed weakly. "You have to forgive Tish. We had a long tiring flight and we also got lost."

"So that means you're hungry too. That's okay. The kitchen's this way, Tish." Phoebe stood up and Tish followed.

The sounds of rummaging were heard from the kitchen. Minutes later Phoebe arrived with a tray of drinks. "Uh, Tish chose to remain in the kitchen." She paused, looked down with a slight agitation and looked back at them. "She's working on something to eat. Or that was what looks like she was doing since…" A clutter of metals clanking cut off Phoebe. 

The visitors laughed. "That's our Tish. Don't worry, Phoebe. She makes excellent food, and she cleans whatever mess she makes," Alicia explained.

"Mess?" Phoebe uttered in a small voice. 

Chelsea swatted Alicia's arm. She then faced Phoebe with a soft smile. "Alicia's kidding."

Phoebe slowly sat down while looking at the group. "If you say so." 

Silence. 

The hostess looked up with a slight blush. "Um, you mentioned awhile ago that you got lost. What happened?"

"We arrived from the Seattle airport two hours ago and then rented a car. Lizi gave us Helga's old address but thanks to 'old compass' here…" Patrick paused as he pointed to Chelsea. "We got lost. She wouldn't listen to Alicia or my suggestions."

"I was trying to get the feel of the place," the redhead answered indignantly. "Anyway, I was so captivated by the buildings and the look of the place. I feel like I've been living in a country!" 

Alicia made a 'tsking' sound. "You sound like a country bumpkin."

"Helga tells me that Ottawa is much better than Seattle," Phoebe said.

"It is," Alicia agreed.

"How long will you be staying here?"

"About a week." Chelsea grinned. "We all claimed our saved vacations from work. Oh. Before I forget Logan will arrive soon. He's just finishing up his work since he's a famous news anchor and all," she nonchalantly said.

A snort was heard. Chelsea faced and glared at the kitchen. A second or two had passed and then she faced Phoebe with a smile. "Helga mentioned that you two had been best friends ever since kindergarten. You must really know her, huh?"

Phoebe nodded. "And I would surmise that you came here to try and figure out why they broke up." She sighed. "Yesterday, with great help from Katey, I made Helga and Arnold stay together for some hours. I thought I had a perfect plan, but now, they're even more angry at each other."

"That's a good sign," Tish suddenly said. 

All looked at the doorway and saw Tish covered various colored substances. "Our snack will be done in half an hour, but I made us some crackers while we wait." 

She disappeared for a moment and then reappeared with crackers on a tray. The crackers had butter, cheese, marmalade, peanut butter and fruits. "Eat up. It goes great with the fruit juice Phoebe and I concocted."

Phoebe looked at Tish in astonishment as Tish presented the tray to her. Tish misread her reaction and said, "I know it isn't much but this was what I could do with what you have. I could go to the supermarket later and prepare us a proper meal and snacks."

A nervous smile appeared in Phoebe's lips. "Uh, okay." She took a cracker with fruits on top and bit into it. "Wow! This taste good." 

Tish bowed her head. "Thank you." 

Phoebe finished her food and then asked, "Why did you say that it was a good sign that Helga and Arnold are livid with each other?"

Tish sat down next to her on the couch. "Those two are known for not telling us anything whenever something big happens. We were just told that they broke up with no emotions shown. Therefore we can't even have a glimpse of why they broke up." 

All were silent. 

But it seemed that not all were trying to understand what Tish had said since Phoebe nodded. "What you're saying is that by making them face the problem we are in actuality showing it not as a hindrance but an assistance." She paused. "When we were young Helga does tend to do that but Arnold…" Phoebe shook her head. "I find it rather hard to believe that he would do that." 

"Maybe it's because of his marriage to Helga. He might have been influenced," Tish hypothesized. 

"Or maybe it's because he must really be hurt by the flow of events. Therefore he must really love her," Chelsea added. 

Tish and Phoebe nodded. "It's possible," both replied.

"So what do we do?" Alicia asked.

Patrick added his two cents. "A new plan?"

Tish nodded. "It's hard to make a new plan. Let's just let nature take its course and give them time to mull things over." 

"And what do we do now if we aren't going to do anything?" Alicia asked.

"Have our vacation, of course." Tish slowly shook her head. "Alicia, Alicia. Lighten up."

A burst of laughter immediately came out of Patrick. Chelsea followed and the Phoebe. Pretty soon, even Alicia laughed. 

Arnold stopped and stared at the old, beaten door of Sunset Arms. He gave a mental smile as a wave of memories washed over him. A tug in his right hand brought him back to reality. Arnold looked down and saw Katey looking at him and stretching the hem of her blouse with her other hand.

"Can we go in now, papa?" 

Arnold smiled. "Sure." 

He turned the knob as he yelled a greeting. "Grandpa! Grandma! I'm home!"

A crash was suddenly heard in the kitchen. 

Still holding Katey's hand, Arnold immediately went through the living room. He was about to go to the kitchen but stopped when he saw an old man and woman sitting, watching television. 

"Kimba!"

"Arnold, good your home! Why don't you change the channel for us."

The crash he had heard from the kitchen suddenly vanished from his mind as he let go of Katey and hugged them. "I missed both of you so much!"

"We did too, short man. But I guess I know now why you never came home for four years," Phil replied, hugging him back. 

Arnold let go of them and looked at his grandfather looking at someone from behind him. Arnold turned and saw Katey shyly smiling. "I'm sorry, Kat-Kat. I forgot about you." He motioned her to be closer and she complied. Arnold looked at his grandparents. "Grandpa, grandma, I would like you to meet Katey, my daughter."

Gertie immediately grinned. "Katey, huh? Are you a little firecracker then?"

Katey just looked at her. The older woman patted her lap. "Don't be scared of your grand mere, ma cherie. Come here and let me tell you why I said you were a firecracker."

At those words, Katey ran to Gertie and climbed her lap. 

"You see, a man called Shakespeare…"

Arnold leaned a little bit closer to Phil. "Grandma changed."

Phil chuckled. "You'll see."

Katey giggled. "His names sounds like a drink." 

Gertie smiled. "You know, you're not the only one who said that. In fact, his best friend Puck said that…"

Arnold shook his head. He tuned out his grandma's conversation with Katey as he turned to his grandfather. "How are you, grandpa?"

"Never better, short man. Casa Paradiso has been a real… uh paradise. As you can see Pookie and me have a tan. You should have been with us. We had a great time." He paused. "Wait a minute. I take that back. It's a good thing you weren't there because your grandma sunbathed in the nude." 

Arnold chuckled. They never did change. 

"Life had been pretty dull without you around, short man. Gerald and his family would often visit. Sometimes Bianca, Gertie and I would play game boards but other than that it's dull. But that was all in the past, before she came along."

"She?"

Phil gestured at the kitchen were an auburn haired woman wearing white pants and turquoise short-sleeved blouse was smiling. "Hello, Arnold."

He slowly approached her. "Lila?"

Lila gave him a small smile. "It's been a long time, Arnold."

"Yeah." 

Silence.

Phil cleared his throat. "Lila's our personal homecare nurse."

Arnold nodded. "Gerald told me that he hired a nurse but he never told me it was Lila."

Lila briefly looked down and then shyly looked at his face. "How - " 

"So, Arnold where's Katey's mother? Is she the cranky girl with the one eyebrow?" Phil suddenly asked.

Arnold faced him. Phil noticed a fleeting frown on Lila's face. 

"How did you know?" the younger man asked.

Phil jerked a thumb at Katey. "She has the same color of hair as her mother's. Your hair is more of a darker yellow. Katey's a lighter shade." 

"Papa, great grandma is going to teach me how to yogi!" Katey suddenly cried.

Arnold grinned as he faced Katey. "That's yoga, Katey." He then turned at Gertie. "I think Katey's a little young for that, grandma."

"Nonsense! No one is too young for some stretch relaxation," Gertie stated.

"How about I just show Katey the whole building?" 

"Well, okay," she slowly consented.

"Let's go, Katey." 

Katey hopped off Gertie's lap and skipped to her father's side. "Can we go to the sauna, papa? Great grandma told me they have one."

The two were already out of the living room when they heard Lila announce, "Lunch will be ready in two hours, everyone." 

"We'll both be here," Arnold called before they were out of sight.

Lila looked at his retreating back and sighed. She still needed to clean up the broken bowl. 

"You're home!"

Helga wasn't able to come up with any reply because her mother immediately hugged her. It was quite a surprise really. She had never experienced coming home and being given a warm welcome. The therapy her parents had been attending the past few years must really be working. Miriam released her and Bob came into her view. Father and daughter just looked at each other and then a slow smile wove into his lips. "Welcome home, Olga."

Helga quirked her eyebrow but she then noticed that he was hiding a smirk. "Hello, _Bob_."

Her parents moved aside to let her in. Helga looked at the home she lived when she was young and noticed a great improvement. No longer was it drab and lifeless, now it was vibrant and homey. "The house is great! You did a wonderful job, mom."

"Hey, I helped too," Bob added.

Helga looked at her father and rolled her eyes. "Like, dark mauve and green are the perfect colors for a home. Yeah right."

Bob looked away and softly muttered. "Well, I moved the furniture."

She laughed. "Lighten up, dad. I was just kidding." 

He then sported a smile. 

Miriam suddenly sighed. "Now how about some smoothies?"

Helga groaned. "Oh, mom! I don't want those kind of smoothies."

Her mother pursed her lips. "For your information, Helga, I make fruit smoothies with no other additions." She turned her back at them and proceeded to go to the kitchen. "I'll make you strawberry smoothies."

Helga immediately went after her saying, "Mom! I'm allergic to strawberries, remember?"

Helga's mother was busy cutting small chunks of melon but now and then she would look back on Helga. It had been a long time since she saw her, about three years, but still Miriam wished that she were still a child again. Miriam felt a small pang of sadness. If she could turn back time again she would be a much better mom than she was before.

Miriam smiled at the sight of her daughter listlessly twirling a fruit shake. A nostalgic smile appeared on here lips as she recalled a ten-year-old Helga also slowly twirling a fruit shake. 

Miriam's smile vanished as she remembered why the younger Helga was lethargic. It was because she'd written another short play commemorating all the presidents and it turned out that Bob had a business meeting and she had to attend Olga's school play.

No. She had to stop feeling guilty about the past. It wouldn't do any good here in the present. To amend for what she did in the past she had to actually show her affection… her love for Helga. 

Miriam looked at Helga again and softly smiled. She was proud of her daughter. 

"Is there something wrong with my face?"

Miriam was startled. "What?"

The younger blonde frowned a little. "You've been sneaking glances at me ever since I came in the kitchen." Exasperation seeped in her voice. "Kindly tell me, mom, if there's something wrong with me."

Her eyes became teary as Miriam fully faced her. She shook her head to banish both the tears and to disprove what was earlier said. "I-it's not your fault!" Miriam faltered as she heard her broken voice. 

She forced a smile. "I was just reminiscing the past, that's all."

After Miriam's outburst Helga looked at her in worry but now she noticed a flash of sadness appear in her eyes. The last look was covered by exasperation. "It's the play right? The one were I tripped? Oh jeez, mom! Of all the memories you had to remember you had to pick that!"

This time a real smile appeared on Miriam as she resumed her position by the kitchen counter. She placed the chunks of melon in the blender and other ingredients she might need. After pushing the button on the kitchen appliance Miriam sat down beside Helga. "I refuse to answer that question on the advice of my lawyer because it might incriminate me."

"Mo-OM! You have been watching too much of those so-called lawyer shows."

Miriam girlishly giggled. 

It was at this scene that the Bob entered the room. Miriam, still smiling, looked up at her husband. "B, do you want some melon smoothie? I'm making's plenty."

Bob frowned a little as he sat across Helga. "Uh, sure."

Her smile brightened. "Great! When the last batch finishes we could all toast with our smoothies." She stood up and went to the blender, which just stopped.

Bob worriedly looked at his wife for a second then leaned close to Helga. "Did she drink any particular smoothie?" he whispered.

"No, dad. She's just giddy because she told me a new lawyer joke."

"Oh." 

The two resumed their former positions as Miriam faced them carrying two peach colored smoothies. "So, Helga, what brings you here?" She sat down beside her husband.

"Can't I just drop in my old home without any reason?"

"Yes, but I know you. Now, what's wrong?"

Bob stirred his smoothies with his straw. "And does it have to do with the fact that Arnold and Katey aren't here?" He looked up to face Helga.

"They're here, dad," Helga's voice faltered as she looked at the kitchen floor. "They're not here here but here in Seattle."

"Did you two have a fight?" Miriam asked. 

"Yeah," Helga answered softly. "And we're also getting a divorce."

Her father jumped from his seat. "That no good… I told you that boy wasn't the right one for you!" 

"It's not his fault!"

Both parents looked at her in shock. Helga was looking at them in anger and they knew very well that look. She was hiding something.

A thought came to Miriam and she smiled to her daughter to placate her. "Helga, have we ever told you how you're father and I met?"

A confused look answered her. "Uh, no."

"Miriam, what in heaven's name does that have to do with anything? Our _wonderful_ son-in-law had just harmed our daughter and you're…"

Miriam gave him a stern look, which immediately silenced him. She then faced Helga with a small smile. "I think now's the best time to tell you." She looked at Bob. He wasn't pleased with what she was going to do but he kept his mouth shut. 

She faced Helga again and began. "I'm the eldest in my family and, before I went to college, the only girl. I was born and raised in a ranch in Dakota with a father who believed that the role of child rearing was the wife's and a mother who accepted that role." She paused. "That's how far you know, right?"

Helga nodded. "Also that you were very stubborn to learn how to ride horses."

Miriam grinned at that memory. "Oh, yes. But it wasn't only then I was stubborn. You see, I was 'the most hardheaded and stubborn mule in the ranch', as my father fondly calls me. I hated the way he treated mother and his children but I still did the chores my parents always asked me to do. It was only when he scolded me when he learned that I asked your Uncle Devlin to teach me how to ride the horses.

"'Horse-riding is only for the men,' he says. 'You couldn't handle it!' Like I couldn't handle one of our horses when the bear scared him. You know, I could handle most of the chores without tiring myself unlike Victor who was only two years younger than me. I was the one who fixed the roof after a…."

"Miriam! Give it a rest!"

Miriam looked at Bob in surprise and then sheepishness. "Sorry. Anyway, after finishing high school I told my parents that I was accepted to study here. During the last year I applied to all universities that was far, far away from the ranch. And since I always keep good grades my father let me go with a few amount of cash. It was only my mother who cried at my leaving." At the last sentence her voice became a bit subdued.

"So I came here in Seattle knowing no one in the city, but I was determined to live my life here. I settled comfortably in a small apartment and began looking for a job before school starts; And after that I lived a rough life between school and work but I was used to it. I was on my own. No one told me what to do and what not to do. I was free. 

"I was in my second year when I decided to join the swim team. I was a very good swimmer back home so I was a natural at the pool. By the end of the same year I was made captain." 

"One late afternoon, I was training for a swim meet when…" 

_Wonderful water. You always unwind me whenever life at the ranch became too unbearable. You always lighten my problems. _

_Even when I was a girl I would look at the lake in fascination whenever I went to the forest to get more firewood. I wondered how something so transparent and having no taste can sustain all the fish and us. Why in all of substances in the world, you have to be the most plentiful? _

_When I saw Aunt Miranda swim in you I discovered another use for you. Recreation. That was why I begged Aunt Miranda to teach me to swim. I had to know all of your usefulness. I had to learn how to swim. And when I finally learned I relaxed. Life became less harsh. I could finally tolerate…_

_What was that feeling? It felt like someone is watching me. _

_I stopped in mid stroke and looked at the culprit who dared to interrupt my communion with the water._

_An eyebrow arched, as I looked at a tall, burly young man in a football uniform. I recognized him as the school's star quarterback. _

_'Big' Bob Pataki, as he was dubbed by the school reporter. _

_My mouth was set in a half-frown. "Did you enjoy watching my little dog paddle?"_

_A grin appeared in his face. "I didn't know they changed the name of the butterfly stroke with the dog paddle."_

_So he wasn't stupid after all. "You surprised me. A jockey who actually knows something."_

_"Does that mean you're stupid? You are an athlete after all."_

_"Swimmers aren't jockeys." _

_"Right," he disbelievingly replied. _

_Who does this guy think he is? I narrowed my eyes at him. "What do you want?"_

_His annoying grin was gone. "Mrs. McGrath sent me to give a letter to Ms. Clark. I'm new to this building so I was wondering if you knew where she is."_

_Honestly! He could have just looked around. There's a hallway to your left. Go there and after three doors in the right side you would see a plaque on the fourth door. That's where the coach's room is," I exasperatingly replied._

_He grinned again. "Thanks, Miriam! See you around!" After giving me a mock salute he left._

_That Neanderthal! How did he know my name?_

"Miriam didn't remember that the swim team was also featured in the school newspaper," Bob remarked.

Miriam ignored him. "After that first encounter it was followed by another and another until Bob finally asked me out. I rejected him of course but he didn't give up. The only way I was going on a date with him was if he pulled something underhanded." A scowl appeared. "The next day I found myself sitting in front of him in a diner waiting for a waitress to get our order."

Her audience chuckled. 

"The glare that she was giving me was very touching. It beat every smile that other girls I dated gave me," Bob stated.

"Mom, I never knew you could be a little spitfire."

"Spitfire? No, Miriam's more of a raging inferno." 

"That's so _sweet_, honey," Miriam sarcastically replied. 

"So after our first date I continued to do little things that would make her agree go out with me. Even until this day I'm surprised I was able to trick your mom eight times into going out with me before finally acknowledging she had some feelings for me. We continued dating for about a year." 

Miriam gave a soft smile. "We were so deeply in-love that when your father proposed before my third year, I quickly accepted it."

Her smile wavered. "That was the biggest mistake we ever made."

Bob reached Miriam's hand and squeezed it. A small smile flitted her lips. "We told our folks about the wedding." He looked at his daughter with a wry smile. "Since ma was the only one who objected we went ahead and got married." 

"She said that we were rushing things and that we should finish our studies first, but I didn't listen to her. I thought of myself as a man, with his own mind and his own rules." Bob gave a slight chuckle. "How wrong I was."

"Bob and I got a simple civil wedding, which our parents and a few of our siblings attended. We only had a week left of our vacation for our honeymoon before classes started. At first we were able to adjust well with our school and married life but pretty soon the assignments and projects began to pile up." 

"After classes, football practices, after-school jobs and a marriage, we were severely stressed. I was beginning to panic because my grades began to slip. The only reason I stayed in school was because of football. The game itself was my release for all the pent up emotions I hid," Bob added.

"When I told your father that I was pregnant he told me that I had to quit school. I was in my fourth year of veterinary studies when that happened," Miriam continued. She noticed the anger in Helga's face and quickly added. "He had to tell me that, honey. I was severely strained from exhaustion both physically and mentally."

"Your father had to drop out of college after Olga was born to get more money. His first job was a truck driver for a produce company."

"Hmm. That's where he experienced his 'abduction', right?" Helga asked. 

"Hey, that was a true experience!" Bob retorted.

"Sure, dad. Now what happened next, mom?" Helga inquired. 

"Well, the job didn't pay too well so he asked his uncle who lived in the next town to lend him some money. His uncle promised to give him money only if Bob became an employee of his beeper store. Bob agreed. By that time, we moved and settled into this house."

"Life still hadn't become easy by that time. I had to start work from the bottom and I also had to work overtime just to be able to make ends meet. I was very frustrated at myself at that point since my parents didn't had a life like that when they were newly married. So whenever I came home I took my anger out at your mom," Bob added.

Miriam briefly looked at Bob before looking down. "That was the last thing I needed." She looked up at Helga with teary eyes and said, "I thought that I wouldn't be like my mom when I was married, but I found out Fate wasn't with me. I realized that maybe this is really what a wife's duties were, so I accepted the role, but you see, deep down I hated what was happening. I loathed what was happening to me so I chose to forget everything. I couldn't really drink alcohol with a child in the house, so I hid them in smoothies."

"I then became even more angry at your mom," Bob said.

Helga looked at both of her parents. "Then why didn't you got a divorce? If you were both so miserable it would have been easier to separate."

Bob and Miriam laughed. "Yeah, that would have been an easy choice," Bob acknowledged.

Helga looked at her parents in confusion. Did she just miss something? 

Miriam saw her confusion and stopped laughing. "I'm sorry but you see sometimes easy choices aren't necessarily the right ones."

Helga raised an eyebrow. "Of course it was the right decision! You both were having a rotten a marriage. Both of you tried to make it work but it didn't. You said it in your own words that you were miserable."

"Honey, remember that what we are talking about is in the past. Your father and I are both happy now," Miriam soothed.

"That is, after we spent a huge amount on therapy," Bob muttered. Miriam elbowed him.

"I was just joking!" Bob defended. Miriam shook her head. 

"But, mom, dad, why did you endure all those years together if you were unhappy?" Helga inquired.

"Simple. We love each other," Bob answered. Miriam blushed. 

A smile slowly weaved into Helga's lips. 

Bob became serious again as he looked at Miriam. "Now tell me why did we tell the story on how we met when our daughter's no-good hus-" 

Miriam quickly clamped his mouth shut and looked at Helga with a smile. "I'm missing my dear granddaughter, Helga. When can we see her?"

"Well, she's with Arnold right now. They're visiting Phil and Gertie."

"Are they still alive? How old are they now? 200?" Bob questioned.

"101, B. And you should be more respectful of them. They are, after all, family," Miriam answered. Bob scoffed. 

"Why don't you watch some TV, dear? I think 'Juvenile and the Agitated' is on."

His eyes briefly widened. "Criminey, Miriam! Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Bob quickly stood up and left the room.

Miriam looked at her daughter with a smile. "It always works." 

This was it. This was where she faced some of her most trying days as a girl. The pig and the locket, the tape, my pink book, the egg. When he dared me to go to the train; when I gave up my snow boots and when he nearly heard my confession. 

This is it. This is where I will know whether they have told him the truth. Where I will find out if he will mock me or laugh at me. 

She was about to reach out to open the door when it opened. Phil gave her a toothless grin. "You were taking a long time. I would have waited for you but my bones aren't what they used to be."

Helga looked at him in shock but quickly became serious. "Then you should be resting instead of standing around." She raised an eyebrow. "Why were you standing around the door, Phil?"

Phil smiled. "Waiting for you." He fully opened the door and began to walk away. "Katey's in Arnold's old room and Arnold's grocery shopping."

'Waiting…for…me… He knows that I am… was Arnold's wife. He might have told Arnold the truth.'

Helga was brought out of her thoughts by a fierce hug. "Welcome home, dear daughter –in-law." She looked at the person who hugged her and saw Gertie. 

"Uh," was all she could say.

The older woman nodded. "Yes, yes. Thank you. Now why don't you come in? We can't get to know you outside." Gertie took hold of Helga's hand and led her in the living room. Helga allowed herself to be led. 

Gertie sat down on the couch and gave a small smile at Helga. Phil, who was seated at the one-seater before the arrival of the ladies also looked at her with a slight grin. As for Helga, she was beginning to grow nervous again. 

She rubbed her right arm and tried to look at their faces. 'They're smiling. He mustn't have told them yet. I can't tell them the news right now. It has to come from him. Besides, I'm scared enough as it is.' 

"Uh, can I ask who's with Katey right now?" 

"Oh, Lila's with her," Phil answered.

She couldn't help but feel a brief surge of jealousy at the mention of her name. Helga managed to act the tiniest curious. "Oh, Lila's here," she offhandedly replied.

"She's takes care of us. Lila's a nurse," Gertie continued. "She and Katey are doing great so Arnold decided to shop. He'll be here in a few minutes."

"Okay," Helga commented. 'Lila must be the reason why he didn't tell Gertie and Phil the truth. Maybe I should just go back to Phoebe's and talk to them later.' She looked at them. 'No, I can't. I'll just keep them company until he arrives. Yeah, that's it.'

"So how are you both?" she asked.

"We're doing great for a couple of fossils," Phil answered. 

"What do you mean?" Gertie quickly remarked. 

He looked at his wife. "Sorry, we're doing fine for a fossil and a primordial human."

Gertie ignored that remark. "So tell me, Helga, how you and Arnold got married. I'm afraid the only news about you that we got from him was that you lived with your grandmother and went to the same college."

Helga was surprised to hear herself answer. "It wasn't really a magical or romantic. Arnold just stuck by me when I needed him. Even if I pushed him away he wouldn't leave me alone." She tried to hide her blush and succeeded.

"But his act meant the world to you," Gertie softly stated. She reached over and squeezed one of Helga's hands. The younger gave a shy smile. 

Now her earlier feelings of nervousness were gone. Helga now began to tell them some of their escapades before and during their marriage. She was about to begin the part where her joyous world slowly shattered when a deep voice announced his arrival.

All occupants of the living room turned to the opening where Arnold entered. He grinned at his grandparents but when his eyes fell on Helga it vanished. Helga felt as if something cold washed over her.

"Papa, papa, papa, papa, papa!" a joyous greeting broke the tense air. Arnold immediately caught Katey as she launched herself in his arms. "Papa, auntie Lila taught me how to dance!" 

"It wasn't much," Lila said. Now all eyes turned to face the newcomer in front of Arnold. "She's a good dancer, Arnold."

"Probably got it from her mother," Phil suddenly interjected. 

When Katey looked at him she saw her mother near Phil. She jumped from Arnold's hold and ran towards Helga. "You're here!" Helga eagerly opened her arms and let the little girl settle into her lap. "Mama, do you know auntie Lila? She told me that you and her and papa used to be classmates. Is that true, mama?"

Helga grinned and nodded. "Yeah." 

"Wow!" 

Helga turned to face Lila and gave her a smile. "Hi!" 

Lila waved at her. 

Helga then looked at Katey. "Can you and auntie Lila show me around Sunset Arms?"

Katey quickly nodded. 

In the corner of Helga's eyes she saw Lila look at her in confusion. "Let's go." Katey jumped off and walked beside her. Helga walked toward Lila but not before approaching Arnold first. She briefly gave him a significant look and then she spoke to Lila. "Do you clean the whole Sunset Arms?" 

"Well, not everyday. On weekends I do clean all of the rooms, but I have Phoebe to help me," Lila answered.

"Oh." Helga led the trio up the stairs. The remaining people could hear her say, "Don't you get tired from cleaning everything? I would. If I lived here I would've made Arnold help me clean the place " before the three disappeared upstairs. 

Helga didn't know that her last words affected him so much. Their marriage was finished. They were over, right? If they were, why would she say those words? 

Arnold was still looking at the same area where Helga disappeared when Gertie talking to him. He forced his earlier thoughts away and faced his grandparents. "What did you say, grandma?"

"I asked if anything's wrong. Is it something big that Helga had to herd the others out of hearing distance?" 

Arnold slowly entered the room and sat down beside Gertie. "Well, Katey knows the gist of it."

"Stop being so mysterious Arnold, and tell us the news," Phil interjected. 

Arnold looked at them and immediately felt much worse. "I don't know how to tell you this. I'm robbing you of something that you just briefly got."

 "Spill it Short man!" 

Arnold looked at them in the eyes. "Helga and I are getting a divorce."

No reactions. After a minute had passed, his grandparents looked at him, still with stoic faces. They spoke no words. 

Arnold expected their surprise, but not utter shock. Even though he was confused with their reactions he continued anyway. "The marriage isn't working out so we decided to separate. Helga and I explained everything to Katey. Well, we tried to explain it to her."

"How about explaining it to us first, Arnold?" Phil asked. 

Arnold faced him. "It just didn't work out."

Phil looked at him. 

Arnold sighed and looked at the floor. "Helga has always arrived late during the last few months. I asked her where she had been, but she wouldn't explain. I—I guess, I lost my temper at her and threatened to divorce her. She just looked at me without any remorse. A few days later she agreed that we should break up."

He was expecting them to say something like, "That's it?" Or lecture about the ethics of marriage but what he only heard was silence.

Arnold looked up at his grandparents and saw them looking at each other. They then looked at him. 

"When do you two make the divorce legal?" Phil asked. 

Now that was the last thing he expected them to say. Arnold looked at his grandfather in confusion but answered, "We haven't decided on a date yet."

"Well, you should talk to Helga and discuss it with her. The longer you put it off the more Katey would suffer," Gertie advised.

Arnold looked at them with uncertainty. Had old age made them this way?

The three females watched the traffic go by. Katey would occasionally wave at some of the passing motorists or passersby.

Helga leaned back on the stoop and took a sideling glance at the auburn-haired female on her left side. "So, Lila, how long have you been working here in Sunset Arms?"

Lila exhibited surprise. They were silent ever since they came down from the roof. When they passed Arnold and his grandparents, her thoughts were mainly on Arnold and his family. So Lila was surprised when Helga suddenly asked her a question. "Uh, more than a year. I began working here last October."

"Oh."

A car honked and a hand waved from the passenger car. Katey called out a greeting. 

Silence. 

Now it was Lila's turn to be curious. She faced her former classmate and said, "Hey, Helga."

The blonde turned. 

Lila smiled at her. "Congratulations!"

A half-smile appeared at her face. "Thanks."

More silence.

"So you finally fulfilled your dreams, huh?" Lila commented.

Helga didn't answer her. 

Puzzled, Lila faced Helga. 

Suddenly, Helga stood up. "Katey, stay with aunt Lila. I got too much of the sun already." 

"Okay mama."

Helga turned around and without a word to Lila went inside. Lila could have sworn she heard Helga softly say, "If Arnold comes to you, please take care of him." 

Helga was scared. She was terrified. She knew that Arnold had a crush on Lila years ago. Now, seeing how wonderful Lila had turned out, Helga knew that there was a possibility that he might go to Lila. 

She closed the door and climbed up the stairs. She stopped at the corner of the stairs, sat in one of the steps and buried her head in her hands. Helga was losing him. 

Why was she feeling this? Their marriage was over when Arnold confronted her on that night. Why was she scared of losing Arnold to someone?

'Because you're still in love with him.'

She was. She was still in love with him.

"You know, you two are being really selfish."

'Wait a minute. That does not sound like my conscience.' 

Helga looked down and saw Gertie getting ready to climb up the stairs. She was holding the banister on one hand and had a cane on the other. 

Helga quickly went to her and aided her in going up the stairs. "What do you mean by us being selfish? And who's 'us'?"

"Arnold and you! Who else?"

Helga felt compelled to snap at Gertie but held her tongue. Instead she said, "Now why are you going up the stairs. You shouldn't be tiring yourself out."

"I'm going up because my room is on the second floor. Besides I need my exercise if I'm to see my great-great-granddaughter grow up."

The two continued to slowly walk upstairs. When they finally reached the second floor Gertie gently released her hold on Helga. "If you two don't stop thinking about your own problems your marriage will be really over." With that she wobbled over to her room. Helga just looked on in bewilderment. 

It was already dark when Helga stepped out of Sunset Arms. Arnold offered to walk her over to Phoebe's house, but she declined. She was a city girl, born and raised. Helga could take care of herself. Besides, Phoebe's house was just two blocks away. In the meantime, she could take a look around the town she had left behind for twenty years.

Seattle improved a little. There were still litter on the streets, but the trashcans looked sturdier. The bus stops now had two benches that had a small roof over them. There were stores that she recognized and some that were new. The post office became even bigger and cleaner that the old one. 

A breeze blew so Helga wrapped her thin sweater around her. Summer would soon be over. 

Pretty soon, the Heyerdahl-Johanssen came into view. Helga climbed up the stoop and was about to knock when she heard familiar voices. 'No way…'

Helga tried the doorknob and found it to be unlocked. She turned the doorknob and went in. Inside she found Alicia, Chelsea, Phoebe, Bea and Patrick eating some finger food. She then heard a voice from the kitchen say, "Dinner would be ready in a few minutes. In the meantime continue with the appetizer." 

"Phoebe, Bea, you two better learn some self-control because while these guys are here you'll gain some weight."

All turned to face her. Bea waved at her while Chelsea came over and hugged her. 

"Hey, Helga!" Tish called out from the kitchen. "We're having lasagna for dinner." 

Helga smiled at that comment. She then went to the living room where everybody was and sat down beside Patrick. 

"So how was the visit?" Phoebe asked. 

"Pretty okay. Mom makes smoothies while Dad watches soap operas."

Phoebe chuckled. "Something's never changed." 

Helga nodded. She then looked at her Canadian friends. "Why are you guys here?"

Chelsea made a 'tsking' sound. "Such impoliteness. We're here for vacation and also to see your infamous friends of PS 118." 

"Right. Why don't you just say that you all missed me?"

"Hah!" Patrick exclaimed. "Actually, we had a party when you left. What we missed was the presence of Katey and Arnold."

"Pfft! Oh yeah sure!" she deadpanned. Helga smiled again as she faced Phoebe, who was seating in a one-seater with Bea in her lap. "Phoebs! Have you invited the guys for the Parent's Day?"

"Oh, I forgot! Everyone, can you come to the Parent's Day this weekend?"

"Parent's Day? What's that?" Alicia asked. 

"It's kind of like a school Olympics. Mr. Simmons actually invented the event so our parents and us kids can bond. Now it's a combination of that and a reunion," Phoebe answered.

"Are you sure we can come?" Chelsea inquired.

"Sure, friends are welcome too."

"Well then, we accept. Maybe then we can finally see all your former classmates. Especially, Curly. I think he's very intriguing."

"That's an understatement!" Helga cried out. Phoebe and Helga began laughing. 

Helga slowly put on her shoes. It had already been a week but she still hasn't seen him. 'Maybe he's too busy, but I hope that I would have the chance to thank him alone.' 

When she was finally able to finish putting on her shoes, Helga quickly stood up. She wanted so bad to…

"Hey, Helga!" a voice with a hint of a southern accent called. 

Helga looked up and saw across from her a tall and lanky young man in a business suit. He was sitting on the short wall and smiling at her. Helga quickly went to him.

"Stinky Peterson!" she greeted him. 

His blazer was placed on the wall beside him and his tie was loosened. "Helga Pataki. Or should I say Mrs.…uh… gee willikers! I still don't know Arnold's last name!"

Helga laughed. "Far be it with me to indulge you what his last name is." 

He briefly frowned at her but then smiled again. "I was hoping to catch you tonight and see how much you've changed. Before Parent's Day, that is."

Helga smiled. "So you're going too. I thought that you'd be busy, with you being a lawyer and all."

Stinky shook his head. "Nah. I just heard from Rhonda that everybody would be there. Even Torvald."

"Really? Wow." A thought came to her. "Uh does everybody know that Arnold and I are… you know?"

Stinky shook his head. "Nope. I just happen to talk to Nadine in the library. Rhonda only knows that you and Arnold are here but she doesn't know you two are married." He grinned. "You're bringing along Katey right?"

Helga raised an eyebrow. "When did you become such a sadistic man, Stinky?" She then chuckled. "I am bringing her but not to be used as a tool for revenge, you understand?"

He raised his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay. I solemnly swear that Katelyn will not be used as a tool for revenge even though it would bring me great pleasure to see Rhonda finally realize that she does not know everything about anybody."

She glared at him "Stinky!"

"I was just joking!" 

_Some of you have been wondering if Arnold & Helga will get back together. All I can say is by the end of the story that everything will be resolved. (You should note that I didn't say that they would get back together. ~I am so evil!~)_

_One more thing: I'm also going to work on a sequel for Changed. It will be just a short story. When I will finish, it is uncertain._

_Constructive criticisms and reviews are very much welcome. Thanks for reading! See you next chapter!  _


	12. Deserving

I'm back! I feel like I don't deserve you all since I found no8 flames in my mailbox. ^_^  Anyways, I'm really sorry for the big delay. I had many reasons for not posting and I'm sure nobody would want to hear then. The important part is I posted another one, right? 

~jc*, Lady Athena, Maxine, silverkonekotsukari, Cherubini and all the other readers: Here's… 

Chapter 11 Deserving 

****

~Monday, 3:06 am

A soulful tune echoed through the empty building. A couple of lights illuminated a lone figure below who was letting the music flow through her. Her actions were slow but graceful as if she was following a pattern in the air. Her face showed tranquility as she moved but sometimes a frown would mar her features. 

_'__You know, you two are being really selfish.'_

She opened her blue eyes as she abruptly stopped. Helga shook her head as if dismissing the last thoughts and then resumed her actions. She increased the speed of her movements. 

_'Simple. We love each other.'_

_'__If Arnold comes to you, please take care of him.'_

Her eyes opened again but this time they were wet. Helga's body began to shake as she tried to force all thoughts away from her head. Unfortunately, these actions made her momentarily forget what she was currently doing which caused her to…

CRASH!

Helga winced as she tried to stand up. Today was just not her day. She limped towards the small walls as she tried to maneuver herself out. Maybe she should just go back early today. _'I don't think I'll be able to explain any more of my injuries to the others.'_

"Ms. Pataki! Ms. Pataki, are you all right?"  

Helga stopped and faced the source of the muffled voice. A middle-aged man burst through one of the huge double doors. He was looking at her with concern. 

She mustered up a smile. "I'm okay, George. I just slipped, that's all."

He looked at Helga for a second and then nodded. "Okay." He was about to go back outside when he heard her call him. "Yes, Ms. Pataki?"

Helga looked at him with uncertainty. "Umm, what just happened… could you promise me that you won't tell Stinky about it? I know he's your boss and everything, but he doesn't need to know everything right?"

George looked at her in confusion but said "Sure."

She smiled at him. "Thanks. Thanks for everything, George."

He smiled at her and turned around and left. 

When the double doors swung around for the last time Helga let out the breath she was holding and closed her eyes. She began shivering and quickly went to an empty seat. Helga took a deep breath and tried to relax. Slowly, her shuddering ceased. Helga recalled what had happened to her and pulled up her dark brown tights and saw a couple of purplish-blue spots on her skin. _'Good thing I always wear something long or I wouldn't be able to hide them.'_

Helga then slowly stood up and limped outside.

Helga closed the backdoor. She slung her duffel bag on her right shoulder and then limped down the stairs. She began her trek towards Phoebe's home. _'I have to remember to thank Stinky. I owe him big time.' _She then looked at her legs. _'Now if worse comes to worse, I have to think of a good excuse. I don't think the regular _I-hit-myself-on-the-table _is going to work anymore.'_

She sighed as she continued her walk across the parking lot. Recently her mind has been busy. _'I keep remembering yesterday. Why? They were just words. Just words and nothing more.' _Helga stopped as she felt herself shivering._ 'What is happening to me?' _

She took a deep breath. _'Stay cool. Stay calm, Helga, ol' girl. You are not crazy. This is just the third time. You are not a basket case. Just forget about everything.'  _

Even though she was trying to calm herself down, her earlier words caused a trigger of memories to flow. Tears came again to her face. _'The first time was when he caught me sneaking back and the second was when we decided to have a divorce.'_

She wiped her tears with her hands. _'It's in the past. You can't do anything about it anymore.' _ A sob escaped her lips. Helga immediately bit her lower lip as she hid her face with her hands. _'And if you were able to change the past, you would have told him the truth but no… You chose to hide the truth from him and look where you are right now.' _

A warm pair of arms encircled her. "What happened?" a male voice asked. 

Her eyes widened at the recognition of the owner of the voice. She gently pushed herself away from him and dried her tears. "I-It's nothing." Helga looked up and saw a tall blonde. "What are you doing here, Logan?"

He folded his arms and shook his head. "That's a great way to greet a friend you haven't seen in months." Logan unfolded his arms and grinned at her. "My 'thoughtful' girlfriend left a message on my answering machine telling me to take a vacation here in Seattle. She practically ordered me. I had a hard time convincing my boss to let me go."

Helga smiled. "It's a good thing he did, but what are you doing here in the streets early in the morning?"

"I couldn't find a cab so I rode the bus but I got lost… It's a good thing too since you were… umm." He didn't know how to put the words carefully so Logan just didn't finish the sentence. 

"Crying. I told you it was nothing. So are you hungry? I know I am. I think there's a diner here that's open 24 hours a day at the end of this block." Helga looked around and noticed the edge of the street was just a few more feet. "Let's go eat breakfast." She compelled herself to walk straight and hid the pain that she felt as she led Logan to the restaurant.    

Logan quietly followed her.

'The separation is affecting her far more than it should,' Logan noted as he covertly gaze at Helga's haggard expression. 

In his eyes, he could see Helga walking rather stiffly while tightly gripping a duffel bag. Her face held no expression but he could see slight rings under her eyes. Helga's usual dress code of jeans and shirt seemed a bit wrinkled. 

Now that he noticed the wrinkled clothing and the duffel bag, Logan wondered what she was doing. He knew she came from across the parking lot, from where the huge stadium was, but he didn't know the reason why she was there. 

Helga wasn't the type to run away so that couldn't be it. Her wrinkled clothing looked like it was hastily removed and put on. That would mean that she changed clothes that were more appropriate to what she was doing. Now the question is what? Did she play some sort of a sport? Or maybe, she met someone on the parking lot but that would mean she was…

Logan shook his head. Helga would never cheat on Arnold. Whatever she was doing really hurt her. It has to be something that made her cry and that something must be a grave thing to cause Helga to cry like that. She sounded like she was heartbroken. The only reason he could think for her to be heartbroken was the divorce. 

'This is getting to be far more complicated and those two aren't helping at all. Why can't they just talk it out?' Logan suppressed the urge to sigh. 'They belong together. Can't they see that?' 

"Here we are!" Helga announced.

Logan broke out of his thoughts and focused instead on a medium sized diner. It was open all day as proven by the bright lights and the 'Open' sign plastered on the door. Helga approached the door and beckoned him to follow her. Logan changed the grip on his bag and complied. 

A jingle of some bells announced their arrival. No heads turned or faced them as they entered the establishment and seated themselves by the counter. Logan placed his bag underneath the counter, near his feet while he waited for either the waitress to show up or for Helga to tell him what was wrong. 

It seemed that neither would indulge him. The waitress was nowhere in sight while Helga was looking at anywhere but him. 

There were only a couple of people present but he still kept his voice low as he talked to her. "Will it really be bad if you chose to tell me what's wrong?"

She bit her lower lip but refused to look at him.

'Okay, so it was a wrong approach. I have to think of another one.' "If you keep on hiding your problems, it wouldn't be long before it blows up on your face."

This time a flinch was visibly seen on her face. He took that as a sign and continued. "We may not have a close relationship, Helga but you must know that I am your friend." A small smile appeared on his lips. "This time for sure, I am your friend. I have no other intension other than to help you. Believe me."

Helga slowly faced him but still remained quiet. 

"What I said earlier is true. You have to trust someone. You have to tell them what's wrong. I'm not telling you this just to make you tell me your problem. You can tell someone else but the important thing is you have to tell somebody."

Her voice was soft and broken. "I don't even know what's wrong with me, Logan." 

Logan's eyes widened. "What do you mean? You don't know where all of this started."

Again, she flinched. 

"I take it you know where it started. Please tell me."

She shook her head. "I can't." A pause. "I won't," she replied with more determination.

'It's like facing a wall. Sometimes she really can be a pain.' Logan paused. 'No, I have to be like her to get any answer. Stubborn.' 

"Well, what can you tell me?" 

She faced the counter again. Logan was about to say something when he heard her say, "Yesterday, I went back to my old home to visit my folks. They told me their story—how they met, fell-in-love, got married. They told me everything, even the part how their marriage slowly fell apart.

"Later, I visited Arnold's grandparents and…" Helga seemed to falter. 

"And…" Logan prodded. 

"Gertie told me that I was being selfish. She said that I was thinking too much of my own problems." She stopped for a second. "What they all said, it kind of hit home."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "In what way?" 

Helga glanced downwards. "My parent's story may be what is happening right now only…" She swiveled the chair so he was facing her back. 

Logan saw her take a deep breath. "Only… only they had their love to keep them together whereas Arnold and I…" Another deep breath but this time she was trembling.  

'She really loves him much more than he deserves.' He tentatively placed a hand on her shoulder. "You can do it," he whispered.

She answered with a slight nod. Helga took three deep breaths and wiped her face. Finally, after a few minutes she faced him with a small smile. Her face turned serious again as she continued. "Gertie's words shook me. I didn't realize that by not telling anybody what I feel and what I was thinking was selfish. I didn't know the pain I was causing since I was too wound up on hiding my problems."

"Then, will you tell me where this all began?"

Her eyes became teary. "It's my fault really. I was hiding something from him." 

Logan nodded. "I know. You're whereabouts at certain nights."

Helga shook her head. "No. No. It isn't that, I did have a secret from him. A secret I've been keeping since I was very young." She looked at his earnest face. "And I can't tell you, Logan. Everything has been muddled up as it is and I'm afraid things would get worse if I do tell you. Also, you might think me crazy." 

'One word for this situation: confusion. What in the world is Helga talking about!?' 

"I'm sorry! I guess you're probably more confused. I shouldn't have talked at all!"

Her actions and words were a bit vague but Logan did get something from it. It was a long shot but he'll try it anyway… "Helga, what did Gertie exactly tell you?" 

She looked at him in slight confusion but answered. "That w… I was too selfish."

'Aha! A slip of the tongue! I may be unto something.' He looked at her eyes and slowly uttered, "What did she really say?"

Helga quickly blinked and turned around. "Are you having a hearing problem? I told you already what she said," she retorted.

"No." 

She looked at him but Logan held his ground by staring back right at her. Finally, after a few seconds of staring Helga sighed and looked down. "You're right. She did say 'we'. Gertie said that Arnold and I were being selfish." She looked at him again. "But she's wrong! Arnold's not selfish. He isn't!" Her last sentence was said with vehemence as if making Logan understand of Arnold's innocence.

He looked at her in pity and sadness. "Helga, Arnold is also a human being," he softly told her. 

"Of course he is!"

"You don't. You're treating him as if he's a god. You're putting him up on the pedestal."

She glared at him but he could see that she was slightly trembling. "I do not!"

A bawl was heard. Logan and Helga faced in front and saw a thirty-something redheaded waitress crying. "I'm sorry. Was I ruining your play?" She dab her eyes with her handkerchief. "You two must be actors huh? Let me tell you that you were both fabulous!" She sniffed again as she took a pad of paper and a pencil. "What can I get you two?" 

"I'll have pancakes, hash brown, eggs and a cup of coffee. Also some creamer and sugar," Logan immediately ordered as he let Helga recover. 

"Umm, I'll have the same thing he's having except for the coffee. I'll just have some orange juice."

When the waitress was gone, Logan face Helga again. Her solemn expression was gone and her usual stoic mask was put in place. Now that he had an inkling of what was happening he could see minute features that he didn't noticed before. Like the way she seemed to be on the verge of crying for one second and then in the blink of an eye it would be gone. Or the way she really looked at nothing at all. 

He turned again to look for the waitress. In reality, he was slightly scared of what just happened. Logan had just witnessed one of his friends emotionally break down and he couldn't do anything about it. How he wanted to have Arnold's gift of… 

A surge of anger went through him. Instead of her very own husband helping Helga in her hour of need, Arnold just made it worse. Darn it! Can't he see how emotionally unstable she is with him!? He clenched his fists. 'I have half a mind to go charging to him right now and make him talk to her. Only he can heal her…' Logan unclenched his fists and thought in a much more subdued tone, "…and hurt her." 

He looked at Helga in the corner of his eyes. 'I only hope I can help you more, Helga.'        

Breakfast was eaten in silence and when they were finished it was Helga who broke the silence by announcing she knew where the other are. 

"Where are they?" 

Helga turned a corner to Vine Street. "They're in Sunset Arms boarding house."

"Sunset Arms. Sunset Arms." Logan scrunched up his eyebrows. "The name sounds familiar." 

She nodded and pointed to one of the oldest building on the street. "That's where Arnold was born and where he lived his entire young life."

Silence.

'That's odd. I don't feel his presence beside me anymore,' Helga thought. She turned around and saw him standing a few feet away, clutching his bag. "Uh, Logan?"

"You didn't tell me we were going to his place."

"Don't tell me you're afraid of him?"

He still didn't budge from his place. "I'm not! It's just… well, we haven't exactly made peace after… you know. I mean, what would it look like if I just dropped by out of the blue and stay at his place?"

Helga sighed and went to him. "Honestly, Logan. Why don't you just apologize to him?" She pulled his free arm and proceeded to drag him. 

"It is not that easy!" Even though he was protesting, Logan let himself be dragged by her. 

"You and your male pride." Helga stopped when they were at the bottom of the stoop. 

Both looked at the building with apprehension but each had different reason for the cause. Finally, Helga faced Logan and gave a small smile. "Thanks, Logan, for what you did. I'm sorry…"

"You have got to stop saying that. It's not all your fault," he cut her off.

"I'll try. Its just…" she stopped. "I'll try if you promise to make amends to him."

He sighed but gave a small chuckle. "You never let down do you? Well, okay." 

"Great!" 

Silence. 

Neither one moved from their spot. Suddenly, Helga went to Logan and hugged him. He hugged her back. "You just have to stay a little bit more stronger and fight this. For Katey, Arnold and especially yourself." 

She released herself from the hold and nodded. 

He grinned at her. "You really have changed. I never knew you to be the type of person to give hugs."

"I guess," she replied in a soft voice. "I learn things from him."

A creak was heard and both looked up and saw a very angry Arnold. 

'Oh no…' were the two words that crossed Logan's mind.

"Logan. Helga. May I ask what you were doing in my stoop?" his clipped voice inquired. 

Before the two could reply a female shriek was heard. Thumping was heard and something pushed Arnold aside. A blur launched itself to Logan and promptly kissed him on the lips. 

"That is just gross," A new female voice stated. 

Helga and Arnold faced the source and saw Tish in a bathrobe.

"No kidding! PDA!" Alicia remarked beside Tish. She was wearing pajamas. 

"I wasn't talking about that. I mean, Chelsea hasn't gargled yet." 

"That's disgusting, Tish! Now, I don't have any appetite at all!" a male voice shouted from inside. 

"How come it's my fault? I'm not the one kissing somebody with morning breath!" Tish retaliated. 

Helga chuckled and began trekking back to Phoebe's place, leaving an arguing people, a kissing couple and a certain blonde watching her every move. 

Alicia closed the door on the busy couple. "Gosh! The nerve of some people." 

Arnold rose and eyebrow at her. "I should be the one to talk. Remember one time during a certain graduation?"

She colored. "W-well, I was ecstatic because I finally graduated. I-I mean, it wasn't as if we were the only couple."

A grin graced his face and Alicia turned a deeper red. "You mean we were! I can't believe no one has ever told me! Who knew?"

"Let's see, all the graduates, their parents, us then there's Patrick…"

"He KNEW!"

Arnold nodded. "In fact, he was giving thumbs up sign behind your back while you two were… busy." 

"HE DID!?" 

A smile slowly appeared on his face and then suddenly Arnold was laughing. "I'm sorry, it was a joke. Patrick didn't know either. It was only after Chelsea told him that he knew."

"I hate you," was all Alicia said before stomping to the dinning room. 

Arnold softly laughed. He was about to follow her when a voice said, "You were jealous."

He faced his grandma by the stairway. "What?"

"When you saw Logan and Helga. You were jealous, Kimba."

"So what if I was jealous, grandma."

Gertie slowly went down the last few steps. Arnold quickly went by her side and helped her down. "You have to stop doing that, you know. I can see now that she doesn't deserve you."

Arnold stopped walking. "I don't get you, grandma."

Gertie continued walking without his help. "You're too good for her. She cheated on you, right? What she deserves is someone imperfect like her."

"Grandma, I am not perfect! I make mistakes just like any body else."

She smiled and slowly went to him. Gertie then slowly raised her hand and softly stroked his cheek. "Sure, Arnold." She then resumed her walk to the dining room.      

~1:10 pm

Morticia sighed in annoyance. 'That Lila girl is someone I would not like to be in any kitchen. Imagine pots and pans organized in this way. If you call this way as organization.' She removed another pot from the shelf and placed it behind her, along with various other cooking utensils. 'Good thing, I came here otherwise Arnold's grandparents would have food with no nutritional value and taste.' 

In the kitchen of Sunset Arms, you would find all the cupboards, shelves and drawers open and empty. All their contents plus all the cooking utensils scattered in every available spot on the kitchen; and most especially a very disgruntled cook kneeling beside one of the open cabinets.

"Umm, excuse me?" a female voice inquired. 

Tish rolled her eyes. "I told you to get out of the kitchen!"

"Uh, but Phoebe said that you wanted my help," the same voice but this time with a tinge of fear replied.

Tish slowly stood up and turned around to see a blonde with a curly hair. "You must be Nadine. My name's Morticia but please call me Tish." Tish stood up and smiled. "I would offer you my hand but it's dirty." 

Nadine nodded. "You've been cleaning the kitchen, I see. Uh, I hope you weren't that harsh to Lila. It really isn't her job to clean the house."

Tish looked thoughtful for a minute. "Hmm, I guess you're right. I'll just apologize to her when I see her."

"So, what do you want me to do?" 

"Hmm. Well, I need someone to do some grocery and an assistant but I would prefer you to help me in a recipe I'm making." Tish paused. "Do you know someone who could do some shopping? It has to be somebody who can carry some heavy ingredients." She looked at Nadine.

"Well, we could ask… No, he's working. I could probably get Sid to help out."

"Great! Could you ask him now? I'll just prepare the list while you do." 

Nadine nodded and left.

The brunette looked at the doorway where Nadine passed a while ago. She then took out her cell phone  from her pocket and dialed a number. 

"Hello!" a voice greeted.

"Alicia, get ready." 

"Don't worry! Everything is already set." 

"Great!" Tish then hung up and hid the phone once again. Just in time too since Nadine appeared again. 

"Sid complained but I was able to convince him. He'll be arriving in about 5-10 minutes."

"Okay, this is what I was planning for us to cook…" Tish began as she went back to cleaning the kitchen. 

"…So that's how I became so enamored with cooking." Tish finished her story telling. She was chopping onions into small cubes. "Do it this way, Nadine," she quickly added. 

Nadine, on the other hand, was chopping tomatoes. Tish showed her the proper way to chop the tomatoes. "It has to be smaller. Got it?" 

The blonde nodded. "Thanks." 

"I told you about something about myself. How about you?" Tish inquired.

"Well, I wasn't always an avid fan of bugs. When I was small I was just like any other girl scared of spiders and other creepy crawlers." She laughed at her own past innocence while she getting a new tomato to chop. 

"Anyway, it was thanks to my dad that I came to love bugs. I was about to squash a ladybug when my daddy… err, my dad stopped me. He then gingerly took the ladybug off my shoulder and took a magnifying glass. Dad held the magnifying glass so that I could see what a ladybug really looked like. That was when I fell-in-love with bugs. I learned that bugs may be small but if you really look closely you can see their real beauty." 

Nadine stopped chopping and sighed. 

Tish also stopped. 'O-okay.' She hid a smile. 'I wonder how Alicia is doing right now?'

Sid was slowly pushing a cart full of cans and different kinds of food. 'I wonder what Nadine is planning to cook? Heh! It's a good thing that she's only helping and Arnold's friend will be the one who'll supervise.'

Something hit his cart which caused to slightly back up. He looked and saw a blonde with a wavy hair smiling at him. "I'm really sorry. I was so caught up in looking for macaroni and cheese that I didn't see you."

Sid really looked at her this time. Her shoulder length hair created a shiny gleam under the grocery lights. She gave him a sweet smile with her perfect white teeth. Her yellow tank top and short shorts enhanced her sexy figure and showed her milky white skin. 

"My name is Lees. What's yours?"

"Sid. Well, I have to go. I have plenty of shopping to do." With that he turned his cart and went off. 

Lees frowned but immediately followed him. "Uh, wait Sid! I was about to ask you if you could show me around."

He stopped and faced her. "Sorry, but I can't. I have to finish shopping for Nadine."

A hurt look passed Lees' face. "Nadine? Oh, she must be your girlfriend."

"No! She's just a friend."

She smiled. "_Oh. _Well, how about later after you shop."

Sid furrowed his eyebrows. "Hmm, okay. Why don't you finish your shopping and meet me in front of the store. They have a couple of benches there." 

Lees smiled again. "Meet you there!" Sid pushed his cart once again. 

Lees, or most popularly known as Alicia looked at the small bag of groceries that she had and took out a bag of bagel. 'Sid is kind of cute so I could understand Nadine's taste.' She remembered their encounter. 'And no matter how hard I try flirting with him he doesn't seem to be attracted. He has eyes only for her. That is so sweet!' She frowned. 'But also ego shattering… Am I not pretty enough? Hmph!'

"Lees?"

Alicia looked up and smiled when she saw Sid with a cart full of shopping bags. "Fabulous! Where do we drop of your groceries so we can begin my tour of the city?" 

"Do you have a car?"

Alicia shook her head. "The friend I was staying with used his so I took the bus. Would you mind if I ride in yours?"

Sid gave her a rueful smile. "Well, I don't have a high paying job so you have to forgive my car."

She giggled. "Don't worry. Come on! Let's go!" Alicia placed the bagel back in her bag. She then used one arm to carry it while the other she used to hook up Sid's right arm.   

"I can't believe cooking can be so fun!" Nadine exclaimed as she was washing her hands. 

They just finished preparing the main course and were now letting it roast in the stove. The two decided to take a ten-minute break before preparing the appetizer and the dessert. Tish was sitting in one of the chairs and Nadine went to join her. Both were now sporting spots on their clothing and apron. 

"Do you always cook meals this grand, Tish?"

The brunette shook her head. "No, I only cook my best when we there are plenty of people. When I'm by myself I just cook regular foods like teriyaki chicken or beef with broccoli." 

  A female giggle was then heard. "You are so funny, Sid!"

Tish saw Nadine frown. Seconds later Sid and Alicia appeared laughing about something. The couple was both holding some plastic bags. 

Alicia smiled at Tish. "It is such a small world, Tish. Can you imagine the guy I picked up was a friend of Arnold too?"

Tish pretended to be shocked. "Oh really. Wow!" She faced Sid and greeted him. "My name's Tish. Arnold, Alicia and I both went to the same university."

Sid grinned. "I'm Sid."

Alicia faced the only silent person in the room and saw her getting annoyed. "Hi! You must be Nadine. I've heard so much about you. I'm Alicia." She extended her hand.

The blonde shook it rather stiffly. "All good I hope." 

Alicia giggled and hooked one of Sid's arms. "You are _sooo_ funny! Well, it's been a pleasure meeting you."

A look of mock-surprise came to Nadine. "Oh really. You're going somewhere? That's a shame. Well, we'll probably see each other again."

Another giggle. "Actually, Sid promised me that he would show me around. I only have less than three weeks to get to know all of Seattle." 

Nadine focused her attention on Sid who was now realizing the mess he had gotten into. "I kinda promised her. Is it okay?"

She huffed. "Why do you need to ask me? I'm not your mommy. Why don't you and Alberta have _fun._"

Sid looked at her for a minute and shrugged. "Okay, let me just finish loading all the groceries." He walked out of the room with Alicia clinging to his side.

"Oh no! Just leave them in that rotten vehicle of yours to rot!" Nadine sarcastically said under her breath. 

"Did you say something, Nadine?" Tish asked.

Nadine's eyes widened for a second. "Uh, no. I didn't say anything. Now, how about we start on the appetizer. I think our ten minutes are up."  She stood up and went to the sink. 

The brunette hid a small smile as she watched her friend work.  

The two cooks had been working silently for some time, although Tish would sometimes secretly glance at her companion. Nadine was currently involved in removing the shell of a shrimp. From her haphazard work, Tish would surmise that her mind wasn't exactly on the dish they were making.

"Jealous, Nadine?" Tish queried.

The blonde was so startled that she pricked her finger on the head of the shrimp. Nadine cursed, put the offended finger on her mouth and sucked on it. She faced Tish. "What?"

Tish looked at her with a serious expression. "From the way you reacted earlier, I'd say you're jealous."

"I could see why you became Arnold's friend. He was always such a busybody."

Tish laughed. "Hey, I'm only stating the obvious." She began marinating the fish she had.

Silence. 

"It's just… I always thought I would always have him to turn to. He'd been always reliable even though he would complain and whine at first. Somehow I would always convince him." Nadine softly stated. She paused for a few seconds. "I guess I never thought somebody else would take interest in him. It's not that he's ugly but no one had ever take interest before and I always thought…" Nadine gave a soft laugh.

"He would always be there for you," Tish added.

"Yeah."

"Well, do you like him?" 

Nadine paused before answering, "Yes."

"Do you love him?"

An even longer pause. "I do," she answered in a soft voice.

Tish gave an exasperated sigh. "Then what in heaven's name are you waiting for? Tell him!"

Nadine faced her. "It's not that easy! What if he says he doesn't feel the same way? What if he laughs at me? What if he becomes angry and tells me that we won't be friends anymore?"

Tish rolled her eyes. "They are just 'What ifs'. Nothing bad will happen to you if they come true, although I would highly doubts that the last two would happen. It seems to me that you're the one who… how do I say it? ...pulls the chain in the relationship."

"I do not!"

Tish didn't answer this time and only kept to her own share of work. 

~ 7:48 pm

            The current guests at Sunset Arms where now at the roof of the building getting some fresh air after a hearty dinner. Chelsea and Logan were leaning at the edge of the building looking at their friends. Alicia and Tish were sitting on lawn chairs, gazing at the night sky. 

Patrick sat on the roof just a few feet away from the couple while Arnold was lying down on his skylight. 

"Ah! Dinner tasted so good, Tish. You and Nadine are a good team," Arnold complimented. 

"Of course," Tish said.

"What about our plan? Did it work?" Alicia turned to face her seatmate.

Arnold looked at Tish for clarification. "What plan?" 

The brunette smiled at him. Tish doesn't normally smile but when she does… 

Arnold groaned. "Oh, no. You guys just got here and here you are having one of your meddling plans."

"Hey! Where no different from you," Alicia retaliated. 

"I give advice. I don't really do anything to help them solve their problems. They do it on their own."

"Well, it's about time someone did. Besides, I would say that the plan was a success," Tish reported. 

"It was? Yes!" Alicia cheered. 

"That's great! I would think that with Alicia seducing Sid it wouldn't work at all," Patrick added. 

"Hey! I have you know that I'm sexy _and_ gorgeous."

"Oh sure!" Patrick uttered. 

Alicia took a pebble that was near her and threw it at him. "Why must you always throw stuff at me?" 

"Because," she simply replied.

"What about on Sid's side? How are you going to handle that?" Logan suddenly asked.

This time it was Alicia who grinned. "All taken care of," she smugly replied.

"What did you do, Alicia?" Tish inquired. 

"You'll just see it." 

"That doesn't sound good." Chelsea remarked. 

"Oh, ye of little faith. Don't worry everything will work out in the end." 

The others rolled their eyes. 

Silence settled on the group. 

Chelsea sighed. "Arnold, I envy you. You have a wonderful house. I wish I could have a place like this." 

"Yeah, it's so spacious," Alicia added.

"This was a boarding house, you know?" Arnold said.

"We know, but I've never realized how fun it would be to live here with your friends. This would be an ideal place to raise a family. You each have your own rooms…" Chelsea said.

Logan tried to stop her. "Uh, Chels…" 

But she didn't pay any attention. "Katey can have her very own room and a toy room where she could play with other kids. Then you and Helga can have your very own library and you still have some rooms left…"

"Chels, darling, I don't think that's a good idea," Logan cut in. 

Chelsea faced him. "What?"

He pointed at Arnold, who was now looking at the stars. 

"Oh, I am so sorry! I-I didn't mean…" 

Arnold looked at her as if he didn't know what they were talking about. "Sorry about what?" 

Chelsea and Logan briefly looked at each other. "Uh, nothing. Never mind," Chelsea answered. 

Silence reigned again. It seemed as if the comfortable mood was gone. "It's getting cold. Why don't we go inside," Alicia suggested. 

"Good idea," Tish agreed. 

One by one the group went done the ladder in Arnold's room. As Chelsea was about to go down, she looked at Arnold who was now standing up looking at the sky. She sighed and continued going down the stairs. "I hate myself for not being able to do anything," she whispered.

"Chels, guys, stay here," Logan called to them. 

The group looked up and saw Logan still standing by the skylight. 

"You're not…" Chels fervently whispered but Logan paid her no heed. He walked away from their line of sight.

"Tell me, Chels, did Arnold and Logan made peace already?" Patrick softly asked her.

The auburn woman looked at her friends and slowly shook her head. 

 There was no moon out tonight and only a handful of stars could be seen. The night was cool but two men chose to stay out on the roof. Logan looked at the man he once considered a close friend and began to feel a little nervous. 

  Why would he be nervous? Well, because what he's about to do merits the feeling of anxiety. He didn't know what would Arnold think of him… No, let him think whatever he may want to think. The important thing is to focus on is Helga. 

A small part of him wanted to laugh. It wasn't a long time ago that he was the reason that drove Helga and Arnold apart and now he's going to do the opposite.

Logan approached Arnold, his mind working quickly, trying to find the right words to say. If he chose the wrong words it might worsen the separation. Right words…

"Arnold, can I talk to you?"

Arnold turned around to find one person he most likely didn't want to see right now. Like old times, he could a surge of anger but he kept that anger in range because it didn't matter anymore. 

"What do you want, Logan?" He was surprised that his voice sounded so tired. 

Logan didn't answer right away, only kept silent.

Arnold sighed and turned his back on him. He much preferred looking at his hometown at night anyway.

"How deep do you know, Helga?"

He turned around again but this time he didn't feel weary anymore. Arnold was angry. "What in the world are you talking about?"

He saw Logan's solemn face. "I mean do you really know her?"

Arnold could hear a small voice in his mind answer the question but he suppressed that voice and chose to be even more enraged. "Why should I answer your question? Do you know something about her that I don't?" 

He didn't give Logan any chance to answer. "And if you do, don't tell me. I don't want to know."

Arnold couldn't believe the conversation they were having. Why in heaven's name would Logan be talking to him of all people? Sure, he let him stay here in the boarding house but it's all because of He—Chelsea. If she weren't his boyfriend he would have kicked Logan out.

'Maybe you still consider him your friend,' a small voice queried. Shut up!

He could see that something had snapped in Logan and now he was also angry. "If you just come off your high horse, Arnold, and really look around you would see that Helga…"

"Don't you dare mention her name!"

Logan was taken aback. "You're jealous. I can't believe you're jealous," he said as he just realized something.

"So what? I'm looking out only for Chelsea." An eye for an eye…

Logan narrowed his eyes. "I would never cheat on Chelsea."

"Oh, sure." 

It happened too quickly. Logan suddenly charged at Arnold, grabbing the sweater that Arnold wore. The two of them were headed at the edge of the roof. Arnold winced as he felt the impact. 

"Never ever doubt my feelings for Chelsea. You may mock me but never my love for her," Logan hissed at him.

Arnold looked at him in surprise. This wasn't the flirtatious friend that he knew. Logan had changed but that still didn't explain what he saw earlier.

As sudden as his anger appeared it was the same as it disappeared. Logan let go of Arnold's sweater and took a step back. "Your wife… and yes I still treat her as your wife is really hurt right now. She needed someone to help her, to ease her pain… to be her friend."

Logan looked at him seriously in the eye. "She is really hurt, Arnold. More than she should be."

Arnold looked at him, disbelieving his words. "If she is pain, as you call her to be, then why won't she tell me the truth?"

Logan groaned in anguish. "Darn it all! Arnold, can't you see that she loves you? Don't pass judgment on her just because of that reason. You're actions are hurting her even more. Open your eyes, Arnold."

He hated him. He hated his words. He hated him for making him feel emotions that he so long ago wanted to hide. Arnold looked straight in his eyes. "Go."

Logan opened his mouth to say something but closed it. He nodded and slowly walked over to the skylight. But before he was about to step on the first step Logan had something else to say. "You know what, Arnold. You don't deserve her."

Arnold bit back a retort he wanted to say. He just let his eyes followed his every movement. When Logan was gone he faced the nights sky again. He hated the man who once tried to force himself on Helga.  He hated him when he once again saw how close they were. But most of all, Arnold hated him for making him think that maybe he was wrong after all.    

More Jedy's notes:

You may flame me for what I am about to say. A big part of my delay in posting is the way I've portrayed Helga. When I started this fanfic I had in mind her being a softie but she still retains her 'nastiness'. Now, as I began to write her unraveling, doubts began to form. She retains this tendency to 'worship' Arnold to the point of not acknowledging that he is the source of her pain. I'm not a psychologist (or a psychiatrist) so I am beginning to wonder if that can be possible. I even began thinking on permanently stopping the story but I couldn't do it without telling you guys first. What do you think? You can either tell me on the reviews or on my e-mail: jedy147@excite.com. Thanks!

Additional notes:

Constructive criticisms and reviews are also welcome! Thanks for reading!


	13. Apologies

            Hello! You may a little annoyed with me at this time and I sincerely apologize. There are two main reasons why I have not mentioned anything ever since I've updated _Sometimes Love Just Isn't Enough_: first would be that I was busy with studies and during summer with work (my first, I was excited!) and second would be because, as I mentioned before, I was having a hard time continuing the story. What I had in my mind didn't feel right so I had to stop. As my godfather told me, writers are perfectionists (or maybe this only applies to me… but I digress) and I didn't want to publish just because I had to. So this brings me to this extremely long lag, sorry.

            I do have good news and bad news. After a long hiatus I finally decided to continue the story (Yay!) but the bad news is that it won't be posted until I finished the story. (Boo!) Well, try to look at the bright side, when I do update you won't be left hanging anymore and I hope the quality of the story is good. ^_^

            I do apologize for this extremely long wait. 

                                                                                                Jedy 


	14. Beware of enemy fire

Happy New Year, everyone! After three years and something days (thanks silent-tiger for the counting ) I finally decided to post but I apologize in raising your hopes. I have not finished the story yet. I will, though, post the three chapters that I was able to finish. Life and writer's block got the best of me—I am sorry. As a sort of apology I will post the three chapters, one for each day and hope that I will finally be able to decide on what will happen on chapter fifteen soon. (Suggestions are very much appreciated). I already have multiple versions but none seemed right. Thank you all who read and reviewed and especially those who encouraged me to write...

Forgive my ramblings. You all would probably want to read. Without further ado…

(Recall that Hey, Arnold! is not mine).

**Chapter Twelve **

**_Beware of Enemy Fire_**

Friday, 7:40 am

Today was the day for the reunion/Parent's Day. It had been the main topic at Phoebe's house for the whole week and right now everybody was busy preparing. Arnold had already moved out of the Johanssens' home on Sunday. Helga and Katey were about to check in a hotel but Phoebe and Gerald begged her to stay. Reluctantly, Helga agreed. As an agreement Katey stayed at Sunset Arms during the night and would come over the Johanssens' to play with Bea during the day.

As for the Canadian group, they toured the familiar and famous sites of their friends' hometown. Helga, Phoebe, Gerald, Arnold and even Sid led them. As for Nadine she was rarely seen on Johanssens' home.

There was a bustle of activity on the couples' home as they got ready to go to the City Park for Parent's Day and right now Helga was searching for her very active daughter…

"Katey! Katey, dear!"

Helga had asked Phoebe if she knew were her daughter was. Her best friend replied that the last time she saw Katey was on the living room. The blonde proceeded to go to that room.

She was about to enter the room when she called again. "Katelyn, I know you're there! Now why won't you answer…"

Helga forgot what she was about to say when she saw Katey sitting on Arnold's lap. They were talking about something serious. She was about to leave when Arnold called her. "Uh, I have something to tell you."

He whispered something to Katey. Katey nodded, dropped out of his lap and ran out of the room without acknowledging Helga. Helga watched all of this with a slight pain in her heart.

"I told her that she had to get used to us living apart. Yesterday, I found her and Bea crying when I came to pick her up. I heard her tell Bea what we used to do together," she heard him say.

"She must be angry with us," Helga softly said.

"Yeah."

Silence.

She fully faced him but didn't walk forward. "Umm, was there anything else?"

Arnold stood up and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yes, there is. I… I realized that today we are going to celebrate Parent's Weekend, a family celebration and… I just wanted to ask you if we could have a…"

"A momentarily truce? Sure," Helga finished for him. "It will be especially hard for Katey but did you tell her what we will be doing?"

He nodded.

"Good."

Awkward silence.

"Umm, what about Tish and the others?" Helga asked.

"Tish is just finishing the meal we're going to eat. I'll escort them later after we arrive," Arnold answered.

"Why don't you and Katey go ahead? I'll be the one leading them to the place."

"Are you sure it's okay?"

"Yeah." Helga began rubbing her right arm. "Well, I have to go and prepare. I'll see you later."

He nodded. "Later."

She slowly walked out of the living room.

Helga and the others walked towards area where the games were being held. Morticia and Logan were beside her, matching her quick gait. They could hear Alicia and Chelsea's chatter from behind them.

"I can't believe for once in my life, I'm going to be late!" Alicia muttered.

"Well, if it weren't for Tish we would have left early," Chelsea answered.

"Don't talk about me as if I weren't here. Besides, we aren't exactly going to play in the games," Tish retorted.

"But… but I've never been late," was all Alicia could say.

From the edge of Helga's eyes, she saw Tish roll her eyes. No more words were heard from the group.

After a few more seconds of walking they could finally hear the sounds of people talking with each other. Helga noticed a particular voice talking through a bullhorn. "Okay, okay, class. Please settle down."

She had to smile at that. Here they are already grown-ups and Simmons was still talking to them as if they were still children.

The group could already see people milling about and talking. There were a few children playing together as if they've been friends forever. They also noticed a makeshift stage with a slightly chubby old man smiling as he was gazing at everyone.

"Is that your teacher from fourth to sixth grade?" Logan whispered to Helga. She nodded.

"Wow! And he's still active," Chelsea uttered.

Mr. Simmons noticed their arrival and looked at the group. He then smiled when he saw Helga. "It's wonderful to see you again, Helga!" he greeted using his bullhorn.

Helga couldn't help but blush when everyone turned to look at her. 'Darn that little creampuff!'

Suddenly someone screamed. "Oh my gosh! It's Logan!"

Helga and the others turned to Logan who was as confused as they were. "I don't know her."

Various talking were heard. The female who shouted was the most prevalent voice among all of them. "What? You don't know? He's the most handsome man from the most famous morning show in Canada! And look there's Chelsea, a news correspondent from the same channel."

"Really? We have got to get their autographs!" Her friend answered.

Helga faced the two famous news reporters with a mischievous grin. She looked at Alicia and the others. They nodded. In one simultaneous move, Patrick, Tish, Helga and Alicia moved away from Logan and Chelsea.

"They're all yours," Helga uttered.

A small group of females and a couple of males immediately ran towards the pair. Before the couple ran away, Logan gave Helga the death glare while Chelsea screamed, "Traitor!"

Helga chuckled as she watched the small mob disappear among the trees. When she faced front her smile slowly faded as she saw plenty of eyes on her. Very familiar pairs of eyes. Inside she was nervous but like when she was young she raised an offending brow at them and yelled, "What?!"

A slender dark-haired woman, attired in an expensive tennis outfit came forward. Rhonda Wellington Lloyd raised her sunglasses on top of her head and gave Helga a measuring look. "Is it true?"

The audience focused all their attention on the blonde. Helga straightened her back and glared at them. She had a suspicion on what was going to happen.

"What's true?" Was it her or did her voice waver?

The former 'princess' of 4th grade scoffed. "You. Arnold. A child. Ring any bells?"

Helga had expected as much from _her_. She knew Rhonda wouldn't pass up the chance to get the biggest gossip. She clenched her fists and prepared to give Rhonda the tongue-lashing of her life but then Helga stopped herself. They weren't kids anymore. Yelling at someone who irritated you to no ends would serve no purpose. That's why Helga slowly unclenched her fists and smirked. "Really? I didn't know Arnold and I had a child. What a surprise."

Laughter and chuckles were heard. Rhonda just rolled her eyes.

But Helga wasn't done yet. She nonchalantly tossed her hair and poised as if there were a photographer around. "Can't believe that someone who used to be a skinny one-eye browed tomboy snagged a catch like Arnold?"

"Oooh."

"Cat fight! Cat fight!"

Helga grinned as Rhonda huffed and left the group. Suddenly someone burst into applause and pretty soon cheering was heard. When everyone lost interest they slowly went back to their respective families and groups. Helga and the others remained where they were. At her back Alicia and the others looked at Helga in concern.

As the number of people dwindled Helga could see Arnold, looking at her. He approached her with an air of restrained concern. "Are you okay?"

Helga looked around before facing him. When she noticed nobody was watching them she slouched, her earlier posture of pride and aloofness vanished. "I-I'm fine. Just a little shaken up." She looked up and gave him a small smile. "Some people never change, huh Arnold?"

He gave her a relieved smile. Arnold was about to hold her hand but stopped himself. Instead he briefly looked at her overall appearance. When he saw her in control of herself, he turned to their friends who were looking at the whole park.

"You have a nice park here," Alicia quipped.

He nodded. "Thanks. Uh, I already found us a place. It's over here."

Tish went near Helga. "Good, I don't think Patrick can handle another minute of carrying our stuff."

Arnold turned to face his friend and saw him with a huge backpack at his back and plenty of coolers at his foot. "I didn't notice you there! I'm sorry, Patrick."

The other blonde man gave a grunt and straightened himself. "'S okay."

Logan discreetly turned around to check if the mob were still following them. No one in sight. That's good.

He leaned back on the tree and closed his eyes. He could hear his and Chelsea's heaving as he let gravity push his body down at the ground.

"Are they really gone?" a tired voice asked.

"Yeah," Logan answered.

Chelsea took a deep breath and slid down beside him. "How did they know about us?"

Logan shrugged. "Don't know."

Someone chuckled. "Simple. They have cable or a satellite dish."

The voice sounded familiar. "Tish?" Chelsea asked.

Chelsea and Logan faced their left and saw a tall, broad-shouldered woman with a stroller.

"I'm sorry. We thought you were our friend," Logan said.

She nodded. "This 'Tish', right? It's okay."

Chelsea grinned. "You sound just like her. Man, you have to come along with us to the reunion. We have to introduce you to her."

"Chelsea, I don't think we should."

"Don't worry, about it. I'll go with you. I myself am going there since my husband's there." She paused as she pushed the stroller towards them. "My name is Patty Berman. What's yours?"

The Parent's day looked liked it was going to be a success. Everyone was mingling and settling down on various picnic benches. Helga was among the people who were setting up the table. Tish had started cooking yesterday afternoon and had just finished today. She had cooked for them traditional picnic foods plus marinated meat for the barbecue. Helga was now setting aside some of the foods on top of the table while the others she kept in one place.

"You know, Helga, you are an absolute evil," Arnold commented as he helped her.

She answered him in the same quiet voice she used earlier in their conversation. "Let's just say, that was payback for all the times Chelsea boasted about their jobs."

He couldn't help but chuckle at that. "It's not only that."

She placed the plastic containing the eating utensils on top of table. "Don't lecture me on how it was…"

Arnold covered the paper plates that were stacked on one side of the table. "No. I'm not going to lecture you. In fact, I wanted to tell you how proud I am on how you handled the situation." He paused as he checked the table if they were missing anything. "Rhonda was getting a bit out of line there."

Helga laughed as she approached him. "Out of line?" She faced him and placed both hands on his chest. "Arnold, she was on the precipice of boorishness."

Again, Arnold chuckled. "That is one of the things I admire about you."

A slight red hue appeared on her face. A moment had passed before both realized their chummy positions. As quick as lightning both jumped back and looked at anything besides each other.

"So, uh, I heard from Chelsea that they had a matchmaking plan for Sid and Nadine."

Arnold nodded even though she wasn't watching him. "I don't know exactly what they did and I didn't want to know but they implemented the plan last Monday."

"Did it work?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen Nadine in a while. I didn't notice anything different about Sid so I would guess nothing has happened yet."

"Oh."

Uncomfortable silence.

"I apologize for my rude behavior earlier."

The two turned around. Rhonda stood before them with her eyes cast down.

"Don't worry about it." Helga answered.

She looked at them. "I was just surprised… actually, stunned was the right word… when I heard from Arnold himself that you two were married." She laughed half-heartedly. "I should have known better since the origami marriage predictor prophesied one hundred and ten times that you two would be getting married."

To both Arnold and Rhonda's surprise Helga chuckled. "Honestly, Rhonda, I just can't believe you. You would take my word over Arnold on the truth about our marriage? You've used one too many make-up, Rhonda. It's getting to your brain."

Rhonda placed her hands to her hips and was about to retort something when the full meaning of Helga's words sunk in. A smile graced her face.

"Hello, Rhonda. I see you've met Arnold and Helga," a male with a Southern drawl exclaimed.

The trio looked at the source and saw Stinky in jogging pants and T-shirt. A headband on his forehead completed his outfit. He looked like he was ready to run a marathon.

"Hey, Stinky!" Helga greeted him with a slight warning in her voice.

Arnold looked at Stinky then at Helga in confusion.

"Hello, Helga! Arnold," he greeted back. Stinky faced Rhonda again. "Don't they just look so gosh darn beautiful together?"

Now Rhonda also looked at Stinky and Helga in bewilderment.

"Have you met…" Stinky began.

Helga glared at him. "Stinky Peterson, you promised me you wouldn't!"

He frowned at her but nodded. "Okey-dokey. I just thought you'd change your mind."

She raised an eyebrow at him.

This time Arnold frowned. He looked at the Stinky and Helga. Suspicious thoughts flitted through his mind but he kept silent.

"So uh, how long have you been married?" Rhonda queried.

"Four years," Arnold answered.

"Wow. You two really hid yourselves well. I didn't know about this until now."

"Well, we didn't want any attention, that's why," Helga said.

Arnold nodded. "Would you like to meet someone special, Rhonda?"

She looked at him in surprise but nodded. Arnold called Katey, who was playing with Bea and other kids. Katey ran to them. "Yes, papa?"

Arnold gently faced her to Rhonda. "Katey, I would like you to meet a friend and former classmate of your mama and I, Rhonda Lloyd."

Katey became shy but smiled. "Hi!"

Rhonda came closer to Katey and kneeled in front of her. "Hello! I'm a rich friend of your mother and father. I am also the daughter of…"

"Rhonda!" Helga reprimanded.

"I just want her to be informed."

Helga just sighed.

"You are going to be so dead, Helga Geraldine Pataki," a husky voice threatened.

The group looked at in unison and saw a sweat-soaked pair with their hair and clothes in disarray. Logan also sported a few leaves on his hair.

Rhonda suppressed the urge to laugh. Instead she took Katey's hands with her left hand and Stinky's on her right. "Oh, look. There's Lorenzo and his super model girlfriend. Why don't I introduce you two to her."  
"Really? What's her name?" Arnold asked as he trotted after the trio.

Helga frowned and softly muttered, "Traitor. Leave me alone to face the wrath of the Twig-boy and his girlfriend, why don't you."

"He's covered with leaves not twigs," Chelsea corrected.

Logan glared at her. Chelsea just sheepishly smiled. He then turned to Helga and glowered at her.

"So, you managed to escape your rabid fans."

Logan frowned.

"Helga, are you looking for more trouble?" Chelsea shook her head. "Do you know how hard it was escaping them? We were way out to the other side of the park when we lost them. It was a good thing one of your friends found us."

"Who?"

"Well, it was really weird. We first heard her voice and she sounded just like Tish! We faced her and saw a broad shouldered lady with a cute little baby on a stroller."

"You must be talking about Patty. Yeah, you're right she sounds exactly like Tish."

"So, were you close when you were young? Is she really married to one of your former classmates? That is sooo sweet! I wish Logan and I were childhood friends."

Helga smiled. "Breathe, Chels. Breathe."

"I can't believe you already forgot about what Helga did to us." Logan interjected.

Chelsea shrugged. "Hey, it's the price for being so famous."

A brief smile appeared on Logan's lips. He shook his head and kissed Chelsea's forehead.

"Besides, Parent's Weekend is a three-day event full of sports." A sly grin appeared on Helga's face as she slowly walked towards the Johanssen table. "And you've already participated in the first event: Rabid fans marathon."

Two pairs of eyes glared at her retreating back.

"Gather around everyone!" Mr. Simmons called through his megaphone.

Chattering was heard as most of the people gathered in front of him.

"Good. Now listening ears, please."

The conversations slowly died down.

"Thank you so much, everyone, for coming to our first reunion and second Parent's day celebration! As you might have known already, I'm Mr. Simmons. But before we start the festivities, I just want to tell you I am so proud of my former class."

A tear escaped his eye and he quickly wiped it. "You have become successful men and women." He placed his right arm over his right heart. "It always warms my heart to see you with your families and loved ones."

"We love you too, Simmons, but can we get on with it!" Helga shouted.

"Oh… ah… okay. There will be six games in all, two for each day. Five games will be made specifically for the family but one 'special' game will be boys versus girls. Points would be awarded to the first, second and third place winners. At the end of the last game the team with the most number of points would win. I will also give 'special' awards. Before we start the first game I would request you to group yourselves into a five-member team, two boys and two girls plus one alternate that can be any gender. Now here is the schedule for today, tomorrow and on Sunday…"

After Mr. Simmons' speech, families and friends grouped to themselves trying to decide who is on their team.

"Five members. We're two members short. Now, who should we invite?" Gerald asked as his family and his best friend's family walked towards their table.

"How about asking one of your little friends?" an older male voice suggested.

The group simultaneously looked up and saw Phil, Gertie and Lila seating on one of the benches. Behind them were Patrick and the rest.

Arnold smiled. "Grandpa! Grandma! You made it!"

Katey ran over to them and proceeded to hug them.

Gertie chuckled. "We just saw you this morning, young'un," she stated with a slight drawl.

"So how about it? Which one of you would like Lila to be in their group?" Phil asked.

"I don't know…" Phoebe said. She looked apologetically at Lila.

"That's okay, Phoebe. I'll just…" Lila replied but Helga cut her off.

"You could be our alternate, Lila."

Phoebe looked at her and then at Arnold. She mustered up a bright smile. "No! She's going to be _our_ alternate. Besides Patrick and Chelsea want to be on your group, right?"

"We do?" Chelsea asked. Patrick lightly kicked her under the table. "Oh, yeah! We do."

"Then could I be in your team, Gerald?" Logan asked.

Gerald nodded. "Sure."

Again, Phoebe gave a bright smile. "So it's settled." She faced her husband. "I'll sign up for both our teams."

"Okay."

"Let me do it, Phoebe," Arnold and Helga both said at the same time. They briefly looked at each other and then at Phoebe.

"Umm, it's okay. I'll do it," she quickly said. With that, she went off.

"What's with her?" Helga remarked.

"I think we made her a bit uncomfortable," Arnold answered.

"Oh," was all Helga could say.

"Helga! Helga! Sweetie!"

The aforementioned groaned. The others looked at the source and saw Miriam and Bob. Once again, Katey ran to meet them. Bea who weren't used to seeing this many people hid behind her father's legs.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" Katey called.

"Just like her father," Gerald couldn't help but comment. Arnold lightly punched his best friend.

Helga's parents stopped to meet Katey. When she was near Katey jumped up at Miriam and hugged her. The couple then resumed then resumed their walk to the table with Miriam carrying Katey all the way.

"You haven't been at the house for a while so we decided to visit you," Bob said.

Unknowingly, Helga drew herself close to Arnold. "Uh, hi dad, mom."

Arnold looked at her in surprise but said nothing.

Bob and Miriam looked at their daughter and smiled. When Bob noticed Arnold the smile vanished.

"So, Big Bob Pataki is here" Phil suddenly interjected.

"So you're still living," Bob smoothly replied.

"B!" Miriam scolded at the same time Helga said, "Dad!"

Bob just closed his mouth and just focused on his granddaughter.

"Um, would you like to have some food?" Alicia asked. Patrick and Logan both stood up to let the newcomers sit down.

Miriam giggled. "Thanks you two. Come on, B. Let's eat." She let Katey down and wrapped one of her hands around her husband's arm.

"Okay," Bob said with resignation.

Tish also stood up. "Katey, Bea, why don't we play with the other kids?"

"Okay!" was their reply.

As the three went off, tense silence then blanketed the group

First Event: Three-legged race+

"The first event is for females only. A pair, comprising of a child and an adult, will race with other pairs to the finish line. The first one to reach the end wins. The game starts in a few minutes!" Mr. Simmons exclaimed through his megaphone.

Cheerful voices could be heard as most of the females gather at the area designed for the three-legged race. The males just stood by on the sidelines cheering for their loved ones. Near the starting line, Helga had just finished tying a rope on her and Katey's legs. Phoebe and Bea, already tied up, approached them.

"Get ready to lose, Helga!" Phoebe jeered at her best friend.

Helga faced her and grinned. 'So Phoebe's competitiveness hasn't burned out.' "In your dreams, Phoebe!" Helga stood tall. "For your information Katey and I exercise everyday so we're in tip top shape."

Not to be outdone, "Well, Bea and her father always play sports together."

The older blond faced Bea. "I'm sorry you're going to lose because of your non-athletic mother."

Helga looked up just in time to see Phoebe's reaction. "Hey!"

Helga scanned the entire contestants and grinned. She then face Phoebe again and said, "How about we make this race interesting since we're both sure of winning?"

"What do you propose that we should do?"

"Well, why don't we let the others go ahead first? We join the race after the count of three."

Phoebe looked at her daughter who smiled. She then looked up at Helga, "Okay."

"Okay, people. On your mark…"

Phoebe and Helga looked at each other, sizing the other.  
"Get set…"

A smirk appeared on the older blonde's faces.

"Go!" Mr. Simmons blew his whistle. The other contestants immediately ran.

One… 

"Good luck to you, Helga and Katey. You're going to need it!" Phoebe retorted.

Two… 

"Yeah right, Johanssen!" Helga answered.

Three! 

"I'm sure of it…" Phoebe paused trying to figure out what Helga's last name was.

"Umm, mama?" Bea said.

"What is it, honey?"

"Do Aunt Helga and Katey suppose to be far away before we go?"

"What?" Phoebe looked ahead and indeed saw Helga and Katey catching up with the group. She immediately ran after them with Bea trying to match her mother's quick steps.

All throughout the race, you could hear Helga laughing.

"I said it before and I'll say it again. Helga, you are absolute evil," Arnold jokingly remarked as he joined Helga and Katey among the finish line.

Helga waved his comment off while crouched down untying the knot. She gave a slight wince as she discreetly massaged her ankle.

Katey grinned at her father. "Papa! We were the second to finish. We did great, huh?"

Arnold crouched down to Katey's level. "Yes, you did. Congratulations! Now, how about a hug from the winner!"

Katey launched herself to his arms. "Hmm, you are getting stronger. Maybe that's why you won," Arnold said.

Katey giggled and released herself from the hug. "I have to tell Bea!"

Her father nodded. "Okay. See you later!"

Katey smiled and waved. She then left towards one of the biggest tree in the park, where Bob and Miriam could be seen among the children.

"I hope she won't be like Rhonda when she grows up," her soft voice commented.

A small smile graced his lips. "A gossip? Well, just have to hope." Arnold then faced her. "You were great, Helga," he said. A worried frown replaced his smile, "But I don't understand why you had to trick Phoebe."

Suddenly someone went between them. "It's okay, Arnold. Besides, we got third place," Phoebe said. She grinned at Arnold. "It's just a game and we're here to have fun."

Two raised voices were suddenly heard. Helga looked around and noticed that their group also heard it. She asked Chelsea, who was the person nearest her, what was happening. As an answer she jerked her thumb to the right. There among the low bushes, near the pond were two people arguing. It was Nadine and Sid and both seemed not to let the other win.

"What's with those two?"

"Oh. Nadine was just observing a local insect. It turned out that she wasn't the only one; Sidney IV was also staring at it but with a different reason. Well, you know what happened next. Nadine was outraged. She called Sidney a 'cannibalistic monster'. Sid then told her it was the bug's lot in life to be eaten by bigger and more powerful animals," Alicia answered.

"Ooh, he shouldn't have than that," Sheena whispered.

Helga turned around and saw Sheena with Lila.

Lila nodded at Sheena's comment.

"Nadine was indignant to his comment and called him a' disgusting excuse of a man' because of his love of frogs. And now it became an all-out war," Alicia continued.

"They're so cute!" Chelsea exclaimed.

Everyone looked at Chelsea in amazement but she paid them no heed.

Alicia put an arm around Chelsea. "Please excuse her. She hasn't been often exposed to the sun."

Chelsea faced Alicia with a raised eyebrow. "Are you insinuating that I'm like a plant?!"

"Well, if the shoe fits. Or should I say root cap?"

Morticia looked at the two then at Nadine and Sid. She then looked at Helga and said, "Now I know why you don't miss your friends much when you were in Ottawa."

"Actually, Nadine and Sid weren't like that at all when Helga left. That was only until high school when Rhonda and Sid were going out that the two become close friends and started their traditional arguments," Phoebe corrected.

Tish nodded and approached Phoebe. "Oh. Then friction is the best example for the hostility between them."

The Asian woman's eyes brightened. "Great analogy! Friction occurs not because of opposite forces. Rather, about the closeness between two objects." The two geniuses began to walk away but you could hear Phoebe saying, "How about…"

Arnold slowly shook his head. He then looked around and noticed an absence. "Where's Gerald?"

"He said something about talking to the winner of the race," Alicia answered.

"Speaking of which, who won? I didn't recognize her," Helga asked.

"It was Jocelyn, Brainy's wife. With her was her niece," Sheena answered.

Helga's eyes bulged out. "A wife? Will wonders never cease."

Arnold, too, was surprised but didn't say anything.

Second Event: Sack Race+

"How is everyone? Good, I hope! Well, in a few moments, we will start our second event and the last one for today: the sack race. This event will be our first 'special' family event. All four members would need to compete. Good luck!"

Arnold looked at Helga who was finishing the last of her drink. They had just finished eating lunch about fifteen minutes ago in silence. Phoebe and Gerald were off to chat with their classmates and dragged Chelsea, Logan and Patrick with them Tish and Alicia decided to help Bob and Miriam take care of the kids after one kid cried because of seeing Bob for the first time. Phil and Gertie was the only company the two had and were still eating some desserts. Sheena took Lila off to introduce to her family.

"You better get ready, Kimba, Eleanor, the jungle has called upon you. Better pack light and remember to bring all the necessary equipment," Gertie remarked.

Arnold sighed. "Sure, grandma."

"Good luck, short man. You too, Helga," Phil said.

"Thanks, grandpa," Arnold replied. Helga just nodded.

Arnold stood up and Helga followed, still silent as ever. When they were out of earshot of Phil and Gertie, "Do you think we could do it, Helga?"

She looked at him and nodded. Without waiting for his reply, Helga then proceeded to go to the starting line of the sack race.

Arnold was dumbfounded. The truce turned out to be the best course of action but he didn't know if he liked the silent, impassive Helga better than the angry, stubborn one. Still in confusion, he began to follow her.

"Okay, everyone! Stay frosty!"

Bea waved to her friend two families down. Katey waved back. Gerald and Phoebe also looked at the same family. As prearranged, children were first, followed by the adults. Katey would be the first contestant, followed by Helga, then Patrick and finally Arnold. In the Johanssens' team Bea would be first, followed by Lila, then Phoebe and finally Gerald.

In the Johanssen couple's eyes, there was a strained interaction between Helga and Arnold. Sure, they were talking but only when it was needed. And most of the time, all Helga would answer were one-word answers or head gestures.

"This can't be good," Phoebe uttered.

"Oh yeah," Gerald agreed.

"Don't worry, things will be better. They're just having an oh so temporary lover's spat," Lila calmly stated.

Phoebe and Gerald looked at her and gave a forced smile.

"On your mark!"

The couple then forced their attention to the game at hand. Cheers could be heard from the sidelines.

"Go, Patrick! Hop! Hop like the wind!"

"That is so old, Alicia!"

"At least I'm cheering him, _Logan_."

"Don't you dare lose this Patrick!"

"Get set!"

"What kind of a cheer is that?" Alicia asked.

"It's what I call a sure encouragement."

"Giselle, win this one for me and I'll buy you that Hummer that you wanted!"

"Go!"

Alicia and Logan looked at the guy who recently yelled. A good-looking, lanky man was focusing on one particular group. His black hair makes one urge to comb it since it was all in disarray. His attire was a simple pair of shorts and a shirt but you could see it was made from the finest material.

"Now that is a _sure_ encouragement," Alicia remarked.

The ebony-haired man faced them with a grin. "You better believe it."

Alicia smiled. "My name's Alicia and this is my friend, Logan." Logan nodded.

His grin grew. "Thaddeus but everyone calls me Curly."

"Oh my gosh! As in Thaddeus Gamelthorpe III, the rising computer business wizard?" Alicia exclaimed.

"You got it! I'm the newest, rich genius of the computer world."

"You really are sure of yourself," Logan remarked.

"Logan!" Alicia chided.

"Don't worry about it, Alicia. I like frankness in a person. So, who are you cheering for?"

"Arnold and his group," Logan answered.

"Oh, so you're the one from Canada."

"We have a winner! Congratulations…" Mr. Simmons' voice broke through.

Curly smiled. "It has been nice talking to you. I'll see you guys later but right now I have to see what color my fiancée wants her Hummer."

"How did you know your group won?" Alicia asked.

Curly just grinned and waved as he walked away.

"I can't believe you lost again, short man!" Phil exclaimed.

All who participated in the game came to the table a bit tired. Tish was ready for them. "Have some drinks."

Phoebe, Lila, Bea and Katey sat down while the others preferred to stand up. All took something to drink.

Arnold drank some water first before answering Phil. "At least we got second place, grandpa."

"But you still lost!"

Arnold just shook his head. This time it was Katey who answered. "But we had fun, grandpa."

Phil smiled. "You're right. Having fun is what's important, right?"

Katey vigorously nodded.

"Well, the shade of that tree looks inviting. I'll just rest over there," Gerald remarked.

"I'll go with you," Phoebe said.

"Gee, what a surprise," Chelsea sarcastically said.

The others laughed.

Arnold fixed his eyes on various clouds on the sky. There were no breeze but the temperature was cool enough as he and his friends lounged underneath the shade of two trees. He turned to look at his friends. Logan and Chelsea were side by side sitting down on the tree across from his. Tish was a little ways underneath the pair watching the two girls, Bea and Katey, sleep.

He turned to his left and saw Phoebe and Gerald whispering to each other. Alicia was lying underneath them, telling something to Helga in hushed tones. Arnold then faced her. He saw she was pointing to various people. It seemed as if she was talking about their former classmates.

Arnold then focused on his long-time friends and noticed them to be talking, eating or just plain resting. There were fewer children playing since most must have been tired. That thought reminded him about his grandparents. He sat up and tried to distinguish them from their group. He thought that they joined them as they trekked to the trees. Arnold found them on the benches talking to Helga's parents, to their right.

He raised an eyebrow. Now that was something you don't see everyday. His grandpa and Bob sitting together in one group, acting civilly to each other. It looked like they were discussing something serious. 'Hmm, they must have resolved their differences. That's great!'

Now that his worry was gone, he resumed his laid-back position and gazed at the sky once again.

Parent's day was starting to be a great event. Mr. Simmons could always be relied on thinking up the best reunion. He had talked to his former classmates and discovered how they were doing. His friends from Canada and his long-time friends even got together without any hassles. Arnold was surprised when Curly came over to talk to him, asking him to introduce to his other friends. To his even greater surprise he dragged Logan and began talking to him animatedly.

Yup, Day One of the Parent's Weekend was a success the only thing that was bothering him was Helga's attitude. Sure they agreed to a momentary truce but they way she acted today were weird. She was detached from everything and kept covertly looking at him. There were instances as if they acted as if they never had fought before but most of the time Helga was silent and stoic.

A movement broke through his reverie. Arnold looked up and saw Helga sitting up with a worried expression on her face. Alicia was now reading a magazine and paid no attention to Helga.

"What is it?" he asked her.

"Grandpa and my dad," was all she replied.

He knew what she was referring to. Arnold quickly faced their table. It seemed that he was wrong earlier. Bob and his grandpa haven't resolved their difference and were now involved in a fistfight. He quickly ran to them with Helga at his heels. He hoped that nobody would get seriously hurt.

When they finally reached them, both men were writhing in agony. "Bob hurt his back again and Phil injured his hip," Miriam answered their questioning looks. She looked like she was between scolding and worrying about the two men.

Arnold immediately went to Phil. "Are you okay?"

Phil tried to sit up but quickly groaned. "Oooh, I think I broke my hip."

Helga immediately went to Phil's unattended side. "What do you want me to do?"

"Hold him while I examine his body." Helga nodded.

Arnold gently prodded his grandfather's body all the while asking him if anything hurt. At the end he found out that his hips were a little weak. "Don't move him. His hips are sore so we have to keep him laid down. We have to bring him to the hospital to give him the appropriate treatment."

"I've already called the paramedics," a male voice suddenly interjected.

Helga and Arnold turned and saw a slightly short redheaded man attending Bob. Arnold felt a brief surge of worry.

"Are you sure you can handle this, Eugene?" Helga asked.

The curly-haired man smiled. "Don't worry, I'm a licensed doctor."

"He was the top of his class so your dad and grandpa are in good hands," Sheena whispered to them.

Arnold looked up and saw that almost everybody was surrounding them.

"And it seems that his bad luck only happen to him," Phoebe softly added.

Sirens were heard in the background.

"Finally," Miriam said.

After a few seconds of examination, Phil and Bob were taken to the nearest hospital, Hillwood General Hospital. Miriam and Gertie were the only ones allowed to ride with them but before they left Gertie saluted at him and Helga before saying.

"The general and the captain were having an argument." She became more serious and looked at them in the eye. "They were trying to settle things between them but you know those two, stubborn as bulls."

The couple couldn't any words to say.

"They were doing it for you."

"Uh, ma'am?" one of the paramedics said.

"I'm coming, soldier!" Gertie grinned, and then saluted at the two before approaching the vehicle with Lila's help.

As the doors were closing you could hear Gertie's shout, "To the infirmary boys! And beware of enemy fire!"

I didn't know what to call the origami thingy Rhonda used so I went to (what I've learned) as the best source of info on Hey Arnold: Don's Hey Arnold! Site.

Biron Cascadan: Your review has been duly noted. I will avoid falling to that pitfall in the future stories (assuming I finish this... of course I will. Got to have faith. ).


	15. Running in circles

Hey Arnold! is not mine

**_Chapter Thirteen_**

_**Running in Circles**_

Saturday, 8:09 am

"Sid, honey, I think your frog is okay now. You should set him free on the nearby pond."

Sid jerked awake and briefly faced his mother then Sidney. His mother was right; Sidney was happily croaking in his little portable pond that Sid built himself.

After much verbal abuse from Nadine, Sid was worried that Sidney was hurt. There appeared to be nothing wrong but Sid wanted to be sure so he placed Sidney on his low-cut aquarium that he only uses whenever his pet frog is sick. And now, judging from the frequency of Sidney's croaks, he could set it free. Sid knew he would always come back.

Sid gingerly took Sidney and walked towards the pond, the same pond that started all this mess. He didn't know how it started. The only thing he knew was that he was just watching Sidney at the pond. It always fascinated him to watch his pet frog especially when he tries to catch his food. It was a wonder that something as small and tough as a frog's tongue can stretch out like that and be able to catch a small insect and then quickly retract into its mouth.

He sighed. The next thing he knew was Nadine was screaming in his ear about Sidney being a cannibal. Didn't she know that that was the way Nature intended? Okay, so maybe his words didn't come out to the way he wanted but wasn't the idea the same? Well, maybe not exactly the same. Maybe he should have phrased it a little differently so as not to hurt her feelings.

Sid frowned. Well, who could blame him for saying that it was the bug's life to be eaten? She was the first one to make an insensitive comment about Sidney. How can he be considerate of her feelings when she wasn't about his? Why was he even thinking about bowing out to her when she insulted him and all the frogs in the world? That was the last straw. He won't let Nadine walk all over him anymore. Gone is the man who always comes to her beck and call. Starting right now he will say 'No' to whatever she will ask of him.

"Sid?"

"NO!"

"What?"

Okay, maybe I shouldn't be so enthusiastic about it. He schooled his features to a serious expression and slowly turned around. She was standing a few ways behind him, looking very dejected. Sid was used to her confident and strong personality that it took him a couple of minutes to take in her present expression. When it finally registered that yes she feeling very low feelings of worry and concern overpowered him and he immediately went to her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm FINE!" He was surprised at the vehemence of her voice but her angry tone was quickly gone as she continued, "Look, just let me talk first okay?"

Everything was a surprise today so Sid did the only thing he can do, nod.

Nadine crossed her arms then changed her mind as she just clasped it behind her back. "I'm sorry about yesterday. I-I was in a bad mood and I took it out on you and Sidney."

He wanted to say that it was okay but he knew that this was hard for her to express. Nadine was always strong but she didn't like to look weak. Ever since her fight with Rhonda during high school she became assertive. The new Nadine didn't faze Rhonda a bit. In fact it served to deepen their friendship. There were a lot more fights but they always get back together.

"I'm spilling my guts to you and all you do is let your brain wander off. Geez!"

He started and then sheepishly grinned at her. "Sorry."

Nadine looked at him for a moment and then sighed. "It's okay." She clenched her hands and really looked at Sid in the eyes. "I was in a bad mood because you were with Arnold's friend. I guess, I got jealous."

Sid raised an eyebrow. Jealous? "I'm flattered, Nadine but you know Alicia's only a friend. Besides, Patrick's her boyfriend."

Her jaw dropped. Did he say something surprising?

"How can you be so... so calm about everything?"

"I don't understand."

"I already told you that I l... I implied that I have deep feelings for you and you just calmly say that you're flattered!"

Sid smiled her. "Oh, it's because I know you love me."

Again, her jaw dropped. Sid tilted his head. It seems that she does have something in common with frogs, he thought with a hidden smile. Nadine's shocked expression didn't last for long. She then became outraged. "That's not fair!"

His good humor vanished. Nadine is very temperamental today. More so than usual. "Maybe we should talk about this later," he suggested.

It seems that she didn't here him. "I wanted to tell you 'I love you' myself!" she wailed.

Sid smiled, went to her and grasped both her hands. "I love you too."

Nadine was apparently much more distressed than what he thought of first. "No! This wasn't at all what I imagine it would be. It's up to me to make it come true then..."

He was very much lost. To his surprise Nadine gripped his hands and pulled him towards her. When their faces were inches apart she kissed him. All thoughts vanished in his head as he deepened the kiss.

Helga held back a giggle as she turned away from the clearing. She really didn't mean to spy on them but she was concerned about the sudden rift between the two. Helga wanted to talk to Sid about Nadine but it seems that Nadine herself saved their relationship. 'Now if I can summon the same strength that she used to save mine.'

A collision with a warm body brought her back to reality. Her lips quivered as she saw Arnold. It looked like he saw what she saw earlier due to the presence of a playful grin on his lips. She couldn't really help but also follow his example. "Quite unlike any romance author would dream up."

His smile grew. "Quite." They both laughed.

Helga tilted her head a little. "But not unlike ours, don't you think? I seem to recall you trespassing and later I was serenading you with a Walt Disney song."

Arnold did smile for a moment but then he sobered. "Then their relationship is doomed to failure like ours." A sardonic smile appeared. "Especially if either has chosen to be unfaithful."

She gasped. Finally, he mentioned it. It was out in open and the pain should have been lessened. Instead, it was as if it never occurred to her; as if this was the first betrayal she felt. It wasn't but…

Helga pushed back the tears as she glared at him. "Thank you for finally saying that!" she snapped.

She cried because of the pain but mainly due to her realization. Deep within her there was the belief that they would get back together. After all, it was just a misunderstanding that can easily be remedied but now… The sadness was then overpowered by real anger. Oh, she was angry at him before but now something in her snapped.

He was so callous when he finally said what he thought of her. He could have just said that she was lying but accusing her of… of THAT! She thought him the world! He was her sun and the moon. Arnold was her universe and now that was what he thought of her. Granted, she never told him of her childhood love for him but she showed her love for him through her actions. She was always there for him even though it was hard to juggle work, him and family. She was…

She would never think about him that way again. He was human now in her eyes, a human who she now felt extreme hatred. Helga wanted to punch him then and there but stopped herself.

"I bet you feel a WHOLE lot better saying that to my face." She gave him a sarcastic grin. "Again, thank you so much. I was waiting for you to tell me so I could finally tell you in your face that you Arnold are a first-class jerk who thinks he's all-high-and-mighty because he is married to a sinner."

She only gave him a brief glance as she walked out on him.

Helga was only a few feet away from him when she saw Patrick walking towards her. "Did you see Nadine? Phoebe thought she saw her head this way." He really looked at her. "Are you okay?"

She glared at him and grunted. Her face then softened. "Watch Katey for me, please?" Without waiting for his response she continued her trek at the edge of the trees, out the park.

Helga skimmed the crowd for Stinky. She finally saw him talking with Torvald. She walked briskly towards them. "Ahem."

Both men looked at her. Stinky was smiling but Torvald who was seemed to be much more sensitive to her feelings nodded and left. "I'll talk to you later," he told Stinky.

The lanky man nodded although confused. He faced Helga.

She felt a certain relief that both men did not ask what was wrong with her. "What's the earliest time that I can use the rink today?"

Stinky frowned. "Today's Saturday and we usually close late but I could close it early, say around 6:00 pm." He paused. "I have been meaning to study the status of the rink for the oncoming inspection."

She nodded. "Thanks. I'll be there." Helga finally headed out the park. She continued walking until she reached her home. Her former home.

Helga held her breath. It was crazy. She was trying to forget Arnold and now she was in the one place that achingly reminded her of him. But wait? Was she really trying to forget about him or was it something else that drove her away from him? Of course, it had to be something else.

She bit her lip as the feeling of sadness and betrayal bubbled in her chest. The emotions were too much. Helga couldn't even stand being with anyone today.

Helga closed her eyes as she tried to calm herself. Her thoughts, feelings, everything in her were in chaos.

Warm arms enveloped her. Instinctively Helga pushed those arms away but instead it wrapped even more tightly. "Hush, baby sister. I'm here."

Under normal circumstances she would have sarcastically replied 'Oh sure' but now Helga just let Olga hug her. She didn't even know that she was kneeling on the sidewalk until Olga gently made her stand up and led her inside the house.

After Olga closed the door she slowly led Helga on the sofa. "Let it out, Helga."

Helga muttered something incomprehensible.

"You need to. Right now you must be feeling lost and… and… trapped. You need to release everything right now or it will eat you. It has been eating you for a while now and look where it has gotten you."

The elder blonde hugged her again. "Scream or hit something, Helga. The release is good. You are a passionate person yet you have denied yourself to release the feelings of sadness or anger. That is not a good thing."

Helga tried to force her sobs away as she asked, "H-how do you k-know all of t-this?"

Olga gave a small smile. "In between my scenes of selfishness I do notice you, you know."

She heard Helga laugh which became choked crying. Olga frowned and continued hugging her.

Olga looked at her sister throwing another tissue to the growing pile at the floor. If it weren't for the fact that Helga was crying… actually weeping she would have laughed. She remembered Calvin teasing her after she lamented a brown leaf that had fallen from one of their trees in the backyard. 'He knew I would be extremely emotional while I still carried Brianna in me but he didn't have to tease me that much.'

She looked at Helga grabbing another tissue and she sobered. 'No, I should not laugh. I think it has been a long time since my baby sister cried. She needs it.' Silently, Olga wound one of her arms around her baby sister's shoulders and softly told her she is there.

No sarcastic remarks. Instead Helga leaned towards her and continued crying. Olga was deeply worried.

Her sobs slowly dwindled to a few sniffles after a few minutes. In reality, Olga was worried since it seemed that Helga was crying for an awful long time. Had she ever cried that long? She shook her head and continued to pat Helga. "I'm here. I'm here."

No answer. Not even a sob. Worried, Olga relaxed her arms and looked at her sister. She was asleep but despite that there were still a couple tears trailing her cheeks. Olga's heart pinched. She was determined to go over to Arnold and reintroduce him to the cold Olga that he first met in Canada. For what he did to her baby sister he deserved a severe tongue-lashing!

She changed her mind. He wasn't going anywhere but right now her dearest baby sister needed her. She felt something drip one of her arms that embraced Helga. A little confused she wondered the source until she saw another tear. Oh. She was crying.

Olga wiped her eyes. Oh dear. This did not bode well. Helga needed someone strong for her. She couldn't cry. She took a deep breath and slowly disengaged herself. Instantly Helga's arms shot out to grab Olga. Helga murmured something and tightly gripped her hold on Olga's blouse.

The whole situation finally became clear. Olga wasn't very intuitive and smart about relationships but somehow in that single gesture it all fell into place. She sighed and looked at her baby sister. Olga then gently removed Helga's hold on her and left the living room for a minute. She came back carrying a worn-out book and resumed her position. It was difficult turning the page with her sister on her lap while she was smoothing out Helga's hair but Olga did read Shakespeare's sonnets to her nevertheless.

Someone cocooned her in a soft, warm blanket. Helga sighed as she tried to find a much more comfortable position. A feather was lightly sweeping on top of her hair and Helga sighed again.

A slightly muted sound came to her ears and its volume grew. It felt and sounded familiar but she couldn't figure out what it was. There was rhyme and meter in it but what could it be?

A sonnet. Of course. It sounded like its Shakespeare.

"Mom, you don't--" Her jaw dropped as she opened her eyes and saw Olga. Helga looked around and saw that she was sleeping on her lap. She wondered for a second where the blanket was but then she gazed at Olga again this time a bit scared. "Am I going to die?"

Olga laughed. Helga was slightly annoyed but she just contented herself by frowning. "Silly," Olga said in between laughs.

Helga raised an eyebrow. "Why am I silly?"

Olga stopped laughing and just gave her a small smile. "I'm worried about you, sister." She sighed. "I'm worried about and for you."

"Why… oh yeah." Helga looked down. She remembered where she was and immediately scooted at the other end of the sofa.

Olga sighed and pulled her closer to her but not as close as before. "I don't use mascara anymore, sis."

Helga looked at her in shock. Was Olga actually joking?

"So do you want me to sock your husband for you?"

It was just too much. Helga laughed so hard she was crying again. Olga watched her with a small smile and waited for her to calm down. "So?"

Helga shook her head. "Jeez, Olga, what did you eat?"

Olga placed a finger on her chin and assumed a thinking position. "Well, just some eggs, sunny-side up of course. Then there's my especially homemade coffee but I've been drinking it for quite some time so I don't think that's the cause."

She was actually serious. "It's not Arnold so lay off him." Helga looked around the living room. Her parents must be at the park.

"It's that deep."

Helga looked at Olga in confusion. Olga took both of her hands. "Sis, listen to yourself. Arnold hurt you and here you are defending him."

The younger blonde was ready to stand up and yell at Olga but she stopped. She looked down and then at Olga. Her hands which were clenched, just relaxed. Helga opened her mouth and then closed it again. She then stood up and walked around the room. Olga watched her, a bit worried and hopeful.

Olga tightly grabbed the lapels of her coat as she left the house. Time went by so fast. She was still worried about Helga but she believed that Helga was on the way to healing. Her sister finally knew part of the reason why their marriage was broken. She treated him like a deity, perfect and never wrong.

She in turn learned that her mistakes in belittling and ignoring her sister made Helga starve for affection. It was her fault. She shivered again.

Olga promised then and there that she would love and support her sister for the remainder of her life. She just hoped that it would make up for the hurt she had given her.

She recalled watching Helga pace at the living room floor. Helga's face showed no emotion, no surprise there since she always had a poker face ever since they moved to Canada. But her movements and the air around her seemed to say that Helga was feeling a combination of feelings.

Olga deduced that she might be angry, hurt and sad. Then she saw her stop and her eyes would then hold a glazed look. Helga held that position for a few minutes and pretty soon Olga began to get worried again.

She finally opened her mouth but her voice had a detach quality to it. "Tell Katey to stay with her father." And then she resumed pacing again.

So here she was walking in the late afternoon going to the person she would rather not see right now but for her sister she would do it.

When she arrived at the park it looked like the games were finished for the day. Only a few people were milling around. Some were talking but most were cleaning up. She looked around for Arnold. Her eyes widened when she saw the familiar group of people near him. So they were vacationing too.

Now where were her parents? Oh well, she will search for them later.

Olga walked towards the group who was now cleaning. When she heard their lively chatter Olga became angry. Her baby sister just cried her heart out and here they are laughing and having fun. What kind of friends were they?

She shook her head. No, focus on your priorities. Olga straightened up and schooled her face into seriousness. "Excuse me for interrupting but may I speak to Arnold?"

As if they had practiced together, all turned at the same time to face Olga. She frowned but did not say anything as waiting for his response. He was confused but then he smiled. "Olga, it has been a long time since I've seen you. How are Calvin and Brianna?"

'Deceitful man.' "They're fine," Olga smoothly answered.

He looked at Olga again and nodded. He turned to what Olga thought was Logan (she could never decide which one was which) and asked him to take over what he was doing. Arnold walked towards the older woman and led her a little ways away from the group.

"Is there anything wrong with Lizi?"

Olga was stunned for a moment and shook her head. "Ma is fine and has fully assumed the role of the doting grandmother. I have come bearing message from my sister."

She was watching his face as she said those words. Olga was rewarded by a brief darkening of an expression but it was completely gone as what she deduced was a nonchalant mask came to his face. "Oh."

Olga did not know if he was angry or sad. 'It seems not only my sister had learned how to disguise her feelings. How interesting.' "She told me that you should take care of Katey for today and probably tomorrow."

No expression. "Okay."

Now that she was done Olga nodded farewell to Arnold and left. As she passed by the assembly Olga heard the same droll voice that she heard after delivering her wedding invitation to Lizi and Helga all those years before say, "Man, she always know how to give the cold shoulder."

Helga gazed at the wooden sign in front of her door. The painted doll still looked as if it was only a few years old. Time reversed back and she was half-expecting to hear her father yelling and the roar of her mother's blender. She opened the door and went in.

From the look of the… her room her mother often cleaned her room. Her books were on her shelves, her clothes in the drawers and closets. The walls still had the same color but it was repainted. As for the carpet, it was the new edition of her old carpet.

'Jeez! I feel like my room will be showcased in a museum or something.' She walked around and took in all the sites. 'My mom had plenty of time in her hands and my dad money.'

Helga sat down in her bad with a plop and continued looking around. Whenever she visited the house she never went inside her room. In her mind's eye she could picture a nine-year old version of herself lounging on her bed or on the floor. And more often than not, she would get a chair beside her window and write poetry about Arnold…

No.

Helga faced away from the window. 'You have to forget about him.' She shook her head. 'Stop that. You're doing it again. Holding it in didn't help you in anyway, remember.'

She sighed, fell back and closed her eyes. The realization of what she was doing for most of her life was hard to take in and the hours Helga spent thinking about it was proof enough. She was a dunce, a complete airhead to do that. Helga shook her head again. 'Hel-lo! I don't think becoming a lawyer was completely for him. You yourself were happy at being a cold, calculated woman.'

Her life did not entirely revolve around him. She had to find out when and where it did not.

It was wrong. That was not the right way to go. She sounded like she was aiming to prove something wrong. 'And it's not just that. There's more to this than showing proof. Whatever is my value cannot just be handled like a mathematical case.'

She clenched her hands. 'Gods above, I'm a basket case. My thoughts… I'm running in circles here.' Helga grabbed one of her pillows and hugged it. 'How do I get out of this?'

He was known to be a cool and prepossessing man who had a good career in politics. In reality, he was silent because he didn't know what to say and if he was among his friends it was because they were much witty and had so much more to say than him. As for his good-looks, he couldn't say anything about it. He was just blessed with good genes. Politics? His job right now was in advertising.

Maybe it was his role as a mostly silent friend that enabled him to see the undercurrents of the situation. Or maybe it was just his luck. It was only him who had the fortune (no idea if it can be considered good or bad) to encounter a very mad Helga earlier. And now, he was the only one who went to Helga's old home.

Arnold and Helga's situation was unanimously decided to be left alone. They would just be there as support but the incidents that happened today urged him to do something. With that mission, he marched towards Helga's place (courtesy of Tish's information).

Patrick stopped in front of the stoop. He hoped he got it right. Now that he was here what should he do?

Footsteps could be heard pounding near. In his panic, Patrick jumped to the side of the stoop as the door opened. The footsteps became lighter as whoever went out closed the door and trudged away.

He rubbed his offended knee and stood up. Patrick watched the figure who was leaving and noticed it was a female carrying a medium-sized duffel bag. Was that Helga?

It was around 5:30 pm. Despite the dim lightning he could see the way she was walking. Whoever she was walked as if she was on a death march or she could probably just be bone-tired. It wasn't the usual way Helga walked so he should just try to figure out her identity quickly.

Did Olga ever walk that way?

"Let me save you some time, whoever you are. Yes, that's Helga."

Patrick jumped up and looked at the source of the voice. It was Mr. Pataki in a dark green bathrobe. "Err, good after—I mean good evening, sir."

He peered at him. To Patrick he felt like he was narrowing his eyes and looking at his soul as if he was analyzing his entire being to decide if he was worthy for being Helga's friend. 'Jeez, I wonder how Arnold faced him when he asked Mr. Pataki's permission to marry Helga?'

When the older man removed his gaze Patrick felt like he can breathe again. "Follow her but try not to goof up." Then the door slammed.

Patrick blinked. And blinked again as he looked at the door. 'What just happened?'

He followed Helga as she entered a dark building. Because of the dim lighting Patrick couldn't make out the name of the building but since Helga was there he figured it was safe. He saw her stop at the door. Patrick went further near her. 'I guess that's the end of that. The door's locked.' But to his surprise he saw Helga took out something from her coat pocket. 'Dang! She has the keys to the place?! What is she? Some kind of secretive tycoon? That place is huge!'

Helga went in and Patrick quickly followed her hoping the door wouldn't be closed. He was greeted by darkness but it was a good thing his hearing was excellent. A grin slipped in his lips. 'If it was Alicia who was following Helga she would have complained loudly by now.' He paused as he tried to search for Helga. Since he couldn't wait any longer he just blindly walked forward and second later was met by something hard. "Shoot!" he muttered.

After rubbing his offended nose, Patrick groped the thing that stopped him. It was a double door. He tried to look for the metallic opener and slowly pushed. A blast of cold air and soft light met him. 'That's a relief! I thought I would end up encountering another wall. Hmm, how come it's so cold in here?'

After letting his eyes adjust to the light, Patrick saw that he was in a local hockey stadium and someone turned on the lights on top pf the rink. 'Helga's an athlete?' Well, that question wouldn't be answered if he just stood around so he resumed walking, still making his actions as discreet as possible.

He just walked through a couple of rows when he saw someone entering the ice rink. Someone attired in black tank top, black tights, a gauzy pink skirt and a pair of ice skates. That someone then gracefully skated on the ice performed a layback, a sit spin and a triple axel. Even though he knew who the figure was Patrick was unable to accept the sight before him. So he went further down the rink until he was beside the rink itself, by then he could hear soft music playing. She was skating with the song!

Patrick noticed that the song didn't play one soft tune all the time. It would first start out slow which would slowly pick up speed until it became a heart-pounding tune. And all throughout the tempo change Helga would shift her performance to match the tune. Nevertheless he was awe-struck throughout the whole performance. He never once thought she was capable of doing something like this because right now she was lithe and elegant. She was graceful and agile… Okay so they were synonyms but it does describe what she is right now. Her face showed no emotion; in fact her eyes were closed as she skated around the ice, as if she knew and memorized the whole rink.

CRASH! But it was only as if.

Patrick quickly jumped over the small wall and went to Helga, who was in a crumpled heap on the far side of the rink. But he forgot where he was which resulted in another…

CRASH!

Helga looked up at him with annoyance and was about to shout. But then her face changed to one of that with guilt and nervousness. "Umm, what are you doing here, Patrick? I thought you'd be at Sunset Arms."

Patrick tried to dig his heels at the ice and stood up. He then offered Helga his hand, which she hesitantly accepted. "You should be too. At home, I mean" He quickly amended seeing a bleak look in her face.

She then adjusted the thin skirt. "Well…umm I felt claustrophobic."

Patrick looked at Helga. I mean, really looked. He was used to her being aloof, confident and… well, sarcastic but seeing her figure skate and now stammer… It all seemed too unreal. He always knew that there was more to a person but seeing Helga like this… It was stretching that saying to a mile.

He then noticed that Helga was looking down and fiddling with her skirt. Patrick pushed his shock and smiled at her. "You were great, Helga! I mean, before the fall that is."

She looked at him, surprised but was obviously pleased. "Do you really think so? I mean, I never took a lesson. Someone did teach me how to ice skate but the tricks… I learned from watching TV and videos."

Helga was softly smiling and talking so much Patrick had to smile at her. He nodded. "Yeah, I meant it! I'm just slightly peeved that you and Arnold didn't say anything to us."

Her soft smile quickly vanished and her eyes dulled. "Thanks for helping me, Patrick but could you leave now?"

'Ouch! She's back to her old self again.' He sighed and nodded. "As you say so, Helga." Patrick then began to walk carefully back out of the rink. He was about to step on the floor when Patrick turned around and grinned. "You know, Helga…"

She looked back at him with an emotionless face.

"You really should show other people. You have a talent for it."

Helga looked at him first with irritation and then disbelief.

"You do! Forgive me for saying this but you do give an impression as a tough guy err girl. But after you show them what you can do in those skate of yours well, you'll shock them! And I speak from personal experience."

Finally, Helga gave him a genuine smile. "Thanks, Patrick."

He grinned at her. "You're welcome."

They looked at each other in silence. Then Patrick gave her one last smile and turned away. He was on the third row seats when Helga called out to him.

"Oh, Patrick!"

Patrick turned around and noticed she was on the spot where he was before, on the edge of the rink. "If you really want that to happen you have to forget what you saw right now."

He nodded. "Forgetting."

Today, Patrick had seen a different side to one of his best friends. Supposedly, he should understand Helga more but as he was exiting he couldn't understand why after his final words Helga burst into laughter.

Laughter. Arnold tuned out that annoying sound and focused on his environment. There was cold air but it was a good thing he was wearing a jacket. He could see a few lights on the streets below and heard very little noise. Well, except his house that is.

He left them as soon as heard his grandpa telling stories of when he was young, which his friends and not to mention Lila, was soaking up like a sponge.

It was a good thing that Katey was already asleep in their bed but then she always was a light sleeper. Hopefully, the day's events wore her out so she wouldn't wake up until morning.

'So here I am, again, escaping their company.' Arnold groaned. 'I sound like I hate to be with them.'

'What happened to me?' He shook his head. 'I always was an optimist and could mostly make good decisions. Now… now, my life is unraveling.' Arnold emitted another groan. 'Where did it begin?'

He walked towards the left corner of the roof and leaned forward. Arnold had to since his knees buckled then. The corner spot was the best place to hide from uninvited guests.

It was his fault.

Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn.

The truce proved that he and Helga still loved each other or if not they still have feelings for each other. And then today when she gazed at him that way…

Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn.

Better stop that. He had this insensible promise to himself to never curse because of his daughter but now…

Why were his thoughts trailing?

And why was he even thinking about that now?

He still loved her. There was no doubt about that but then she had to go and 'see' other people.

Damn it.

He had no proof.

But then again she didn't refute any of his accusations.

"_I can see now that she doesn't deserve you."_

She doesn't. Oh no, she does not.

_"You don't deserve her."_

She was the one who fooled around. It was she who didn't deserve him.

Arnold paused. 'What am I saying?' His thoughts were running in circles. He took a deep breath and tried to sort out his thoughts.

'Point one: There's no proof that Helga's seeing other people behind my back. Point two: I also don't have a reason what she was really doing. Why keep it a secret unless it is something she doesn't want me to know? That brings me with point three: What is the secret she's keeping from me?'

He stopped. 'Okay, that's the basic idea what do I do now?' Arnold turned his back against the wall of the roof and sat down. 'I guess, tackle each points. Fine, point one… I didn't see any proof. It was just her secretiveness and point three that made me arrive at that decision.'

Arnold curled his hands. 'She doesn't have any new stuff that might belong to a man nor is she missing anything.' The curled hands became clenched. 'I can be sure because I checked the entire house for anything belonging to a despicable, pitiful, &$#, $.'

'If I ever see that man I'm going to throttle his miserable neck and then thrash his sorry carcass to the ground for taking Helga away from me! No, I better torture him first like pull out his nails then pound him and then wring his neck.' He punched the concrete in front of him.

A sharp pain caused him to wince. He shook his hand. 'Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!'

What was wrong with him? He never was this violent before.

He breathed in again. Okay, he was getting somewhere. He learned that he becomes aggressive whenever he thinks about the (#)#& she was meeting. So, he was jealous. Hence, he loves her and that means…

That means…

That means that his anger… all the yelling and insults was because he's hurt.

'So, it's all pain. I berated her because I was grieving that she didn't love me anymore. I was wallowing so much in my own pain that I acted like a complete jerk to her.'

"Hey, Patrick! Where have you been?" Alicia voice broke through his thoughts.

"Uh, just out." Something in his answer tugged in Arnold's mind.

'He sounded like he's hiding something. Could it be that it was him and H— Damn it! I have to stop thinking about that.'

Arnold folded his legs and arms, placed his arms on his knees and laid his head on top of his arms.

Helga raised her head from the confines of her arms. Well, it was confirmed now: She was the biggest dunderhead in history.

She promised herself just a few hours ago that she wouldn't hide her weaknesses anymore, yet here she was sitting on the cold ice and experiencing severe pain. The crash from before not only bruised her ego but also her ankle.

Helga slowly moved her legs and held back a scream as she felt a sharp throbbing through her left ankle. Okay, she was more than bruised— she had sprained her ankle.

'Although it felt like I broke it.'

She gingerly touched the ankle and sighed. 'George already left and Stinky won't be visiting. I wonder if someone could die by just sitting overnight in an ice-skating rink.' Helga groaned.

Slowly and surely, she raised herself so as not to put too much pressure on the injured ankle. As she was half-dragging, half-sliding towards her things she bit her lips so as not to scream the sharp jolts of pain she felt.

A lopsided grin formed when she was only a few feet from the seats. 'Hah! I did it!' She stretched out her right arm to open the gate and stepped outside of the rink. Helga was about to put the last of her two feet on the rubber floor when that foot slipped on the ice.

'Darn!'

AN: I just realized that the 3 chapters I finished coincides to the years that I haven't posted. Hmm…

Thanks for reading.


	16. True love

**Sorry, for the delay. I wanted to do some more tweaking with this chapter. Pour vous, mes amies.**

**DISCLAIMER: Hey Arnold! and the Peanuts gang are not mine.**

**Chapter Fourteen**

_**True love**_

Sunday; 3:07 am

"_Arnold? I need you to come to the hockey rink. Now."_

Arnold tiptoed as he walked down the stairs. It was hard convincing Katey to stay with Tish but Stinky sounded adamant. It was a good thing Tish didn't need any explanations and that she was able to calm Katey down.

'What would the emergency be? Okay, so he was a doctor but Stinky could have called the local paramedics. They have the equipment.'

"_I'll leave the doors open. Just come directly to the rink itself. The rink, okay?"_

It sounded like it was life or death. Arnold couldn't really tell from his tone.

'He's a good lawyer. Kind of like keeping a poker face but this time it's for the voice.'

Like Helga.

Arnold momentarily paused before rushing towards his grandpa's old car. 'They are both lawyers of course. But then lately she was becoming more sad and anxious. As if she was cracking…'

He opened the door and started the car. No, it was probably his imagination. His wife was a strong woman. Stronger than anybody that he knew.

Arnold moved out of the car port and drove away.

"Mr. Arnold?"

A hefty middle-aged man with a slight beard under his lips greeted him as Arnold opened what looked like the back door. He was momentarily confused as to how he knew him but quickly decided to leave it for more important matters. Where was Stinky?  
Arnold nodded. "Do you know where Stinky is?" He was about to describe him when the older man nodded.

"Mr. Petersen is by the rink." He looked at him with a very evident worry in his eyes. "Please go to him immediately."

It puzzled Arnold why the man spoke as if he was the one who was older. Arnold mentally shook his head and nodded to the man. "Thank you. I will."

The bearded man walked ahead and Arnold followed him. He opened the doors and held it open for him. Arnold muttered his thanks and stepped into the next room. The next room turned out to be the hockey stadium itself. The lights were all on but there weren't a lot of people inside. In fact, there was only one person present other than himself: Stinky.

Stinky was sitting in one of the chairs near the gate of the rink with a blanket around him. Arnold walked as fast as he could as he scrutinized his childhood friend. Did he experience an accident and needed his help?

As soon as he was only a few feet away from him Arnold stopped. All thoughts of his medical training could not force him to move as he gazed at Stinky.

And his wife in his arms.

It was weird, really, that in this moment he had a flashback when they where in fourth grade and Stinky told me that him that had a crush on Helga.

He also recalled that he looked like a gorilla when he cried.

Arnold wanted to scream at them. They were already caught red-handed. There would be no denying it now but then he saw how she sagged. And how she was wasn't moving. He also noticed how Stinky was holding her like she was a precious burden.

Yes. Arnold finally realized now that he was the jerk in this relationship. Not everything was black or white. Helga may have come to somebody else but she chose him to be married and if he hadn't discovered he thought that she would have chosen to stay with him.

Besides, she still loves him. Not as much as Arnold loves her but he should be content that she does. And now he knows why she would have another relationship: 'I must be suffocating her. I loved her too much. Or rather I was possessive of her.'

Love.

Of course. I've forgotten what it really meant.

Not just being with that person.

But also doing things for them.

And trusting her. Helga might be waiting for the right time to tell him. She's one of the honest people he knew.

There was only one conclusion for this: He was a moron.

An A-grade, first class moron.

"What happened?"

Stinky looked at Arnold with wary eyes. So he was waiting for him to react. "She…" He paused as if weighing his words.

'No. He's not fabricating a lie. He's not fabricating a lie. He's just a little scared.'

Stinky looked at him straight in the eyes. "I was worried about her when she suddenly came to me in the reunion asking for the usage of the rink. I found her lying on the rink unconscious. The only thing I found out is that she might have a broken ankle."

This time he called himself all the curse words that he never wanted to say out loud. Arnold quickly went over to Stinky and removed the blanket. He checked his wife's entire body with hands as steady as if she was just any other patient but deep inside he was anxiously waiting for what he would find.

It was kind of weird. It was like he separated into two different persons: one an impassive doctor and another as a loved one looking in and watching.

Arnold gently put back the blanket over her. "She's okay. I don't think she got hypothermia." When he finally stood up he glared at Stinky, "Call the paramedics right now!"

The angry words didn't faze Stinky. "I told George to call them as soon after you called."

"Dam—Darn it, Stinky! Why didn't you call them sooner?"

"You were the first thing that came into my mind when I saw her. Besides, I just arrived when I called you." He paused. "It's probably because you were the closest one that you were able to arrive at first."

Both could hear the approaching siren. "Come on, Arnold. I have to talk to the paramedics." He lifted Helga at an angle and let Arnold replace his hold. Stinky then left towards where he thought that the paramedics would be.

And as for Arnold he just held Helga in his arms, hoping that she wasn't in any danger.

_So, you've done and gotten yourself killed. _

_Wonderful, Helga. And just when you decided to live your own life. _

_What bitter irony!_

…

_And I sound so… so... English!_

…

_I wonder what a person does when they die. Do I just float aimlessly in space?  
Is there even space?_

_Am I floating?_

_Wait a minute. I am dead, right? _

_I remember being in extreme pain and Patrick and limping… no… sliding myself out of the rink. Then… _

_Huh. _

_Oh. I slipped and hit my head._

_Can one die by hitting their head on the ice?_

…

_I'm sorry, Katey. Mama won't be with you anymore. _

_Well, Arnold would be happy. Not that he would be that morbid as to be happy for my death. I know he would be sad when I am gone but then he would find his true love. He wasn't happy with me._

_Actually, we weren't happy together._

_I hope Katey would love her new mother. _

_Was I still putting Arnold in a pedestal like before?_

_I know he has affection for me. He will be sad but in the long run he will be happy again. Much more happy than he was with me._

_We did have a wonderful life. Four glorious years, plus our university days. We were great friends. _

_Was I aware of his faults then?_

_Of course! How could I forget? He was so… so dense I wanted to strangle him while telling him of my feelings. A regular blockhead! _

_Hmm, does this mean that Lucy Van Pelt has feelings for Charlie Brown?_

_Back to the matter at hand, he was also too naïve! And too sweet for his own good!_

_What about Peppermint Patty?_

_FOCUS. Okay, well, Charlie I mean, Arnold was too good to be true. No, that isn't true. There was that instance after Logan tried to kiss me. If he was a truly good person he wouldn't have alienated him. He was his friend and I know Arnold valued his friends. If he was truly good Arnold would have made the three of us talk, discuss our feelings. So, he let his macho feelings in control for once. Never mind that that made me a little giddy._

_Sue me for not being a goody-two-shoes._

_Sue me… hee hee. _

_Arnold the Barbarian._

_I laughed at the image of him in a loin cloth. _

…

_Whew! It's getting warm in here.  
Am I in the Hell? No, I'm still in Nothingness._

_Did I love him? Did I truly love Arnold?_

_Yes, there was physical attraction. And he was the only one who was kind to me during my harsh childhood. I guess, I kind of thought that that kindness was love. I wanted somebody to love me. I grasped the love he offered and made it into my lifeline. Even though the love he offered was those of friendship. _

_He must have felt what I had and then began to think that he loved me. _

_Of course._

…

_So, that means we never really loved each other._

_Great._

_Poor Katey. _

_Chelsea would be crushed to know that this childhood love isn't real._

_Mom and Dad would be sad when they find out that their daughter failed in where they succeeded. _

_Olga wouldn't believe it though. She would say that we just needed some time and that we truly loved each other. _

_Hmph! Always the hopeless romantic._

"What do you mean?"

_Well, she always was the hopeless romantic. I remember when she got married Olga actually wanted to have this 17th century wedding. _

"No."

_I'm serious. It really happened. _

"Is she okay?"

_Now that you mentioned it, I wanted her to get some CAT scan._

"Yes. She just looks worse." A pause. "She did hit her head on the chair before hitting the ice."

_What's happening?_

_Somebody is coming. Somebody warm is touching my face. _

"I'm here, honey."

_Dad…no… Arnold?_

"I just heard! Is Helga okay?"

_Arnold's moving. Probably to face the Patrick._

"I know I shouldn't have left her. I knew she was already injured. I should have checked."

_The unflappable Patrick can actually be nervous. What a discovery._

"What?"

_Why is he angry? It wasn't Patrick's fault. It was my decision not to let him know. Don't be such an idiot, Arnold. He's guilty enough as it is._

"She was… well, I saw her… Oh damn."

_Stupid! Don't you dare tell him?_

"What was she doing? And was she doing it with you?"

…

"Now, Arnold, lay off your friend."

"That reminds me. How come Helga knew that you owned the stadium? What was she doing in an ice-skating rink? Damn it, what was she doing in that…"

"Just shut it, Arnold. Somebody here needs to rest."

"Helga!"

"You're awake!"

"I'm so sorry!"

She slowly opened my eyes and then quickly closed it again. "It's too bright."

Helga felt Stinky move from her bedside to close the blinds.

"Thanks." Her voice croaked. Somebody moved and offered something to her face.

"Drink."

She opened her mouth and Arnold tipped the glass. Helga began talking but her voice was still raspy. She tried again. "Where am I?"

"You're in a hospital," Stinky answered.

She opened her eyes again and saw Stinky in the chair to the right of the bed she was lying in. Arnold was standing to her left and Patrick was in front of her wringing his hands.

'I pity Alicia when she gives birth. Patrick's such a worry-wart.'

Helga smiled at my visitors. "So what's new?"

Stinky chuckled.

'Arnold and Patrick looked like they wanted to throttle me'.

"New? What's new? You hit your head on the ice, that's what," Patrick answered along with wild gestures.

She chuckled at his actions which served to make him and Arnold even angrier. "I know that much what with the pain in my head." She faced the only sane male in the room. "Care to explain how I got here?"

Stinky nodded all the while chuckling. "Okay. George was doing his usual early morning clean-up when he found you lying on the ice. It was a good thing that only a small part of your head was laying on the ice." The lightness in his eyes dimmed. "You have been unconscious on the rink for eight hours, Helga."

She became quiet. Helga knew what he didn't say. 'I could have died.'

But when she was floating in Nothingness she had accepted that fact. In fact, she had accepted a lot of facts. She shook her head and groaned at the onslaught of pain.

"Helga!"

"Jeez, what a couple of mother hens you two are. As you can see I am made of sterner stuff. Have you ever known Helga Pataki to quail to anything?" She gave them both a teasing grin.

That seemed to infuriate the two. She waved them both away. "You two are the worst visitors in the world. Get out and don't come back until you're sane again."

'Honestly'.

Tackling unwanted guests was a hard task for her so she briefly closed her eyes. When she opened them again she found Stinky still beside her. "How long was I out?"

Stinky briefly looked at the clock that was near the television. "Around 35 minutes."

"Darn. I thought I just closed my eyes for a second." She gave a sound of disgust and lied down on the bed again. "So how come I am not surrounded by a bevy of admirers?"

"It's good to have you back again, Helga."  
The throbbing in her head increased so she closed her eyes again. She remembered that Stinky said something and just waved her hands. "Don't go soft on me, Stinko. I told you I'm fine."

"What I'm referring to was your emotional aspect." He paused. "As your husband would say, your soul."

Helga quickly opened her eyes. "What?"

She saw him grin at her and leaned back on the chair he was sitting. "You're being your old brusque self, Helga G. Pataki." He looked around and continued never gazing at her face. "Ever since you came from Canada you seemed…" Again he paused as he looked at her intently. "Mmm… shadowed. Like, you were a plant growing in the shade."

'He's close!'

Helga snorted. "Look, just because I ask you favors don't mean that you could go act like my psychiatrist."

Stinky just looked at her with no emotions apparent on his long face.

Maybe it was because she was still aching from the accident and the drugs that were fed to her, whatever the reason she closed her eyes and slumped on her bed. "Darn you, Stinky. When did you become so perceptive?"

Stinky grinned at her. "I had to, Miss Helga. Comes with the job," he replied with his usual drawl.

_So he knows._

_It's too much. I have to stop hiding from people. _

_Tiring._

"Oh, my baby! My baby! My baby!"

"Speak to me, baby sister. Tell me you're all right!"

"This is all your fault, Patrick! You should have taken good care of her."

Helga groaned. Was she really that bad when she was younger for Fate to punish her this way? So there were some physical damages…

Okay, there were probably some mental ones too but this! This punishment was too severe.

"She's in pain! My little girl's in pain."

'Of all the…' "Pipe down!" As usual her voice was hoarse.

'Just take me now…'

Somebody clamped her entire body in an iron grip. It was a relief that somebody wasn't treating like she was dying but then again…

"Phoebe, I think oxygen would be good for her." Helga heard that voice as if from far away.

Helga winced as she was dropped to her bed. "That doesn't mean you can treat me like a hot metal. That hurt."

"I apologize, Helga."

She slowly opened her eyes and gazed at her visitors. Her mom, dad and Olga were on the left side of her bed Phoebe and Gerald were on her right side while Alicia, Patrick, Chelsea and Logan filled the space between the two sides. Her dad seemed to be a little pale but otherwise okay. 'I guess, his back's okay.'

She looked at all of them again. All looked at her as if she was at death's door.

The door opened and Stinky and Simmons entered. Stinky was the only one who was smiling while Mr. Simmons looked like he was going to faint.

"Oh my word, Helga! I just heard the news. Are you alright?" He went to her right side and quickly displaced Phoebe out of the way as he took one of her hands.

Helga groaned. "Look, Simmons, I'm okay. I just slipped on the ice."

"And laid there for ten hours!" Alicia quipped.

"Eight hours," Helga glared at her.

Alicia sniffed but closed her mouth.

"As you can see, I'm fine." Helga continued. "What about the reunion? Why are you guys here?"

"Make up your mind, Helga. I thought awhile ago you were asking for a bevy of admirers and now that they're here you want them gone," Stinky said.

"Well, I didn't know that they were going to be fussing over me. Honestly, all of you are worse than Patrick and Arnold."

"Patrick is guilty and Arnold is just being his normal worry-wart self," Chelsea answered.

Helga rolled her eyes. She then gestured at herself. "As you can see I am okay. Why don't you guys just leave me alone and go have some fun at the reunion?"

All looked at her as if a puppy that was just kicked by its beloved master. Helga groaned, took her pillow and buried her face in it. A muffled groan can be heard.

Bob grinned at the sight and slowly ushered his family out the door. "It looks like Helga will be just fine." When his family was gone he then grabbed Logan and Patrick and shoved them none too gently out the door. Alicia, Chelsea, Stinky and Mr. Simmons followed. The two guys' yelps could be heard as the door closed.

By then Helga had finished the airing of her frustrations and looked at the remaining visitors. Phoebe went to her side again and began twisting the edge of her blanket.

"We are pretty worried about you, Helga."

Helga gave her a small smile. "I know." She sighed. "It's just that…"

Phoebe nodded. "You aren't used to people, I know." She reached out as if to touch her arm but then stopped. Phoebe then sat down on the chair and looked around. "I-I just want you to know that I'm here when you need someone to listen."

"I know, Phoebs."

Phoebe finally looked at her. Helga had her eyes closed but she was still awake. The blonde looked so worn-out.

"I finally figured out was wrong with me." She paused as she gave a self-deprecating laugh. "Stupid me had to think Arnold as a god. Pretty stupid of me, huh?" Helga opened her eyes and released a bitter chuckle. "Idiot."

Phoebe finally got the courage to grab her best friend's hand. "No. No. No," she whispered.

Helga's laughter changed to tears. "Moron. Dunderhead. Dummy. Dim bulb. Obtuse. Dense. Slow."

Phoebe knew that Helga's insults weren't aimed at her. "Stop that."

"It's the truth."

"What's the truth?" a new voice asked.

Both girls turned to the new person. Helga grimaced. She then began sitting up to get out of bed.

Dr. Leticia Bliss smiled at the two females while carrying a bouquet of flowers, all colored yellow. "Hello, Phoebe, Helga."

Helga groaned and lied down on the bed. "Throw her out, Phoebe."

Phoebe looked quite aghast at the idea. "W-what?"

Dr. Bliss chuckled. "It's quite alright, Phoebe. I'm used to this behavior."

Phoebe looked at the two in incomprehension. "I'm afraid I don't understand."

The blonde closed her eyes but pointed at the newly arrived visitor. "She was my shrink for the last three years in grade school."

Phoebe knew that Helga kept some things from her but this… "I knew you were seeing her in fourth grade but not…" She couldn't help but sound a little hurt.

Leticia looked at her. "Those were trying years for Helga. She had to learn how to deal with her problems on her own."

"Isn't there something called patient confidentiality?" Helga sarcastically reminded.

Leticia just grinned. "I am not telling her anything."

Helga scowled. "No, you were just hinting." Dr. Bliss grinned again.

Helga frowned and said nothing. Dr. Bliss took that as a cue to come in and place the bouquet on the vase she was also holding. She placed the flowers on the desk near Helga and then sat down to her left.

"So what's the truth?"

Helga glared at her. "You're like a kid picking at a scab."

"It's my profession." Dr. Bliss shrugged. "So?"

Helga gave an exasperated sound. "Why are you here?"

"I am one of the MC's in the reunion. When Mr. Simmons told me that you had an accident I came to visit you." She crossed her legs and leaned back on the chair. "I'm listening."

Helga looked at Phoebe. Phoebe just mutely looked between Helga and Dr. Bliss. The blonde sighed and let her legs sag against the bent bed. She looked at some corner in her room. When she spoke her words belied her posture— very tired. "Those three years we talked… actually I talked while we discussed my family. How I could cope with them and the like. Then when you thought I was ready you included them."

She turned and finally faced Dr. Bliss. "You were a great help, I already told you that."

Dr. Bliss smiled and nodded.

Helga fiddled with her fingers. "You helped me face my underlying problem. Why did I become a bully? Why was I so adamant in pushing others away? How come I was so messed up as a child?"

"You were not messed up, Helga!" Phoebe suddenly interjected.

Helga looked up. She had forgotten Phoebe was there. She gave her best friend a watery smile. "We were all messed up, Phoebs. I was the most obvious."

Phoebe shook her head. "No. You were the best friend I could ever have."

The blonde scoffed. "Liar! Tell me that you liked it whenever I bossed you around. The times I bullied you into doing something that you didn't like to do." She looked deep into her eyes.

Phoebe quailed from that look. "I-I…"

Helga gave rueful smile. "See." She reached over and gave a squeeze in one of Phoebe's hands. "You can tell me, you know."

Phoebe looked at Helga for a second and nodded. "You're right." She took one of Helga's hands. "But there were times that you were there for me. You are my best friend." She said the last part with emphasis.

Helga flushed. "Yeah. Ditto for me." She shook her head. "Jeez, Dr. Bliss. You're doing it to me again. Every time you ask a question I find myself answering more than your question. What I meant was that all we discussed was about my family that we kind of overlooked one of the problems."

Understanding dawned on Phoebe so she focused her attention to the psychologist. Dr. Bliss, as usual, did not show any emotions.

"Arnold," Helga continued.

The older woman nodded. "You're grade school crush." Her stoic expression finally gave way to confusion as she watched the two younger females look at her. "What?"

The two just looked at her. "What does Arnold…? Oh." She faced Helga. "You mean…" Dr. Bliss grinned. "You married _the_ Arnold?"

Helga couldn't help but smile back. "Yeah." The smile then vanished. "And we're divorcing too."

"What?"

Helga then began telling Dr. Bliss what happened while Phoebe listened. She had heard this before but this second time gave her a detachment. This gave her the opportunity to think about her best friend's problem. What she desperately wanted was to solve this so they could live happily ever after but like all problem-solving she had to be objective about this. Not all problems end happily.

A small frown appeared on her lips. But not this ending.

Arnold and Helga. It was what she wanted ever since they were young.

But then again, not everything one wants is good for them.

Phoebe looked at Helga who was still talking. But Arnold was good for Helga. He truly was. They were meant to be together.

Dr. Bliss looked very thoughtful at the end of Helga's monologue. She then nodded to Helga and asked again. "So what was the truth that you found out awhile ago?"

The blonde gave a resigned sigh. "How do you do it?" Helga looked at her and answered listlessly, "I realized that I don't really love Arnold." Her voice became resolute, "I looked back when we were kids and I realized that I was holding onto the love that he offered me because I was yearning for the love of my parents, my family. I never realized that what he offered me was the love of friendship. I grew it all out of proportion."

Her voice became listless again, "And as for Arnold, well, he doesn't really love me back. I know him, Letty. He's just loves me because I 'love' him. He never truly loved me. As a friend, yes, but not as a lover, the other half. He will find her someday but I now realize it's not me."

She straightened. "So our divorce will be a good thing. It will be hard on Katey but I think she, I, we all can pull through this." Helga looked at Dr. Bliss.

Dr. Bliss nodded. "You did have some wonderful revelations." She smiled, reached out and clasped one of her hands. "I am ecstatic for you, Helga."

Her words startled Helga for a second before a slow smile appeared on her face. "Yeah. Now I actually feel light."

"Congratulations!"

"NO!"

Dr. Bliss and Helga looked at Phoebe in surprise. The Asian looked at the both of them in dismay.

"No?" Helga asked.

Phoebe opened her mouth and started to say something but couldn't. Only incoherent sounds came out. She grunted, stood up and stalked out of the room.

Helga looked at her departure. "What?"

The older woman just patted one of Helga's hands. "She just needs to be alone. Phoebe had a very rough day."

"Oh."

"Mama?"

Helga opened one eye then the other. She just had to wish for visitors. It seemed to her that the visitor information was handing out numbers on who could visit her. Okay, next person is number 587. Number 587, you're up.

"What is it, Katey?"

Her daughter's eyebrows crinkled. "My aunties and uncles told me that you were sick. You don't look sick." She looked closer. "You look tired, Mama, not sick."

Helga chuckled. "Is that so, Dr. Katey?" Katey nodded. Helga sat up.

"Helga, no."

She turned her head and saw Arnold. "I'm fine, Arnoldo."

"Yet I still worry."

Helga laughed. "You're such a nag." She lifted Katey and placed her beside her. "So who did you terrorize while I was away?"

Katey then began to tell her mom what happened to her, punctuating some words with gestures and facial expressions. Like always, Helga watched her and felt some of the weariness vanish.

When Katey was done talking she faced Arnold. She was confused when she noticed that he was watching her intently. 'Okay, what did I do wrong?' Helga raised an eyebrow.

"You're different, Helga."

Panic. Her eyes widened as she tried to figure out what was new to her. Did somebody make a mistake and did some operation on her? Did something else happen to her while she was unconscious? What?

"You look refreshed."

"Refreshed?" She cocked her head. "I haven't taken a bath since yesterday and I know I have been poked and prodded since…" She took a brief glance at Katey. "Since my accident. I don't think I can be refreshed."

He shook his head. "Not physically. Emotionally."

"Oh." Helga stroked her daughter's hair. Katey was already channel surfing her TV. She looked back at Arnold. "I guess, it's because I realized something. It's kind of an epiphany."

"What is it?"

Helga shook her head. "Not now." She pushed a button to straighten her bed a little while holding Katey in one arm. "I had a busy day you know, football head."

"Of course. I'm sorry. Let's go, Katey." Arnold stepped forward.

Katey pouted but let her dad carry her down. "See you later, mama!"

Helga smiled and waved. 'Now how to bar my door?'

9: 12 pm

Arnold looked at his wife. She had a very peaceful look. Kind of like their first year of marriage when he woke up early just to watch her face. He knew he was privileged for that sight because no one, excepting her family and Katey, ever got to see this side of Helga; the side when all protective pretenses are dropped and she is at her most vulnerable.

Here she was right now at the hospital, defenseless. But this time she radiated calmness and strength. A vast difference since he first knew her. Before it seemed fitting since for the two of them were kind of like yin and yang. He was the cool one and she was the fiery one. But now… She changed.

"_How deep do you know, Helga?"_

'Do I really know my wife?'

'Of course I do.'

'I know her quirks and mannerisms. I know what makes her laugh, cry and ang—'

'No, I don't. I only truly knew her when she lived in Canada. Not before that. She was a mystery to me when we were young.'

He closed his eyes and bowed his head. He was doing it all wrong. He should have calmly asked her what was wrong. He knew that when his wife was confronted without a cool head she would fight back. It was a defense mechanism that she could never break through though it happened only rarely. She seemed happy and content. She was happy and content, if only for a little while.

Then why was she comfortable now? What happened?

Oh. He knew.

It must have been a burden to her to keep her affair a secret. Now that it was out in the open she can relax.

But what about Katey? How do you tell your own daughter that your mom has a boyfriend? It was bad enough telling her that they were separating. How…?

Arnold looked straight ahead. They will get through this. They will.

"And the best actor in the leading role goes to Arnold."

He looked at the sound of the voice and found a very wide awake Helga. She was smirking at him but despite her bedridden appearance she looked like an angel. "You're awake."

Helga chuckled. "Pretty obvious, don't you think?" She sat up a little as she pressed the button for the bed to bend at an angle. "What's wrong, Arnold?" She looked at the clock and her eyes widened. "It's 9:00 in the evening! You know you can't let Katey stay late."

"She's not here. Katey's with Tish."

She relaxed. "So, why aren't you in bed? You may not be four years old but you still need your rest."

He gave her a small smile. "You get hospitalized this one time and you become a doctor." Helga chuckled. Arnold continued. "I talked to the nurse and she let me stay here for as long as I want." He grinned at her. "Husband privileges." As soon as he said those words, he regretted them.

Helga winced. She quickly recovered and asked, "I know I'm not dying…" She looked at him for confirmation. Arnold nodded. "So you must want to talk to me. I—" She faltered. Helga began again but couldn't say it.

It still hurt Arnold. He already knew what she was saying but hearing it is kind of an avowal. "Tell me what you can," he said softly.

She looked at him. He noticed that her blue eyes were shimmering, not because of tears. It was because whatever she was going to say to him was very important to her. "My epiphany." Helga continued. "I realized while I was unconscious that I never loved you at all."

Arnold shot out of his chair and really looked at Helga. "WHAT?"

She reached out both hands to him as if to placate. "I love you as a best friend, you idiot. Those four years weren't spent on me hating you. Besides, you don't truly love me. Not enough as a wife, a lifelong partner, your soul mate."

'Is she on medication?' Arnold recalled his talk with the doctor. No, any effect the drugs would have already worn off. 'She couldn't have meant what she said.'

"Sit down. I'm about to tell you something long and…" Her unruffled look was replaced by a slight uneasiness. "Unusual. You might think it creepy but I was young back then and had troubles."

He pulled the seat back beside her. 'What is she saying?'

And then Helga began her tale.

The next chapter is the one I am having problems with. So I don't know when I would post it. I have already went through several drafts but none seems right. I apologize ahead for the delay.

Thanks for reading!


	17. What is true love

I want to thank the readers who have been patiently waiting for this chapter and who didn't send any flame bombs in my mailbox (despite my deserving it). Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** Hey Arnold is not mine.

_**Chapter 15 **_

_**What is true love?**_

* * *

**Monday, 4:35 am**

No.

"Hey."

No.

"Patrick!"

It's not true.

"(#$. Wake up!"

Darkness. Oh my god! It's true! Solar storm's about to hit us. We're suffering electrical blackouts! Supplies… Candles… Must talk to Alicia, mom…

"$&&! If you don't get up, I'll dump this hot coffee on you."

"Logan?" Patrick slowly sat-up and saw the silhouette of his friend by the side of his bed carrying a mug. He looked out the window and noticed that it was still dark. He was about to look at the clock when Logan said, "It's about four in the morning."

Okay. Then why…

"Arnold's missing."

Patrick's eyebrow rose. "And…"

"Hasn't been home since he dropped off Katey."

Oh-kay… "And…."

"C'mon, worrywart. We're looking for him."

What?

The lack of sleep wore off a few minutes later after talking to the nurse. No, she hadn't seen Miss Helga's husband. No, he didn't stay over. He left at around eleven o'clock.

They then asked Gerald but got the same answer. He didn't know where Arnold could be

but as they were about to hang-up Gerald suddenly told them to try the old lake near Elk Island.

'Hope he's there. Argh! Come on, Arnold.' Patrick looked at Logan and saw him without any expression. He didn't know what brought this on. Logan only told him that he couldn't sleep and that was what clued him in that he hadn't heard Arnold come back.

Why couldn't Logan sleep? Was he also worried about Helga? Or maybe about the whole mess that they were in?

"Self-righteous &$ didn't even have the decency to tell you where he was going. If he went to some bar and gotten himself drunk I'm going to haul his hide to the lake. I hope it's dirty, polluted and full of garbage. Then he'll choke and die off of some disease."

Logan was angry.

"He's probably there."

His friend turned his angry visage at him. "I hope you're right."

It turned out that he was right. They spotted Arnold by the wooden and rundown pier, a few meters away from the edge of the lake. He looked like he was waiting for the sunset. Normally, it would have been a good idea—imagine the old wooden dock, the majestic lake in front of you and then you watch as the sun casts an orange shade as it rises through the water. The only problem was that the majestic lake wasn't one at all—it was a dull blue and there were a lot of water plants seen.

It was a good thing that Arnold was there because if they did find him in some sleazy bar Logan would probably have tossed him there and then he would die of some horrible disease. Helga would then beat them both within an inch of their life. Alicia would become boyfriend-less….

"Jerk wad."

Nice greeting, Logan.

There wasn't any garbage seen but the smell seemed to indicate there was (or if there were it probably could be found underwater). He guessed that it was probably habit that drove Arnold to come here.

Arnold recognized the voice. And probably guessed who it was (having met all his friends who else would call him that?) because he turned to face them without any expression. Well, he wasn't surprised when he saw Logan but when he's eyes came to Patrick's it widened a little. "What are you doing here?"

Logan was silent. Patrick sighed a little. "It's 5 in the morning and you weren't there when Logan looked..."

Patrick felt a very sharp pain in his side. "…when _I_ looked for you."

He nodded in understanding. "Oh."

Patrick walked towards him and sat in Arnold's left side and to his surprise Logan sat on their friend's right. Patrick was confused about this at first until he realized that Logan wanted Arnold to stay and force him to talk. That would be fine but knowing him it would be Patrick doing the talking while he just sit there and project a terse aura. Oh joy.

"So…." Arnold began as he settled himself in their company.

"How's Helga?"

Their blonde friend flinched very slightly. If Patrick wasn't looking at his face he would have missed it. "She's okay but still under observation. She'll be released tomorrow… uh later today."

In the corner of his eye Patrick watched Logan's reaction. Nothing.

Oh-kay. What should he ask now? 'What's wrong with you two? What's going to happen? What about Katey? Is Logan going to be truthful and finally enlighten us why he forced me to wake-up in some awful hour just to look for you?'

Plop.

Plop. Plop.

Curious, he looked up and saw that while he was waiting for him Arnold began throwing stones. He did that for a few minutes before Patrick noticed that his throwing was becoming much more powerful. Patrick turned to look at him and was surprised that Arnold looked like he was annoyed by something. A few more seconds the frown turned into a scowl.

PLOP!

He ran out of pebbles and resorted to a stone that was half the size of his fist.

"Jerk! Watch where you're throwing that boulder!"

For a second Patrick thought it was some fish that talked (or mermaids—in a lake?). He turned and saw a scuba diver halfway through the lake. A female, judging by the body form.

Wait a minute. Scuba diver? In a lake?

"Sorry!"

She paused. "Arnold?"  
"Yes?" Arnold paused for a few seconds. "Sheena?"

The scuba diver nodded. "I have half a mind to get you arrested for aggravated assault. Now what's your problem?" She shouted and paused waiting for his answer before shaking her head. "You know what. Just stay there. I'll be back."

Sheena placed back her mask on her face and vanished.

Patrick looked at his friends. Still no words. He sighed before saying, "So… what's the deal with you suddenly having anger issues?"

Arnold looked confused for a moment. "Anger…? Oh." The frown came back and he became silent again.

Patrick silently groaned. 'Great. Just great. We're going to be here all day.'

"Helga told me something…"

Patrick brightened. "And…"

The blonde looked at one side. "She said it was an epiphany. A stinking, stupid revelation that…" Patrick noted that Arnold then began muttering things that made even Logan flinch.

'I never realized that I would want to wash Arnold's mouth with soap. Ouch! Now what did Helga say that made Arnold react this way?'

"For shame, Arnold!" A female voice said.

Startled, all three of them turned to find a blonde frizzy haired woman. Logan began to smile flirtatiously. Patrick rolled his eyes.

Sheena (now that she was up close, Patrick recognized the female) came wearing a one-piece bathing suit with cotton shorts. When she realized that there were more pairs of eyes looking at her she looked reluctant to come closer but she strengthened her resolve and walked over. She sat down beside Patrick and was silent at first probably aware that she had the boy's (men's) attention on her.

Patrick surmised she wanted to leave desperately but stopped herself, as it would look weird as she just sat down. Sheena opened her mouth but when she heard her voice begin to crack she shut her mouth quickly and blushed.

She was silent for a few more seconds before saying, "What's the deal with throwing a rock at me?"

Arnold gave her a sheepish look. "I was thinking."

"And does it normally involve objects that could potentially maim a person?" Patrick guessed that Sheena forgot to become shy.

Arnold scowled. That expression threw off Sheena's anger and looked at her friend with a disbelieving face. What could she have to be surprised about?

"My gosh! You look just like Helga that it's scary," she said in an awed voice.

Patrick could imagine any reaction except for this—Arnold was angry before but now…

"I've never seen you angry like that, Arnold. Not even H—"

"I think it would be in our best interests if you don't continue that thought, Sheena," Logan suddenly inputted. She and Patrick turned to face him and saw him give a grin. "If Arnold threw a rock at you before when he was just annoyed, what would he throw next in his condition right now?"

Arnold called him something that made Sheena gasped and Logan grin even bigger. "Helga's a real bad influence, huh, Sheena?"

"Of course, she is! That's why this is ALL HER FAULT!"

W-what? Patrick widened his eyes, Sheena dropped her jaw and Logan frowned.

"She's a nut. That's what she is. She bullies me left and right but all along she had a crush on me. Crush, HA! An obsession, more like it! She even admitted that to me. Even told me that she was a basket case. You know what, she's right!"

He stopped while he looked for something to throw and upon finding nothing gave a slight frown. "Stalking. She would stalk me and mutter some inane poems." His eyes widened. "Oh, gods. The poems in class… green jellybean eyes… cornflower hair… it's about me!" Arnold hid his face in his hands.

"She's insane." He removed his face from his hands and used one of them to smooth back his hair. "It's true. I mean, who else would collect all my used gum just to make a statue of me? Who else would create a shrine in their closet? She even changed it annually!"

His audience though was still, for lack of a better word—shocked. They learned more about their friends' relationship than necessary. They couldn't get past though with some of the things that their friend said. (Helga was like that? No wonder he's reacting like that.)

Patrick though remembered some of the escapades that he and his friends, although it wouldn't be the same weirdness as Arnold, experienced but it happened when they were young. (He was divided between commiserating with him and wishing he also had the same thing.) Kids were supposed to get into these weird situations. He opened his mouth but Sheena beat him.

"I think it's kind of sweet that Helga loved you even then."

The blond glared at her. "Weren't you listening? Look at what she did. I wouldn't call that love! She was obsessed with me. Helga was a stalker. That's it. She just doesn't deserve me." Here he paused as if he realized something (1) but he subtly shook his head.

"You're a pig, Arnold! She doesn't deserve you?" Sheena suddenly interjected. "I thought that you wouldn't have this 'holier-than-thou' attitude. So what if she was like that when we were young. We were all weird back then. I can't believe you pulled a Rhonda and went to the other side. We are all geeks."

In the beginning of her speech the two silent males were agreeing with what Sheena had said. They were surprised that Arnold would become conceited. The confusion then set in after she mentioned that they were all weird. Pulled a Rhonda? Being geeks? The two looked at each other. What?

Arnold didn't show any emotion to Sheena's scolding but he was silent, looking at the lake.

"We're all weirdoes, Arnold; although not to the level of Curly's but still…" She paused. "Look at Sid… his obsession with his Beatle boots drove him to ask all the shoe companies to make them despite the fact that no Seattle companies make them anymore. He had to go out of state just to get one. And me… despite the fact that I'm not getting paid for this I still clean this lake when I can. It's because I want to do it and I don't care what anybody says. Somebody has to clean up the environment. And then there's Rhonda…"

The two males continued to listen in silence as Sheena resumed telling Arnold all the dirty secrets about their friends. Arnold sensing the awkwardness that his two other friends were experiencing decided to stop her. (Of course, there's also the fact that his childhood friends wouldn't take kindly for others to know their secrets). "I apologize, Sheena. I was way out of line."

"You bet your butt you are," Sheena huffed.

Arnold became silent after that. He looked at the horizon.

"_I know you Arnold." She gave me a rueful smile. "You could say that my extreme obsession of you paid me in some way." Helga's posture relaxed. "You would like someone just because they like you. I think that because you knew that I had feelings for you you also developed feelings for me."_

_She looked at me again. "It's not real romantic love Arnold. You were the first person who showed me kindness and I was the only person that reminded you of home." _

_Helga was telling me the most devastating news yet here she was relaxed. When she grinned I wanted to yell at her. What was so—?_

"_Cool your jets, Arnoldo. I want you to think about it first before you go and yell my ear off." Her eyes softened. "Don't think that just because of what I said that what we had was nothing. You are one of the most important people to me." The teasing glint was back. "You should feel privileged. Not a lot of people are on that list."_

_She was trying to make me feel at ease but I was too angry at her. All those years… everything that happened… All I did—it was nothing to her. _

"_I'll see you tomorrow, Arnold. Say good night to Katey for me. Tell her that I'll see her tomorrow."_

_I shut my mouth and nodded. Even though I was too angry I was still aware of where we were. I waved goodbye and just left._

'Again and again. That scene plays in my mind again and again. Who is she to say that?' He spoke out loud, continuing his thoughts. "She told me herself that she doesn't love me! Get that through your thick skull, Sheena. She doesn't love me. She loves somebody else. I mean, what the HECK!"

Sensibilities were set aside as Arnold resorted to cussing and name-calling.

Patrick, along with the other two watched as Arnold became silent after Sheena scolded him. They saw a faraway look in his eyes as if he was remembering something. And judging by the negative outburst afterwards it wasn't something good. Was it when Helga told him her 'epiphany'? He was confused as to why Arnold would react this bad to something that happened years ago. Arnold wasn't the type to hold grudges. There must be something else that was setting him off.

Oh.

Patrick blinked. "She doesn't love you."

Arnold grunted.

"And she told you she loves somebody else."

"No. But I guess, she didn't want to make me more angry." His infuriated friend glared at him. "Are you hard of hearing? Or do you have some sick hobby?"

Logan before was just lost to what was happening but at Patrick's insistence of that particular sentence it clicked to his mind what his friend was stating. Patrick's a genius! (Not that he'd say that to him.) "So you're saying that she doesn't love you," Logan says slowly.

Poor Sheena wanted to go to Patrick's other side by this time as Arnold looked like he could murder all three of them and then throw their bodies at the lake. (Now the lake will be harder to clean!)

Arnold glowered at the two but didn't say anything. He faced the lake and just resorted to clenching and unclenching his fists. "Retards," he later gruffly said.

Logan opened his mouth but was smacked in the back of the head by a small rock. Logan looked at the culprit who gave him a warning glare. Logan scowled but still ignored Patrick's warning.

"You seem to be angry by the fact that she doesn't love you rather than the exploits that she did."

"I do not!"

'The heck with Patrick. He's such a coward.' Logan threw him a feral grin even though Arnold still wasn't looking at them. "Oh yeah. She. Doesn't. Llllooovvvveee. You. Not you." He drawled on the words 'love' and 'you.'

They all saw him stiffen but he still maintained his silence.

"Lll—OW!" Logan glared at Patrick who held out his empty hands while silently shaking his head. He then turned his gaze at Sheena who was tossing another rock in her hand. He sulked into silence.

A gusty sigh was heard from their silent friend.

"Maybe you're right. So what? She told me that I 'loved' her because I was homesick and she reminded me of home. That I 'loved' her because I have this thing where I think I love someone because she was projecting that feeling into me."

Patrick noted that it seemed that their friend calmed down somewhat. "Well, why would you be so angry at her not loving you?"

Arnold became quiet. They were watching his face but Sheena was the only one who was openly doing it. It showed nothing of his real thoughts at the moment. Seconds later as if his anger (or would it be considered as a tantrum?) diminished all his strength. He gave a small sigh before slowly laying on his back using his arms as his pillow.

"Stupid. I was right before. How could I forget that?" He murmured. (2)

The remaining three who were seating looked at each other in confusion. Sheena was about to ask him but Arnold continued as if he forgot about them.

"She's wrong. Helga's wrong."

"What do you mean?" Logan asked.

Arnold wasn't even startled. "She said that it was just circumstances. Fate just threw us together dozens of times. You know, like what happened when we were young. And then now… After being separated for some time we met again."

His face seemed like with each words that he said the pain he was exhibiting earlier was slowly disappearing; was being replaced by something like indulgence towards Helga. "It's true in a way. I mean, when we were young my act of kindness focused her attention on me. Some of the stuff I did helped her shaped her actions. But she's wrong. In a way, I just set an example for her. Her actions are her own. There were circumstances that she did good deeds that had no connection to me. Even though she felt like she wasn't loved she still had kindness for others."

'Geez, Arnold you sound so arrogant,' Patrick thought.

Arnold chuckled. "And she also helped me by teaching me to be strong. There was one time that I gave up on everybody but Helga comes along and says that it would be during these times that they need someone like me. 'Your unwanted optimism is what everybody needs despite the fact that they don't say it. So what if they give you grief just be your perky self and tell them what you always spout. Criminey! Just get back to your old self 'cause your gloominess is even worse than your usual sunshine self.'

'It's scary that you remember that instant word by word,' Sheena thought.

"I mean, even then we kind of complimented each other. Yes, she was nutty but she has the biggest and warmest heart I know. So what if we were thrown again together years later doesn't that just prove that we were meant to be?"

"What are you saying?"

This time Arnold faced Logan. "I love her; always have, no matter what she says." This was said with so much certainty that you could feel that it was the truth.

"But you keep forgetting that she doesn't love you. She loves somebody else, remember?"

Patrick flinched at that comment. (Did Logan have a death wish?) He hoped Arnold would spare him and Sheena.

He sat up again. Arnold grinned at Logan. "So?"

"_A-Arnold?"_

_I turned around. Her face wasn't the confident one that she usually displays to most people. Nor was it the softened one. What the look she was giving him was more gentle, a look that he would often see when they were still happy…and together. _

_The way she said his name combined with that look made him stop even though he didn't want to. She looked at his face and his demeanor and nodded as if understanding what he was thinking. That made him angrier. He was about to say something when she continued. "Find her. Be happy."_

Arnold sat up with a grin on his face. 'We will be.' He walked towards land and left his three worried friends.

* * *

**9: 20 am**

An old man lay on a cot in the top of the old boarding house, Sunset Arms. In the background skillful piano playing could be heard. The calming music helped enhanced the peaceful aura that the once noisiest building in the block exuded.

The halcyon music changed into a dark and familiar song…

The once-reposing man opened his eyes and glared at the player of the piano. "Pookie, are you playing Chopin's piano sonata number two?"

Gertie gave no indication of having heard the question (or was probably just ignoring him) as she continued playing the 3rd measure of the song, _Marche_ _funèbre: Lento, _or commonly heard in the funeral march.

While Phil was trying (and failing) to get the attention of his wife another female was at the doorsteps of the boarding house and knocking on the door.

Dr. Bliss sighed after she shouted to get their attention. She didn't hear Arnold's voice so she could assume that he wasn't there. "I'll just come back later."

* * *

**11:01 am**

"So did you get everything?"

Chelsea closed the drawer and faced Helga. "Yup." She briefly looked around and noticed something. "Where's Tish?"

"Looking for Lees." Helga walked around, looking for anything that might have been missed. After a few minutes cursory look, she pulled back the dividing curtain and sat at the other bed.

Meanwhile Chelsea sat on Helga's bed and began channel surfing. "Why can't hospitals ever get good reception? These are just basic channels."

"It's probably because they want people to get better quickly."

"You're such a negative thinker, Helga."

"Okay. Well, maybe hospitals are the new-age torture headquarters wherein you get poked, prodded, cut up at your expense. Then they increase your suffering by making you watch blurry, dull programs that only show suffering around the world."

"Shut up!"

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. I leave for a few minutes and I find you two about to scratch each others eyes out." Alicia came in with Tish and an orderly who was pushing a wheelchair.

Helga looked at Chelsea, then her hands which were folded in a way that her fingers were pointing at her. Then finally, she looked at the distance between her and Chelsea.

Alicia scowled. "Just get in the damn wheelchair."

Helga raised an eyebrow. "I'm not paralyzed."

"Which is a shame as bullying you wouldn't be hard."

"I can walk."

"Hospital policy, ma'am," the orderly said.

"Who cares about hospital policy? I have perfectly able legs that I could use."

"I don't know what happened to you during your accident but you've become increasingly annoying, Helga. Just. Get. In. The. Damn. Wheelchair."

"No."

"Please," Tish added.

"Okay." Helga walked towards the orderly, who met her halfway.

Alicia looked at this with a dumbfounded expression. "Arrghhhh!" She yelled with clenched fists.

Helga signaled the orderly to make her face Alicia. She looked at her with a concerned face. "Are you okay, Alicia? Do you need to see someone? Do it while we're still in the hospital. I think…" she turned to face the orderly with a silent question.

The young orderly suppressed the smile that was threatening to appear. "Javier."

Helga nodded. "I think Javier wouldn't mind waiting for you."

Alicia closed her eyes, squeezed the bridge of her nose and then rubbed her temples. She then sighed and started walking out of the room. "Let's just go."

Helga (with the help of Javier) followed without complaint. Chelsea and Tish followed after them.

* * *

**4:49 pm**

"We need to talk."

"Get out."

Blonde eyebrows rose. 'Hostile, are we?' "No way."

Phoebe glared at her from her position in bed. "My house, my rules."

Helga scoffed as she entered the master bedroom. "You talk just like a parent." She didn't pay any attention to the Japanese's glare and sat beside her on the bed.

Phoebe didn't move and just resumed her focus on the television, blatantly ignoring Helga. The black haired woman gave a near precision focus on the television.

"What got you so angry, Phoebe?"

No answer.

"Does it have to do with what I told Bliss? What does discovering what was wrong with me do with you?"

"You're such a callous person, Helga. Anything that happens to you is important to me. I'm you're best friend, for Pete's sake!"

The confusion lessened in Helga's face but it didn't completely clear up. "Okay?"

That served to pop the lid on Phoebe's anger. "Best friends in case you forget should know important events when they occur."

Helga's eyebrows furrowed. "Well, gee Phoebs, if that was wrong with you I should have told you when I discovered that I didn't love Arnold. But then again, there's a problem… I was unconscious when that happened so unless I somehow have telepathic abilities I would have told you!"

Phoebe's lips drew into a straight line and thinned.

"Harboring resentment at me is not a good idea. I'm prepared for the tongue lashing that you so want to do." She gave her a vicious grin. "Let me at it!"

"This is no laughing matter, Helga."

"Do you see me laughing?"

"JUST SHUT UP FOR ONE ($& MOMENT, PATAKI!"

"I'm married you know. My last name changed to…"

"I DON'T CARE!"

Helga looked a bit put upon but shrugged.

That prompted another rise out of Phoebe but she quickly calmed herself and just said in a defeated voice, "How could you be so at peace with yourself? How could you be so calm after what you said?"

"Is that what you're really angry about?"

"Just answer the damn question, Pataki."

"How could I not be? Shouldn't you be happy that I finally know what's wrong with me?" Helga looked at the television but continued. "I thought that by acknowledging that he does have his faults there wasn't something wrong with our marriage just with me. I mean, he may not be doing it on purpose but Arnold's still a jerk by taking advantage of me. I felt that since he married me I have to do everything to please him; that I have to do everything to make myself worthy of him."

The blonde looked at her friend. "It's weird, you know. I was known as a tough no nonsense girl when we were young but when it comes to being married to Arnold I became such a pushover." She gave a rueful smile. "When we got married I had to make sure that my 'love' would be happy even at the expense of myself."

"Don't you see, Phoebs. I was giving him my all but you shouldn't that. I didn't have the sense of myself anymore. Maybe that's why I did what I did. I wanted to do something totally unrelated to Arnold. My usual outlets—my poems—just wouldn't do. Prose, was too close to it. Somehow ice skating appealed to me."

"I wasn't a genius at skating so I had to work on it from the ground up. No teacher or anything, just pure hard work. A good thing, really, as it helped me forget about him."

She paused and gave a slight wince. "When I came home late one night he thought that I was cheating. It hurt." Helga closed her eyes for a couple of seconds. "A lot. But I didn't want him to know. I didn't want him to take it. It was mine, in a way, so I let him believe what he…thought."

Helga gave a small smile to her best friend. "You have to look at it in my point of view, Phoebs. It was for the good that we would separate. I don't really love him, you know. He was my crush, the first person who ever showed me kindness. I was really in need of that when we were young." She gripped one of Phoebe's hands and squeezed. "Thanks to you and Arnold I didn't become that messed up."

"I grabbed that kindness that he offered and just twisted it to 'romantic love.' Here was a guy who gave love (I should have known it was more into friendship) and I wanted it but I was scared to tell him because if he didn't love me then…"

The same rueful smile appeared. "He was the one who first confessed and then I did."

Phoebe grabbed both of Helga's hands. "What if he really loved you?"

Helga gave a humorless laugh. "His optimism really has rubbed off on you. No, he doesn't I should know right? I was practically a stalker then." She shook her head. "No, he's in love with being in love. He probably had an inkling of what I felt and just reciprocated. Besides I was the only one that reminded him of home. If we were both there and he had to choose who to woo I think he would probably choose you. Well, not withstanding your feelings to Gerald, of course." Helga teased her best friend.

Phoebe ignored the remark. "How can you be so sure?"

"I am." She slid of the hold on her patted the Asian's hands. "I'm happy, why can't you be?"

"Because I wanted to have your passion for him. Your love for Arnold is what is true love. I don't understand why you suddenly say you don't love him now when you were unswerving in your devotion for him."

"We were kids then, Phoebs. How would you know that what I was feeling was true?"

"Love is patient and kind; love is not jealous, or conceited, or proud; love is not ill-mannered, or selfish, or irritable; love does not keep a record of wrongs…" Helga continued. "…love is not happy with evil, but is happy with the truth. Love never gives up: its faith, hope and patience never fail. 1 Corinthians 13:4-7. I know the quote." The blonde smirked. "May I remind you that I am conceited, proud, ill-mannered…" "What you felt for him wasn't that." Helga shook her head. "Phoebe, get it through your thick head that I am happy right now. I can't sacrifice myself just for your ideal." She stared hard into Phoebe's eyes as she said, "It's not true. I'm sorry. We're not living in a fairy tale." Phoebe's frustration was replaced by tears. "I just want you to be happy, Helga." The blonde hugged her. "I am. Believe me, I'm finally happy." 

Notes:

Err…. Arnold came out weird but his reactions/rants (as well as his last word to Sheena, Patrick and Logan) will be explained in the next few chapters. This was the best of all my drafts. I hope he wasn't too much out of character though. I am just taking into account that he would be different as he was in Canada with only Helga, her family and their friends.

'Arnold Saves the Neighborhood' never occurred in this story's timeline.

It's been a while and my style kind of changed. I apologize if it's a bit of a change from my previous chapters.

I have an inkling of what's going to happen but at the very least the next chapter would be out by March.

The information on the song that Gertie was playing was retrieved from wikipedia.

(1) See Ch 11 Deserving.

(2) See Ch 13 Running in Circles.

Now you can see why this was such a hard chapter to write. The real reason as to why Helga didn't tell Arnold the truth seemed to me a weak one but it was what popped into my mind as I wrote the story along. That in mind, I am expecting constructive criticisms (and hopefully no flames) due to that. I can't imagine any other reason other than that right now but your comments will be reflected in my future stories (yes, I wasn't idling around when I was stuck in this chapter-they're all incomplete though. sigh! )


End file.
